Fighting The Darkness
by punkydiva17
Summary: *completed* The journey of five WWE employees; two Divas, a seamstress, a tech and a camerawoman, set in the Evolution heyday of 2004. MATURE CONTENT WARNING. OC's, etc.
1. Jessa Bolt

My name is Jessa Leigh Bolt, and I am a WWE Diva.

I work on the _SmackDown _brand. I transferred from _Raw_ six months ago. It sucks that it's the brand with no Women's Championship, but at least I got to climb to the top of the mountain once. There isn't much need for a Divas division on this brand, since it's full of quote-unquote "weak" talent. Torrie Wilson, Dawn Marie, Miss Jackie, Sable and Callie Berry. I love the people I work with, male and female. Even my boss, former Olympic gold medallist Kurt Angle. He likes to call me his favourite eternal optimist; he insists it's my most endearing trait. Callie would disagree with that.

If you believe the definition of the term WWE Diva, then I'm a pretty woman. I think I'm average compared to all the fitness models and _Playboy _cover girls I work with. I have an oval face with bangs. Since I hate my forehead, bangs are a must. My hair is a deep, rich ruby, wavy and falling down to my chest. I don't have a definitive eye colour; they're a mixture of slate blue, forest green and gold. Everybody here tells me it's my most unique feature. I take it as a huge compliment, since most of the guys just consider us T&A.

I'm twenty-three and a proud graduate of Queen Elizabeth Secondary School in Surrey, British Columbia. My high school experience was divided between yearbook, theatre and training with an independent circuit in Abbotsford. They promised to train me as long as I kept up with working out. I held my end of the bargain, and they did, too. I miss the guys over there. They were just bought out by ECCW, our biggest independent promotion in the province.

I graduated a semester early and a year after Callie Berry. Vince gets such a kick out of her name; he was almost tempted to change her ring name to Hallie Berry, like the actress, only with a slightly different spelling. Callie was not impressed; she's been hearing this for years.

Two years ago, Callie and I joined the WWE. January 2002, just in time for the re-branding of the former World Wrestling Federation, just in time for the brand split. The last year, however, has been rough. Moreso for Callie than myself.

It started last summer when she began dating WWE's resident one-legged underdog, Zach Gowen. He treated her pretty well, but there was a time where she was transferred to _Raw_. It was there where she caught in the crosshairs of Evolution, WWE's resident faction of womanizing deviants. The group is led by Vince's son-in-law, Triple H, so they pretty much get away with doing whatever the hell they want, whenever they want.

To make a long story short, she found herself alone and fending for herself. Zach couldn't protect her; he was too busy being decimated on this end by Brock Lesnar. Over on _Raw_, Evolution's enforcer Dave Batista wanted Callie, and he was willing to do whatever he could to get in her trademark black vinyl pants. Randy Orton's had his eyes on me for a while, eloquently informing me one night that he's never had a redhead before. He can't figure out why I don't want any part of him. That guy loves his women, just like Ric and Batista.

I've never been a party girl. I'm the one my mom predicted would be a librarian, with her pressed pantsuits and glasses. I certainly don't walk around here with my nose in the air, thinking I'm better than everybody else the way that Evolution does. I can't stand anybody that has the kind of holier-than-thou attitude that Evolution exudes on a nightly basis.

Callie got sent back here by _Raw_ co-General Manager Mick Foley, thank God, before any major damage could occur. Since then, she's been dating John Cena, a young up-and-comer who debuted about five months after we did. He's a fun, jovial guy with a love of old-school rap music. He's even working on his own album at the moment. He's also an avid sports fan with an impressive knowledge of every sport. His sports jersey collection is downright staggering. He's an infectious, unflappable guy. I think he's just terrific, but Callie isn't quite seeing what she has in front of her. Maybe that's how relationships always begin. I wouldn't know; I've never had one.

It's a frosty January night, just past our two year anniversary with the company. We're in Vancouver, just an hour outside of my hometown. These days I live in Manhattan, New York, to cut down on the taxes. For a few years I was getting hit with double the taxes because I was living in Canada and working in America. Thanks to the dual-citizenship thing I got last year, I've been able to cut it in half. I'm a city girl at heart, so living in some Podunk town in the middle of nowhere was definitely out of the question. A few of my friends and fellow WWE employees still live up here. Callie has a place in Guilford, down the road from her mother Angela, who doesn't like me thanks to a small tiff Callie and I had after she graduated.

The latest Sevendust album - _Seasons _- is blaring in my ears while I try to conquer another fifteen minutes on the Stair Master. Chris Jericho burned me a copy of the album when I saw him at _Survivor Series _last November. He's a rock star in his own right, the lead singer of a rock band he calls Fozzy. It always makes me think of the Muppets, but I don't have the guts to tell him that. He's a music nerd like me. Except he doesn't have a high tolerance for the Spice Girls, my heroes growing up. I watch his face crumple in despair every time I tell him that I wanted to be Ginger Spice. He shakes his head at me every time I nerd out to one of their albums.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I stopped climbing the stairs. Turning and pulling the earbuds out of my ears, I rested my eyes on Superstar Rico Constantino. He's a flamboyant guy, a former Las Vegas police officer. The guy is just amazing on a hundred levels. He stood behind me in his tight pink Lycra gear. He had yet to put on his glittery face paint. His black hair was puffed and coiffed to his level of perfection. "Hey, Rico. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Jax around?" Jax is his personal nickname for his manager, Miss Jackie Gayda. She has an amazing sense of style, with blonde hair that's usually streaked with pink. Her outfits are revealing and interesting, but they always look good on her. I usually let her pick out my outfits, but you'd better believe they aren't as revealing as hers. That's Callie's department.

"Have you tried the Divas locker room?" I asked. He looked flustered and a little irritated.

"She said she'd meet me here…" he started, but trailed off with an exhale. "I'll go check. Thanks, Jess. Have a good night."

"You, too, Rico." He disappeared from the weight room and I put my headphones back into my ears. Track ten had faded into track eleven, which meant the album - and my workout - was almost done. I wasn't back to working out for two minutes before I got another tap on the shoulder. Aggravated, I ripped the headphones out of my ears. "What?"

I turned to see Sable, who has been acting as the General Manager's assistant after Vince stepped back. I suspect she's nailing Vince, which is absolutely disgusting. Sable and I don't get along, stemming from a difference in beliefs. In 1999, she sued this company for a hundred and ten million dollars, scoring a decent chunk of change in the settlement. She dragged the business through the mud, labelling the industry sexist and claiming that this company just wanted to degrade her, when they made her the female face of the Attitude Era. I believe she shouldn't have been able to come back after that, but evidently her and Vince feel differently. She's about five-eight to my five-six, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She's got a perpetually sneaky smirk on her face, and she has breast implants that shape them into a full-on circle, which wigs me out. Chyna always said that the only things Sable had going for her were the WWE and an airbrush. I definitely agree with the latter.

"Sorry to bother you, Jessa, but Kurt wants to see you in his office. He says it's important."

"Did he say what it was about?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. All he said was that it was important."

I sighed; no way is my workout getting finished tonight. At least I got over a half-hour of cardio in. I nodded. "All right, Sable. I'll be there." I stepped off the Stair Master and turned off my Discman. I found Sable was still standing and staring at me, dressed in tiny black shorts and an even tighter tank top. "What?"

"Have you seen Callie?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"No. We don't exactly live together."

"Well, I heard she's travelling here with Evolution tonight."

I felt my heart freeze. I shook my head vehemently. "No. No way, Sable. Callie wouldn't do that. Your sources are wrong, or you're just being a bitch. Why would she do that if she's dating John Cena?" Sable shrugged, but I could tell she was happy to get in my head about something. She left the weight room without another word, leaving me seething by myself in the middle of the room. I've known Callie for years. No way would she ever do anything of the sort.

Trying to push the thoughts out of my head, I left the weight room and went down the hall to the General Manager's office. My boss is probably one of the greatest wrestlers ever, period. That includes amateur and professional. He's bald and hulking, with steel blue eyes that are absolutely spellbinding. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard through the door.

"It's Jessa. Sable said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, hey, Jessa. Come on in."

I opened the door. He was alone in his office, not flanked by his usual team of Mark Jindrak and Luther Reigns. He keeps his office nice and basic, no frills, just like Kurt. He was sitting behind his desk, his arms clasped on the top all professional-like. His eyes lit up and his puffy lips curved into a smile when he saw me.

"Sable didn't give you too hard of a time, did she?" he asked, his eyes darkening. He knows that Sable and I despise each other. It's the same with Dawn Marie, a curvy brunette Diva who came to WWE by way of the now-defunct ECW. Torrie Wilson is a good friend of mine, and Dawn has spent the last year and a half doing everything she can to wreck Torrie's life miserable, including marrying Torrie's father and becoming her stepmother at one point. Don't get me started on _that_ debacle. I forced a smile on my face for Kurt.

"No more than the usual," I answered. He wasn't satisfied by my answer, but I kept myself light and happy, changing the subject. I sat down in the chair across from him. "So what is going on, Kurt?"

"I'm instating a Divas Championship." My eyes widened.

"Really? Kurt, that is amazing."

"Yeah. I'm going to set up tournament brackets for it. Whittle it down and make a big thing of it. The girls on _Raw _have the Women's Championship; we should have one, too."

"I appreciate that, Kurt. You've made my night."

"I thought that would make you happy. How's my favourite Diva been?"

He always says stuff like this. Stuff that makes me feel just a little bit awkward to be around him. "I'm doing all right. Has Callie made it here yet?"

"Oh, yeah. She arrived with Dawn Marie. I bet she didn't tell you that, though, did she?" I didn't have to answer; Kurt knew that she didn't tell me that. "Is everything okay between you and Callie?"

"I don't know," I confessed, standing up. "I should probably go and track her down before the show. Keep me posted with the brackets. I still have the night off, do I?"

"That you do. Enjoy it, because you earned it." With an awkward smile, I let myself out of Kurt's office, closing the door behind me. Looking ahead, I saw Callie leaving a locker room only twenty feet away from me. She met up with Dawn Marie, and the two of them disappeared from my view by rounding a corner. My face darkened; Callie wasn't a fan of Dawn's, either, so what were they doing together, talking like they are friends?

The door Callie just walked out of opened again, and this time Randy Orton walked out, dressed in his ring gear with an Evolution T-shirt. My blood froze. If Randy saw me, he didn't look, just disappearing in the direction Callie and Dawn Marie had gone.

I'm not a liar; Randy Orton is a very, very attractive man. He has a long, lean body and some tribal tattoos on his arms and his upper back. The guy's body looks like it's been carved out of granite or something. His hair is close cropped and brown and his eyes are the colour of shale. Looking at him, it's not hard to understand why women throw themselves at Randy Orton. I'm just not one of them. I don't think he likes that very much.

I ran into my friend Natalie Landry, a WWE tech with about six months of experience. She was already set up, but I knew her walkie-talkie was off. "You okay, Jess? You're looking a little pale."

"Hardy har," I murmured. My complexion is fair; everybody tells me I look pale.

"Seriously, Jess, what's going on? You look really upset."

"I am. I just saw Callie leaving Evolution's locker room."

"Yikes." Everybody backstage knows about all the issues that Callie and I have been having with Evolution. The situation has been involving Callie more than it has me, so people have been understandably more worried about Callie. I've been trying to stay out of it, but I'm a little bit of a drama magnet. Not that I go looking for it; it just generally seems to know where I am. Natalie shook her head. "There has to be some kind of misunderstanding, Jess. She wouldn't do that."

"You sure about that? She left a locker room, hooked up with Dawn Marie, and only a few moments later Randy Orton walked out of the same locker room. Stevie Wonder can see there's some serious going on." I leaned against a black trunk. After Callie, Natalie is one of my best friends, one of the most genuine and understanding people I know. "What do you think I should do? Should I tell John?"

Natalie thought about it; I'm sure there's nothing she would like more than to see John and Callie split. Since arriving in WWE six months ago, she has been harbouring an enormous crush on John Cena. It's not much of a secret backstage, so Callie uses it as an excuse to treat Natalie like garbage. It's one of the things that Callie and I seriously disagree on. Even with all of that on Natalie's shoulders, she's still the type to be thoughtful and honest. It's why I trust her so much.

"You probably should. She's totally the type that would be screwing around on him."

It was hard to disagree; after all, I've known Callie for a long time. What she wants, she gets. But I've never known her to be dishonest with others in her quest to get what she wants. I'd hate to think of her hurting John, who has really gone out of his way to make her happy and keep her protected when she cries wolf. A lot of girls would be lucky to have John Cena as their friend, let alone their boyfriend. My only hope is that Callie understands that.

"You really think she's cavorting with Evolution?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I heard some rumours that she's been going to _Raw_." The news caught me by surprise. Callie and I talk all the time, every day. I've never heard anything about it. Then again, if she wants things to be kept secret, she won't tell me. Unfortunately, the evidence against her is adding up tonight; Dawn Marie, Evolution's locker room, Natalie's revelations.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem like my place. Anyway, would you have believed me?" she asked. Thank God her headset was off, or everybody would be getting one hell of a show. Gossip spreads like a wildfire backstage; everybody has to watch what they say and to whom. I sighed.

"I would take it to Callie, but seeing her in that locker room…I should probably go tell John. Thanks, Natalie. I'll catch you later. Have a good night."

"You, too. Are you coming out to _Roxie's _with the girls and I tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a party." I waved goodbye to her and took off down the hallway towards John's locker room. My nerves were on edge; this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to talk to him about. Especially because I don't really know him that well.

I knocked on the door. "Callie?"

I opened the door. "Close, but no cigar."

"Jessa. Hey. What's up?"

"We really need to talk. I don't know how to say this to you, but it needs to come out."

John's face darkened. He was tying up his running shoes, dressed in his long denim shorts and a Vancouver Canucks jersey. "What's going on?"

"I, uh…I just saw Callie leaving Evolution's locker room."

"Pfft." I knew it was the reaction I was going to get. "You're out of your mind."

"Don't tell me I'm crazy, John! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Well then you probably need glasses. Callie wouldn't do that."

"John…"

"Enough, Jessa! Why are you doing this? I've always known that you've been jealous of Callie."

"Excuse me?"

"Admit it! Are you jealous that she has somebody and you haven't ever had a boyfriend?"

I took a deep breath and fought the urge to slap him. "That's a low blow, John. I _choose _not to date. And who I am and am not dating is none of your business!" I sighed, aggravated; this was not going the way that I thought it would. "You know what, John? I came here to warn you. And that's what I've done. If you don't want to believe me, then that's on you. But when something goes down, don't say I didn't warn you." I turned on my heels and walked out of his locker room, my nerves boiling with anger. How dare he be such a dick!

I went to the Divas locker room and sat down with Torrie Wilson. "You okay?" she asked. Torrie is a former fitness model and absolutely gorgeous, with vulnerable eyes and bouncy bleached blonde hair. I've been helping her train twice a week, and she's been improving by leaps and bounds in the ring.

"Yeah. John Cena is infuriating. That's all."

"Does it have anything to do with the rumours about Callie and Evolution?" Torrie asked. I nodded. "Don't worry about it, Jessa. If something goes down, then we're all going to know for sure."

The door to the locker room opened and Callie entered with Dawn Marie. Torrie and I shot each other awkward glances; Dawn Marie is Torrie's former stepmother and an all around evil woman. Ex-wife material, as Jim Ross likes to say. I noticed Torrie tense.

I noticed a new aura coming from Callie, a condescending and snobby one that I didn't like. In the last year, she's been changing, but I always just dismissed it as stress. After all, she has been under a lot. But it's getting harder and harder to ignore that maybe, just maybe, Callie Berry has gone to the dark side.


	2. Natalie Landry

My name is Natalie Jolene Landry, and I am a WWE technician.

I love my job. I get to travel around the world and work backstage with some of the world's most beautiful athletes. Unfortunately, while I work with people who are gorgeous, I happen to be unbelievably average, with light blonde hair that's frizzy and blue eyes the colour of light denim. My lips are too thin and my hands are too big. I have wide hips that make shopping for pants a royal pain, but otherwise I'm relatively skinny, thanks to the healthy lifestyle that Jessa keeps me in on.

I've been everywhere from China to Australia to Mexico to Dubai. The best part is that I'm doing it all with my friends, and with some of the coolest people on the planet. My sister Julie was so jealous when I told her that I've gotten to meet The Rock. Now he's on the verge of becoming a big movie star, and I can say I met him when he was still working here. He was always very gracious and articulate and fun to be around. Jessa says nobody can make her laugh the way Dwayne Johnson can.

Tonight, there's a strange feeling in the air. Like something big is about to go down and shake up what the fans are going to see on TV. Jessa looks absolutely stressed out; she said she saw her best friend Callie Berry coming out of Evolution's locker room. Personally, Jessa's being optimistic in trying to give Callie the benefit of the doubt; that woman is evil, right down to the soul. A succubus, the kind of creature that gets pleasure from destroying the lives of those around them.

Personally, I've never liked Callie. She has this glow in her eyes like she's better than everybody backstage, somebody who doesn't appreciate the hard work it takes to make a show like _Raw_ run smoothly. She's a maneater, something she freely admits to, while she announces to the world that Jessa is a "frigid virgin", as she likes to say. It embarrasses Jessa to no end. I don't understand why they're friends; Callie is just a terrible, terrible person. I feel bad for John; there are so many women out there that are better for him, but he has this saviour's complex. He thinks he can protect and save Callie. When he gets stabbed in the back, I guarantee you her name is going to be on the handle.

Jessa left me to go talk to John Cena. I barely know him, so I can't exactly go in and ask what they're talking about. She's worried John isn't going to believe her. They're both Taurus, which means they are both ridiculously stubborn to a fault, never wanting to give an inch or lose an argument. But this time I think she's right on the money; Zach Gowen is a friend of mine, and he's pretty bitter about the entire situation with Callie. The break-up, he said, had been cold and calloused and over the phone.

"Excuse me."

I looked up to see John Cena standing in front of me. Since I've been here, I've found myself falling for this guy more and more everyday. He's got a great body and one of the best smiles I've ever seen. It consumes his face and makes his blue eyes sparkle. He's mischievous and fun-loving. His work ethic is hardcore. Every trait about this man I admire. He's just started doing work with the Make A Wish Foundation as well, something that gives him extra brownie points in my book.

"Hi, John," I managed. It's hard to speak around him. Sometimes I just stand and ogle until he brings me barrelling back to reality. I know he's Callie's boyfriend, but I don't think she's good enough for him. Not that I think that I am or anything, but it's not a crime for a girl like me to hope…

"Natalie, have you seen Jessa around?"

"When I saw her, she was going to go talk to you," I answered. He nodded.

"She made it to me, but we kind of got into a fight."

"You didn't believe her." John looked surprised.

"She's talked to you?" I nodded.

"I recommended she go to you with what she saw."

"Do you believe her?"

"It's really not my battle to get in on, John. I'm just a tech."

"But you advised her."

"Jessa is my friend, John. Friends do that for each other."

"Where do you think she went? Do you know if Callie's arrived?"

"Callie is here. Didn't Jessa tell you?"

He sighed, an all-consuming sigh that seemed to deflate him. "Yeah, she told me. Thanks, Natalie."

"Have a good night, John. I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too." He turned away from me and disappeared down the hallway. I bit my lower lip and turned on my speaker. "Natalie Landry heading to the Gorilla now. Vince said that Rico and Charlie Haas are going to open the show against the Dudley Boys. We should get them to the Gorilla within the next five minutes. Daniel, can you track them down?"

It wasn't long before I heard him in my ear. "Sure thing, Nat."

I thought about Jessa as I entered the Gorilla Position. Shane McMahon, Vince McMahon and Gerald Brisco were sitting at the table reserved for feeding lines to the commentators. I don't really know Shane that well, but Jessa told me he is a notorious party animal. She's never partied with him; she's just heard stories. He flashed me a smile as a greeting and I smiled back with a little wave. Even though I've never been a wrestling fan, it's amazing how gracious and cordial everybody is back here. They never look at me like I'm asking a stupid question. They just answer me and I always walk away feeling smarter, never like I asked a stupid question and got what I deserved.

Minutes later, Rico and the other opponents joined me. Rico is a larger than life figure with a great sense of humour. He teaches me self-defence every now and then, something he picked up when he was working as a police officer in Las Vegas. The stories he's told me. He's got a very colourful sense of humour and he is able to find the silver lining in any situation. Kind of like Jessa.

"Did you hear that Jessa saw Callie coming out of Evolution's locker room?" Miss Jackie Gayda was saying to Rico. "I'll bet you she's stringing Jessa and Cena along. I could always tell just by looking at her that she's a troublemaker."

_Preaching to the choir, sister, _I thought to myself. Out in the ring, the crowd was standing for the Canadian national anthem that was blaring through the loudspeakers. In a matter of minutes, the opening video was going to air and the show would open with a bang. I thought about Jessa and John Cena; with the way things are piling up against Callie, I wouldn't be surprised if things were to go down tonight. My only hope was that nobody got hurt. But I would be an idealist to hope for that; this is pro wrestling, after all.

If Rico and Charlie were in agreement with Jackie, they weren't saying anything. Nobody really wants to be a part of this battle; Evolution is the most powerful faction on _Raw _right now and the word is they're looking to expand into _SmackDown _territory. Jessa hasn't told me too much about what's going on; everything I've picked up I've managed to do it from the gossip that's floating around backstage. Jessa just says that she's going to fight tooth and nail to keep Evolution from taking over Tuesday nights.

I don't know a lot about Evolution, except that their team captain is married to Vince's daughter Stephanie. He's six-four, with long blond hair, brown eyes and a lot of wrinkles in his forehead. If Stephanie objects to his conduct in Evolution, she's never said anything about it. But he's flanked by three others; Ric Flair, Randy Orton and Dave Batista, who has been aggressively pursuing Callie. Batista is a well-known womanizer back here; my friend Sabella had a one night stand with him three months ago. Then again, Sabella has slept with almost everyone it seems like. She's a self-professed whore, and the guys around here refer to her as the ring-rat with the camera. If Randy Orton or anyone else from Evolution has slept with her, neither side is saying anything. Maybe there's an Honor Code in Evolution that says don't sleep with women the others have had or something; I don't know. It all just feels really sleazy to me. To Jessa, too.


	3. Adriana Braxton

My name is Adriana Marie Braxton, and I am a WWE seamstress.

It's not a glamorous job by any stretch of the imagination, but at least the people I work with are really nice. I've been here for about ten months now. I owe this job to my friend Jessa Bolt, who recommended me for the job and saved me from the road to nowhere I was on. I've thanked her repeatedly for doing such a big thing for me, but she brushes it off and tells me it's what friends do for each other. Either way, I'm incredibly thankful to be doing something I enjoy.

I'm a short girl of about five-four, with shoulder length black hair that I've been padding out with extensions since high school. My hair is so thin there's just no way for it to get a bounce without. My eyes are big, wide and brown. Two years ago, after high school, I decided to drop a ton of weight. I managed to do it, but my breasts didn't disappear. Unfortunately, losing the weight made me realize that I have a funny shaped body - as in, I have no hips whatsoever. But I'm proud of myself for doing it. If only I could get my best friend Sabella McCann motivated. Not that she's fat or anything; I consider her curvy. But she's always complaining that she could lose twenty or thirty pounds.

Tonight I'm taking in a few outfits for Torrie Wilson, and fixing the hem of her leggings. Her ring attire is so unique, but awesome. Jessa says she's great to hang around with, but I barely know Torrie. With the exception of Jessa, Sabella and Natalie, I pretty much keep to the other seamstresses. Sometimes Jessa will bring Callie around, but I'm still not sure where I sit with her. She makes me nervous; she just resonates troublemaker. But Jessa is the kind of person that tries to see the best in everyone, even if she gets burned in the process. She is too forgiving, and usually she pays for it, but Jessa refuses to believe that people are just pure evil, or just have bad intentions.

"Did you hear, did you hear?"

I looked up to see Jane, our makeup lady, sit down in front of me. "I haven't heard anything." Even though I have a good network all around WWE, I don't keep up much with the gossip. I like to keep to myself.

"It sounds like Cena and Callie aren't going to last much longer," Jane announced. "Apparently, while she's been crying wolf about Evolution, she's secretly been sleeping with Batista."

I blinked. "Cite your source."

"I heard it from Nidia. Apparently, she overheard Dawn Marie talking to someone on the phone."

"Does Jessa and John know?"

"I don't know that much. Obviously there are others more in the loop than the makeup lady," Jane replied. She was drinking from a bottle of lemon Snapple. "I heard that Randy Orton totally wants to hook up with your friend Jessa. He says he's never had a redhead before."

"Pfft. I don't see that happening. Jessa absolutely despises him."

"Crazier things have happened around here," Jane informed me. I didn't know what to say to that. "I'd be keeping your eye on Callie Berry, though. There's something about her. I just wouldn't trust that girl as far as I can throw her." She fingered the material of Torrie's ivy green ring gear. "Torrie has such impeccable taste."

"I agree with you there."

"What are you up to tonight?"

"Well, I've never been here before. Jessa, the girls and I are going to go unwind with some drinks at _Roxie's_. You should come out with us, if you aren't busy." Jane mulled it over for a few moments.

"That sounds like a really good plan. I'll totally do that. Anyway, I should get back to work. Apparently, Torrie is taking on Dawn Marie tonight and you know Dawn's going to want her makeup done right away." Jane stood up. "I'll meet you here when _SmackDown's_ over. I'm so excited; girls night!"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Jane disappeared back towards her makeup station and I went back to sewing. The whole soap opera of Jessa, Callie and Evolution is dominating everybody's conversations tonight. I don't know too much about it, but I know that Jessa's stressed about it. I don't understand why Jessa stays friends with Callie if she's so paranoid that Callie is going to stab her in the back. It's just not healthy.

I took a big sip of water and thought about _SmackDown_. I don't normally watch wrestling. In fact, I never watch it, even when I'm working here. But something told me that I was going to want to watch what happened to night. For months now, there's been this tension between Callie and Jessa just threatening to boil over. It started simply enough, with Callie throwing thinly veiled, abusive barbs at Jessa. Since then, it's only been escalating. Tonight, with the way the gossip is going, it sounds like all hell is going to break loose. I, for one, don't want to miss that.

I got a text from Sabella. She was just getting ready to head out to ringside. She gets a front-row seat to all the action. I know she enjoys it; her favourite thing about this job is all the sweaty, muscular and half-naked men that prance around in front of her. I know she's slept with a few of them; I wish she wasn't as open about her sex life as she is, but boundaries are a word that doesn't exist with Sabella McCann. They never have, ever since I met her in high school. I texted her back to tell her to have fun out at ringside, which she promised she would. I shut off my phone and slid it into my purse that was hanging on the back of my seamstress chair.

"Hey. How's the ring gear coming?"

Torrie Wilson sat down in front of me. "Your light blue one is just about finished, if you wanted to wear that tonight." Torrie flashed me a megawatt smile. She's beautiful, with the looks of a movie star.

"Yeah. The light blue sounds good. How are you doing…Adriana, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're a friend of Jessa's."

"Yeah." I finished the hem and handed Torrie the light blue.

"Thanks, Ade. I'll see you around sometime. We should all get together and do a big girl's night at the hotel or something." I nodded, surprised; it's rare that any of the Divas want to hang out with anybody other than each other.

"That sounds good. Have a good match."

"Will do." She gave me a small wave before she went towards the Divas locker room. I went back to my stitching.


	4. Sabella McCann

My name is Sabella Anne McCann, and I am a WWE camerawoman.

It's a fun job, and I've gotten to experience much more in the last eight months than most people have in a lifetime. I've been here for eight months now, and I'm having the time of my life. I travel from town to town, overseas and across continents and I've partied everywhere. There are a lot of perks to my job, and it's a job I plan to have for a very long time.

I'm a ginger girl of about five-eight, with DD boobs that are hard to hide with the extra large WWE T-shirts I have to wear when I stand around the ring. My face is round, with freckles that splash over my cheeks and my nose, giving me a farmer-slash-girl-next-door look that I think endears me to some of the men around here. My eyes are big and bright blue, with the undeniable ability to turn any man in my vicinity to mush. That's probably why I've bedded a few of them already. Eight months and I've already built up a bit of a reputation. It makes me wish that I knew more of the product, though; people around here compare me to Missy Hyatt. When I ask Jessa what that means, she just rolls her eyes and snickers before she tells me it fits.

There's a lot of talk around here tonight about Callie Berry, Jessa Bolt's best friend. Personally, I don't mind her, but I don't really know her all that well. But there's been a lot of talk going around about her and Batista, the big enforcer in Evolution. I slept with him a few months ago; he's a blunt, straight-shooting womanizer. It was relatively quick and painless, and we haven't spoken since. There was nothing very memorable about it. After the show tonight, I'm set to have a workout session with Zach Gowen, who is still looking to rebound from Callie. She messed him up pretty good.

Tonight promises to be a good night on _SmackDown_. In the past few months I've been working around the ring, I've been able to tell who works well with whom. I tucked my hair underneath my black WWE baseball cap and got ready to head out to the ring. There's a lot of electricity flowing around here that Jessa and Callie's friendship could be coming to an end tonight. The never-ending soap opera existence of Callie Berry is wearing on Jessa, who is always feeling like she's fighting Callie's battles for her. Jessa and I are really close; she confides a lot to me.

While the Canadian national anthem played on the loudspeakers, we filed out and took our places around the ring with our giant cameras on our shoulders. After the show tonight, the girls and I are going out for a couple of drinks before I stumble back to the hotel and give Zach Gowen the ride of his life. I'm staying at the Four Seasons. Jessa once told me that her prom was held there, an experience she still has a hard time seeing the silver lining in.

The first few matches went without incident. Everything was par for the course and working out pretty well. Bubba Dudley gave me the eye during the opening match, which made me cringe. So gross. I wouldn't touch him with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole. I may be a whore, but I have my standards, you know?

Everything was going well until the Divas match. That's when I heard the Evolution theme play. It shocked me; after all, they are a _Raw _exclusive faction. I stole a glance at the commentator's table, where Michael Cole and Tazz looked just as dumbfounded as I did. They were all dressed immaculately, in crisp suits with silk ties. Triple H had his hair back. Randy Orton looked absolutely dapper. I hit on him once, but he wasn't interested; the word around here is that he's saving his first redhead for Jessa. I hope he's not holding his breath.

They came down to the ring. The crowd was curious; after all, Evolution was not scheduled to be here tonight. Motorhead made my ears ring. I kept my camera steady as they got into the ring and stood together, waiting for their music to fade. Batista grabbed the microphone.

"I came to claim what's mine," Batista announced. "Callie, come on out."

I bit my lower lip. The rumours had to be true. Adriana texted me about an hour and a half ago to tell me that Natalie had seen an upset Jessa, who told her that Callie had been seen coming out of the Evolution locker room. That's pretty damning evidence, if you ask me.

Instead of Callie's Rammstein theme playing through the arena, the familiar "Basic Thuganomics" echoed through the arena. The crowd was whipped into a frenzy; John Cena was quickly becoming the biggest star on the roster.

He came out with a purpose, his fists clenched at his sides. A microphone was in his tight right fist. Then he broke into a run, sliding into the ring, only to be greeted by four sets of feet stomping and kicking at him. He lost the microphone almost right away, curling up into the fetal position to try and soften the impact of the beating. I felt nauseous; it was a nasty beating he was being forced to endure.

Callie came out, applauding the beating at the top of the stage as if she were viewing a masterpiece. She walked down the ramp and up the steps, into the ring while Batista and Randy Orton held John by both arms. He stared at his now ex-girlfriend, his eyes blazing with hatred. Two and two made four in his mind, and he lunged at Callie, only to be held back by the two members of Evolution.

"I'll see to it this group falls apart at the seams!" John assured her, his voice choking with anger. Callie brought her foot back and planted it firmly in John's balls. Randy let go of him and Batista hit him with the sitting power bomb. I felt sick. John was out cold. Batista grabbed Callie by the back of her hair and leaned her head back, planting one of the sloppiest and disgusting kisses I've ever seen.

Turning, I saw Jessa running down to the ring. She wasn't dressed for competition, wearing a pale blue minidress and white heeled sandals. She looked more like she was ready to go out for a party than she was to compete. She moved quickly for a girl who's never been good in heels, high or low. Up the stairs and into the ring, she moved quickly, rushing to John, her hands placed gently on his chest. She whispered something to him. This incensed Callie, who grabbed Jessa by the hair and dragged her to her feet. She slapped Jessa hard across the face, rocking her head back. Jess stumbled into Triple H, who hit her with a devastating Pedigree, leaving them both laid out in the ring. I just about dropped my camera and went in after Jessa, but I knew better than to get involved. Something flashed in Randy Orton's eyes, but he held up Batista and Callie's hands as if they had just won the Super Bowl.

I felt sick. Callie hit Jessa with a good, hard kick to the ribs. Jessa moved from the force of the kick, but she was out. Limp. It was terrible to see. Callie also levelled another kick to John for good measure, before blowing him a kiss. They left the ring as John semi-crawled over to Jessa to check on her. He shook her gently, then roughly, but she wasn't moving. The landing on the Pedigree had looked absolutely sick. John struggled to lean back, but he managed to do it, making an X with his arms. That's when the EMTs came out with their stretchers and gurneys. John fell back onto the canvas and clutched his ribs. I'd be surprised if they weren't broken. The beating had been so brutal that the crowd had fallen silent. A few of the trainers helped John walk backstage. He walked strangely, almost bow-legged to alleviate the pain from Callie's stiletto meeting his nuts. The EMTs loaded an unconscious Jessa onto the gurney and began wheeling her up the ramp, towards the trainer's room in the back. I'd be surprised if Jessa wanted to come out and party with us tonight. If Callie is smart, then she'll be taking off with Evolution very quickly, before the rest of the roster gets to them.


	5. Callie Berry

My name is Callie Katherine Berry, and I am the smartest WWE Diva alive.

I fooled everybody. I even fooled my stupid ex-boyfriend. I fooled that so-called best friend of mine from high school, the redheaded bitch.

Jessa's always been jealous of me. Everybody wanted to date me and sleep with me in high school, but she was the chubby best friend that nobody gave a second glance to. She was a pig with phoney red hair, the one in high school who had to sit back and watch as _every _man she had a crush on asked out her skinnier, prettier friends. Yet she always kept that stupid smile on her face and that cautious optimism that makes her so beloved back here. She's so fucking pathetic.

I'm gorgeous. Movie-star beautiful, the guys in Evolution tell me. I'm five-foot-three, with short black hair that I always keep perfectly styled. My eyes are hazel and cat-like, framed by long lashes and always perfectly made up. I'm told my eyes are my best feature. Dave Batista loves them. Of course, he loves me, too.

Last year, when I was dating Zach Gowen, I was legitimately afraid of what Batista wanted with me. I was afraid of being in Evolution's crosshairs. Hell, I was even afraid for Zach's safety. Jessa told me that Evolution was a group of deviant womanizers looking for more and more power. She likes to judge them, even though she doesn't know a damn thing about any of them. It's inexplicable to me that Randy Orton harbours a crush on her. I think it has to do with the fact that Evolution knows every dirty piece of information about her. Like how she's never been kissed, or never felt the affectionate touch of a man. Randy likes to take things from people. I think Jessa's most prized "traits" are at the top of his list.

I've been seeing Dave behind John's back now for about four months. We're in love with each other. At the behest of Evolution, we kept our relationship a secret while we formulated our plans to take over _SmackDown _and _Raw_. The Four Horsemen were one of the most powerful factions in professional wrestling history, Jessa and Hunter have told me. Hunter is more ambitious; he wants more power, and he knows that being married to the boss' daughter is going to allow him to take it with no consequences whatsoever. Not to sound arrogant, but everybody will be bowing down to us when all of this is over.

The six of us - Dawn Marie joined us - stood around the interview monitor and watched what was unfolding out in the ring. John was being helped back up the ramp, while Jessa was being loaded onto a gurney. I squealed in delight, clapping my hands together. We had pulled the wool over _everybody's _eyes. There is nothing anybody was going to be able to do to stop us.

"We did it!" Hunter smiled. "We wanted to make a statement and we did it."

"Did you see how Jessa landed on that Pedigree? That was a thing of beauty," I stated. Randy wasn't saying anything, but that's normal with him. He's one of the moodiest men I've ever met.

"I say we go and celebrate, Evolution-style tonight, baby! Woo!" Ric shouted. Even at north of sixty years old, Ric is still one of the wildest and craziest party animals on the WWE roster. Dave wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close to him. He's a brawny mountain of a man, with deep olive skin and a perfect Greek nose. His hair is a beautiful dark brown, with a soul patch that trails down his chin. He looks absolutely mouth-watering in a suit.

"I don't know, Ric. I think Dave and I are going to want a…_personal _celebration tonight," I said to Dave, licking my lips seductively at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me. It feels so very liberating to have everything out in the open now.

Nobody was looking at us now. There was an air of disgust and respect that surrounded the people who passed us. I spotted Jessa's friend Adriana Braxton walking towards the trainer's room. Sabella McCann emerged through the curtain during the commercial break, her face a mask of concern. She made a beeline towards the trainer's room as well. The even more pathetic Natalie Landry followed close behind. Jessa's personal cult of misfits. They believe in everything she says and believe she knows what's best for everybody. She didn't know what was best for me. This is what's best for me. Dave and I are in love. All she wants to do is stand in the way of it.

"It's all right, Callie. We can go for a drink or two before we go back to the hotel," Dave said. I shrugged; it didn't matter one way or the other where we went, but either way, Dave and I were ending up back at the hotel. Tonight we are going to do things that John could only dream about. Stupid bastard; he had no idea that Dave and I have been enjoying the most intense sexual experiences for the past four months. The guy is so oblivious that he didn't even know I've been going to _Raw_ almost every Monday night for the last four months. He figured I didn't want to touch him because of the stress; I guess he knows differently now.

"I say we make a stop in to see General Manager Angle first," Triple H said, but Ric disagreed.

"Please. That can wait for next week. Let's go out and party it up, Evolution-style. Pleasure first, business later! Woo!" Ric clapped his hands together and did his trademark strut. Ric has to be the most high strung member of this group, easily. Dawn Marie shot me a grin. I grinned back at her. She was hanging off of Randy, who looked completely disinterested in her. It didn't help she was a good ten years older than him. I don't really know what his feelings are on older women, but Dawn Marie looks her age.

"Ric's right," Dawn Marie agreed. "Kurt Angle isn't going anywhere. Let them reel from our devastation tonight, and next week we'll seize this franchise by the balls." Randy winced; obviously he's not into women who talk so crudely. He seems to like the classy, Miss Elizabeth type like Jessa. How sweet. It makes me nauseous.

"Come on. Let's go and get our drinks," I stated hotly, grabbing Dave by the arm. "I don't want to be out partying all night. Some of us have…_things _to do." Hunter rolled his eyes. Turning, we left the monitor area with smiles on our faces. Next week, we set our plan in motion. Next week, it's one step closer to making the WWE our bitch.


	6. Jessa Bolt II

I woke up backstage in the trainer's room with a splitting headache and a sea of familiar faces around me. Adriana, Sabella, Natalie and John Cena all looked down at me with concern and pity flashing in their eyes. I groaned; at least I know now that my suspicions were correct. But damn, did that Pedigree hurt. I put a hand to my head and sighed, breaking into a fit of coughs when I felt a searing pain in my ribs.

"Are you going to be okay, Jess?" Sabella asked. I nodded and struggled to sit up. They all rushed to help me sit up a little bit easier, something I appreciated. "Callie kicked you while you were down. Dr. Rios says your ribs are bruised."

"Terrific." Not the worst injury I've ever had, but it's really inconvenient.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's the ego that's stinging more than anything at the moment." I winced.

The door to the trainer's room opened and Kurt Angle wheeled in. He was in an accident a few months ago; an angry Big Show threw him off of a high platform while Kurt was trying to help Torrie Wilson. He blames Torrie, which often causes a ruffle in our friendship. He made a beeline to me, moving faster than I thought he could. His hands reached up and cupped my face and stroked my hair. Adriana cocked an eyebrow at me, but Kurt held my head so I could look into his eyes. "I just saw what happened. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. But how could you let them just show up and do this?"

Kurt recoiled as if I had just slapped him. He let go of me as if touching me was going to light him on fire. "And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" he fired back defensively.

"Cut the bullshit, Kojak - you knew they were coming here to do this!" John roared. Natalie was stunned; she'd never seen John so angry before. Kurt looked dumbfounded, and I realized right away that he had nothing to do with what happened in the ring. If anybody was pulling the Evolution strings, it was Vince. Kurt looked to me, his eyes pleading.

"Jessa, I swear to you on my life that I had no idea this was going on. Callie has obviously been planning this with them for a very long time. John, I swear to you that I didn't know they were coming tonight. Your anger at me is misdirected."

"I believe you," I told him. "I'm sorry." John looked at me, aggravated. "Don't look at me like that, John. Kurt is right, and besides - he has no reason to lie to us."

"Unless he's in on it, too!" John roared.

"Don't start making accusations you can't back up," Kurt threatened, his tone low and menacing. He may be in a wheelchair, but he was ready to throw down. I put my hand on his head, which succeeded in calming him down and bringing him back to reality.

"Please don't start fist-fighting in the trainer's room," I pleaded. "I really don't think I can handle that right now." Kurt's face softened. So what if I'm exploiting his feelings for me at the moment? As long as it keeps them from tearing this room apart - with me in it - I'll do anything.

"We aren't going to fist-fight anywhere, Jessa, don't you worry," Kurt assured me with a smile. "If you need anything, you call me. I'm your friend and always will be. You know where I stand. You never have to question it."

"I appreciate that, Kurt."

"I hate to leave you like this, but I need to call Vince and find out just what in the hell is going on. I promise I'll keep you two posted. John, you should get some ice on your head; it's a little swollen." John scowled and flashed Kurt Angle his middle finger before Kurt wheeled himself out.

"Ladies, I need to talk to Jessa in private. Can I get a few minutes?" John asked. Natalie nodded and was the first out the door. Adriana and Sabella gave me a hug and some kind words before they let themselves out, leaving me alone with a very angry John Cena. With an understandably angry John Cena.

We were silent for a few minutes. Awkward electricity crackled in the air and made the hairs on my skin stand on end. John wouldn't even look at me. "I bet you want to say 'I told you so'," he accused hotly. I shook my head.

"I get no satisfaction out of this, John. You're forgetting I lost my best friend of six years tonight."

"I lost my girlfriend."

"What is this, a competition? Jesus. You forget I didn't want to believe it, either. I don't blame you for not believing me. I don't know if I would have believed me. But telling you felt like the right thing to do. Thanks for making me feel like crap for it." John sighed, his shoulders slumping. He sat down beside me on the trainer's table and offered me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole earlier. I guess we're in the same boat. What an evil bitch."

"There's still some good in her, John. I just don't know where it is anymore." He draped a comforting arm over my shoulders and drew me close. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you are. I just don't see it."

Getting off the trainer's table, I searched for some scrap paper and a pen. I found Dr. Rios' prescription pad and a pen right beside it. Writing my number down, I took it to John and handed it to him. He looked at me in confusion. "We're in this together now. I think it's a good idea if we stay in close contact."

John nodded. "You're really going to get in on this with Evolution?"

"You're damn right I am. When my ribs feel better, I'm going to kick Callie's ass."

"It's nice to hear you angry, Little Miss Sunshine."

"I don't like having my ribs bruised. And I certainly don't appreciate Evolution horning in on my brand. I especially don't like taking Pedigrees. If I can try and drive them out, then I'm going to do it. You're in on this fight, right, John?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." He looked to me. "Do you really believe Kurt Angle?"

"I do. He's never lied to me."

"It's because he wants you."

"Maybe, but if that's going to keep him honest…" I sighed. "God, that sounds so bad…"

"Don't worry about it; I understand what you're saying." He looked down at his fidgetting hands. "For the record, I never liked how Callie was so negative about you. I think she's jealous."

"Of what? I've heard that argument so much, but you know what? I don't buy it. Callie is Callie." I know that she's thrown out to everybody that I'm some kind of frigid virgin who will more than likely become a crazy cat woman, but what do I care? I'm a Diva. I'm here to do my job, not get sucked back into high school. Callie thrives on drama.

"Well, for the record, I think she is." There was a knock on the door and the girls re-entered.

"Safe to assume you're not coming out with us tonight?" Sabella asked. I nodded.

"I'll take a rain check until next week, if that's okay. The plan tonight is some ice, _South Park _and sleep. It's going to be a long week." They nodded; even if they're not Divas, they understand that I had just taken a hell of a beating. It put me out for a good ten minutes. At least my nose wasn't broken, but it got jacked pretty good on the Pedigree's landing.

"I think it's safe to assume that the McMahon family isn't going to be in your guys' corner," Adriana informed me. I nodded; of course it's safe to assume that. Shane McMahon, maybe, because he's always a wild card, but Stephanie and Vince are definitely loving this.

"Natalie, can you go and get Shane McMahon for me, please?" I asked. Natalie nodded and disappeared. John looked at me sideways. "Breathe. I know what I'm doing."

Minutes later, Shane McMahon entered, looking concerned. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days, Shane."

"You don't think I knew anything about this, do you?" he asked, already on the defence. Just like his father. I shook my head and his chest deflated and his shoulders slumped.

"I know you're kind of out of the loop when it comes to your sister and this business," I told him. "I just wanted to know if I could ask you a big favour. I know it's wrong to pull you into this…"

"No. What can I do for you?"

"It's going to get real rocky for John and I. Can you try and do what you can to keep Stephanie out of this? I really don't want to end up on the other side of the ring from a McMahon." Shane nodded.

"Personally, I think Stephanie could use the ass-kicking, but I will protect my sister," he said to me. "I appreciate you coming to me about this. Nobody else would."

"I'm not everybody else, Shane. I don't want there to be anymore bumps, bruises and bloodshed than there's already going to be."

"I appreciate that. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Maybe arrange a cab for me. There's no way I can drive with the drugs Ferdinand has me on, and I really just want to go back to the hotel." He nodded.

"Sure. Sabella, commercial's almost over. Now would be the best time to sneak out and get back to ringside." She nodded and gave me a hug before she disappeared. He looked at John. "You should probably go back to the hotel, too. Get yourself in order before next week."

John nodded. I could tell he hated the idea by how tightly his jaw was set, but he wasn't going to argue. He wasn't in any shape to compete or do anything. He was still walking a little funny; he was lucky Callie's kick hadn't put him in serious medical danger. She had been out to hurt us, with Dave and the guys of Evolution behind her. "Should I arrange for a cab with you, too?" Shane asked. John shook his head.

"No. I'll just catch the cab with Jessa, if that's all right."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good. Natalie, can you go to their locker rooms and get their bags ready while I go call the cab. Bring everything back here?" Natalie nodded and left. He turned to me. "Be careful, you two. You're about to play with some serious fire."

"I'm ready to get burned," I told Shane, who nodded and let himself out to call us a cab. With a groan, I rested my head on John's shoulder.

"It's too bad I couldn't fall for a nicer girl," John moaned, closing his eyes. I gave him a reassuring pat on the leg. "Callie's always been a bitch, from what you've told me."

"I've never said that about her."

"You didn't have to." He sighed. "I'd rather have you on my team when everything goes down, though. At least I know I can trust you."

"You don't have to ask twice."

Natalie returned with our bags. "Shane said the cab is waiting in the ambulance port. Come on, Jessa; I'll take your bags and walk you two there."

"Thanks, Natalie," John said. A deep pink blush coated Natalie's cheeks, but John was too aggravated with Callie to notice. Anytime he acknowledges Natalie, it makes her night. She's in the same boat as I am, except she's been kissed at least. We've both never had relationships and we've both never done the mattress mambo with somebody.

"No problem, John. Are you going to be okay? If you need anybody to talk to outside of…_this_, you can talk to me," she offered quickly. So cute; she's so shy. John offered her one of his famous megawatt smiles that could melt an iceman's heart.

"I appreciate that, Natalie." We had to walk slowly with all of our injuries, but it still only took us a few minutes to make it to the back where the taxi was stationed. John loaded the bags while Natalie helped me into the car.

"Give me a call before you get on the plane tomorrow," Natalie instructed. "I want you to check in with me so I know you're okay."

"Okay, Mom," I teased, but we both knew I was going to do what she asked. Natalie is a worrywart like me, and if I didn't phone her, she would be making my life miserable with repeated phone calls.

John got into the passenger's seat. I rested my head against the back of the seat. The driver was talking to John about the latest Canucks game, which John kept up with. A sports encyclopedia. That's John Cena.


	7. Natalie Landry II

I live in a little steel blue house with a gravel driveway and concrete steps, located on the outskirts of Kelowna, in a little place called Rutland. It's not the best place to live, but my neighbourhood is nice and quiet. My house is one storey, with three bedrooms, one bathroom and a laundry room. I've also got a nice backyard that my dad Lewis helped me fence in last year. I let my Chihuahua Tasha run around out there when it's nice and sunny out. I've also got an old, fat cat named Rhiannon. My mom Samantha takes care of them while I'm gone. She works as a court reporter at the Kelowna Law Courts.

Kelowna is about a four hour drive from Vancouver, so I drove home at eight o'clock this morning. I had a hard time sleeping last night; I've been so worried about Jessa. Callie's attack and the Pedigree she took managed to put a damper on our night out at _Roxie's. _Jessa phoned this morning before she boarded her flight back to Manhattan. It hurts her to laugh, but she assured me that Advil is keeping the pain at bay. She sounds so unflappable that it's hard to believe her best friend betrayed her last night. That's what I admire about Jessa.

I also thought about John a lot last night. His heart was ripped out and trampled on last night. I don't consider it much of a loss that he lost his deceptive witch of a girlfriend, but I know he at least cared for her. At least he's going to have some time to cool off. He won't have to see or hear from Callie until Monday, when she gives her explanation on _Raw_. There's no possible way that she can justify what she's done or how she's used the people around her. At least she cut him loose; I've always thought he could find so much better than Callie Berry.

Tasha brushed up against my leg and I leaned down to pet her before I let her out into the yard. My kitchen is bright and airy, with honey laminate flooring and smooth white walls. I have a nice kitchen with a lot of counter space and a nice big fridge I bought last year when the old one went on the fritz. Today is going to be a quiet day; I just got paid, so I have a few bills to take care of. Then I'm going to drive down to Orchard Park mall and do some retail therapy. If Jessa's smart, she'll do the same when she gets home. She's a sucker for lingerie shopping; she says it makes her feel sexy, even if nobody sees it. I once went shopping with her in Los Angeles, and she made my spending habits look meek. But she only really shops when she's upset; she sits on her money and lets it accumulate otherwise. She's very thrifty. But when she's upset, she doesn't think about anything, and her pocketbook takes a beating.

Rifling through the cupboards, I settled on a couple of Oreos for breakfast. Not a great idea, I know, but I consider this my weekend. Plus, I need to go to Extra Foods and get myself some more cereal. On Thursday, my cooking class is teaching us how to make homemade pasta. Jessa said that joining the class was the best thing I've ever done. She's only saying that because I gave her food poisoning last year. At least she doesn't hold it against me.

At around noon, I went out to the mall and got myself a few new pairs of jeans at Bootlegger. Then it was to Reitman's to get a few new shirts. New pyjamas and underwear at La Senza Express and then I capped it off with a new pair of shoes from The Shoe Warehouse. It's always exciting to go out and get new things. It's the only really girly thing I get to do, since I'm allergic to makeup. The last time I wore it - at my grad - my eyes swelled shut and I couldn't see for a couple of days. Since then, it's fresh-faced Natalie Landry.

Mom phoned when I got home at two and asked about going out for dinner. It's a weekly tradition for us, to go out to dinner before I head back on the road. There's a lot to tell Mom and Dad about anyway. My sister Julie never joins us; Julie doesn't like me very much, for reasons I don't really know. She's the polar opposite of me, brunette to my blonde, brown eyed to my blue. She works at an insurance agency in downtown Kelowna. She just broke up with her fiancé, and she's been a downright nightmare ever since.

At four o'clock, I started to get ready to meet for dinner at five-thirty. I picked out the new skirt I bought on my last stop home, a black pleated skirt that went down to my knees. It has a very fifties feel to it, which is why I bought it. With it, I chose to wear a shirt that was white, button-down and had a black corset attached to it. I spun around in my full-length bedroom mirror to get a full-view of how I was looking. My wide hips throw everything off in the proportion department, but the black evens it out. I love black bottoms. So does Jessa; we have too much in common.

The phone rang in the kitchen while I was brushing my hair. I rushed to get it before it went to the answering machine. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Natalie Landry?"

My face darkened. "Yes. Who is this?"

"It's John."

"John?"

"Cena?"

"Oh. _Oh!"_ I took the cordless phone into the living room and sat down on the couch. I needed to; it's not everyday the man of my dreams phones my house to talk to me. "Sorry. I just didn't think you had my number."

"I didn't. Please don't be mad, but I asked Jessa for your number."

Me, mad? Are you kidding? Next week, I'm sending Jessa some flowers or something. A random act of kindness or what? God, I love that girl. "I'm not mad at all. What can I do for you?"

"Are you busy?"

"Nope. Not at all. I'm meeting my parents for dinner, but there's still another hour until I have to go. So what can I do for you? To what do I owe the phone call?"

"I just thought I could use somebody outside of the situation to talk to. I know Jessa confides in you, and it might be awkward, but she says I can trust you. I'd talk to her, but she's kind of in the thick of it with me…"

"I understand. It's always good to have an outsider's perspective on things."

"So true."

"And I don't want you to worry, John; everything that's said between us is between you and I."

"I really appreciate that." He sighed. "You saw this coming, didn't you?"

"Honest answer?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"I didn't see this exact situation, but I did see trouble ahead. That girl just screams trouble." John chuckled.

"I agree with you there. I feel like such an idiot."

"I wouldn't. Any other woman would have appreciated you coming to the rescue like that."

"Really?"

"Duh. Callie is kind of the exception. I think she wanted to be with you at some point, but I think she loves madness, chaos and disorder just a little bit more. I wouldn't sit around and torture yourself about it, John; hindsight is always twenty-twenty. You just kind of have to look forward."

"I know. I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen. So far, it's Callie, Dawn Marie and Evolution against Jessa and I. It's a pretty pathetic team."

"You'll find more people. I'm sure you two aren't the only ones who wants Evolution to take over _SmackDown_. And I don't see Kurt Angle letting Jessa walk into this alone. That gives you guys a pretty important ally."

"Do you think she'll ever give that guy a shot?"

"It's hard to say with Jessa. She doesn't really talk about that part of her life. Callie hated that about her, apparently."

"She did. Callie was pretty cold when it came to Jessa. I never could figure out how it didn't get to Jessa. She had the patience of a saint to be friends with her. Were you friends with Callie?"

"More like acquaintance. I don't really know her well, but Jessa was always intent on having all of us hang out together. She's like that, Jessa. She likes integrating friends and creating a big group."

"I like doing that, too. Since Jessa and I are going to be hanging out so much, maybe I'll get to know your group a little better. The guys back here call you guys the Spice Girls."

"I would be Baby," I laughed. It's true; I'm the only blonde, plus I'm the youngest in the group.

"Yeah. Well Sabella scares the hell out of everybody." I laughed. "What's her deal anyway? She's slept with like six of my friends."

"She does that. I don't really know what to say about Sabella, except that she's Sabella."

"Ah. A real character, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I really appreciate you talking to me, Natalie." He sighed. "I wish I never got involved with Callie's battle. Zach Gowen warned me about her, you know, but I was just too damn stupid and stubborn to listen. Now look."

"It's not your fault, John. You can't hold yourself responsible for Callie. That's not your job."

"I know. I can't help it, though. I feel like if I would have heard something sooner, or believed what I did hear…maybe I could have avoided everything. I would have saved Jessa from the attack. They hurt her worse than they hurt me, that's for damn sure. I didn't think Triple H would attack a woman."

"He did at a _WrestleMania_, didn't he?" Jessa told me something about that. I think it was his wife.

"Oh yeah. Right. Jessa's an encyclopedia, isn't she?"

"That she is," I laughed. "She says you're just as impressive."

"She's being too nice. Every other sport, sure, and I know a lot about this business, but she dwarfs me in comparison by knowing things before her time. She's absolutely mind-blowing." He sighed. "Anyway, I should let you go. Enjoy your time out with your parents. Mine are coming out tonight for a barbecue. Cue the pity looks."

"You're John Cena. Shake it off - you're on fire right now, ya hear'?" John laughed.

"Thanks, Natalie. I needed that. I'll see you on Tuesday. Enjoy your weekend."

"I will. Don't be so hard on yourself. And if you need to talk more, don't hesitate to phone. You're among friends."

"Thanks, Natalie. That means a lot." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I fought the urge to do cartwheels around the living room. My hands were shaking as I dialled Jessa.

"Yeah?"

"I owe you so huge!"

"Nat?"

"You gave John Cena my phone number and he phoned it!" I squealed. Jessa laughed before she coughed and groaned. "Sorry. I don't mean to be funny. I'm just in shock."

"Don't worry about it. He called me and said he wanted to talk to somebody outside of the ring. Someone who wasn't a wrestler who could take sides in the fight. So I recommended you. Adriana's too quiet and I wouldn't recommend Sabella to give advice to _anyone_. Anyway, you've never steered me wrong. So he said he'd give it a shot."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But not as sore as Callie's going to be when I beat her little ass."

"It's nice to hear you angry," I confessed. "You're always so damn happy and optimistic."

"Because people don't usually pull this shit with me," she informed me matter-of-factly. "Callie's been pushing my buttons for a long time. This just gives me justification to put the little bitch in her place." I disappeared into the bedroom and picked up my brush, continuing to brush my hair with one hand while I spoke with Jessa. "Enough about my drama. What's up for your night?"

"I am going for dinner with Mom and Dad." Dad and Jessa get along really well; they both share a love of old cinema. Jessa's knowledge of wrestling is nothing compared to her knowledge of old and new cinema. Dad just loves her.

"Tell them I said hello. I'm just sitting back with movies tonight. Arnold Schwarzenegger is…_pregnant_," she finished in a deep tone usually reserved for the people who speak during movie previews. I laughed, my high pitched squeal no doubt piercing her eardrums. "I figured it was a night for a good laugh, even if it hurts."

"Well, you couldn't pick a better movie." Arnold films were her biggest guilty pleasure. She got to meet him last year at a pay-per-view. He had come backstage on some downtime while he was running for governor. She got her picture taken with him and she said it was one of the greatest moments of her life. Sabella can't figure out why she enjoys them so much, but I know Jessa's sense of humour; she loves the cheesy puns, the explosions, the accent. Especially the accent. He provides her with hours of entertainment, take it from me.

"That's what I thought. Maybe some _Jingle All The Way_. It might not be Christmas, but it's always a good time to hear him yell, 'Put that cookie down!'" We laughed. It's good that she's got such a sense of humour and multiple outlets to unwind. Callie's not going to bring her down, no matter how hard she tries. "I should let you go, though, so you can go get ready and squeal like a Fangirl. Have a good night, Natalie. I'll see you Tuesday."

"See you then. Have a good night."


	8. Adriana Braxton II

Callie Berry got what she wanted; tonight, she is the talk of the WWE roster.

Last night on _Raw, _she went out in the middle of the ring with the guys in Evolution and proceeded to verbally bury Jessa and John. She was unrelenting and vicious, leaving the censors on their toes. The things she said were ugly and showed me just how disgusting of a person she is. I can only imagine how John and Jessa are feeling. Nobody's seen them backstage tonight; they haven't arrived yet. Sabella said that Kurt Angle wants to take a meeting with Jessa. He wants to take more than that with Jessa, but at least Kurt has the integrity to stay professional. It's more than I can say for Callie.

Natalie was horrified by the things Callie said about John; she wouldn't in a million years believe anything negative somebody would say about John or Jessa. I could, if it came from anybody other than Callie Berry. Somebody more reliable, anyway. We always told Jessa that we don't trust Callie as far as we can throw her; last week she proved our point. She also royally pissed off Jessa, Natalie told me. I've never seen Jessa angry, but Nat tells me it's something that nobody ever wants to see. I guess Callie has no idea what she's stepped into.

Evolution is set to be here tonight. The Divas Championship bracket is set to start tonight, with Dawn Marie taking on Sable. Jessa's got the night off again, thanks to the beating she withstood last week. But next week, apparently she'll be back in action against Nidia. Whoever wins Dawn Marie and Sable will be taking on Torrie Wilson.

Evolution has their own locker room tonight, I noticed when I arrived tonight. It's obvious that they're going to be a mainstay for a little while. Terrific. My only hope is that they don't start picking on us employees. But Callie knows Sabella, Natalie and I are friends with Jessa. That means we could be subject to attack at any time. Callie's that cold and calculated.

"Hey, Natalie."

I looked up to see Rene Dupree standing in front of me. "Hi, Rene. I'll have your trunks done in a few minutes. I'm sorry; I'm just not focused tonight." He sat down across from me at the table.

"I understand that. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right. I'm worried about Jessa and John Cena. This is going to get really ugly."

"No arguments here. I can't figure out why Kurt Angle is allowing this to go on."

"Does he have the authority?"

"Oh yeah. The only one with more power than Kurt is Vince McMahon. But you know Vince; this is going to pop the ratings, so he doesn't have a problem with it." I bit my lower lip and thought about poor John and Jessa, being sacrificed in the name of ratings. Eddie Guerrero gave me a small wave as he passed by, his black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He had Rey Mysterio tonight, which promised to be an awesome match. Sabella was looking forward to it.

"That doesn't seem right."

"It's not," he said, his French accent thick. "But we know what we get into when we sign our contracts. As the old saying goes, 'Anything can happen in WWE…and it usually does." He flashed me a megawatt smile. Rene is one of the rare ones Sabella hasn't bedded yet, and he's been a pretty good friend of mine since I started. He was one of the first people - after Jessa - to welcome me to the company. Sometimes he brings me coffee if I work past my break.

I looked past him. He turned to see Ric Flair standing behind him. On his arm was Dawn Marie, who stared at me with a devious grin. I barely know this woman, but Jessa told me she is as vindictive as they come. So I guess it fits that she's been cavorting with Evolution.

"Hello, Addie," Dawn Marie drawled. I scowled; I hate being called Addie.

"It's Adriana, Dawn, and you know it." Rene went to get up, but Ric planted his hands on Rene's shoulders and forced him to sit down. Dawn Marie came around to me. I stood up, in case I had to defend myself. "What do you two want?"

"You're Jessa's friend, aren't you? Callie tells me that you and Jessa are friends."

"Yes, she's my friend."

"Would you care to give her a message for me?" Dawn Marie asked sweetly. I eyed her cautiously.

"What?"

_Wham! _I went down to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I heard Rene call my name, but it sounded distant because I was in shock. Dawn Marie grabbed my hair and I turned, hitting her as hard as I could in the stomach. She let go of my hair and I dropped to the floor as she staggered back. "_Security_!" I screamed. After all; I'm no Diva. I'm just a seamstress. I have no intention of climbing into the ring like Jessa or Callie.

In moments, security swarmed us. Ric disappeared, but they grabbed Dawn and sent her back towards the Evolution locker room. Rene rushed over to me, crouching down and touching the red lump on my face. "Kurt Angle had better do something about those guys," I said. Tears were burning behind my eyes from the burning under my skin.

"Nice hook," he teased, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "You sure you're not meant to be a Diva?"

"No." He helped me to my feet as Kurt Angle approached, dressed in a black button-down shirt, slacks and a white business coat. He looked absolutely flustered.

"What the hell just happened here?"

"Dawn Marie attacked me!" I shouted. "Can't you do anything about them?"

"Unfortunately, I can't," Kurt informed me, much to my dismay. "Vince wants them here."

"Jesus Christ, Ade!"

I looked over to see Jessa drop her bag. She rushed over to me, her pink fingernails brushing over my cheek. "Who the hell did this to you? Was it Callie?" I shook my head. "Dawn Marie. The stupid bitch." She turned to Kurt. "I'll be in your office in five. But I want some guarantees that they're not going to start attacking the backstage employees."

"I'll call Vince. He'll lay down the ground rules. But I agree with you, Jessa. This is unacceptable."

"You're damn right it is," Rene growled. He gripped me protectively by the shoulders. "Adriana did nothing wrong. She was just minding her own business when they came over to us and started the fight."

"Dawn Marie said this was a message to you, Jessa," I informed her, pointing at my face. Jessa's eyes blazed like the fires of Hell. I hope when she gets her hands on Dawn Marie, that she tears her from limb to limb. Between her and Callie, I can't think of two people who deserve it more.

Jessa turned to Kurt. "You'd better put somebody with Natalie right away."

"What?"

"Just trust me on this, Kurt. Callie _will _go after Natalie. Put some security guards with her, to tail her for the night. Don't argue. Please." Kurt nodded and went to the security guard a few feet away. Jessa turned to me. "I'm so sorry, Adriana. Did you at least get a shot off?"

"I did."

"Good. I hope it hurt her, too. Rene, would you object to staying with her tonight?"

"Not at all. I couldn't think of somebody better to keep my eyes on." I blushed; is he flirting with me?

"_Merci beaucoup, _Rene. I have to get going. I need to drop my bags off and take that meeting with Kurt. Adriana, when the show is over, you two meet me back in the Divas locker room. If you see them, pass the word along to Natalie and Sabella."

"Will do." Jessa went and gathered her bag before she went down the hall, disappearing from my view. I sat back down at the table. It was hard to concentrate with the stinging in my face.

"Why don't you take a break? We'll go get a coffee and a snack."

"You know what, Rene? That sounds like a great idea."


	9. Sabella McCann II

I am embarrassed for both John Cena and Jessa Bolt.

Even to the worst of my exes, I wouldn't say the things that Callie said to John, who by all accounts treated her like a princess. I can't imagine that Jessa appreciated Callie telling the world that she's never known the touch of a man and never will. Callie hit below the belt on every level, saying things that I would never say to friends, let alone enemies. She ought to be ashamed of herself, but she's not. She's the unapologetic type who thinks she's owed the world. Shameless. Disgusting.

Everybody here knows that Jessa is one of my best friends. Standing around ringside with the camera tonight, people are fearing for my safety. They heard about Adriana getting attacked backstage, and they're worried Natalie and I could be next. Ade assured me she was all right, but there was a lot of swelling around her right eye. Rene Dupree is planning on staying with her, thank God. It cuts down on my worry just a little bit to know that she's not alone.

Dawn Marie is in the ring currently, mashing Sable's face into the canvas. The fight has been brutal, with Dawn Marie dominating Sable at every turn. Whoever wins this match has Torrie Wilson next week, while Jessa is taking on Nidia. Callie's rigged it so she's already in the finals, screwing up the tournament bracket that Kurt Angle had so painstakingly set up. She must have blown Vince for that opportunity, but I can't prove it.

When the match was over and Dawn Marie had won, she slid out of the ring. I felt the camera yanked from my hand and thrown down to the floor. Dawn grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around, slapping the hat off my head before she slapped me across the face. I planted both my hands on her shoulders and shoved her flat on her ass. The crowd went up. That's when Dawn Marie came at me again, scratching and clawing. She grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head into the ring apron. The cameramen around me parted like the Red Sea. So nice of them to help.

The crowd went up again. All I saw was a blonde blur before Dawn Marie was on the floor. Torrie Wilson was smashing her head into the floor. I felt the top of my forehead, surprised to find a little bit of blood from one of the scratches. Leaning down, I picked up my hat and put it back on, careful to put my hair underneath it. Then I picked up my camera by Dawn Marie's foot, thankful that it wasn't damaged. Back to work for me.

Torrie came to me when Dawn Marie escaped through the crowd. "Jessa sent me out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Torrie. I really appreciate it."

"Are you hurt?"

"A little banged up, but I'll live. I can keep going."

"Glad to hear that. Be careful. Natalie's probably going to be next, I imagine." I nodded and Torrie disappeared while the Dudley Boys came down the ramp. All sorts of unscripted excitement. I don't understand why I have to be a part of it.

During the commercial break, somebody came out and told me that Kurt Angle wanted me backstage. Knowing better than to argue with the boss, I took my stuff backstage and went to his office. He hadn't taken his meeting with Jessa yet. I don't think he's a bad-looking guy, but he's certainly not my type. This guy really has it hard for Jessa, but she's not giving him the time of day. Perpetually stuck in the Friend Zone.

"Hi, Kurt. You wanted to see me."

"Are you all right, Sabella?"

"Yeah. She scratched me up a little bit, but it's not the worst thing that's happened to me."

"In light of what's going on, I'm giving you, Adriana and Natalie the night off. It's not safe for you three to be around at the moment." I shrugged; who's going to argue with a night off? "So, you three get out of here while I get some ground rules set up with Evolution."

"All right. Thank you, Mr. Angle."

"Please. Any friend of Jessa's is a friend of mine. Kurt."

"Thanks, Kurt. Have a good night."

The first person I went to was Natalie. Callie was standing in front of her with Batista. Nat looked a little bit panicked, even with the security guard acting as a makeshift barrier between them. I grabbed Natalie's arm and she turned to me. "Kurt gave us the night off," I whispered, "The three of us are getting the hell out of here."

"I've never heard such a good idea," Natalie replied.

"Do you think he really wants you, Blondie? Do you think he's going to make your dreams come true? I had him first, Natalie, remember that. He still wants this. _And he's never going to get it_ _back_. He's not worth anybody's damn time."

"No. You aren't," Natalie shot back. Callie lunged, but both security and Batista grabbed her while I yanked Natalie down the hallway, towards the parking lot. I texted Adriana to meet us, so Rene had her ready to go in the parking lot. He was with her, waiting with her at her rental car.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out on Ade," I offered sheepishly.

"Are you going to join the battle?" Natalie asked. Rene nodded.

"Yeah. This can't stand. I don't see eye-to-eye with John Cena, but we can't let Evolution take over and do whatever the hell they want." We nodded. He opened the driver's side door for Adriana. "You two get some ice on your face to get the swelling down. Natalie, I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on them." She nodded intently as he opened the door for her to climb into the backseat. And just like that, we were gone.


	10. Callie Berry II

_**A/N: So there's some mature content in the form of characters borking in this chapter (so eloquent, I know). I'm working at getting more comfortable writing scenes like this, so bear with me. **_

* * *

"How dare that fat Blondie bitch talk to me like that!"

Dave put me down after Sabella dragged Natalie away, the security guard following them down the hallway. If he hadn't have grabbed me, security would have, and Dave doesn't like it when another man touches me.

Kurt Angle wheeled up to the two of us, his brutish assistant Luther Reigns behind him. Luther's an ugly son of a bitch, with a bad horseshoe haircut. He always has this expression of irritation on his face. Kurt's face had the same pissed off expression. "We need to talk, Batista. Berry."

"You need to keep your staff under control!" I shrieked.

"You and your little group need to keep your hands off of our employees," Kurt shot back. "If you want to take things out on the other Superstars and the other Divas, that's one thing. That's what they've signed up for. But I'm not going to stand for you assaulting my employees."

"You can't stand for anything," I taunted. Kurt scowled. "Look at you, you pathetic blowhard. I bet you can't get it up. You think Jessa wants to be with you?"

"Get this bitch out of my sight," Kurt snarled. Under his skin. I'm good at that. Burrowing in there. Dave grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me down the hallway. "Expect a nice fine from Uncle Vince!" he called after us.

"Vince isn't going to fine us!" I shouted back. "All we have to do is have Hunter talk to Vince!"

Dave smirked. "Let's get out of here," he said quietly, "I'm tired of sticking around this B-show anyway." I nodded, and let Dave lead me to the limousine that would take all of us out of here at the end of the night. "I say we get out of here, and ship the limousine back to the guys when we get back to the hotel."

"That sounds like a good plan."

He opened the back door and I climbed in first, fixing myself a shot of vodka. Dave climbed in, and was on me in seconds, his hands exploring my flesh, his lips trailing along my neck, my jaw, then finally he captured my mouth with his. Our tongues duelled, my hands swiftly and deftly undid the buttons of his white button-down shirt. My fingers gently scratched down the smooth planes of his olive skin on my way to the buckle of his belt. I heard the familiar ripping of my clothing. So much for my new dress, and for the lacy lingerie underneath. Dave likes to play rough like that, though. I love it.

"Hold on one second, Cal," he murmured, rolling down the window that separates us from the driver. I took that moment to slide my hand into the open zipper of his pants. He made a groan, a half-growl. "Back to the hotel," he said to the driver, quickly rolling the window up. We're kind of exhibitionists, enjoying the thrill of knowing that people know the things we do. Personally, I kind of like the threat of getting caught. I readjusted and wrapped my legs around him, grinding against him. He was pressed snug against me, a welcome treat after such a chaotic night.

"Callie…" he groaned. Then there was another rip, this time the spaghetti straps of my dress as he yanked them down roughly. If he keeps this up, I'm going to need to go for a new wardrobe when I get home.

He pushed my bra up, his mouth latching onto a hardened nipple. I grunted, and the limousine moved. We have a good ten minutes before we reach the hotel, the Marriott on the edge of town. Only the best for Evolution. I bit his shoulder - he likes that - and reached down for his boxer briefs, pulling them down over the curve of his butt. He readjusted on the seat, and then he was inside me, filling me completely, roughly. I made a sound, an animal grunt as he thrust roughly, in a frenzy. I cried out when we hit a pothole.

I live for moments like these. The crazy moments where I can lose myself totally. These are the moments that those trolls Jessa and Natalie will never know, the exhilarating feeling of being fucked every which way in so many different places. People wish they have the life that I have.

With one more thrust that nearly broke me in half, Dave hit the finish line, his voice a low, drawn-out growl. I came right after, my cries bouncing off the confines of the limousine. Caked in sweat, my makeup undoubtedly running, Dave collapsed on top of me, his breathing just as coarse and ragged as mine. I felt the limousine turning into the parking lot of the hotel and I began to fix my clothing as best I could. Dave handed me his jacket to cover up with.

"Thanks," I said quietly, sliding it on over my shoulders and holding it closed with my hands. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to stand up and walk to the hotel. Dave has a way of tiring me out like no man ever could.

The limousine came to a stop as Dave tucked his shirt into his pants and zipped them back up. He shot me a smirk, and I felt a small blush creep up my neck, into my cheeks. Who the hell needs John Cena, when I have Dave Batista wrapped around my finger?


	11. Jessa Bolt III

"_You!"_

Callie didn't have time to brace for anything before I ran at her full-speed, tackling her. The two of us went up and over Kurt's desk in a hail of paperwork. Poor Kurt barely had time to wheel out of the way as we crashed to the floor, Callie on top of me, as we were yelling profanities at each other. I landed hard. Callie hauled back and sucker punched me in the face. I felt my nose dripping with blood. She cried out as I poked her in the eyes and shoved her off me.

Two arms were around her waist quickly, pulling her off me. Unlucky for Callie, I had a firm grasp of her black hair in both my hands. She howled as two arms clasped around my back, pulling me away from her. Something had to give, and it was Callie's hair, which came out by the follicles. She screamed and howled with all the intensity of a raging banshee before Luther Reigns hurled her out of Kurt's office. Mark put me down and I went to run towards the door, but he grabbed me again. Kurt wheeled up to me.

"Easy there, Jess." He watched as I dropped the tufts of Callie's hair to the floor. "Nice going."

"Thanks. I've been waiting weeks to do that." I looked around the office, at the destruction I had just caused. I felt a little bit sheepish. "Sorry about your office, Kurt."

"It's fine. Did she hurt you?"

"I came down a little hard on my side, but it's no worse than the usual." I wiped the blood from my nose with the back of my hand. "You wanted to see me?" Kurt _always _wants to see me. I'm sure if he could swing it, I'd never leave his office - or his sight. I know he's pleased I'm advancing in the brackets, the frontrunner to take on Callie at _Vengeance _in July.

"Yeah. I wish I could say it was good news. I'm going to need you to break it to Cena." I groaned.

"Please don't make me the messenger, Kurt; it's John's favourite thing to shoot." Kurt laughed, a full-bellied rumble. I set about helping Mark and Luther pick up all the paperwork Callie and I had scrambled. "I'm dead serious, Kurt. Do I have to be the bearer of bad news _all the time_?"

"I'm sorry, Jessa, but John's not going to attack you, and this is some really bad news."

"What is it?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Hunter brokered a backdoor deal with Vince to crash _SmackDown_. Since Stephanie _and _the Board of Directors is backing it, there's nothing I can do about it. Hunter's going to try and take this job from me, I can feel it." I could tell the idea of Kurt losing his job was a terrifying prospect. Kurt went from winning a gold medal at the Olympics to becoming one of the most celebrated professional wrestlers of all time. It's been a hard adjustment for Kurt, being injured so severely. The idea of losing his job and having no place inside the wrestling business is something that haunts him.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. John and I won't let that happen," I assured him, even though I wasn't feeling so self-assured. Kurt flashed me a smile.

"My eternal optimist," he said soothingly. I sighed.

"I'll tell John. But you stop worrying. We need you to conduct business as usual here. The second you show them fear, that's when they win." Kurt nodded and I put the last of his papers on the desk. "Mark, Luther, keep an eye on him." They nodded, and I let myself out of the office, making a beeline to the Divas locker room. If Callie were to see me alone in the hallway, I knew it would be all she wrote. We won't stop until one of us is out of commission; I'll be damned if it's me.

I entered the locker room, stunned to see the unmistakeable outline of a man. He had his back to me, dressed in a leather jacket, dark jeans, and a dark wool cap on his head. It was more of a toque. I closed the door behind me. "I think you're lost. This is the Divas locker room…"

He turned to face me, the familiar stranger who left our little family only a few months ago after a disastrous _WrestleMania XX_ match. Brock Lesnar, former WWE Champion and all-around badass. He gave me a smile in greeting. He's Kurt Angle's good friend, which makes him my friend by proxy. Brock's a tall guy of six-three, muscled in places that most people didn't know could muscle. His hair is short and blonde, almost in a crew-cut, offset by very pretty blue eyes. Since leaving, he's dropped thirty pounds, and I think he looks great.

"Nice to see you, too, Jessa. And here I thought you missed me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were done with us for good," I laughed, rushing over to him for a hug. He hugged me back tightly, the leather of his jacket cold against my skin. His chuckle was a low rumble that vibrated through the two of us. He pulled back, his fingers exploring a strand of my hair.

"You're looking great, Jess. That a new shade of red?"

"Yeah. You know me, always on the hunt for that perfect shade." Naturally, I'm brunette, but I've always had a love affair with bright, vibrant colours. My mom tells me I should have been born a redhead. It's the one thing we agree on; it would have saved me a lot of hours of dyeing my hair.

"Well, I really like this one. You should keep it. Makes those eyes pop, though I'm sure Kurt's told you that already." He laughed when I blushed. Kurt's feelings for me aren't exactly a secret back here. "How are you feeling? Kurt said that Triple H actually Pedigreed you."

"That he did. Callie bruised my ribs for good measure."

"Yeah, Kurt was saying the bitch went to the Dark Side. How's Cena dealing with it?"

"Not very well. I have to go and see him now and tell him about the backdoor deal Hunter brokered above Kurt's head. He's going to be livid. Breaking up is hard to do, it's even worse when she's out in the ring, telling the world he has a sexual dysfunction." I sighed. "Dawn Marie's joined them as well, and they're starting to attack my non-wrestler friends."

"Talk to Torrie Wilson. I'm sure she'll help even the odds in the female department. As for the other stuff, you know I could step in and give Cena a hand." I stared at him, surprised. Not only because I know him and John Cena don't see eye to eye on _anything_, but because he only left three months ago. Now he's here, standing in front of me, offering to help us drive Evolution out of _SmackDown_. Something doesn't smell right to me, but I'm so desperate for manpower that I'm willing to overlook any and everything.

"What about that WWE-free life you wanted?"

"I got cut from the Vikings. The Blue Bombers deal fell through. I really don't have anything better to do," he confessed. "And besides, I am tired of hearing from Kurt every week about how you're getting hurt. The idea of you getting stretchered out of here isn't a pretty one."

"Ah. My knight in shining armour," I teased.

"In so many words, I guess. Do you object?"

"Hell no! We could use all the help that we can get," I answered. The door opened and Torrie Wilson walked in, still dressed in her pretty pink ring gear. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brock Lesnar.

"Well if it isn't a face from the past," Torrie said with a smile, rushing over to Brock. She gave him a hug. He hugged her back with a small chuckle and a smirk on his face. "What brings you back here?"

"Your problems with Evolution." Torrie nodded, her face darkening.

"I can't believe Vince is going to let this stand."

"Anything for ratings," Brock drawled dryly. "Anyway, Jessa and I were wondering if you wanted to even the odds, since Callie's got Dawn Marie on her side." Torrie nodded, and I felt a wave of relief. If Torrie had said no, then I would have been forced to call in a favour from _Raw_. Lita would have helped, I know. Trish Stratus and I just don't get along.

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind, Brock, you're in the Divas locker room, and I need to get changed." He nodded, looking at me. I stood up and left the Divas locker room with him.

"You want me to talk to John?" I shook my head.

"No. He might go a little crazy if he sees you. Let me explain things to him and we'll go from there." Brock nodded and we came to a stop in front of John's locker room. "Could you stand guard out here and make sure nobody from Evolution gets any ideas?"

"Of course, Jess."

"Thanks." I knocked on the door and walked in while John was lacing up his trademark "pumps". He looked up at me and smiled, but I could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"I heard you got into a catfight."

"I did. Took two clumps of hair."

"Nice. What's going on?" John stood and gave me a hug.

"I need to talk to you. Evolution's plan to take us over is going smoothly with Vince. Apparently, Hunter's brokered a deal over Kurt's head, and now Kurt's terrified that they're going to take his job from him."

"Good."

"You don't mean that." I shook my head. "John, Brock Lesnar is standing outside your door."

John stared at me blankly. "What?"

"Brock Lesnar is standing outside your locker room door. He's come back to help us." John scoffed. I rolled my eyes. "Do you remember what happened the last time you dismissed me as crazy?"

John's face darkened, but he went to the door. Flinging it open, Brock looked at him and smirked. John turned to me and I offered him a shrug. His shoulders slumped. "You may as well get in here, meathead," John murmured with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry to hear about things with Callie," Brock offered.

"Yeah, well, she'll get what's coming to her, I'm sure," John replied. He sat down beside me on the wooden bench. "What brings you back here? I highly doubt you came back here because you wanted to. I mean, you just left. What happened to your NFL dreams? They didn't pan out." Brock's face darkened, and I put up a hand, telling him silently to calm down. John's been through enough; it's natural for him to be rough around the edges.

"I saw what was happening, and I wanted to help my friends," Brock informed him hotly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Kurt's not exactly in the position to defend himself. You need the manpower anyway, John; I noticed that when Jessa took a Pedigree on _your _watch."

John snarled. He went to stand but I shoved him back down on the bench. "Brock, that wasn't his fault. He was already down and out by the time I ran out there."

"Let me give you guys the help, Cena. Don't fight it." John turned to me.

"Do you trust him, Jessa?"

"Kurt trusts him with his life, and I trust Kurt with mine. So I trust Brock." John nodded.

"Don't you dare double-cross us."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	12. Natalie Landry III

The four of us met up for lunch at an airy café in downtown Atlanta. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the steely sky. Most of the snow was gone as we headed into February. Tomorrow morning, three of us would be on a plane, heading back to British Columbia. Jessa lives in Manhattan, a city girl at heart. It's a nice penthouse that's decorated like it belongs in an IKEA catalogue. I go and visit her every two months or so. She goes back to BC to visit her mother Mandy and her father David every six months.

Today, Jessa is dressed classy, in a black A-line skirt and a red T-shirt sweater. A big beaded black necklace hung around her neck. Her hair was back in a high ponytail, her eyeliner winged and her lips red. Fifty years ago, she would have been the perfect pinup model. She underestimates her beauty; I think Callie's abusiveness plays a huge part in that.

"Brock Lesnar…I can't believe he would come back so soon," Sabella stated, sipping on her apple martini. Constantly bemoaning her curvy appearance, she ordered a spinach and strawberry salad. "I highly doubt he's here to help John. Those two hate each other's guts."

"Of course not. He came back to make sure Kurt doesn't get hurt," Jessa informed her. She had ordered a bacon burger with extra bacon. It was one of those days where Jessa was throwing dietary caution to the wind. When she does that, it tells me she's thinking very hard about things.

Of course, I knew all about Brock's appearance after the show last night. John had called my hotel, redirected from Jessa. I really owe her a basket of flowers or something. Last night, I learned the album he's working on is almost done. He said he's past Callie, but it's hard to walk away from it all when she's making things so personal.

Adriana is the quietest out of the four of us, typically using Sabella as her voice box. She was sipping on a glass of white wine, the same as Jessa, waiting for her Panini lunch. Rene Dupree has been hanging around her a lot lately; I think he likes her. I think she likes him, too, but she doesn't talk about those kind of things. She's not even half as open as Sabella. Right now, she's playing awkward with Callie's ex, Zach Gowen, which usually happens when she does the one night stand thing.

"How's your side?" I asked. Jessa shrugged.

"A little tender, but it was worth it. You should have seen the tackle; it was a thing of beauty, I must say," Jessa laughed. Callie had ranted and raved all night about it. I could hear her screams all over the arena.

"I wish I was there to see it," Sabella hooted, clapping her hands together. She was dressed like she was ready to walk the streets, in a little denim miniskirt, knee high black boots and a low-cut black tube top that she needed double sided tape to keep in place. She's definitely the more promiscuous and the more fashionably risqué out of the four of us.

"Kurt Angle just about got a lap full of Divas," Jessa laughed. Sabella smirked.

"Like he minded having you on his lap," Sabella snickered. Jessa rested her head in her hands, shaking her head. Kurt Angle kind of creeps me out. It's his eyes, to be honest. They're a steely blue, but there's something about them. Jessa thinks it's his best feature, but I don't know. There's just something about Kurt…

"You're terrible," Jessa murmured as a waitress arrived with lunch. When the waitress disappeared, we went back to the conversation. Jessa, I could tell, was thankful that Sabella at least stunted the conversation when the waitress arrived with lunch.

"Would you ever give him a shot?" Adriana asked. Jessa thought about it.

"It would be awkward. I see him like a big brother. I mean, he's always looking out for me." Jessa sighed. "I guess the answer would be that I don't know."

"Fair enough."

"Since you guys are prying into my personal life so much, Adriana, what's up with you and Rene Dupree? He's been following you around like a second shadow." Sabella nodded while Adriana flushed a deep red. She bit into her Panini.

"We're friends. We're just hanging out."

"You bagged him yet?" Sabella asked. Adriana looked like she went into shock. I know I did. Even after knowing her for four years, I'm still shocked and put off by Sabella's terminology sometimes.

"Of course not!"

"Speaking of which, Sabella, you'd better hope Callie doesn't find out about you and Zach Gowen. Definition of playing with fire or what?" Jessa informed her. Sabella shrugged. She doesn't care; at the end of the day, all Sabella likes is a good lay. The top tier of Superstars try to stay away from her because of her reputation.

"I hear John Cena's been paying attention to you," Sabella informed me. "It's the talk of the camera crew. Looks like you finally have a chance. With Callie out of the picture, I'd say go in for the kill."

"I'll take that under advisement," I said with a blush. I hate how gossip travels so quickly backstage. So does Jessa. I bit into my chicken Caesar salad.

"Rene said that if you guys need help, he's more than willing to get in on the Evolution thing, too," Adriana informed Jessa. She nodded.

"Tell him that would be great. We could use all the manpower we can get," Jessa informed her. Adriana nodded. Sabella had a cat-that-ate-the-canary kind of smile on her face. She was too busy thinking about meddling in our personal lives. She's been trying to get Jessa and I to sleep with somebody for years, but Jessa and I believe in waiting for the right time. It just hasn't shown up yet. Jessa doesn't believe in marriage, coming from a divorced household, so I know for her she's just waiting for the right time.

Jessa doesn't talk about her childhood much. All she will say is that it wasn't much of a childhood. By the time she was nine years old, her parents had divorced and she was running the household. By the time she was eighteen, she was the breadwinner. I think it's one of the biggest reasons why she moved to Manhattan; to put some distance between herself and her mother. Even though she tries, her mother hasn't gone to see her in Manhattan yet. But she'll go to Vegas and marry Jessa's stepfather. It's kind of sad, but if it bothers Jessa, she never shows it.

She's got a sister, Kari, who lives in B.C. with her mother. She's a strange hippie. At least once a year, Kari comes out to see Jessa. But she doesn't like to stay long because Jessa doesn't allow smoking of _anything _in her home. Sometimes Jess will even take her on the road with her. It's rare, though; Kari's not a fan of the business at all. She blames Jessa's obsession with wrestling growing up.

"I'll do that," Adriana said with a nod.

"Have you slept with Cena?" I asked. Sabella shook her head.

"He shut me down. Hard. I think it's because he was with Callie at the time," Sabella replied. I felt a surge of relief. I don't think I could date anybody who slept with Sabella. It would just be too awkward. I think she sensed that. "Don't worry, I have no plans to go after him. Or Kurt."

"Fuck off." I smirked; it's rare Jessa swears. It means Sabella is really pushing her buttons. She big into her burger. Her eyes lit up. It's funny how Jessa can derive pleasure from the simplest of things. It looked like biting into the burger brought her back to life.

"Next week, we should go clothes shopping. Make the men drool over us," Sabella announced. Jessa shook her head. Sabella is a little too persistent sometimes.

"I could use some new ring gear," Jessa confessed. She's a Shopaholic, even if she refuses to admit it. Adriana and I nodded, and we set about making plans to shop. After all, next week, we are set to be in New York. Which means the three of us are going to be staying at Jessa's penthouse. She bought a four-bedroom to accommodate the three of us, like the good friend she is. It's also to accommodate the family she never sees, but she'll never admit that. Either way, next week is going to be a slumber party, and I couldn't be more excited.


	13. Adriana Braxton III

Sabella and I drove straight to Jessa's penthouse after _Raw_ on Monday night. Our flight was delayed by some last minute winter flare-up, so we were forced to drive to the arena right from the airport. Sabella and I barely squeaked our way out of a fine. But we made it, and got through the show, Evolution conspicuously absent to film a brand-new entrance video with Callie and Dawn Marie.

My house isn't half as nice as Jessa's penthouse, which apparently cost over a million dollars. She's never told us the amount; she's not the kind of person to flash that kind of thing. But she works hard for what she has, and in the inside is very modern and beautiful. Her bedroom looks like a gypsy's headquarters, with dark wicker furniture, and rich coloured scarves, curtains and bedding. Jessa loves bright colours.

Tomorrow morning, we're all going to enjoy the New York City sights before we have to report to the arena for _SmackDown_. Jessa's invited the three of us to stay an extra day, which we're totally going to do. Natalie's already there, the two of them already polishing off a bottle of wine. None of us are really drinkers, but sometimes we like to cut loose.

Sabella won't leave my radio station alone. I like to listen to classic rock, but Sabella is into the generic stuff, top forty radio. Right now she's torturing me with that damn Ashanti song; the one that has her constantly singing "Aw baby". Makes me want to stick an ice-pick through my eardrums. I pulled into the underground parking lot of the penthouse. Our bags were rested in the backseat, light packing for four days of travel.

I have the feeling Sabella has something up her sleeve. All night, she's had this grin, and this giggle that she won't tell me about. It's rare she keeps things from me. We've been inseparable since elementary school, so I can definitely read her like a book.

Parking the car, Sabella was out first, stretching. Then she reached into the back and pulled out her pink suitcase. I grabbed mine, a black and purple thing that my mom gave to me when I got the job with WWE. Together, we made a beeline for the elevator that would take us to Jessa's floor. I hoped she had some snacks out; Sabella and I haven't had dinner, and just about everywhere is closed at this time.

Jessa answered the door, dressed in black drawstring sweatpants and a white camisole, her hair back in a high ponytail. Natalie was sitting on the loveseat, cramming cheese and crackers into her mouth. She offered us a wave. "Hey, guys, glad you could make it," she greeted. Sabella practically knocked me over to get into the living room. She dropped her bag right in the middle of Jessa's dark laminate floor, dropping to her knees in front of the table.

"So…hungry…" Jessa laughed as Sabella started munching on a pickle. I walked into the room and Jessa closed and locked the door behind her. "Oh, I wouldn't lock that if I were you. I got some people coming over. We're having a party."

"What?" Jessa's eyes widened. "Sabella, you didn't."

"Oh, I did." There was a pounding on the door. I can't believe Sabella would be so liberal with a house that wasn't hers. Jessa and Natalie didn't look too impressed either. Jessa went to the door and opened it just a little bit. Then she flung it open, revealing John Cena, dressed in his trademark denim shorts and a black I Know Kung Fu T-shirt. In his hands he held two twelve-packs of beer.

"Sabella said there's a party going on?" he asked, surprised to see Jessa and Natalie in their pyjamas. Jessa sighed and rolled her eyes, disappearing back into the living room. John shrugged and walked in, closing the door behind him. He put the beer down on the coffee table. Sabella and I took one. Jessa hates the stuff. She disappeared into the kitchen, murmuring something under her breath. "Can I help with anything in there?" he asked.

"No. Just making nachos."

"_Nachos_!" Our eyes all lit up. John looked at us in confusion.

"Jessa makes the best nachos you'll ever have," Natalie informed him as he sat down beside her.

"Is that so? I've had some pretty good nachos…"

"Sabella, can you come into the kitchen?" Jessa called. I shot a look at Sabella, who ignored it as she stood and walked into the kitchen. Their words were hushed; I could tell Jessa was irritated. There was another knock on the door. I finished my cheese-sausage-pickle-cracker tower and told John and Natalie to stay seated, going to the door. I opened it to find Brock Lesnar on the other side.

"Jesus, does Sabella have the entire roster's number?" I asked, exasperated. Brock laughed. That's when I noticed Kurt Angle wheel up behind him. At least Jessa's penthouse is spacious; Sabella seems to be making it a real party.

Jessa emerged from the kitchen, her jaw dropping when she saw Kurt and Brock. She turned to the kitchen and whispered something at Sabella, who laughed. I could read her lips; she wanted to kill Sabella. Brock went over to the coffee table and took a beer, cracking it open. Kurt refused.

"This is a nice place you have, Jessa," Kurt said to her when she emerged with a glass of wine in her hand. She's a white wine drinker; she says red is too strong. "I don't think I've ever been here before."

"You haven't." She turned to Sabella, who was frying hamburger in the kitchen. Jessa shot an exasperated look at Natalie and John when there was another knock on the door. With a groan, she went to the door and answered it. This time it was Rene on the other side of the door. He brought a bottle of red wine. We flashed each other an awkward wave.

Jessa disappeared back into the kitchen for what seemed like forever. Rene sat down on the floor beside me and poured us a glass of red wine. "Hello, Adriana. Sabella said you would be here."

"I wish she would have told me you were coming," I laughed uneasily. He laughed, too.

Minutes later, Jessa arrived with two big sheets of nachos, more cheese than chips. It's the way she likes it. John, Natalie and I practically started salivating as soon as she put the sheets down. Sabella was close behind with big bowls of salsa and sour cream. Jessa is a salsa hound; it's the only way she'll eat her eggs.

"These look amazing," Brock commented as Jessa sat down on the couch. He was right beside her to the left, Kurt's chair blocking her in from the right. She took a chip, covered in jalapeno, green pepper and cheese. Everybody's hands were in on the fun, pulling cheese and piling their chips with the nacho toppings.

"Jessa, we should put on some music," Sabella suggested.

"No more out of you," Jessa murmured. It was hard to tell if she was teasing or not. She turned on the TV to some rock music channel. I could tell Sabella wasn't happy with the music choice, but Jessa's pretty adamant about her home being her domain. Not even Sabella can interfere with that.

"How long have you been here for?" John asked. Jessa thought about it.

"About six months. I love this place. Great view." She wasn't lying about that. The entire wall behind her couch was a window that overlooked the lights in the city. She often says it reminds her of home. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for scenery."

"It's really well decorated," Natalie smiled.

"I just remodelled my bedroom. It looks really carnival-gypsy like," Jessa confessed. Something lit up in Kurt's eyes and I felt really dirty. Natalie and Jessa blushed. Kurt's gaze was fixated on Jessa. "I watched this do-it-yourself remodelling show and decided to try it out."

"You? Watched a home remodelling show?" I asked incredulously. Jessa nodded.

"I know. So not like me, huh?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing it sometime," Kurt said. Jessa visibly shuddered. We all bit back a snicker. Sabella just about spit out her wine, and Brock just about spit out his beer. "I mean, down the line…"

"Kurt. Just stop."

"Okay."

The table went up in laughter as Jessa held her head in her hands. Kurt popped a chip in his mouth. Rene shot a glance at me. I got up and went out onto the balcony just off the kitchen, excusing myself to get some fresh air. I wasn't surprised that Rene followed me only minutes after I walked out onto the balcony.

Despite being afraid of heights, Jessa lives on the tenth floor. She tells me she never goes out onto the balcony; it scares her too much. It was a blustery New York night, the breeze bone-chilling, but refreshing. "It's too bad Jessa's too afraid of heights to come out and enjoy the view," I commented, sipping my glass of wine. Rene chuckled.

"Seems like a waste. It's a beautiful place, though. If you're all right with all the busyness below."

"From this high up, I'd be surprised if she can hear anything at night." Rene approached, standing beside me in front of the balcony railing. It was a long way down.

"It's been great hanging out with you so much lately, Adriana," Rene said to me, sipping on his wine. I think we were both on our second glass each. I'm a lightweight like Jessa; we've both undoubtedly got a nice buzz going. "I think you're amazing."

I laughed. "Well, I think you're amazing. I don't know what I would have done the last couple weeks, you know, with Callie and Dawn running roughshod backstage with Evolution. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's nice knowing I have somebody to watch my back." I turned to him, putting my wine glass down on the patio table. "Thanks, Rene. For everything."

"Don't mention it. It's not right what they're doing." He put his glass down as well. His eyes locked on me. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the two of us, even though we were both outside. Without warning, he grabbed my face, one hand on each side, and pressed his lips to mine. He tasted like wine.

My senses were swimming. I was too stunned to even move. His movements were sudden and fluid. He pulled back when he was sure he heard laughter from the other side of the door. "The last thing we need is Sabella seeing this," he confessed shyly. I laughed.

"I'm in agreement there." I sighed, picking up my glass of wine. "So what does this mean?"

"I don't know…what do you want it to mean, Adriana?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just take it slow…maybe see where things go?"

He flashed me a smile. "That sounds good. But we should get back inside before Sabella makes up some story about the two of us being out here." Linking my arm through his, we went back inside, where John Cena was free-styling with Jessa. She's not a rapper by any stretch, but she's a terrific writer, and quick-thinking to boot.


	14. Sabella McCann III

Rene and Ade came back inside, and I noticed immediately that there was a shy glow tinting her cheeks. Something happened between the two of them out on the balcony. I opened my mouth to speak, but one look at her big brown eyes told me that it would be the last thing I ever did. She's shy by nature, my polar opposite. Like Jessa, Adriana has always been adamant about maintaining her privacy. It's a bit harder for Jessa, since she's got some kind of celebrity status out of the four of us. But she does a decent job. She always thinks before she speaks out in interviews. Jessa likes to be mysterious. It's hard for her, though, since Callie has such a big mouth.

Adriana and Rene sat down beside each other on the floor. John and Brock had all but polished off the two sheets of nachos that Jessa had made. Jessa was staring at her stereo system, her lips pursed into a line so narrow that her lips had more or less disappeared. She was lost deep in thought. Jessa's an over-thinker by nature, but since Callie's betrayal, her brain seems to be on triple time.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jess?" Kurt asked. It never ceases to amaze me just how much Kurt Angle continues to dote on Jessa Bolt, especially because it's obvious she doesn't have any intention of banging him. She likes Kurt, they're friends, but she's doing her best to not try and lead him on. I don't know who she's waiting for, but I can understand her apprehension when it comes to Kurt Angle. He tends to be a little bit clingy. Okay, _really_ clingy. Especially when it comes to Jessa.

"I'm fine," she assured us, which is usually code word for "nothing is fine". Losing Callie as a friend was devastating to her, for reasons I don't understand. Jessa is stupidly loyal to people, which is admirable to some extent. But it's just stupid when it comes to people like Callie, who don't appreciate just how good of a friend she is. Callie's a stone cold bitch, with a heart as black as her hair.

Sensing that Callie is the reason why Jessa's so distant, John's face set tight. Natalie's face darkened; in one fell swoop, moody Jessa Bolt had brought the entire party atmosphere to a screeching halt. She's really good at that.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Brock asked her. She flashed him a small, sad smile and nodded.

"I appreciate the concern. I just think too much. Don't worry about me."

"No argument there," I teased. Jessa flashed me a prime view of her middle finger. It's her favourite response; she says it's universal. Everybody understands the one finger salute. In her office, there's a photograph she took with Stone Cold Steve Austin at last year's _Survivor Series_, after he had lost his job as the co-General Manager of _Raw_. They both had wide grins on their faces, their middle fingers to the camera. She called it the coolest night of her life.

"What do you think Evolution is after?" Brock asked.

"Dominance," Jessa answered immediately. John nodded in agreement. "Once they have that, there's no telling what they're going to want." She ran a hand through her ruby hair. "Callie's the type that always wants more. She wants the world, and I have no doubt that Batista is going to strive to give it to her."

"Do you want a tea, Jess?" Natalie asked. Jessa nodded and Natalie disappeared into the kitchen to brew some tea. Jessa's not a coffee drinker, with the exception of the occasional iced cappuccino. But she keeps a coffee maker here for the people that do drink it. Like Natalie and I. I asked Natalie to put on a pot of coffee, and she agreed. Turning her head, Jessa stared out the living room window to admire the lights in the night sky. Such a beautiful view.

"Try not to worry about these things when you're home, Jess. I know it's hard, but you'll never get a moment's peace otherwise," I begged. Jessa shook her head.

"I'd like to, Sabella. But Callie knows where I live. She could start anything at any time."

"I'd like to think that she has better things to do," Adriana drawled. Jessa smirked.

"You'd be surprised. She's very vindictive and petty."

"Jessa's not lying there," John murmured. We sat in awkward silence until Natalie returned with a mug of tea for Jessa and a mug of coffee for me. Jessa sipped her tea, oblivious to the fact that Kurt was watching her intently. So was Brock. I studied the blond behemoth. Call me crazy, but it seems like they both like Jessa in a less-than-platonic way. She's always saying that no man will ever pay attention to her, but my women's intuition is saying that's about to change.

Rene left at one. She walked him down to his car, returning with that exhilarated flush that could only mean something happened. But she didn't stay awake to answer, going straight to bed. She picked the red and violet guest room that had its walls decorated with bejewelled and bedazzled red and violet flowers. I usually stay in that room when I'm here, but I guess Adriana wanted it tonight. Tomorrow, her and I need to talk. Something is definitely going on between her and Rene Dupree.

John Cena left at quarter to two. Jessa called him a cab, since he was very visibly inebriated. He promised to come back and get his car in the morning. Natalie offered to help walk him down to the cab, but John insisted that he was fine. He hugged all of us, lingering the longest on Jessa, his embrace tight. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded, said something hushed back and gave him a pat on the back. After he left, Natalie decided she was tired, picking the room that Jessa had decorated in sky blue and white. It's a room definitely suited to Natalie, who is as bland as vanilla.

"Do you think Cena's going to be okay?" Brock asked. Jessa nodded, sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah. He just really thought he could save her. He thought she loved him."

"You look tired, Jess," Brock observed.

"I am."

"I am, too. We should get going. Kurt and I have some press conference at Madison Square Garden tomorrow." Jessa nodded. It was a press conference to officially announce Brock's return to the World Wrestling Entertainment, to be held at the arena that had hosted the McMahon family for four generations and counting. Kurt looked to Brock in what looked like protest, but one look from The Next Big Thing told Kurt there would be no arguments. Kurt only nodded, allowing Brock to wheel him towards the front door.

"Thanks for coming over," Jessa replied softly. Brock nodded, hugging her tightly. He whispered something to her as well. Then she hugged Kurt, who lingered for far too long. Jessa had to tell Kurt that her back was hurting before he let her go.

And then they were gone.

Jessa turned to me after she locked the door. "The next time you want to throw a house party at my house, you tell me in advance."

"Jess…"

"I don't really want to hear it tonight, Bell. I'm exhausted, and I need to sleep. You know how to work everything, so make sure it's all shut down when you go to bed." I nodded, a little taken aback. But she didn't turn back to look at me, disappearing up the small carpeted stairs. When I heard her bedroom door close, I finally exhaled.


	15. Callie Berry III

Tonight is an Evolution-style party at the _Dollhouse_, an upscale strip club in Los Angeles. Tomorrow morning we are supposed to fly out to Stamford for a meeting with Vince. Hunter's walking around with more confidence than usual, so I imagine that it's going to be a good meeting.

I nestled into Dave. Two beautiful blondes sat on Randy's lap, nipping at his neck and running their manicured hands down his chest, but it was pretty clear he wasn't interested. The usual floozies that Ric brings into our little group isn't attracting Randy Orton's attention the way that they used to. It doesn't help that Randy's been more distracted than usual as of late. It also doesn't help that these two girls weren't really anything to look at, a real step down from the usual women Ric manages to attract. The one on Randy's left knee had a bad dye job and obvious implants that were almost circular in shape. The one on his right knee had close cropped hair and thick eyebrows. They were both dressed in miniskirts and knee high boots, both topless. After all, it is a strip club.

Bedding Jessa Bolt has consumed Randy Orton. He's trying to come up with a way to get on her good side, a way to lull her into a false sense of security before he strikes. He wants her to see that he means well. Of course, he doesn't; Randy is your typical wolf in sheep's clothing, the kind of man who could charm any woman with his wry smile.

He wants to break Ric's record with the ladies. His father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, used to hang out with Ric Flair all the time. He's looking for his own stories, his own out-of-the-ring accomplishments. I don't know the exact number of women Ric has been with, or where Randy even stands. Dave told me that Randy keeps a log of his conquests on his laptop, though. Side note: I don't think Randy Orton likes me very much.

Hunter and Ric were drinking champagne. Stephanie McMahon was sitting beside her husband, a possessive hand on Hunter's knee. Not a single woman has come near Hunter tonight. Stephanie McMahon is the queen of the glare, her gaze alone making the women stay away.

Stephanie is a relatively pretty girl, with big eyes. Her figure is a bit bigger than a usual WWE Diva, thanks to the giant implants she got a couple of years ago. Her hair is mousy brown, limp and long under a leather cap tonight. She likes to dress in colourful miniskirts and leather jackets. To her left, Ric sat with two girls on his lap, a brunette and a redhead.

"Didn't you say you've never had a redhead, champ?" Ric hooted, cocking his head towards the redhead. I don't see Randy ever taking a hit of her; she wore too much makeup, her little shorts barely hiding anything. She was drinking a can of beer she had smuggled into the club, hiding it in her black and chain purse. She's a ring-rat, disappointed to find that Batista is taken and Randy Orton is disinterested. With Ric Flair as her only viable option, I kind of feel bad for her. Then again, it's what she gets for wanting to be a groupie.

"I think I'm going to head back to the hotel," Randy murmured. He shifted, but the blondes didn't get the picture. They were making it very clear that they both wanted to go back to the hotel with Randy for a three-way, but he wasn't into it. The one with the short hair kept kissing at his neck. Irritated, he shoved her off his knee like she was an irritating gnat. She hit the floor, looking up at Randy in stunned disbelief before she reached for her shirt. The other blonde got off him. He buttoned up his suit jacket and stood, not saying a word to anyone. Disentangling myself from Dave, I rushed after him.

"Randy - wait!"

He turned to me and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Callie?"

"You don't need to be so hostile with me. I'm not the enemy." Something flickered in Randy's eyes, but he didn't say anything. I studied his face. "You're thinking about Jessa."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled, leaning against the wall. "I know Jessa better than she would like to think, Randy. She's looking for a knight in shining armour. The guy that says everything that she wants to hear."

"Well, I'm good at that."

"I'm sure you are. We'll be at _SmackDown_ tomorrow night, so here's what you do: put on your nicest suit- because she _loves_ guys in suits - and come to her rescue when she needs it. If you have any questions, you can always come to me, Randy. Remember - we're on the same side."

He actually smirked. "I'll keep that in mind, Callie. But if you don't mind, I'm still heading back to the hotel. _Alone_." I nodded, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. He disappeared to the awaiting limousine. He didn't compete tonight, which added to his irritable mood. Like Jessa, Randy Orton is moody by nature. The two of them are so alike it's not even funny.

Kurt Angle is announcing tomorrow that he has re-signed Brock Lesnar to a short-term deal. Hunter heard it from Vince. I have no doubt that Brock is going to be on John and Jessa's side, along with Torrie Wilson. Dawn Marie doesn't seem to be worried about Torrie Wilson, but I am; after all, Dawn Marie can't seem to beat Torrie Wilson.

I'm in the finals for the Divas Championship at _Vengeance_. I called in a favour to Stephanie to get into the finals. Kurt's always had a crush on Stephanie, and she knows it. She has him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. He huffed and puffed about his little bracket being wrecked, but Stephanie has her ways of calming him down. It never ceases to amaze me how Kurt will put himself out there for women who don't want him.

With a shrug, I walked back into the club. Ric was on the dance floor, flanked by the brunette. "Everything okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You know how Randy is. Moody to a fault." Ric laughed. I moved past him and back into the VIP area. The first thing I noticed was the brunette sitting on Dave's lap. He was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, saying something to her while she giggled. It looked a little too seductive for my liking.

Grabbing her by the arm, I yanked her off Dave and sent her down to the floor. Stephanie jumped, spilling champagne all over her lap. "Stay off my boyfriend, whore!" I snapped. Dave smirked; he always plays these kinds of games with me. And I keep falling for it. Maybe it's because I know Dave has an eye that likes to wander. Jessa thinks Dave Batista is repulsive, but she doesn't know a damn thing about him. How funny and charming he can be. She's so judgmental.

"Jesus, Callie, you made Steph spill her champagne," Hunter snapped. He pulled the handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his suit and let Stephanie dab at it on her own. She was murmuring curse words under her breath. The only word I could make out, however, was "ruined".

"I want the whores out of here," I said through gritted teeth. The brunette stood, the two blondes behind her, their eyes blazing. They glared at me like I was pond scum on the bottom of their cheap heels.

"Who the fuck are you calling a whore?" the brunette who had just been hanging off my boyfriend demanded. I shoved her back on her ass.

"If the cheap stilettos fit, ladies. Now. _Get out_." My voice was low, guttural. They decided instantly that I wasn't the woman to be fucking with, and they did double time out of the VIP. I turned to Dave, my eyes narrowing. She had undone three of his buttons, exposing his undershirt. I could feel my blood burning when I saw the dark red lipstick, a contrast to his olive skin. "You can bunk with Randy tonight."

Turning on my heels, I stormed out of the VIP room and through the club. Ric didn't bother to stop me. The limousine was returning just as I stepped outside.

Who am I kidding? Randy Orton's not having a roommate tonight. Dave will be joining me in a few hours, with apologies, promises and mind-blowing makeup sex. This happens every couple of weeks.


	16. Jessa Bolt IV

"_Take another chance to find a distant sanity, and turn your pain in truth. Take another chance to fight a different enemy, and try and free it…"_

I stepped out onto the entrance ramp, dressed in my favourite buckled and black bell-bottomed pants with a matching shirt that gave the illusion I was wearing a pantsuit. Underneath the shirt, I wore a black fishnet shirt. Fans like to accuse me of copying Lita because we both wear fishnet, but I guess the main difference is that my fishnet is never any colour but black. I like black. Scratch that, I _love _black.

Pounding my fist into the air, I managed to get the crowd to chant "Hey" with me. It gives me an extra few seconds to enjoy the Lacuna Coil theme I got to pick out. About twenty feet away from me, in the ring, stood Sable, who was pacing back and forth, a bundle of nerves. Earlier tonight, Hunter announced that she needed to compete more, instead of spending her time flocked around Vince McMahon and Kurt Angle. To Sable's surprise, Vince had agreed, and he put her in a match with me.

I climbed into the ring and went directly to the second turnbuckle to pose. The crowd went up in cheers. I couldn't see anything but the flash of cameras. I have to admit that the fame that comes with being a WWE Diva is overwhelming sometimes, but it's kind of cool to know that people want my pictures and my signature. I never in a million years thought my signature would ever mean anything.

We locked up and Sable became my rag doll for about five minutes. She can't do much more than grind, kick, pull hair and toss people by the hair. One Bolt Cutter later, and Sable was down for the three count. Referee Chad Patton helped me to my feet, raising my hand high. I only got a few moments to celebrate before the entrance music of Evolution reverberated through the arena.

I let go of Chad's hand and turned, assuming my best fight stance, expecting Callie and Dawn to run out. My eyes darted around, desperate to keep my guard up in case they wanted to jump me from behind. So imagine my surprise when Dave Batista came jogging out, gunning for _me_. Turning to leave, I found myself surrounded at ringside. Triple H on one side, Callie, Ric and Dawn on the others. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized that I was trapped.

He slid into the ring and came right for me. I tried to escape, but he grabbed me roughly by the hair. I stumbled, falling backwards. The next thing I know, I was set up for the Batista Bomb. I struggled against him as best I could, but Dave Batista outweighs me by at least a hundred and fifty pounds.

Before I knew it, Batista was gone. He was down on the ground, his eyes wide in shock and anger. I was on all fours on the canvas, trying to catch my breath. I felt a pair of arms around my sides and I turned, surprised to stare into the concerned face of Randy Orton. "Are you okay, Jess?" he asked. I was too stunned to speak. He moved around me to the front, taking my face in his hands. "Did he hurt you, Jessa?"

"No," I managed, shaking my head. I felt so confused. Dave was back on his feet, making Randy stand. They started shoving one another, arguing. Triple H and Ric began to converge in the ring, but the crowd lit up. I looked to the ramp to find John, Rene and Brock running out. Everybody but Randy took off. Callie went as far as the barricade, stopping to shout and catcall at John, who fell right into it. Rene had chased down Ric Flair in the crowd, and they were trading punches.

Brock and Randy were jaw-jacking at each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could read my name on both their lips. I stood, trying to shake the cobwebs out. Since when did I become so interesting to everybody?

Randy was in the air, on Brock's shoulders for the F5. Two hands shoved me from behind, and that was all I remembered before everything went black. I came to moments later to find John Cena carrying me up the ramp. "John…?"

"Shh. It's okay," he soothed. We disappeared through the curtains and past the Gorilla. I thought Shane McMahon looked concerned, but I was still out of it. He took me to his locker room and put me down on the leather couch. "Are you going to be all right, Jess?"

"I think so. Who shoved me?"

"Dawn Marie. I'm so sorry. I was so distracted with Callie that I didn't even see her. You ended up taking Orton's foot when Brock spun him out on the F5." His eyes darkened. "What the hell was that anyway? Randy Orton coming out to save you from Evolution?"

"I know…I'm so confused." I put a hand over my face and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Do you need some ice?"

"I'll be okay…" The door flung open and Kurt ran to me.

"Jessa, are you all right?" he asked. I blinked, taken aback.

"Kurt. You're walking."

"Yeah. It happened this afternoon. More on that later. Jess, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a small headache."

"We should get Dr. Rios…"

"I'm fine. I don't have a concussion. Just a headache."

"What was up with Randy Orton coming out?" I shrugged, surprised to find myself becoming annoyed with all the questions being directed at me. The suspicion was so evident on John's face that I found myself on the offensive.

"People need to stop asking me. I don't know."

"Sorry, Jess. It's just confusing."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The door opened and Brock rushed in. He had some swelling above his right eye. Brock practically shoved Kurt out of the way, crouching down in front of me, touching the side of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Jess. It was an accident."

"I know. It's all right."

"What was up with…?" Brock started, but everybody chimed in, telling him not to go there. I struggled to sit up. Kurt and Brock almost came to blows trying to help me up. I managed to stand up.

"I need to go get some air," I said. Everyone came to follow me, but I put up my hand, stopping them in their place. "Alone. Please. I need space. I'm around people _all the time _these days." Disappointed, Kurt nodded and sat down beside John on the couch. It didn't take me long before I was outside, breathing in the crisp night air.

My breath was visible in the darkness. I leaned against the wall of the arena and stared up into the night before closing my eyes. Lately, it feels like I've become an agent of chaos, the sideshow of some strange Evolution-led circus. I've become the co-general in a war that is hazy with mistrust, suspicion and dangerous curveballs. It's amazing how fast my dream job is becoming a convoluted nightmare.

"Hey. I'm glad you're okay."

"Jesus!" I jumped. I turned to see Randy Orton standing only a foot or two away from me. He was dressed in an Evolution T-shirt that featured some big breasted women in a martini glass. He wore slacks with a T-shirt. What an odd look. I groaned. "Please go away."

"Come on, Jess. Don't be like that. I was just trying to help. I feel bad you got hurt. Are you okay?"

I sighed, aggravated. "I'm fine. Are you satisfied?"

"Not really." There was a pregnant pause. "Why do you hate me so much, Jessa?"

"Oh, God."

"Jessa, please don't be difficult."

"I'm not trying to be. I just came out for fresh air. You're the one stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you. I came out for a smoke."

"You don't smoke."

"You don't even know me." He sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to quit."

"Why did you even come down to help me? Like you care if I take a Batista Bomb."

"Maybe I like you, Jessa." I snorted.

"Please."

"You make it sound like I'm insincere like Batista."

"You probably are."

"What gives you the right to judge me?" he demanded. "I stopped you from taking a Batista Bomb. The least you could do is thank me." I sighed, infuriated because I know he's right. He did stop Batista from injuring me. He caused a rift in the group that I can only hope will get bigger. He also took an F5 for his efforts to help. I bit my lip. Randy looked like he was going to take a cigarette out of the pack, thought the better of it, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"You're right," I conceded. "I'm sorry. Thank you for your help."

He came closer. I could smell his cologne. That mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I've never noticed how unique your eyes are before."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Do you ever get compliments? You're so defensive. Here I thought Kurt Angle showered you with them. He seems like the type." I felt my face redden.

"Oh, God, I'm not getting into _that _with _you_."

"I'm not a bad person, Jessa. I'm not like those guys. I'm only in this group because Dad talked to Ric, who talked to Hunter. He figured this could help my career. You think I like watching Hunter and Dave assault women? That's not how I was raised, I'll have you know. My parents raised me right."

"You guys are known for being liars. Why should I believe what you're telling me?"

"Because I like you."

"Don't." I went to walk away, but he grabbed me by the arm, pressing me into him snugly. I felt my nerves jump. His lips pressed against mine. I could taste champagne on his lips. Is that all they ever drink?

An electric jolt coursed through my veins. It took everything I had to resist the urge to fall into the kiss. Randy pulled back and let me go. I scowled. There was a sparkle in his eyes. Behind me, the door opened. Brock came out with Kurt close in tow.

"Get away from her!" Kurt shouted at Randy, who smirked at him. Like he knew something about me that Kurt would never know. I was speechless, stunned, staring at Randy, my hand on my mouth. So much for my first kiss. Not that it wasn't nice…

Randy shot me an all-knowing wink and turned, walking back into the arena. Brock and Kurt crowded around me. "Are you all right, Jess? Did he hurt you?" Kurt pestered. I shook my head. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to apologize for the foot to the head," I said absently, looking at the closed door. I certainly wasn't about to tell them that Randy Orton had just laid a doozy of a kiss on me. I certainly wasn't about to tell them that I liked it. It's none of their business, anyway.


	17. Natalie Landry IV

I ran into John Cena at the end of the night. He was busy loading up his rental car, a red Honda Accord in the shade of candy apple. I was parked three cars down to the left, the white rental Jeep. He looked lost, deep in thought. The Atlanta Falcons jersey he wore hung off his broad shoulders, his trademark denim shorts ending just below the knees.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked, approaching. He jumped, startled, turning to me. His trademark infectious smile spread across his face. The sparkle seemed to return to his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, Nat. I'm fine. Just thinking about what happened to Jess earlier."

"She's fine. Stop worrying so much." John smiled.

"You're right. I just feel bad to see her in harm's way so much. But you're right. She's tough." He closed the trunk of his car. "So what are your plans tonight, Nat?"

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Catch the news. Have a beer. Nothing too big. I gotta catch an early flight back home." He sighed. "My mom invited me to go stay with her for a few days. I normally wouldn't, but she's been pretty concerned with all of this Callie Berry mess. I figure I'd just humour her."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Are you going home this week, or are you heading to Jessa's?"

"Home. Jessa seems to be getting tired of people."

"You noticed that, hey?" I nodded.

"Do you think…nah…"

"What, John?"

"You don't think she could be thinking about joining Evolution, do you? That she's been talking to Randy Orton ? I mean, why else would he come down to help her? Something doesn't feel right."

"Jessa, join Evolution? You're being paranoid, John. Jessa gets like this. She doesn't have a moment to herself to think. She just wants some time alone. Trust me, John, she has _no _desire to join Evolution." He sighed.

"I hope you're right about that."

"She's not impossible to read, John. If she were going to join Evolution, she would have done it by now. Hell, she would have gone in with Callie. She has no desire to be eye candy." I sighed. "You need to trust her, John. She trusts you."

"I know. It's hard. I know I'm doing the guilt by association thing with her and it's not fair, but I can't help it. I mean, Jessa and Callie were attached at the hip." He leaned against the trunk, crossing his massive arms over his broad chest. "It's hard to trust people. I don't even like Brock Lesnar or Kurt Angle, and here she's convincing me to play nice with them. And Rene Dupree? Don't even get me started on that guy…"

"Until we figure out a way to keep Evolution from taking over, everyone on _SmackDown _is going to need to play nice," I informed him. "It's not just you. Besides, I think Kurt will take whatever side Jessa's on." John smirked.

"You think he'll ever get the hint?"

"Hard to say." He laughed, then checked his cell phone.

"I hate to cut this short, but I should go. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah. Try to breathe easy, John. Jessa adores you; there's no way she'd turn her back on you."

"I'm glad to hear that." He hugged me. His body was so warm. It was hard not to fall into his embrace and stay there. After all, if I did that, I think it would just creep him out. He pulled back and flashed me a smile. "Have a good night, Nat."

"You, too, John." He got into the car and drove away. I went back to my Jeep. Jessa was waiting. She looked pale and stressed. She was fidgetting. "Jess?"

"Oh, my fucking God!" she breathed, running a hand through her hair. I blinked; swearing is rare for Jessa. Whatever happened had to have been big. I gripped her shoulders and held her in place.

"You keep pacing, and you're going to wear a trench in the parking lot," I cracked. She didn't smile. There was panic in her eyes. Her breathing was shallow. The smile faded from my face. "Jessa, what's going on?"

"I just had my first kiss," she breathed. I blinked.

"Kurt? Oh, my God," I gushed. "What are you going to do?"

"It wasn't Kurt, Natalie."

"Brock?" She looked at me like I grew three heads.

"What are you, nuts? No."

"Who?"

She sank down to the ground, crouched, her head in her hands. "It was Randy Orton, Natalie. God, please don't tell John. He doesn't trust me as it is. God _damn it!"_ I crouched down next to her.

"Calm down, Jess. You know I won't say anything." My head was spinning. Randy Orton made a move on Jessa. He's looking for some leverage. If he was looking to get inside of Jessa's head, he succeeded, because I've never seen her look more down or defeated and confused. "What happened?"

"I went out for fresh air…he followed me. I don't know if he was spying or what. He was so nice. I don't know why he came out to help me. I don't know what he's trying to pull or what he's trying to prove…but he kissed me. The worst part was that I liked it. I mean, I could do worse, right?" I nodded; I mean, I'm not made of stone. Randy Orton's very attractive, but a certified ladies man. "I know I should just ignore it, but if he says something to the others for a little leverage, then I'm so screwed."

"Just take a breath, Jess. If you want, I can talk to Cena about it." She shook her head.

"No. It'll be worse if he hears it from somebody else. I'm wondering if I should tell Kurt and Brock. But then again, it's really none of their business. But they're all so suspicious already…" She leaned her head back, accidentally banging her head on the back of my Jeep. She yelped. "That's just what I needed tonight."

"Why don't I text Sabella and Adriana and we'll have a powwow at my hotel room? We'll binge on junk food and talk this out, all right? Just stop panicking."

"I could hear you two, Natalie! John is suspicious of me because I was Callie's best friend. God only knows what she's telling Evolution about me."

"Let me text the girls. You need a girl's night anyways."

"Fine." She sighed. "Why can't life just be simple?"

"Where's the fun on that?" I asked. She managed a smirk, then she started to laugh. Before I knew it, we were both crouching in the parking lot, laughing like the madwomen we are. Between guffaws and tears, I managed to text Sabella and Adriana, who were more than happy to hold a powwow. After all, Jessa's always been there when we need her. It's time for us to be there for her.


	18. Adriana Braxton IV

Jessa is staying on the third floor, in a beautiful room with cream coloured carpet and high white walls. The headboard of her bed was dark wood, the blankets white and embroidered, with four pillows and a mint green throw pillow in the middle. She had a Jacuzzi in the room, something she had insisted on. With all the attacks she's been forced to endure, she wanted it to soothe her aching body.

Sabella arrived with enough junk food to feed the Marines. I hit up the liquor store and brought three bottles of wine. Jessa helped herself to a glass of white while Sabella made ice cream sandwiches, two chocolate chip cookies with ice cream in the middle.

"Randy Orton looks like a great kisser," Sabella observed, placing a plate full of ice cream sandwiches in the center of the floor. We were all sitting around on pillows. Jessa sighed.

"He is."

"Kurt's going to be heartbroken," Sabella teased. I jabbed her with my elbow. She cried out. "What?"

"It was just a kiss, Bell. You're making her sound like she's damaged goods," I told her. Jessa groaned. "Sorry, Jess." Natalie gave her a pat on the back, but Jessa seemed too far gone to be consoled. "Is the issue that he kissed you?"

"No! The issue is that there's so much mistrust going around…I know how this is going to look if I don't say something. But it's nobody's business." Jessa groaned. "John Cena is distrustful of everybody right now, and I'm at the top of the list. You heard it yourself, Natalie."

"I did," she sighed.

"Well, fuck John Cena! If he can't figure out you're loyal by this point, then he's just a cock." Sabella. Always the eloquent one. Natalie flinched at Sabella's harsh words.

"I hate to do this, but I agree with Sabella," I soothed. "I mean, how many beatings have you taken? You tried to warn him about Callie. He didn't believe you. You tried to help him when Evolution attacked him. You took a Pedigree! I mean, there's no reason for him to think that you'd be a traitor. He can't make you atone for Callie. That's not your job."

"Adriana's right," Natalie agreed hesitantly. "But we're veering off topic. Randy Orton kissed Jessa tonight. What do you think he wants?"

"He wants to rattle her bones," Sabella informed us. Jessa put her face in her hands.

"Him and half the roster, it seems like," Natalie murmured. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?

Jessa sighed. "So what do I do? Do I tell them before Randy Orton says something? You know he's going to. A guy like that is definitely into kiss and telling," Jessa sighed, an all consuming-sigh that curved her shoulders in defeat. "But I feel like this isn't any of their business. And all it's going to do is cast suspicion on me."

"No it's not," I assured her. "Seriously, it only means something if you make it mean something."

"In all fairness, Adriana, it was her first kiss," Natalie informed me. "It is kind of a big thing."

"Touché," I murmured. "But, what I'm saying is that as long as she makes it seem like it's this big secret, than it's going to become a big deal when it comes out. There's no point in hiding it." Jessa sighed.

"You're right." She sat back against the bed, leaning her head back to stare up at the white ceiling. "Should I call or text…or invite them over?"

"Maybe we should invite them over," Sabella suggested.

"You would say that," Natalie teased.

"You want to call John Cena?" Sabella asked. Natalie nodded vehemently. Of course she wants to. They've been talking more than usual lately. I don't know what his stance on her is, but I hope Natalie isn't getting her hopes up. I'd hate to see her crushed.

Natalie stood up and went to the phone. Sabella confiscated Jessa's phone for Kurt's number. She knew that Kurt would contact Brock. I called Rene and told him to meet. "How are things with you and Rene?" Jessa inquired with a wry smile.

"It's going. We're just casually dating for now. Seeing where things go." Jessa nodded, her smile encouraging. It never ceases to amaze me how she always thinks of others. She's at the bottom of her totem pole, something that drives the people around her nuts. Her grandmother Stella always tells her that she's the centre of her universe. Jessa never seems to get the memo.

Rene was the first to arrive. He flashed me a smile, his face going stoic when his eyes rested on a fretting Jessa. I feel so bad for her. It's incredible how people can dictate how she feels about herself. John Cena's paranoia is his hang-up. It has nothing to do with her. He sat down beside me on the floor and helped himself to some red wine. "What's going on?" he whispered to me. His cologne teased and tormented my senses.

"Let's wait for the others," I whispered back to him. He nodded. We could both tell Jessa was near tears. Why she's letting John Cena's anger get to her is beyond me. Who knows? He could actually take things well. Then again, who am I kidding? Cena's been in a lousy mood ever since Callie publicly humiliated him.

Kurt was the next to arrive, dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that looked weird. It didn't suit him. He made a beeline to Jessa, gathering her up in his arms. The guy smells blood. Never wastes a moment. "Jessa…what's wrong?"

Brock arrived next, dressed in black track pants with a white stripe down the sides. He wore an old Off The Hook Pain T-shirt. He went to Jessa. "What on Earth happened? You seemed all right when we left you!" he informed her. I could see her breathing become more and more shallow. We had to calm her down; she's prone to anxiety attacks. Callie knows this; I'm surprised she hasn't tried to capitalize on it yet.

John, of course, was the last to arrive. He looked like he was in a good mood, a smile on his face. "Hey, Natalie," he greeted. He stood in the room, staring down at a quivering Jessa. "What's the matter with you, Jess?"

"She had a run-in with Randy Orton earlier," Sabella informed them. Kurt gave her a double-take.

"I thought it was nothing. You said so," Kurt pointed out.

"She lied, all right?" Sabella snapped defensively. Since when did Jessa have problems speaking for herself? She was just sitting there, cross-legged in the half-lotus position, staring down at her hands. "He kissed her."

Jessa shot a sharp glance at Sabella. There was an audible gasp from the men in the room. Jessa covered her face with her hands. Sabella has officially humiliated poor Jessa. "Why didn't you say anything, Jess?" Brock asked.

"Because John's fucking paranoid!" Sabella announced. Brock shot her a glance.

"Can she speak?"

"I don't know. Can she?" she shot back. Always has to get the last word. I looked at John, who didn't seem angry at all. He cocked his head, and Brock pulled Kurt away from Jessa. John approached, extending his hand. Reluctantly, she took it, and he brought her to her feet, hugging her tightly. She started to cry softly.

"It's okay, Jess. Are you all right?" She nodded against his chest. She pulled back.

"I'm fine. I just don't want you to be so suspicious of me. I heard you earlier with Natalie…"

John sighed. "Figures you'd hear that," he murmured. He sighed. "Don't worry about me, Jess. I'll work through my bullshit."

"But do you trust me?" she asked. Her tone was heartbreaking. John nodded.

"I trust you. You're quickly becoming the little sister I never wanted," he teased. Jessa managed to laugh through her tears. John brushed a strand out of her face. "That's a girl. It's not a big deal."

"I don't trust his motives," Kurt announced.

"You and the rest of the western hemisphere," Sabella snapped. "But could we drop it for the night? Jessa's been through enough. She thoroughly mindfucked herself over this. I don't think she can handle anything more about the Evolution bullshit tonight."

"Sabella's right," Natalie piped up. "It's been a long night for all of us. What's wrong with just having fun? You know, like friends would?"

Everybody looked to one another. "Nat's right," John conceded. "How about we throw an impromptu slumber party here?" Jessa's eyes just about bulged out of her head. "There's two beds."

"Yeah. Nat and John can take one, Kurt and Jessa the other," Sabella announced. If looks could kill, Sabella would be digging her way back from Hell by this point. Kurt looked pretty receptive to the idea. Of course, he would be. Poor Jessa can't get a break from Sabella lately. I wonder how she hasn't snapped yet.

"I don't think I'm up for sharing my bed with anyone," Jessa informed the room matter-of-factly. The room went up, while Natalie and I snickered. Sabella laughed. "I mean it, Bell."

"Have some more white wine," Sabella told her, pouring her a glass. Kurt was watching Jessa very closely. I know that Jessa is fully aware of how much Kurt adores her. I just wonder why he still tries, when it's clear she doesn't want him like that. I wonder if she's aware of Brock, though. It's so obvious in his eyes.

Rene draped an arm around me and drew me close to him. We were both leaned back against a bed. I rested my head on his shoulders and absently twirled my wine glass with my fingers. "What should we talk about?" I asked.

"Let's talk about our lives outside of WWE. We have those, remember?" Sabella teased. John laughed. He had taken his place between Jessa and Natalie.

"Why Manhattan, Jess?" Kurt asked. "I mean, you could live anywhere in the world. Plus, you're always saying how much you love Canada. Why leave it?" Jessa sighed, sipping from her wine glass.

"The taxes were getting pretty steep. Besides, I needed the change of pace," she confessed. "I'm a city girl at heart."

"It's a beautiful place you've got," Rene complimented. Jessa smiled.

"Thanks. I got it for the view out of the living room window. At night, it's breathtaking."

"What's your family life like?" Kurt asked. Her face darkened.

"Distant. Splintered. My sister Kari comes out here every now and again, but I can't get my parents out here. They've only seen photos of my place. I'd say Nat, Bell and Ade have been at my place the most." She flashed us a smile. "Which I don't mind. They're my best friends in the entire world."

"I couldn't imagine having a family like that," Kurt confessed. "I have a really tight-knit family." Something flashed in his eyes. Last year, Kurt had lost his sister to a heart condition. As a friend, Jessa had gone to the service with him, and lent him an ear and a shoulder when he needed it. He had then gone on to have the greatest match of his life, an iron man match against Brock Lesnar on _SmackDown_. I remember when he had made it backstage; everybody gave him a standing ovation. He had sobbed, clutching to Jessa like a security blanket, while she squirmed under his embrace.

"Mine, too," John confessed. Jessa shrugged.

"It's fine. I've learned to deal." She smiled. "I can't wait to go home."

"You and me both," John agreed. "It seems to be the only place where I get a little peace these days."

"I'm glad to see you're advancing in the brackets, Jess. I really want to see you beat the living hell out of Callie," Kurt confessed. "I can't believe you were ever friends with such an evil person."

"There's still some good in there," Jessa replied. I think she's being too optimistic. "It's just harder to see these days."

"I wish I could see things like you do," John confided. Brock, Kurt and Natalie nodded in agreement. "Just tell me that you aren't seeing the good in Evolution."

"No," Jessa assured him, but I could see something in her eyes. Something more than a kiss happened with Jessa Bolt and Randy Orton. Not that I'm saying they slept together or anything, but something went on between the two of them that has Jessa very obviously confused. She's an easy person to read, open like a book. If everybody didn't have their heads up their ass, they'd notice, too.


	19. Sabella McCann IV

_**Sabella McCann**_

I'm sitting alone on a plane headed home.

Adriana isn't coming back to Westbank with me this week. She says she's off to visit some family in Toronto, but I don't know if I buy it. I think she's going off with Rene Dupree. Adriana is being surprisingly tight-lipped about what's going on between the two of them. I think she could do a lot worse; he seems to admire her and dote on her anyway. Their eyes light up whenever they're in the same room together. It was so obvious last night in Jessa's hotel room.

I thought about asking Jessa if I could come home with her for the week, but I could tell last night that she's craving some time alone. With everything becoming increasingly complicated, she's slipping into antisocial mode, her typical M.O. She seems to be getting very annoyed with me lately, but when things are complicated I notice her patience wanes. The stress with Callie and Evolution is getting to her; I've noticed she's dropped five pounds. With her body type, it's just easy to notice.

She's letting these problems consume her too much. I know she's worried about finding them on her doorstep, but she needs to find a way to get it off her brain when she's at home. If these things weren't consuming her time and her mind, I think she'd notice that Brock Lesnar _and _Kurt Angle want to nail her. As a girl who's been around the block multiple times - and then some, I can tell. It looks like Randy Orton wants in on the action, too. Callie couldn't be more wrong; Jessa Bolt is very attractive. All the male attention she's getting as of late is speaking volumes. And it's all disagreeing with Callie Berry.

Where John Cena stands in our circle is beyond me. Natalie is very obviously in love with him, but he's still reeling and stinging over the loss of Callie. That cold-hearted bitch ripped out his still beating heart. I think she gets extreme pleasure out of puncturing it as much as she can. Jessa's concerned about him, but I don't think she likes him as anything more than a friend. I don't know where he stands with Natalie, but he seems to like her well enough.

My plane is supposed to land in forty-five minutes. It feels good to be coming home, but it's going to be a boring week without Adriana. Natalie's just across the bridge, though, so I could always go hang out with her. I don't think she's doing anything this week.

Last night was fun. We got drunk. Natalie ended up staying the night with Jessa, while we all left at two this morning. Jessa was very adamant about not sharing her bed with Kurt Angle, and it took Brock to get him out of there. He seems to be the only one keeping Kurt Angle in line.

My phone vibrated. It's Zach Gowen. He's getting clingy. Just another man Callie devastated. I'm gonna bet she likes the feeling of them wrapped around her finger. She likes the power. She likes to be dominant, to break down the people around her. What a piece of work. I clicked the ignore button. I'm not the type to get attached. At least I'm honest about it.

Jessa could do a lot worse in the first kiss department. I mean, Randy Orton is gorgeous. He's never given me a second look, though. His usual women of choice are brunettes.

I looked out the window, at the creampuff clouds the plane was sailing on. I've got four days before I have to get back on the road. Hopefully by the time that happens, Jessa's going to be in a better mood. She's very temperamental by nature, and right now she's getting ready to blow. Hopefully she just blows up on Callie and Evolution and not on us.

My phone rang again. It's Gavin, my boss. I hit ignore. I don't like taking on the phone while I'm on a plane, so it can wait until I'm on the ground. Summer can't get here fast enough; I really want to go to the beach. Jessa says there's a great swimwear place in Manhattan that she'll take me to when spring comes around. It's where she gets all of her bikinis, and she's got some of the cutest ones I've ever seen.

When my plane landed, I made a beeline for my nearest Tim Horton's for coffee. It's only ten-thirty in the morning and I've been up for hours already. It's about a twenty minute drive to my house from the Kelowna Airport, located just on the outskirts of the city. I live in a small white house with a fenced in backyard. My mom comes in while I'm not home to garden. She's giving me a really nice garden, full of carnations and roses and petunias. She started gardening after she divorced my dad.

Home smelled like cookies. It means Mom's doing some baking. I dropped my suitcase beside the front door and went into the kitchen. My mom, Patti McCann, was pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven. "Hey, Mom," I greeted. She jumped, startled, and put the cookies down on the stove.

"Sabella…I thought you weren't going to be home for another few hours. I just wanted to leave you a surprise." I smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table. My kitchen is pretty bland looking, with tan linoleum and white walls. There's a big window in front of the sink. It gives me a nice view of Mom's garden while I'm doing the dishes. I sipped on my coffee.

"I'm surprised you're here so early," I told her. "If I would have known, I would have picked you up a cup of coffee on the way home."

"Don't worry about it. I made some." She came around the counter and sat down. "How was your week?" Mom thinks it's really cool that I get to travel around the world, but she's amazed the schedule is so rigorous. The only reason I don't mind it is because I'm among friends. Being surrounded by some of the hottest men on the planet doesn't hurt, either.

"Long. It's been really long since the whole Evolution thing's started," I confessed. Mom knows all about what's going on; there isn't a thing I don't tell her. Unlike Jessa, my relationship with my mother is incredibly close. I've even told her things most kids would be uncomfortable telling their parents.

"How is Jess handling things?"

"She's not handling them very well. She's getting all irritable and anti-social."

"Well, just be patient with her. When things finally cool down, she'll get back to normal." She sat back in the chair. "Where's Adriana? I'm surprised she's not two steps behind you." Mom likes to call Adriana the child she never had.

"She's in Toronto, visiting family."

"I didn't know she had family over there," Mom commented.

"Neither did I, but apparently she does," I murmured. I got up and grabbed a still-warm cookie off the baking sheet. "She's seeing this guy backstage. I think she ran off with him for the week. She didn't say, though, so I can't confirm it." Mom got up. I stole a few more cookies while she shovelled them into the cookie jar before adding more to the sheet.

I'm lucky. I can get away with talking about the relationships of others with Mom, without her asking about whether or not I'm going to settle down. I know she wants to see me settled down and married, but she understands that I'm young and I just want to have fun. She's not naïve; it's not like she came out of the womb an adult. I've done a lot of the same stupid things she's done as a teenager.

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Seems like it. I don't really know him very well. He's French," I added. Mom shrugged.

"Is he treating her well?"

"Seems like it."

"Well, that's all that matters, right?" she asked. I nodded. "How's Natalie doing?"

"She's doing all right, I think. She's really worried about Jessa."

"I am, too. It sounds like she's going through a really tough time right now." I nodded.

"She is. But she's building a pretty big army behind her. She's always been a fighter. I know she'll pull through this whole thing unscathed."


	20. Callie Berry IV

"I told you it would work like a charm!" I slapped hands with Randy Orton, who offered me only a small flash of a smile. Last week, we came up with a plan to confuse Jessa and get into her head. Randy's aware that if he's going to get what he wants from Jessa, he's going to have to do some world-class acting for the next little bit. It's a good thing I know her so well; he said kissed her last week.

"Do you think she's told them?" Randy asked. I smirked.

"She's the biggest coward. No way she's told them." The two of us were walking down the hallway to the Evolution locker room. Tomorrow night we are heading back to _SmackDown_. Triple H has a huge announcement that's finally going to push Kurt Angle out of the General Manager's office. With Eric Bischoff firmly on our side, there's no reason to remove him. But Kurt…so long as Jessa's against us, Kurt will be against us. That man would follow her through the gates of Hell if he could. "Why? Do you want her to?"

"Doesn't matter to me," he answered. "So what is your big plan?"

"Well, to get her to trust you, we're going to have to keep teasing that there's this rift between us." We walked into the Evolution locker room. Dawn Marie is out running some errands for Ric. Dave flashed me a smile. We had a bad fight last night, one that we still haven't quite made up from. It's what happens when he brings another girl back to his hotel room. I'm not okay with it at all, but I know he's doing this to push my buttons. He's so good at that.

"So what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow night we put on a united front while we push out Kurt Angle. The rift doesn't have to be televised. Confide in Jessa. She has a real saviour's complex. She wants to help everybody. Even the ones that are beyond saving," I added with a wink. Randy chuckled.

"She sounds like a real bleeding heart."

"You have no idea." I made a show of it to sit away from Dave.

"So what'd she taste like, Randy? Gold medals?" Dave teased. Kurt Angle's fondness of her and her lack of interest is everybody's favourite running joke back here. Randy smirked.

"Peppermint." He smiled. "I could see it in her eyes. She loved it."

"I think you loved it, too."

"She's absolutely infuriating, but I've always liked a challenge."

"So have I," Dave agreed, looking at me. I wasn't much of a challenge. He pursued for about a month. After a _Raw_ show one night, he found me in the bar. I was drinking away my split with Zach. He let me down. He couldn't protect me. He gave up. I had just started seeing John, and I had little to no faith in him, either.

Dave bought me a lot of doubles. Before I knew it, we were dirty dancing on the nightclub floor, making out, feeling each other up. Somebody told us to get a room, so I went back to Dave's. John tried phoning for just about the entire night, but I ended up shutting my phone off at three. I didn't even feel guilty. I still don't.

After that, Dave and I met up whenever we could, everywhere that we could. It was the most intense few months of my life, that time when Dave and I were shrouded in secrecy. It was hard to act afraid of him, of Hunter and Ric and Randy, when I knew they were nice guys. I didn't even think I was that great of an actor, but John was too focused on "saving me" to notice that I wasn't as afraid as I used to be. He even outright ignored the suspicions of the Divas backstage. I was the love of his life. Now he's devastated to find my knife still stuck in his back, with my name on the handle. I wish I could feel guilty. I just don't.

The door opened and Stephanie McMahon walked in, her husband close behind. "So, it's been set in stone tomorrow night. Hunter's going to take on Kurt Angle for the GM position. Dad said the Board of Directors have approved. They're going to inform Kurt pretty quick, I imagine." She sat down beside me. "Hey, Callie. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Great, now that I'm finally on a break." She flashed a smile to her husband. Hunter's face was stoic; he's already planning what he's going to do when he takes the reigns from Kurt Angle. He's never liked Kurt, stemming back to the days where Kurt tried to steal Stephanie from him. Stephanie tolerates Kurt, but I can tell he wears on her last nerve very quickly.

Ric arrived with two girls, both dressed in Evolution T-shirts. He must have found them trying to get backstage. Great; groupies. For a sixty year old man, he acts like a twenty year-old rock star. It's kind of sad, really, but I wouldn't say that. Not with Hunter and Randy here. They love Ric.

One of the girls went to make a beeline for Batista. She had waist-length blonde hair and doe eyes. I stuck my foot out and she fell, face-first, into Stephanie's lap. She got up quickly, embarrassed. Dave shot me a look, and I dared him silently to say something about it. His wandering eye is always a huge issue with me, but he doesn't care.

Randy stood. "I have a match. I should get going." He moved past the second one, a black haired woman with grey eyes. Her hand swung, slapping his ass. He stopped, turned to her, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled. Randy responded by leaving.

I looked at Stephanie and wondered how she puts up with all the women wanting to be around her husband. I wondered how she feels when Ric brings back multiple women to "party". If it bothers her, she never shows it. But then again, who would be stupid enough to cheat on the Billionaire Princess?


	21. Jessa Bolt V

We all stood in Kurt's office and watched him pace back and forth, his hands on his hips. He was dressed in a freshly pressed black suit with red, white and blue tie. His blazer was open, revealing a white button down shirt. His steel eyes were burning up with rage, the room cloaked with awkwardness. I stood wedged between Torrie Wilson and Brock Lesnar, the three of us unsure of what to say. John was chewing his lower lip, trying to come up with a solution. Unfortunately, there is none.

Last night, Kurt received a phone call from Vince McMahon. He's putting Kurt in his first match in months tonight, in the main event, against Triple H. If Kurt loses, then he's out as the General Manager of _SmackDown_, to be replaced by Vince's son-in-law. If that happens, then it means we've failed. Evolution will control the entire landscape of the WWE.

"We knew they were going to make a move," I managed to say. "I just didn't realize they were going to do it so quickly." Main event time is fast approaching, less than a half hour. "I figured there'd be more mind-screwing and undermining before they stuck the knife in." I guess Hunter's run out of patience, or what little he had left for Kurt, who once tried to steal Stephanie from her husband.

"Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Jessa for a minute," Kurt said. Brock and John looked at me and I offered them a nod. Torrie gave me a hug and I urged her to be careful. Earlier tonight, Rene and Adriana were attacked in the parking lot by Batista, Ric Flair and Dawn Marie. The two of them are laid up in the trainer's office in a mountain of ice. It looks like Evolution is going to try and take everybody out leading into the match, leaving the odds stacked in their favour.

The guys left, Mark and Luther included. I approached Kurt, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against his desk. "I'm not ready for this, Jess. I haven't wrestled or trained in months," he confided. I smiled sadly.

"They're counting on that." I sighed. "We just need to make sure that John and Brock don't get hurt. They're the best chance we have of evening the playing field." Kurt nodded.

"What happens if I lose, Jessa? I'm going to let everybody down."

"If you lose, we keep fighting. You win, we keep fighting. It's all we can do."

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

"Not for my friends, I don't." Kurt flashed me a sad smile.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the ring tonight? For good luck?" I laughed. Kurt instantly reddened, his shoulders slumping. "Well, I tried…"

"That's not why I laughed. I don't know about being your good luck charm, but of course I'll come down to the ring with you." Kurt gave me a hug, as usual lingering too long. I disentangled myself from him. "You need to get ready." Kurt nodded, disappearing into the shower area with his duffel bag. In minutes, I heard the shower water running. With a deep sigh, I sat down on the leather couch and waited for him to get ready. Brock walked in.

"He's in the shower?" he asked. I nodded. Brock came and sat down beside me. "What did he want?"

"I'm going to accompany him to the ring tonight. I think you should come with us. You and John both. I have no doubt Hunter's going to have Randy, Ric and Dave behind him." Brock nodded.

"All right. But for the record, I think it's a horrible idea that you come down to the ring. I'll be looking out for you first and foremost." I smirked.

"I'm not fragile, Brock. I'll be fine," I assured him. "But I appreciate you keeping an eye on me, too."

"Glad to hear that. I was thinking for a moment we were going to be having some trouble."

"No trouble." The shower water turned off. I sighed. "I have a bad feeling about tonight. They know Kurt's still not back at a hundred percent. It's what they're counting on."

Kurt emerged, cutting our conversation short. He was in his singlet. He looked startled to see Brock. "I just have to stretch, and then we're ready to go." There was a knock on the door. John walked in.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to do this," Kurt told him. The two of them have this strange rivalry going. John shrugged.

"We're all in this together. Why wouldn't I be here?" I checked my reflection in the small mirror hanging on the wall. My red curls were falling limp, but it still looked all right. I stood up and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in my red and black corset.

"Don't worry, Jess. You look great," Kurt complimented. Brock and John nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Jeez, you're all great for my ego," I teased. Kurt stretched while I paced back and forth, thankful that I opted to wear my boots instead of my heels. I'm not very good in heels, but people have this idea that Divas look sexy in heels. I'm sure I would, if I could walk in them.

We left for the Gorilla, the discomfort palpable in the air. Brock and Kurt gave my hands a comforting squeeze. I flashed them both a comforting smile in return. John was sullen, not the cheerful, infectious man he usually is. Kurt's music began and we all walked out to the ring, a fearsome foursome. Kurt and Brock both held down the rope for me to get into the ring, like the gentlemen they are.

The Evolution music blared through the arena. Brock and Kurt tensed simultaneously when Randy was the first to come out, flanked by Ric, Dave and Callie. Hunter followed finally, his water bottle clutched tightly in his hand. They came down to the ring. Callie was trash talking me, but I didn't feel like slinging mud tonight. Instead, I nodded in satisfaction as I held my hands out, motioning at my crew. My big, brawny crew.

Brock and John left the ring. I followed. Brock held out his arms to me, and I put my hands down around his neck, allowing him to bring me down to the floor. I turned in time to see Hunter hit Kurt from behind, a cheap shot. The referee signalled for the bell. In moments, I was pounding my hands against the ring apron, willing Kurt to gain the upper hand. It took a while before he managed to reverse a suplex with a German suplex of his own.

On the other side of the ring, John was bickering with Dave and Callie. I thought about going over there, but Brock touched my forearm, silently telling me to stay put. With an aggravated sigh, I followed his wordless advice, instead putting all of my energy into supporting Kurt. Then there was a crash, as Batista and Ric double-teamed John Cena. Now, Brock couldn't contain me; I rushed to John, leaning down to check on him. His breathing was slow and even, but he was out cold. The announce table was in shambles.

I stood in front of John's unconscious body, my breathing angry, my fists clenched at my sides. Callie smiled, rearing back and slapping me. My head rocked back. I took a step forward and with both hands shoved her on her ass. Batista didn't catch her; he had no time to. She threw a tantrum on the floor. I heard a crash, turning to see Triple H hit the Pedigree on Kurt. He pinned him. I rushed towards the ring, but felt two arms lock around my waist, pulling me back. Hunter's eyes were on me, grinning, as the referee made the three count. My entire body sank in defeat. My eyes scanned the area; where did Brock go? He wasn't holding onto me, that's for sure. Looking at the arms, I saw the familiar tattoos of Randy Orton. I struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. He put me down. I turned around to see him grinning like Hunter. Infuriated, I slapped him as hard as I could. He ended up biting his tongue. He spat blood onto the mat, just by John's foot. But the grin never faded. The Evolution music was blaring, and everybody but Randy stood in the ring celebrating. I backed away from Randy, but he followed. "Stay away from me," I threatened, my voice guttural. He stared at me, then slid into the ring, raising Hunter's arm. I didn't buy his fake sincerity for a second. He's a sleaze, just like the other men in Evolution. One of these days, Callie is going to see it.

I knelt down to Kurt, who was clenching his hands into fists. "Kurt…"

"I failed…" His eyes squeezed shut when I touched his ribs. I flashed him a smile.

"We talked about this. We just keep fighting," I told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I dislocated a rib," Kurt murmured. I know Kurt, though; this injury isn't going to derail him. He struggled to his feet. I helped him up. Brock was stirring on the ground. Triple H was busy taunting Kurt, who was in too much pain to notice or care.

John was stirring as well. Kurt and I went over to John. Batista motioned that he was going to get out of the ring, but Kurt picked up a steel chair to act as protection while I checked on John. We were all going to need an ice pack, along with some ice cream. Tonight was the night to lick our wounds and regroup. The numbers game is never going to work in our favour.


	22. Natalie Landry V

"Barkeep! Another round!"

I've never seen Jessa drink so much in my entire life. Tonight she's pounding back the cotton candy shots like they're water, one after the other. With each minute passing by, she's slipping into the spinning world of drunkenness, but she doesn't seem to care. John's getting just as drunk, playing shot for shot with Jessa like it's some sort of unspoken game. Brock's been nursing the same bottle of beer all night. Kurt's the designated driver. He's probably going to have to carry Jessa out of this place.

Sabella's dressed to the nines tonight, wearing a black pleated miniskirt and a glittering fuchsia halter top that exposed a ton of cleavage. Her hair is back in a beehive sort of style, with her bangs slanted to the left. Her lips are a classic red, her black vinyl boots are to the knee. Everybody's eyes are on her tonight. Adriana sat beside her, looking like she got ran over by a milk truck. She was twirling a glass of wine while Rene watched. She looked despondent. Dawn Marie has really taken to making Adriana a victim as of late.

"Haven't you had enough, Jess? You're going to be feeling it in the morning," I said to her. She shrugged, dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

"Fuck it. I don't even care. After all the bullshit of the past month, I think I have earned the right to get drunk off my ass. I _deserve_ to." She nodded emphatically as the bartender put another three shots in front of her. She downed them quick. I could tell she was off-the-radar smashed just by looking in her eyes. She's still in her ring gear, the corset and slacks with the flat boots. Her curls are officially limp, her hair damp from the heat in the bar. The concern in Kurt's eyes for her is evident.

"I think you're taking my loss harder than I am," Kurt teased. Jessa shook her head.

"I'm so sick of the mindfucking. I'm sick of the suspicion and the mistrust and the anger and the attacks." Adriana nodded. So did Sabella. Callie's been figuring out ways to plow into her lately. We've all been under attack. I've been getting phone calls at all hours of the night. I'm pretty sure it's Callie, but I just can't prove it. It's just breathing and whispered taunts.

"Who's up for some dancing?" John exploded, standing up. I was taken aback by his movement.

"Natalie is!" Sabella volunteered. I felt myself go bright red. John was around the table in seconds, grabbing me by the wrist and leading me towards the dance floor. We were lost in a sea of people, the thumping bass-line of N.E.R.D.'s "Lap Dance" echoing through the club. I don't listen to these guys, but the song is Sabella's ringtone. Fits, huh?

"Jess says you've been getting phone calls?" John asked loudly. I nodded. "What a bitch. She doesn't like to see anybody happy. I'm sorry, Nat. How two people could be so different…" I understood. We've all wondered how somebody as sweet and genuine as Jessa could attract somebody as cold and as devious as Callie.

I wanted to tell him that we weren't sure it's Callie, but who am I kidding? We both know she's got an issue with me. I just don't think John knows the reason. He probably thinks it's because I'm friends with Jessa. I don't think he knows that it's because she knows I harbour feelings for him.

He spun me around. A drunken Cena is a pretty fun Cena. "Lap Dance" faded into his request for House of Pain's "Jump Around." Before I knew it, I was allowing him to make me jump up and down like a twelve year-old schoolgirl. But it was fun. The most fun I've had in a while. Judging from the look in John's eyes, it looked like he was feeling the same way. The way his deep blue eyes were sparkling was absolutely captivating. It took everything I had to stop staring into them.

Sabella led Adriana and Rene onto the floor. I could tell Adriana wasn't into it, but Rene and Sabella were going to do everything in their power to make her smile tonight. Sure, the good guys lost the battle tonight, but who says we have to be miserable? In the end, Jessa and the guys are going to win the war, and that's what's important. Jessa sees the big picture; she gauges it in the long run, instead of in the little moments, the way that John and Kurt are. She doesn't look at Kurt's loss as a failure, only as a postponement of an inevitability. Jessa Bolt is a fighter, she always has been. This is no different.

"Man, I can't imagine how Jessa is going to feel tomorrow," John laughed. We were dancing close, his hands on my hips. It sent a jolt through my entire body. I swayed softly in his arms, a weak attempt at dancing. I laughed.

"What about you?"

"I can handle my liquor like a champ. Jessa's a damn lightweight. She always has been." I laughed. He's right about that. Jessa said the first time she got drunk was at a Limp Bizkit concert in 2001. Callie and the guy Callie was dating at the time had to carry her out of General Motors Place in Vancouver. I've seen her get drunk a few times. It's usually because she wants to let loose, not because she wants to forget. Not like tonight.

"Are you going back to NYC with her?" he asked. I nodded.

"We all are. She's going to teach us self-defence. With Dawn and Callie coming after us so much, she thinks we need to be able to protect ourselves. We can't all have knights in shining armour." John laughed.

"Fairytales are overrated."

"I still like to believe," I told him with a smile. God help me, he smiled that knockout smile and I felt myself melting. That's when Sabella crashed into me and killed the moment. Thanks a lot.

"Look who I found here!" Sabella announced, pulling Edge over to us. He looked baffled. Sabella's been trying to bed him forever, but he's not interested. In some cases, her reputation precedes her. He gave me a mock wave and gave John a slap-hand-into-a-handshake.

"What brings you here?"

"Partying with Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy. What about you guys?"

"We're partying. Jessa and Cena here are getting absolutely smashed," Sabella informed him. Edge cocked an eyebrow, and I nodded.

"I'm going to go get Jessa on some Jagerbombs," Edge laughed. "This, I need to see." Sometimes, I forget that the people who don't know her so well see her as a goody two shoes like me. He disappeared through the crowd, barely escaping the barnacle wrath of Sabella McCann. Sabella was already further into the crowd, looking for familiar faces. I looked back to John, who was looking back to the table where Jessa sat between her two potential suitors. Sabella wrecked the moment.

I saw Edge take a seat beside Jessa, sliding her a shot glass. She took it, grimacing at the taste. I've never had a Jagerbomb before, but I've been assured it's pretty gross. Judging from the look on Jessa's face, it's true.

Adriana and Rene were dancing, but I could tell she wasn't happy. It had nothing to do with Rene; Adriana just wanted no part of this little war that Jessa's in the middle of. I can't blame her; I don't want any part of it, either. But Callie's playing the guilt by association game, and I can't really expect Jessa to go it alone. A good friend always stands by, ready to throw elbows if needed. That's the kind of friend I am. It's the kind of friends Jessa and Sabella are as well.


	23. Adriana Braxton V

The night before we had to go on the road again, Jessa decided to take us all out for dinner at a beautiful Italian restaurant. Jessa's always had a love affair with pasta, especially that of the stuffed variety. We all dressed up nice, dresses and skirts and high heels, making a real girl's night out of it. We ordered glasses of red wine, except for Jessa, who ordered white.

Self-defence has been going pretty well. Jessa says I have a mean right hand, and that I should use it more when I'm in trouble. I bought a new blue sequined minidress for tonight, as a small pat-on-the-back for learning how to take care of myself. Tuesday after _SmackDown_, I'm supposed to go on a date with Rene, so I think I'm going to let him see this dress. Sabella keeps asking me if we've slept together yet. I'm not her; I like to be a little more guarded about the people I sleep with.

Natalie is distracted. Her feelings are only getting stronger for John Cena, and she doesn't know what to do. Jessa's just as clueless in the department of men, so she admits she can't offer Natalie the kind of valuable advice she needs. Sabella told her to just suck it up and make a move, but Natalie is terrified of the rejection. I think Natalie has the feeling that John is attracted to Jessa, but I don't see it on either of their faces. There's nothing there but friendship. I do, however, think that Jessa is attracted to Brock Lesnar. I think he feels the same way. But she's not admitting anything.

Sabella ordered a cannelloni, and I could see the dirty jokes just forming in her brain. I can read her like a book; it's what I get for knowing her forever. Jessa knew the look on Sabella's face, and she shook her head, fighting the smirk that slowly took over her face. I ordered some fettuccine alfredo with chicken, while Natalie got some lasagne. Jessa found out the place had tortellini and almost died and went to Heaven in front of us. The waitress disappeared into the kitchen to place the order, leaving the four of us to have some girl's time.

"Dress shopping was so much fun today," Natalie announced. She had picked up a little black dress with a V-neck hemline and no sleeves. It came down to just above the knee, which is short for Natalie. Sabella talked her into it. Sabella took a flattening iron to Natalie's hair, killing some of the frizz and giving the hair a nice flat look. Sabella loves doing hair and makeup, so we let her make guinea pigs of us all. "I love having these girl days!"

"Me, too," Jessa replied. "Sometimes it's nice to just act like teenagers again." We laughed. Jessa's always been mature beyond her years. She was not the typical rebellious teenager. She studied hard and graduated early. Nobody's ever really had to worry about Jessa.

"I think we should make a stop at the grocery store on the way back to your place, and get everything we need to make monster sundaes," Sabella suggested. Jessa nodded.

"You had me at sundaes." We giggled. Jessa sipped her wine.

"How are things going with Rene?" Sabella inquired. I rolled my eyes. She's been pressing heavily for details since we've started dating. I know she's a little perturbed that I won't divulge any information, but it's still early. I want to make the foundation solid before I start "kissing and telling".

"Great. I really like him," I confessed, feeling that hot blush of embarrassment creeping up my neck. He wants to get together on Wednesday morning to go ice skating before our flights. Not that I'd tell Sabella; she'd show up to spy on us and wreck the entire date. Natalie told me the other day about how Sabella interrupted her moment with John at the club on Tuesday. She's still seething a little about it because she felt like she was finally working up the courage to make a move. Then Sabella crashed into her with Edge. That's the beauty of our friendship; it's more like a sisterhood. We get mad at each other over things all the time, but it never affects things. We just work past it and continue on like the best friends we are. Jess is easily the backbone of our friendship, the one who likes to diffuse the fights. Jessa is all about peace and civility, which is why this situation is so frustrating for her.

"You nail…"

"Sabella!" Jessa shook her head. "You're incorrigible." I nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject with Rene. But I want to know what the hell is going on with you, Jessa. Orton, Lesnar, Angle…" Jessa's face flashed bright red, then faded back into the pale porcelain. Something flashed in her eyes at the mention of Orton.

"My non-existent love life is just that, Sabella. Non-existent."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. That's just the thing." Jessa sat back, twirling the glass around on the table. "I don't know what game Randy is trying to play, but I'm certainly not falling into it. And Kurt is Kurt. I mean, I love the guy like a brother. I have _zero _interest in Kurt like that."

"Have you ever told him that?" Natalie asked. Jessa sighed.

"No. I don't want to hurt him," she confessed. I gave her a smile of sympathy. Jessa's never been the type to hurt somebody's feelings. In fact, a good ninety percent of the time she puts everybody else in front of her. "He's one of my best friends. I don't want to do anything that's going to affect that."

"Yeah, but if he makes his move and you reject him, that's going to affect things," I told her. She nodded.

"I know. It's hard, though." The waitress arrived with dinner. She put the food down in front of us and took Jessa and Natalie's wine glasses to refill.

"How bad do you think it's going to be on Tuesday?" I asked Jessa. She shrugged.

"Probably really bad. I can't imagine what Callie's going to do now that she's in control." Jessa plastered a forced smile on her face. "But I'm not going to spend my time worrying about it; it's just going to wreck our girl's time."

"That's a great attitude to have. You're finally catching on," Sabella commented with a grin.

"Well, what's the point? No sense in worrying about what I can't control," Jessa said. The waitress returned with the wine glasses and disappeared to some other table. Jessa went white.

"Jess? Jess, what's wrong?" I turned, and saw what she was so upset about.

Randy Orton had just walked in, dressed classy in slacks and a white shirt. He spotted us instantly and made his way over, a smile on his face. Natalie, Sabella and Jessa looked visibly uncomfortable. Jessa also looked like she was swallowing a crateful of rage.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," he said, sitting down in the seat next to Jessa. She responded by moving closer to me. "I heard this place is good. Would you recommend it, Jessa?"

"I'd recommend you leave," she replied through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"Such hostility." The waitress arrived to check on things and noticed our new guest. She was making eyes at him, and he knew it. Such a narcissist. He ordered red wine and whatever Jessa was having. Jessa was infuriated. I'm pretty sure she contemplated leaving, but she didn't want to make a scene. None of us wanted to.

"You guys have us bugged or something?" Jessa asked. "I know for a fact you don't live in New York."

"I'm doing an appearance at the World before they shut it down tomorrow," he informed her curtly. "Thought I'd stop in for dinner before checking in at the hotel." There was more to it. He probably recognized Jessa's car in the parking lot or something. "What are you ladies up to tonight?"

"Nothing," Natalie informed him hotly. He smirked at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you ladies are up to something. I mean, you all have to get back on the road tomorrow," he reminded them. "I thought I'd let you know, Jessa, that Callie's running _SmackDown_ this week."

"Lovely."

"If you have any problems, I just want you to know that you can come to me."

"I'd rather get caught in a bear trap." He looked taken aback. Natalie and I giggled, but with one sharp look, he made us stop. He moved his chair closer to her. If Jess were to get any closer to me, she'd be on my lap.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing, ladies. Do you think I like watching some of the things they're doing?" he asked. Jessa rolled her eyes.

"You could always just leave," Natalie informed him. He sighed.

"You don't get it, and I don't expect you to," he shot back. Jessa sighed.

"I'm not getting it, either, and frankly, I don't care," she said to him. Hostile Jessa is pretty entertaining because subtlety has never been her strongest trait. She picked at her tortellini; she definitely lost her appetite. This dinner went from being a fun girl's time to being trapped in a prison. "I wish you would go."

"Don't be like that, Jessa…" He sighed. "If I didn't grab onto you, Callie and Batista would have, and we both know how that would have turned out."

"Oh, so you did it for my own good?" she asked, her eyes blazing. Randy looked at Natalie, his eyes pleading.

"Is Jessa always this difficult?"

"You haven't even seen difficult yet," Jessa informed him through gritted teeth. She downed her wine glass in one big chug. "I've lost my appetite." She stood, tossing a decent amount of money on the table. "I need some air. I'll meet you girls at the car." She walked away, hands jammed in her pockets. To our relief, Randy followed her.

"I think I should go and check on her," Natalie replied, standing. She rushed out after them. I don't blame her. I hate the idea of leaving Jessa alone with Randy Orton.

"I guess this is how it's going to go now that Evolution is running things," Sabella replied. "They're going to be tracking us in and out of the ring."

"They're going to be tracking Jessa," I informed her. "We're just going to be the screwed over bystanders."


	24. Sabella McCann V

Jessa is infuriated.

It's pretty obvious when Jessa Bolt is pissed off. She's quiet, her body shakes, her fists clench. Tonight, she looks terrific, her makeup natural and beautiful, her red hair perfectly curled and bouncy. She's dressed in a baby blue silk robe. Brock, John, Edge, Rene and Kurt are standing with her, trying to keep the smiles off their faces. If Jessa even catches the slightest hint of a smirk, her last nerve is going to snap.

"That fucking bitch," Jessa murmured. It's rare she uses heavy language, but it fits. Tonight, Callie decreed that if Jessa touches Callie, she's going to get suspended indefinitely. She also decreed that Jessa will be competing in her first ever lingerie contest tonight. Jessa's conservative and self-conscious. She likes keeping herself covered up. Callie knows this, and she decided to play very dirty with Jessa. Randy Orton's going to be the judge - surprise!

"Don't worry, Jess. We're going to be close by in case anything goes down," Brock assured her. Jessa ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The idea of millions seeing her in her underwear is terrifying.

"You work out hard, Jessa, and you've got a killer body. Don't be nervous - just go out there and work what you got," I said to her. Jessa managed to laugh a little bit. I gave her a big hug. Natalie came out of the Gorilla. She's unhappy about the turn of events as well. "I've got to get out there, though. I will see you out there. Don't be nervous, Jess. You look great." Jessa offered a grin and I disappeared through the side entrance to take my place at ringside.

Torrie Wilson was the first one to come out, in a pink silk robe. She waved and smiled at the crowds. Lingerie and bikini contests seem to be her specialty. Jessa seems to have this idea that she can't stack up to Torrie, a beautiful blonde former fitness model that the WWE brass adores. Surrounded by the most beautiful women on the planet, Jessa feels pretty self-conscious a good seventy percent of the time.

Nidia was out next in a yellow silk robe. Dawn Marie followed in a red silk robe, followed by an irritated Sable in a black robe. Then, it was Jessa's turn. The crowd reaction for her was encouraging. Everybody who follows wrestling knows that Jessa doesn't show herself off very much. I'm sure there are many men out there that have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Jessa looked like a deer in the headlights, holding her robe closed as she walked slowly down to the ring. Torrie offered her an encouraging smile. Jess got into the ring, and Torrie whispered something to Jessa, making her smile.

The Evolution music played. Randy Orton came out, looking as smug as ever. Must be nice to give yourself the night off and just watch women in their underwear. What a pig. Jessa, Torrie and Sable looked unhappy to see Randy. Sable approached Jessa and said something to her. Jessa nodded, her gaze never leaving Randy's approaching figure. It's one of the rare times I've seen Jessa and Sable get along.

Randy climbed into the ring and got himself a microphone. Jessa was scowling, her face a mask of hatred. It's one of the rare times that Randy Orton's actually been cheered, and I think it has more to do with the scantily clad women than it does with him.

Nidia went first. Her set was leopard print, trimmed with black lace. She didn't get much of a reaction. Dawn Marie followed, wearing a sleazy little red number that made the crowd go wild. Complete with a garter belt and stockings. Sable followed in a leopard print bra and thong that the crowd wasn't very hot for. It doesn't help that Sable's old enough to be my mother. Torrie went next. I realized that he was really making Jessa suffer. She kept getting more and more pale as she realized that she was going last. Each Diva brought her a step closer to something she found to be absolutely embarrassing. She knew there was no way out. I hate Callie for making her feel so uncomfortable at a place she spends ninety percent of her time at.

"And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for," Randy announced. He held his hand out to Jessa, but she refused to take it. She looked so visibly uncomfortable, but the crowd was very encouraging. She managed to smile at the crowd. Some generic slutty music began to play over the loudspeakers as Jessa untied the sash. She shot a look at Torrie, who was applauding her and offering her words of encouragement. I would be, too, but I'd get canned if my voice was heard on the other side of the camera.

With a deep breath, she dropped her robe, revealing an absolutely gorgeous lacy emerald green set that contrasted perfectly with her hair and skin. The crowd went absolutely _insane_. Jessa's face was bright red, her hands on her hips. I know she wanted to cross them over her chest, but Randy Orton was looking for any excuse to touch her. She wasn't about to give him one. Torrie picked up the robe for Jessa. She took it from Torrie and put it back on as soon as it was over.

It came time to pick the winner. Jessa won easily. Dawn Marie was infuriated. She went to attack Jessa, but Torrie tackled her, sending the two of them rolling out of the ring. Jessa stayed behind. She went to climb out of the ring, but Randy grabbed her hand. He said something to her, then raised her hand high. Then he twirled her into him, clasping her around the waist. She stomped on his foot, but he didn't react to it. His lips pressed against hers and the crowd ignited. She beat against his chest with her hands, but it didn't do any good. The kiss came to an abrupt end the second Brock's music echoed through the arena. He came running out with Edge and Kurt in tow. Randy dropped Jessa and bolted from the ring. Jessa looked infuriated, her lipstick smeared and her hair dishevelled. Brock leaned down to check on her. She was seething, her robe practically reopened to expose the emerald green bra. He helped her cover herself up and together they went to the back.

Chaos was still reigning, though. Callie met Jessa up at the top of the ramp and slapped her, shoving her down in front of everybody. Jessa just about went off the stage and down into the cables. Thankfully, Brock caught her. Callie was in her face, but I couldn't hear what she was saying to Jessa. She decreed that Jessa couldn't lay a hand on her without being suspended, but I don't see Jessa to be the type to just take this kind of abuse. Jessa's fists were clenched. She looked like she was ready to swing, but Brock held onto her tightly and led her backstage, to Callie's satisfaction. She's going to enjoy twisting the knife in for as long as she can.

I exhaled. There was still a bit of a brawl that referees were trying to break up. Backstage, I imagine Jessa is livid. Tonight, she had her dignity ripped from her, and that's only a sign of things to come. Callie's going to enjoy torturing Jessa. Callie seems to think that Jessa is the same passive girl she was in high school. I'd like to think that if Jessa were to snap, it's going to be sooner rather than later. And when that happens, Callie is in _big _trouble.


	25. Callie Berry V

Last week, I made Jessa strip down to her underwear, just because I felt like it. She's always been such a prude that it feels great to embarrass her. I wish I could take all the credit for it, but it was Randy's idea. I know he really wanted to see what's underneath the corsets. I don't think he was disappointed, because he's been walking around here with a smile all week.

Tonight, Dave and I announced that Randy Orton and Jessa Bolt are going to team up to take on Brock Lesnar and Torrie Wilson. I also informed her that if she were to screw over Randy Orton, she would be suspended. The constant threat of suspension hanging over her is pissing her off, I know, but God, it's worth it. Nobody knows the real Jessa Bolt, how much of a shallow woman she is. Why else do you think she won't give Kurt Angle the time of day? She wants a strong man like Randy Orton, she just won't admit it.

She is so angry right now, I love it. I want her to hit me, just because I want her out of here. She's always everybody's guardian angel, thinking she knows what's best for everyone. She's so fucking perfect it's nauseating.

Dave came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips finding my neck. After a small rocky patch, we're back on track and unstoppable. His lips made its way up to my earlobe and nibbled. A warm, happy feeling exploded in my stomach. "Maybe later, honey," I purred as his fingers stroked my hipbone. "I really want to watch Jessa squirm." Dave chuckled.

"I get to watch you squirm later?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. I snickered.

"When have I ever said no?"

Jessa was not happy to be working with Randy Orton. I even told her she had to come out with him and stand underneath his pyrotechnics. She's so angry it's not even funny, her posture rigid, her fists clenched as she stood four steps behind a gloating Orton. He's trying to touch her, to be affectionate, but she's putting up her walls double-time. I can only imagine how infuriated Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle are at the moment. They both have such hard-ons for Jessa. It's hilarious.

The match went pretty well. They worked well together, and Brock and Jessa were both infuriated at the idea of Jessa being with Randy Orton in any way, shape or form. Jessa won the match with a Bolt Cutter on Torrie. Randy rushed in to celebrate with Jessa, grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around. Brock hit him, sending both him and Jessa to the canvas. Brock's jealousy got the better of him and Jessa got to pay the price. I smirked. "We should go out to ringside and take in the fun," I said to Dave. He nodded, and together we rushed towards the main stage. I'm going to do everything in my power to help Randy in his quest to nail Jess. Prove to the entire world she's not as big of a goody-good as she makes herself out to be.

We both came down to the ring while Jessa was trying to pull Brock off Randy. Brock wasn't paying attention and he shoved Jessa back, knocking her down to the canvas. The crowd went up in a collective "Oh!" Realizing his mistake, Brock rushed to her, no doubt offering her apologies. That's when Randy came up from behind Brock, pounding him with punches to the back of the head. Batista and I climbed into the ring. Dave went right for Brock to help Randy, and I grabbed Jessa by the hair and helped her to her feet before slapping her. Slapping her feels amazing. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner. Slapped her so hard, she went down on her ass.

Her nostrils were flaring. "What are you gonna do, Jessa?" I taunted, shoving her to the ground with my foot. "You can't touch me - you can't touch me!" I kicked her in the ribs as hard as I could. She made a guttural sound, a sort of cough, before she went down to the canvas. "What are you going to do, Jessa? You touch me, and you're suspended!"

She was trying to make it to her feet. Her fists were clenched tightly, her arms wrapped around her ribs. She's not going to swing. I let her stand on her shaky legs. Her nostrils were flaring with rage, her eyes narrowed. I've never seen her so pissed off before. I love it. "Come on, Jess - what are you going to do?"

That's when she reared back and punched me.

It was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in the trainer's room with Dave and Randy standing over me. "She fucking hit me!"

"That she did," Randy replied, the smirk on his face. How I want to slap it off.

"I want that bitch out of here. She knew the rules. Jessa Bolt is suspended _indefinitely!"_ I shouted. "Get her out of here!" Randy left to tell her the news. Dave helped me sit up. "Get me a mirror." Dave nodded. When he finally found one, I took a look at the swelling around my jaw. I didn't think she knew how to throw a proper punch, but she did. I touched the bruising, wincing at the touch. "Fucking _bitch_!" I screamed, throwing the mirror down. It shattered, but what do I care?

Randy returned. "I talked to security and apparently she's already gone."

"Good." I looked at Randy. "I can't believe she hit me."

"Let it go, Callie. She's gone now. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and we'll go out and do it up Evolution style?"" Dave suggested. I shook my head.

"No. I don't feel like it tonight. I just want a big bottle of tequila and my hotel room. You guys go ahead if you want to." I know that saying something like that is like giving Dave free reign to ogle other women, but I don't even care tonight. I just want a nice shower, comfortable pyjamas and to drink myself into oblivion.

Dave helped me off the trainer's table. Dr. Rios said nothing was broken, I'd just be bruised for a couple days. After he gave me some Tylenol, I downed them and left with Dave. "You going to go clubbing tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Ric and Hunter want me to go." I sensed he wasn't telling me the full truth, but I was too tired and aching to care. As long as he comes back to my bed at the end of the night, I don't really care what he's doing.


	26. Jessa Bolt VI

Two weeks ago, I got suspended for punching Callie Berry in her smug little mouth.

I think this is the most time I've ever spent at home since I became a professional wrestler. It's kind of boring, to be honest. It's also really hard sitting on the sidelines, leaving everybody else to fight the battle in my absence. Oh, the downside of anger. At least everybody is behind me on this one. Nobody faults me for taking a shot at her. On the bright side, my house is the cleanest it's ever been.

Tonight is another quiet night, with the sun fading on the horizon. I'm taking in the sunset from the couch, with a nice mug of hot chocolate in my hands. The first _Resident Evil _movie is in the DVD player. I haven't seen it yet, but I love the video games. Not a lot of people I know like this movie, but I never mind a good zombie flick. Seeing Callie with the faint bruising around her mouth made me confident that I did the right thing, but now I get to catch up on months of unseen movies.

While I watched the sunset and sipped on my cocoa, I was startled by a knock at the door. It caught me by surprise, since my sister's not supposed to come in until Friday. Putting my cocoa down on the coffee table, I tightened the sash on my baby blue silk robe and went to the door, floored to find Brock on the other side.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I laughed. I moved to the side and let him come in.

"I've been missing you backstage, so I thought I'd come and see you if that's okay," he confessed, a little sheepishly. I felt a blush crawl into my cheeks.

"Aw. That's cute. I sure miss being backstage." We hugged, his grip tight. I didn't want to let him go, the first sign of life I've seen since my suspension. "I've been watching. How are things backstage? Did you want a drink? I got some beer left over from Sabella's last visit. It's Corona, if that's okay."

"Yeah. I could go for a beer. It was quite a flight," he confessed. I got myself some soda and got him the last bottle of Corona. He was seated on the couch when I emerged from the kitchen. I handed him the bottle and sat down. "Life backstage has been all right. We all miss you. Callie tried to bully Natalie a couple days ago, but Nat put the little bitch on her ass." I laughed at the image of Natalie kicking ass.

"Good for her. Callie's gotten too big of an ego for her own good."

"Was it worth hitting her?"

"You're damn right it was worth it," I confessed with a sheepish laugh. "Unfortunately, though, I'm now stuck on the sidelines until my appeal with the Board of Directors goes through."

"You didn't go to Vince?"

"Not with his son-in-law in on it, I didn't. I had to go up and over his head."

"Did they say how long the appeal process would take?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's so fucking lame."

"You don't have to tell me." I sipped my Mountain Dew. "I really can't believe you're here. It's good to see you, you know. I haven't really gotten any visitors since the suspension."

"I'm amazed Kurt isn't living here," Brock commented. "He misses you, you know."

"Yeah, I imagine he does." My tone was surprisingly dry. Brock was amused.

"Have you ever thought about giving him a shot?" he asked me. I thought about the answer.

"Sure, I guess. When I started. It passed quickly. I mean, he's my friend. That sort of thing screws friendships, you know. I adore Kurt too much to lose him as a friend. Plus, he seems like the really clingy type. I mean, look how he is with me and we aren't even a pair!" I sighed. "I don't want to completely dismiss the possibility, just because you never know what could happen in the future. But right now, and for the foreseeable future, I just don't have those kind of feelings for him."

"What about Randy Orton?"

I snorted, which caught Brock by surprise. "Please. He's attractive, but his arrogance isn't." I felt a shudder ripple through. "One of my life's biggest regrets is that he ended up being my first kiss." I know I could have done a lot worse, but I would have liked it to be with somebody that I liked. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I stopped for dinner when I got off the plane." I picked up my DVD remote and started the movie. "What are we watching?"

"_Resident Evil_. I haven't seen it yet."

"You ever play the games?"

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Not a video gamer."

"That's a shame." I sat back, tossing a strand of hair behind my shoulder. "I love my video games."

"I'd never know that by looking at you." The previews ended and we were staring at the menu. I hit play.

"Do you think John Cena's attracted to you?" he asked. I laughed.

"What's with all the men questions? You haven't even been here an hour," I teased. He flushed red; so cute. "No, I don't think John Cena is attracted to me. I think we're just bonded because of all this bullshit with Callie. Leading up to their split, I didn't even really know John that well."

"What do you think of him?"

"He's a nice guy. I think he might be a bit oblivious, though. At least to Natalie. That poor girl. He's slowly building a friendship with her, but she wishes she knew how he feels about her."

"Do you think they'd make a good couple?"

"Absolutely. Natalie is the complete opposite of Callie. She'd be the most loyal, devoted girlfriend. I think anybody would be lucky to have her. She'd be one hell of a catch for anybody." I finished my soda. "Did you check into a hotel?"

"Not yet," he confessed.

"Don't, then. You can stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. There's three guest rooms, for crying out loud. Unless you have any objections to sleeping in a girly room." Brock laughed, a low chuckle that rumbled through his big frame. He finished his beer. "Want another drink? I have some rum."

"That sounds great. Rum and Coke?"

"Sure." I got up and fixed us both drinks. I couldn't think of a nicer night to get smashed, sitting on suspension. "My sister is coming out on Friday."

"Oh yeah? Older or younger?"

"Younger. She comes out from time to time. It'll be good to see her."

"Is she a fan of the business?"

"No. Not at all. She blames it on me, since I lived it and breathed it my entire life." He chuckled.

The hours went on, the night got later, and Brock and I got more and more drunk. It doesn't take much for me, but Brock just about demolished the entire bottle. It was nice to feel all warm and fuzzy. If Brock felt smashed, he was showing it a lot less than I was.

"Do you think you'd ever date a co-worker?" Brock asked. I nodded.

"It'd make things a little easier than trying to do the long-distance thing," I slurred. I was surprised at myself for slurring. A red-hot flash of embarrassment crawled into my neck and my cheeks. "You?"

"Absolutely." I got up to go to the kitchen. I needed something to eat, to sop up some of the alcohol. I don't get drunk often, but when I do, I always forget to eat. I reached into the fridge and grabbed a handful of blueberries. Turning, I crashed into Brock.

"Jesus, I didn't even hear you come in," I laughed. For some reason, I found it a lot funnier than it really was. I leaned back against the kitchen counters, trying to calm myself down. I tend to laugh and giggle too much when I'm drunk, and to be honest, it's incredibly embarrassing. "Sorry. I'm okay, I promise."

Brock dipped his head, his lips connecting with mine. That stopped the giggles. It caught me by surprise, having the effect of striking me dumb and lighting my soul on fire at the same time. His lips were soft, coated with rum and Coca Cola. I groaned; there was a warming sensation inside of me that was almost too much to bear. He pressed me up against the counter top, his hands on either side of me, keeping me trapped in case I wanted to run away. Not on your life.

His lips and tongue explored with expertise. With a little bit of nervous reluctance, I placed my hands on his chest, sliding them up and around his neck. He groaned in appreciation and pressed closer. He put me up on the countertop and I wrapped my legs around his waist, on nothing more than instinct. I could feel him pressed against me and it shocked me out of my drunkenness.

I pulled back. "Brock…I can't do this," I told him meekly. His hand was totally feeling up my rack. I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. Brock groaned, his eyes closing.

"It's true what they say, isn't it?" he breathed. He was still in the throes of arousal. I nodded, resting my head against him. He didn't have to elaborate; I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What does this mean?" I asked him, my voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I mean, for us. What does this mean?"

"I think it's obvious I like you, Jess. I guess this means whatever you want it to mean."

I thought about it. He's been on my brain a lot the last few weeks, but I just dismissed it as being in close quarters with him so much. I've had my suspicions he might like me; his questions about my dating life when he arrived told me that there were some ulterior motives to his visit.

Maybe I'm over thinking things. I tend to do that. It's probably why I've never been with anybody. I looked into Brock's blue eyes and smiled. I brought a hand to his face, running my thumb over his cheek. Then I leaned in and kissed him again.


	27. Natalie Landry VI

God, I miss Jessa.

Spring is steadily approaching, and I'm thankful for the slight warmness that's creeping into the weather. I'm back to wearing cardigans instead of big parkas. It's a bit of a chilly night tonight, though, a night so cold that I can see my breath in the air.

With a sigh, I sipped on my apple martini and watched Sabella and Adriana having fun on the dance floor. Adriana was dancing with Rene, while Sabella was grinding against some random guy too drunk to care. I bit the inside of my cheek and fought the urge to shriek. I didn't even want to come to this bar tonight, but Sabella talked me into it. Since I got here, Ade and Sabella have been ignoring me. Without Jessa, I feel like an outsider with Adriana and Sabella. The fact that I'm sitting by myself drinking reaffirms this fact.

Jessa texted me this morning with a huge secret she wants me to keep: she's sort of dating Brock Lesnar. I asked her what sort of means, but she didn't really elaborate. I guess they're in the feeling out stages. I just hope she's careful. Her goods seem to be the hottest commodity amongst Kurt, Brock and Randy. When he finds out about Jessa and Brock, he's going to be so disappointed; he's been waiting on Jessa to "come to her senses" for a long time now. I guess the window's closed for the interim.

"What is a pretty girl like you sitting alone in a place like this?"

I looked up to see John Cena and smiled. He sat down where Sabella had been sitting and put his bottle of beer on the table. He looks good tonight, dressed in a San Antonio Spurs jersey and blue jeans. No, he's not wearing his padlock. "What are you doing here alone in a place like this?" I asked back. He chuckled.

"I'm not alone. I just managed to sneak away from Jericho and Edge," he confessed. "I was at the bar, and I saw you sitting by yourself, and I thought I'd invite you to come sit with us."

"I'm here with Sabella and Adriana," I told him. "But they've been more interested in taking off with their men." I wasn't speaking from bitterness, just stating a fact. John looked at Sabella practically screwing the guy on the dance floor and winced. It was awkward and gross to see. "I wish Jessa were here," I confessed.

"Me, too. Things sure aren't the same without her," he agreed. "You heard from her?"

"Yeah. She took her case to the Board of Directors, but they're taking their sweet time to overturn her suspension. She's getting antsy, sitting at home."

"I hear the Vanilla Gorilla is there with her," he said. I blinked, stunned.

"She tell you?"

"No. Kurt found out somehow. He's going insane with jealousy, and it's hilarious." I looked to the door, where a flock of people had just entered. I recognized Rey Mysterio with Rob Van Dam.

"Well, speak of the devil." John turned. Kurt was standing in the bar, his hands jammed into his pockets, a dour expression on his face. He looked fairly well put together; I mean, he's not a bad looking guy. Just clingy and a little bit annoying. He went straight to the bar and ordered something. I couldn't tell if it was alcoholic or not.

"Why don't you come sit with us? It beats sitting by yourself while those two are acting like whores," John informed me. "At least we'll talk to you."

"I think that would be a good idea." John turned and waved, bringing Edge and Chris Jericho over to us. Chris had pitchers of beer in both his hands.

"Hi, Natalie. Care for a beer?"

"Sure. What the hell?"

Edge sat down and poured me a glass. Usually, I find beer disgusting, but I'm drunk enough at this point that anything is going to taste good. He slid the glass over to me and I shot it back. I don't normally drink a lot, especially with the guys, but it was nice to feel like I belonged somewhere, since Adriana and Sabella were doing a lousy job.

"You hear from Jess at all?" Edge asked. I nodded.

"Of course. She's doing all right. Just waiting on the Board of Directors."

"Hope she comes back soon. For a girl that barely drinks, she's one hell of a party animal," Edge commented. I heard stories about her first six months. She had to cut back because she was pretty sure her liver and her heart were going to fail. She barely slept, saying that her first half-year was a haze. Chris Jericho wants to party with her again at some point, but with the brand split and the suspension, they just never meet up. It's what I love about Jessa; she's not shy like me. She's always the life of the party.

"How'd you meet Jess?" Edge asked.

"She went out after a house show to this café, and I was working there at the time. She's such a chatterbox that we ended up talking. I mean, it's no secret that she got me the job here. She saw something more for me than just working café nightshifts."

"How do you like working here?" John asked, sipping his beer.

"I love it. It's fun. I've made some good friends, seen some of the most beautiful places in the world. I have no complaints."

"So what was your favourite?"

"The floating market in Japan. That was one of the coolest things ever. Except for Jessa. She was freaking out the entire time." She doesn't know how to swim, and the three of us dragged her onto the boat. It was hilarious for all the wrong reasons. Except for when Callie tried to throw Jessa off the boat. Jessa was pretty steadfast; Callie went in instead.

"Oh, right. She doesn't know how to swim," Edge commented. "I remember that at this photo-shoot a few years back. The girls were really surprised." Of course; the Divas know how to do everything. Nobody's ever said anything to Jessa about it. I think it's because Jessa could eat fitness models for breakfast. "How's she doing with the whole Callie thing?"

"She's gotten past the hurt feelings."

"Do you think she regrets getting herself suspended?"

"Hell no. Her words." Edge laughed. "I mean, she regrets the suspension, but not popping Callie in the mouth. She left a fantastic bruise on her mouth. I loved it."

"Always the talk of the company, am I?"

I turned to see Callie standing, a sullen looking Batista and Randy Orton on either side of her. Randy looked like he would have rather been anywhere else. People in the club started to look at us, making us feel awkward. The DJ stopped spinning. I stood up, purely out of defensiveness. At least Jessa taught me how to defend myself. It's really come in handy.

"You put a tracking system on our cars, Callie?" Edge asked with a smirk. In response, she leaned over, picked up the beer pitcher and dumped it over Edge's head. The entire club gasped. Edge looked shocked, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. He jumped up, but Batista punched him square in the jaw, sending him down to the floor, taking his chair down in the process.

"Natalie!" I heard somebody - probably Sabella - call out. But they weren't coming over here. No, sir, I am officially on my own. Batista and Randy went to John, holding him in his seat while Callie turned her attention to me.

"Do you really think he wants anything to do with you?" Callie asked, cocking her head at John. I felt a red-hot flash of embarrassment explode in my face. I refused to even look at John, afraid of his reaction. "What, do you have this fantasy that he's going to be your knight in shining armour? That he's your Prince Charming? How fucking nauseating."

"No, Callie. You're nauseating." I don't know where the strength to say it came from, but I found it. Edge was stirring on the floor, his leg twisted cruelly beneath him. I wanted to check on him, but thankfully Chris Jericho was checking on him, his blue eyes never leaving Batista and Orton. I could have sworn I heard Edge groan. I felt another presence behind me; I'm pretty sure it's Kurt, but I didn't turn back to look.

"Bitch," Callie snarled, raking her fingers across my face. It hurt, her nails clawing down my cheek. I reared back and punched her, right in the same spot that Jessa hit her in. Callie backhanded me. I picked up my beer and threw it in her face, letting it wreck her pretty black and white striped dress. She howled, screaming. That's when Dave, Randy, Jericho and security stepped in. Callie, Dave and Randy were shown their way out of the bar, but boy, they did not go quietly.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Callie screeched as Randy and Dave led her out. When things had settled down, the music started and I crouched down to check on Edge.

"Adam…Adam, can you move your legs?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right," he managed. Chris and I helped Edge into the sitting position. That's when I noticed Kurt, who was talking to an intense looking John. That's when I remembered what she said, right in front of John. Embarrassed, I got up and rushed into the ladies room. God, how I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole.


	28. Adriana Braxton VI

I'm pretty sure everybody at the table noticed right away that Natalie never came back from the ladies room. Callie had thoroughly humiliated her by revealing Natalie's romantic feelings for John, right in front of him. I spotted her in the throngs of people, leaving out the backdoor. Excusing myself, I followed after her while Sabella stayed behind to chat with the guys. John was sopping up the beer that had flown around.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped outside was that it was a cool, chilly night. The kind of night where I could have used my coat. Too bad I left it back at the hotel. I'm not half as bad for forgetting my jacket as Jessa is, but tonight is one of those nights that I'm regretting it.

"Why are you ducking out on the party, Nattie?" I asked. Natalie shook her head, running a hand through her hair. She looked rattled and humiliated.

"I can't be there," she confessed, "Not after what just happened?"

"What, with Callie? Callie's just a bitch. Fuck her," I told her. Natalie shook her head. I knew it was more than that. "It's because she told John everything, isn't it?"

"How am I going to be able to look at him again?" she asked. "Why would he like a girl like me? Look what he's surrounded by. Look at what he's dated. Callie is beautiful. He's surrounded by beautiful women, and here I'm just this average chubby girl. I am so pathetic, you know that? Pathetic."

"Way to count yourself out, Natalie," I said sarcastically. She was absolutely beside herself.

"I just want to go home. If they ask, just tell them I came down with something."

"Will syphilis work?"

"If I were Bell, probably," she retorted. I had to laugh. She put up her hand and began to hail a cab. "You understand, Ade. It's just humiliating. I just wanted a quiet night out with friends, and here I'm getting sucked into other plans and beer fights with the bitter ex-girlfriend of my dreamboat. I really just want to go home. The fun is over for me." A cab stopped in front of her. She looked at me. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun." I could tell she was being insincere, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with Callie invading our night. That woman is terrible.

Natalie got in the cab and drove away. John rushed out the back door and ran towards me. "You just missed her, Superman," I told him. "She's long gone."

"Shit!" John sighed, his shoulders curving. "Goddamn it, why'd she leave?"

"Honestly? She's embarrassed about what happened in there."

"Callie's just a bitch. Nobody blames her for acting out." For acting out? Is this idiot oblivious? He sighed. "I should go see her."

"Just let her have the week. She'll calm down and come around. She'll go back to her hotel and call Jessa and vent, and everything will be fine by the time she gets to _SmackDown _next week."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. How's Adam?"

"All right. He hurt his calf, but it shouldn't be anything that's going to sideline him," John confessed. "I'm proud of Natalie. That girl has a real backbone." I nodded. I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm going to go back inside," I told him. "I just left, and I didn't say anything to Rene." Without giving him time to respond, I walked towards the front entrance and walked in. The club was like nothing had happened, music blaring and people dancing. I saw Sabella at the bar talking to Kurt and Edge, who was icing down his knee. It was an awkward landing from my vantage point. It would have been so bad, but he hit the chair and took it down with him. I approached Rene, who was ordering a club soda at the bar. He's the designated driver tonight, something he's not too thrilled about.

"Hey. Where did you go?" he asked.

"Natalie left. Callie embarrassed her."

"She should be proud. She punched her right in the mouth. Mike Tyson would have been proud of that right hook," he said. I flashed him a smile. Then I ordered myself a daiquiri, making it a double. It's been a long night. Rene pulled me close and kissed the side of my head. "Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Just going back to the hotel with Sabella. Why?"

"Why don't you come back with me?" he asked. I thought about it. Rene and I have been sleeping together since our third week together. I know it's a little fast, but I really like him. I'd like to think he really likes me. Nothing he's done would make me think otherwise.

"Sure. I'll let Sabella know I'm not coming back tonight." I thought about calling Natalie back at the hotel, but I dismissed it pretty quick. If she wants to act like a high school student, let her. Sometimes, I swear that everybody around me is full of drama. I don't know how I don't go insane.


	29. Sabella McCann VI

_**Earning the M Rating here...yes, more characters borking. Reader discretion is advised :P**_

* * *

We stumbled into my hotel room, our lips never disconnecting. He tasted like scotch. I kicked the door closed with my foot while he quickly stripped off his brown suede blazer, leaving it in a pile on the bedroom floor. Without breaking the kiss, I tugged out my ponytail. That's when I broke the kiss, to shake my hair out of the mould the ponytail had made. I leapt into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, grinding against him. He groaned, burying his face in my hair. I felt one of his hands move, and he gave my hair a good pull. He's definitely not into the sweet, tender kind of thing that I know Jessa wants in a lover. Tonight, it's going to be one of those nights I live for; wild, frantic, grip-the-head-board and scream kind of fucking.

I saw him at the bar, looking handsome - and depressed. We talked over drinks. Then I made the crazy step of groping him underneath the table. I mean, crazy for some. For me, it's just Tuesday night. He was definitely into it, his voice hoarse by the time he demanded we go back to the hotel. Since Adriana is staying with Rene tonight, I told him to come back to my hotel room. And now, here we are, grinding and groaning and hair pulling.

He backed onto the bed and lay down, letting me straddle him. I pulled off my backless white T-shirt and tossed it on the bed. Backless T-shirts means going braless, something that I don't care one way or the other about. I groaned when his lips latched onto a nipple and bit. I reached down between us and worked at his belt buckle. So hard to think…

"Sabella…"

"Shh…" Anything he had to say was only going to break the spell. I placed my lips over his and worked my tongue against his, grinding, stroking, and caressing him. His hands ran up under my miniskirt, gripping me tightly. He found the strings on either side and started to work at them - I never knot them too much for moments like these. They were gone in moments. I moved just a little bit to work at his button and zipper. That's when he sat up, almost knocking me off the bed in the process.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he turned me so I was on all fours. Wow, is this guy a freak or what? I looked back at him, smiling, as he worked his pants down over his hips. Before I even had time to adjust or prepare, he was inside me. A sharp jolt made me stiffen, but I relaxed quick as he began to pump his hips. It felt amazing. My breathing became ragged, my head began to swim with all the pleasure I was feeling. For a moment, I thought I would collapse, but he growled, wrapping an arm around my hips and keeping me in place as he moved harder and faster inside me. I gripped the sheets tightly, my knuckles turning bone white from the strength of my grip. "Oh God!" I hissed. He didn't say a word, a silent partner. Very awkward.

The familiar feeling of release began to build inside me. He got a good grip of hair in his fist, pulling my head back, his lips and teeth playing with my earlobe. Two more thrusts and I fell apart, crying out as he kept it going. It was intense, my nerves singing from the pleasure. With another thrust or two, he came, his breathing shallow and a little bit laboured. He sat back and I collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch my breath.

I thought about what I had just done with this man, who is or was technically my boss. There was a fleeting thought that maybe he thought he was screwing Jessa, but I put it out of my head. I mean, I'm a realist and I know what this was - no strings attached, release some tension sex. It was great sex, but I have no intention of ever starting a relationship with him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. There was nothing to say, and he knew it. There was the unmistakeable glimmer of regret in his eyes. If this were to ever come out, his chances with Jess would be blown. She'd never be with a man who slept with her friends. I mean, not that I thought he had a chance with Jess, but still. He knows where she stands on the issue, and I know where she stands on the issue. And we both ignored it for a good fifteen minutes of mind-blowing release.

"Jessa can't know about this," Kurt said to me, fixing his pants. He looked almost sheepish, remorseful. Drunk and depressed about the idea of Jessa being with his friend, Kurt has done something he regrets. Me.

"I won't say anything," I promised, my words sounding hollow. I reached for my shirt and put it on, suddenly uncomfortable by my nudity.

"Don't you ever feel uncomfortable doing this?" he asked me, sliding his T-shirt on over his head.

"Doing what?"

"Bringing guys you barely know back here to fuck them," he said bluntly. I shook my head. "You're a beautiful girl, Sabella. You really deserve better than random flings." I nodded numbly; I mean, what else could I say about that? He's right, but it doesn't mean I suddenly want to change my life. Kurt's also being an incredible hypocrite right now, saying these things to me after coming back with me from the bar. He picked up his blazer and slid it on. "Seriously, Sabella. Jessa can't know about this."

"I know," I said, suddenly angry. I threw myself down on the bed. "Just get out." He looked confused. I really have the suspicion he was thinking of Jessa the entire time, and it suddenly made me feel dirty. "_Get out_!" I informed him, my voice raising a little bit. With a shake of his head, Kurt left, closing the door behind me.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Fuck," I whispered. My entire body felt like it had been through a workout. I thought about who I could call. Natalie? No, she's pretty irritated with Ade and I for leaving her hanging at the bar, I could tell. She's certainly not going to feel sorry for me. Adriana? No, she's probably doing what I just did with Rene. Hopefully the aftermath for her is better. Calling Jessa is out of the question. If Kurt were to find out, he would probably kill me. He really thinks he has a chance with Jessa. Never mind she's probably doing Brock Lesnar as we speak.

Stretching, I got up and went into the shower, desperate to wash any trace of Kurt Angle off me. Unfortunately, I had the memories of the great sex that I wanted to dismiss, but wanted to remember. Jessa really doesn't know what she's missing, holding onto that silly virginity thing for as long as she has. I lost mine at fourteen, and I've never looked back.

When my shower was done, and I felt even more jelly-like than I thought imaginable, I got out of the shower and dried off, changing into my favourite red silk nightgown. Since I can't talk to anybody about what just happened - who knew Kurt would become my dirty little secret? - I figured that sleep would be my best recourse. Of course, sleep didn't want to come that easy. I ended up settling on an old repeat of _The Simpsons_ and watched until I fell asleep. I should see Adriana for breakfast; I'll talk to her about everything then. I can't trust Natalie. Natalie would only run to John Cena or even worse, run to Jessa.

If that were to happen, the shit would hit the fan.


	30. Callie Berry VI

"When the Virgin Princess is out of play, the Olympic Gold Medallist gets busy…"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Turning to me, his eyes were wide like he had just heard a gunshot. I was inspecting my nails, trying my damnedest to keep the smile off my face. Oh, I had the upper hand here and the confrontation hasn't even started yet.

It's not a secret that Kurt fucked Sabella last week. I overheard her at breakfast before we checked out at the hotel, telling Adriana that she was pretty sure he was envisioning nailing Jessa while they were together. She said she felt dirty and cheap. When Sabella McCann feels like a dirty whore, it must have been a _real _experience. Just saying.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Callie. Do you just enjoy ruining people's lives?" he asked. No idea what I'm talking about? Maybe Sabella should learn how to keep that big mouth of hers shut. Oh, I can only imagine what Jessa's going to think when she finds out that the man who's been pining after her like a creeper for the past year and a half fucked one of her best friends. I'll bet she's going to be _thrilled_.

"I'm not ruining anything. How was Sabella? Experienced? I'll bet you were thinking of Jessa the whole time, weren't you?" I taunted. "I'll bet you were thinking about getting the little princess on all fours, weren't you?" His face lit up red instantly. Direct hit. More than I wanted to know, but direct hit nonetheless. I put on the best nonchalant expression on my face and made eye contact with the former General Manager. "It's all right, Kurt. I'm not going to say anything to Jessa. What's the fun in that?"

"Why don't you do us all a favour, Callie, and get lost," Kurt snarled, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His voice had dropped an octave. He was threatened, like I had just backed him into a corner. "I'll never understand how such a beautiful woman like Jessa could be friends with a total backstabber like you."

"I'd turn my back on you for a comment like that, but I've heard all about what you do when that happens," I retorted. He flashed red again, and I fought the urge to laugh right in his face. He was quivering with unadulterated rage. He has no idea that he _blew _it with Jessa. I stopped. "I'm sorry - did you really think you had a shot with Jessa? Fuck, I thought she had a thick skull, but you - you're probably all skull, no brains, aren't you? What would she want with a stubby fuck like you?"

"You'd better stop…"

"I hear she's doing your good friend, Brock Lesnar. What kind of a friend would stab you in the back like that? Or maybe you and Brock are cut from the same cloth." I snickered. "God…Evolution may be a bunch of deviants, according to you and Jess, but at least we're up front with each other. We tell everybody when we're going to stick the knife in. You guys are just fucking cowards." I turned my back on him and walked away, down the hallway to the Evolution office. Randy was sitting in there by himself, playing _SmackDown: Here Comes The Pain. _"Oh, I have some gossip for you, Mr. Orton," I told him, sitting down beside him. I readjusted my miniskirt. Even if I wanted to seduce this fine piece beside me, he's got his sights set on Jessa, and nothing's going to get between him and the prize.

"Don't even care, Callie," he murmured. He hates me, but what do I care? Dave's the only opinion that matters to me. He continued to play, working on the season mode he started last night at _Raw_.

"Oh, you bet you care. It has to do with your beloved Jessa." Now I had his attention. He paused the game and turned to me. I smiled in spite of myself.

"All right, Cal, I'm intrigued. What?"

"I have it on good authority that Kurt Angle is never going to get with Jessa Bolt. _Ever_."

"That's not exactly a newsflash," he sighed, his shoulders curving.

"He fucked Sabella." His eyes widened.

"No way."

"He totally did. And from the sounds of it, it was not very good at all. Sabella is miserable, and Kurt is desperate to keep it a secret. I told him I wouldn't tell Jessa. It doesn't mean I can't tell anyone else, though…" He chuckled, a low rumble that made his body quake.

"That's hilarious. Out of all of them, it had to be the total whore, too."

"You ever taken a shot at Sabella?" I asked. He whistled.

"No fucking way. You know that saying that you sleep with who they slept with?" I nodded. "I would have banged half the locker room. Men and women, from what I'm hearing." I was caught by surprise on that one. I didn't know Sabella rode on both sides of the carriage. I just know her exploits with a lot of the men back here are stuff of legend. I'm amazed she hasn't caught anything from some of the guys she's slept with. He sat back, a smile crossing his face. "This is amazing. Kurt Angle totally fucked himself over. She'll never look at him the same way again, knowing that he banged one of her best friends. God, he's such a fucking idiot."

"I told him I wouldn't tell Jessa. I didn't say anything about anybody else…" Randy's eyes lit up. "I thought you could be the one to put the knife in. Console her, comfort her if she needs it. I'm sure it'll be devastating, since she figures every man should be bowing at her feet." Something flashed in his eyes, but I ignored it. He doesn't know her the way that I do. She's just as selfish as I am. A pretty smile doesn't change anything.


	31. Jessa Bolt VII

I become a housekeeper when Hurricane Kari touches down. She likes to be lazy, especially while she's trying to recalibrate after changing time zones. She took a cab to my penthouse, arriving in chaos. Her yellow blonde hair is dreadlocked and beaded now, held back with a Bob Marley bandana she wears around her forehead. Her fingernails and her eyelids are dark green, her tank tops layered red and white. Her skirt is ankle length and tie-dyed, with big spongy sandals.

Now, the room normally reserved for Natalie when she's here looks like a bomb hit it. Kari packs like she's moving in. I can't even get the bedroom door open. Backpacks and suitcases galore. Twenty minutes ago, Kari went out for a walk, coming back higher than space. I hate that she smokes it, but it's not the worst thing she could be doing, so I keep my judgment of it to a minimum. After all, I'm no saint.

Another two weeks has passed, and I'm beginning to wonder if the Board of Directors has forgotten about me. Or if Evolution and Callie had my appeal squashed. I sure hope not. Brock, Kurt and John assure me that they haven't heard _anything _about what's going on. It's unnerving.

Brock's been travelling faithfully with WWE and coming back here when the dates are over. We've been getting to know each other at a breakneck pace. There's something about him that makes me feel a little suspicious, but I can't put my finger on it. Too much paranoia in the air. Before you know it, it seeps into every facet of your life. Sabella thinks that I've slept with him already. Technically it's true; we're sleeping together, but we definitely aren't banging. Much to his chagrin, I suppose. Everyone around me seems to be waiting on me to screw him, like they're waiting for an animal to give birth at the zoo or something. Constantly looking for updates. It's ridiculous.

Brock will be back tomorrow, on the road working main events with a very depressed Kurt Angle. I haven't spoken to him since Brock and I got together, but I'm hearing he's devastated. This is the last thing I wanted. I never wanted to hurt Kurt. I guess my inability to draw a clear line with him created this situation. I have nobody to blame but myself.

With dinner finished, I was working at doing the dishes when there was a knock on the door. Grabbing the dishrag off the counter, I dried my hands and entered the living room. Kari was getting up, but I motioned her to stay down. "Who in the hell could be here…?" I murmured, unlocking the door and opening it. I felt the wind go promptly out of my sails.

Randy Orton flashed me a grin, a bottle of red wine in his hands. He was dressed in a crimson button-down shirt and black slacks. He looks like he's ready to go on a date. Me, on the other hand, I look totally unglamorous in sweatpants and a T-shirt, my red hair back in a high ponytail.

"Does everybody know where I live?" I asked, exasperated. He smirked and tried to walk into my home, but I stepped in the middle of the doorframe, planting my feet.

"Jess -"

"It's fine, Kari," I said, never looking back at her. I don't trust Randy Orton as far as I can throw him. Which means I don't. "Give me one second." Glaring daggers at Randy, I closed the door behind us, leaving the two of us in the hallway. I crossed my arms over my chest. "You need to leave. I don't want you here."

"Retract your claws," he said to me, his smirk fading. "I came to extend the olive branch."

"I'd rather beat you with it."

"Don't be like that."

"Who's going to stop me? I'm already on suspension," I reminded him, leaning against the door.

"I had nothing to do with that. Why would I want you suspended? I like having you around."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I mean it, Randy. You need to leave."

"I wrote a letter to the Board on your behalf," he blurted. Colour me surprised. I studied him intently, taking a step towards him. He's my knight in shining armour, but the thorn in my side as well…this is confusing.

"Just what kind of game are you playing, Randy?" I asked him, my tone a hushed hiss. "I'm not some fucking chess piece for your group, you know. I'm not Callie. I'm not okay with it."

"Please," he snorted. "I want nothing to do with Callie. Frankly, I don't know how the fuck you put up with her. She's insufferable."

"What, and is this the moment where you saying this makes me trust you? Fat chance." I looked down at the bottle of wine. "What, you heard about Brock and you want to throw your hat in the race? God, do I look like Sabella McCann?"

"No. That's why I like you." I couldn't help it; I kind of laughed.

"You know she slept with Kurt, right?" I blinked.

"No way," I laughed. The idea of Kurt and a woman is just so strange to me. It doesn't upset me in the slightest; after all, Kurt and I are not together, and I doubt we ever will be. But the idea of him sleeping with Sabella is just hilariously foreign. "No possible way. And not with Sabella of all women."

"It's true. He totally picked her up at the bar last week."

"Oh. I guess that was the night that Callie set her sights on Natalie again." Callie doesn't want John to be happy, ever. I never could figure out why an all-around nice guy like John would allow such a girl to sink her claws into him. I decided not to tell Randy that Natalie is leaning self-defence. I don't want to make his job too easy.

"I swear to you I did not lay a hand on Natalie."

"I wasn't saying you did. Why? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Dave and I just kept Cena in his seat." He sighed. "Dave's changed since he got with Callie. I mean, we're just supposed to be like the Four Horsemen, you know? Just partying and living the good life. I'm not into manipulating people and creating fights at nightclubs. It's so…_white-trash_." He made a face that made me smirk.

"Nice try, Randy. As long as you're hanging with those guys, I don't want any part of you or what you have to offer." I shook my head. "I miss having a normal life, you know. One where I had a great career, my friends, my family."

"I'm trying to help you get back into the ring," he assured me. "I want to see you put the boots to Callie. That little bitch has it coming to her in a bad way. She's even been rubbing Stephanie the wrong way."

"That's nice. I'm going to go back in and spend some time with my sister…"

"Jesus, Jessa, I came all the way from St. Louis to see you! Could you, you know, stop being such a Callie." I glowered at him and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"You aren't helping your case," I growled through gritted teeth. He sighed.

"Look, why don't I take you out for coffee. Would your sister mind if I took you out for, say, thirty minutes?" I scoffed, my expression incredulous.

"Are you trying to piss off Brock?" Randy smirked.

"Yeah, I heard you're fucking him," Randy murmured, unimpressed. A little remorseful, too. I shook my head vehemently, wondering if there was some virus of stupidity in the air, infecting everything around me.

"I am not fucking him," I said, my voice an agitated whisper. God, this man is so infuriating. "And even if I were, it's none of your business!"

"I know he's staying with you. You mean to tell me you two haven't. Please. I'm not an idiot."

"Jesus Christ, are you sure you wouldn't rather be talking to Sabella? What kind of a woman do you think I am? Do you have this preconceived notion in your thick skull that I'm some kind of whore?"

"No! Not in the slightest! You're different. It's what I like about you. You're not some _Playboy _bunny or some nasty stripper. You're a lady. It's refreshing, when you consider the women I hang around with."

"Oh. And Callie, Steph and Dawn aren't ladies?"

"Steph, totally. But no fucking way Callie and Dawn are ladies. Steph's trying to push Dawn out of the group. She caught Dawn trying to move in on Hunter, and Stephanie is pissed."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could care about your plights."

"I'm not asking you to, Jess. Look, I swear to you that I'm a good guy. I'm trying to protect you as best I can while keeping my own neck away from the axe. Do you know what the guys would do to me if they knew I was here? Do you know what Callie would have Dave do to me if she knew?"

"So I'm supposed to feel obligated to go to coffee with you because you're here undercover," I murmured. "Fuck, I miss my simple life."

"I'm not asking to hit it," he said, but the glimmer in his eyes told me he was definitely thinking about it. Just when in the hell did I become so desirable? "Just coffee. To talk about your suspension and where you plan on going from there."

"Why, so you can run back to Callie and tell her everything I've told you?"

"No! God…"

"Randy, _this_ is not happening," I informed him. "You need to go." With a grin, he tried to hand me the wine bottle. "I don't drink red wine, Randy. I thought you'd know me better than that."

"I'm going to keep trying," he promised. I smirked.

"Good luck to you."

"I love a challenge."

"Well, that's what you're going to get." I walked back into my home and shut and locked the door. Staring through the peephole, I saw Randy stay for a moment. It looked like he thought about knocking again, but instead he just left, much to my relief.

"Jess, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."


	32. Natalie Landry VII

"Hey! There you are! I've been trying to hunt you down for like a week now."

I turned to see John approach me quickly and I felt myself flush red with embarrassment. My spine stiffened, I stood up a little straighter. For the past week I've been going out of my way to make myself busy and under the radar. It worked, just because John's on _SmackDown _and not _Raw_. But tonight there's no escaping the Doctor of Thuganomics and his inquiring mind. And here I thought nobody noticed the lowly tech stalk out of the club with her head down and her ego shattered. God, I wish Jessa were here; I don't want to face John alone and talk to him about what happened at the nightclub.

"I've been busy," I managed. I thought about pulling the busy card to get out of this awkward situation, but the look in John's eyes told me he wasn't going to let the matter slide. I had to draw back; I tend to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You left the party quick last week. What gives? Everyone missed you."

"Ha. And here I thought nobody noticed."

"You're not forgettable, Natalie," he informed me. I felt my self-esteem go right through the roof. "Now, come on. Why did you leave?" I leaned against a trunk and sighed.

"Do you really have to ask why I left?" I double checked my equipment to make sure it was off. The last thing I want to do is give my co-workers a great show. "I really don't want to have this conversation out in the open like this." Without a second's hesitation, John grabbed me by the crook of the elbow and began to gently pull me down the hallway, towards his locker room. "What are you doing?"

We entered the locker room. He closed the door behind us. "You said you don't want to talk about it in the hallway. So, now we're in private." He stood in front of the door, crossing his arms over his chest as though he were some sort of impenetrable palace guard. "Talk. Why'd you bail out on me?"

"On you?" It took me a second to draw back to the topic. "Why are you even asking this? You should know why I left!"

"Callie shouldn't be dictating your life, Natalie. She obviously has nothing better to do if she's spending her time picking on you and your friends. She's obviously jealous." He smirked. "Anyway, you were the talk of the club after you left. You throw a hell of a right hand."

"Jealous. I'm sure Callie's _really _jealous of me," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You sell yourself short. You and Jessa are fantastic women. If Callie had even a pinkie full of your compassion and your kindness, she'd be a better person."

"Um…thanks?" Where the hell is this going?

"You shouldn't have left because she picked on you. That's giving her power." He watched me. Something must have flickered in my eyes because he nodded. "She wasn't lying, was she?" I didn't have to answer. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

I turned away from him, too embarrassed to look. He sighed, a deep and drawn-out sound. I put my hands in my pockets because I didn't know what to do with them. God, I hate Callie Berry so much. If Jessa forgives Callie at the end of all this bullshit, I may just riot.

"What do you want to do about this, Natalie?"

"Disappear, to be honest." He chuckled.

"Disappear. That's cute."

"God, I'm so embarrassed." I turned to him. "How could you even ever be attracted to a woman like Callie? She's so…_evil_."

"I was manipulated. I thought I could save her. I wanted to help her, and I didn't intend on getting attached to her the way that I did." He approached me, grabbing me softly by the shoulders. "You're a tough girl, Natalie. I can see it in your eyes. You just don't really know it yet. But you handled your business the other night, and I love that in a girl."

"It felt good to sock her," I confessed. That's when I felt the awkward tension return. I shifted my eyes to the floor. "Can we just forget about this?"

"About what?"

"About…everything." I sighed. "I didn't want you to find out. Not like this, anyway."

"What? So we should just ignore what's going on here?"

"I think it sounds like a good idea. But it's impossible, isn't it?"

"I think so," he confirmed. "For the record, I think you'd be an amazing girlfriend." I went a deeper red than I thought imaginable. He kissed my forehead, and my chest and stomach felt like butterfly wings were fluttering inside. "I like you, Natalie. But I am still in a weird place with all this Callie stuff. So why don't we just take it slow? Stay friends for now, and if something builds, it builds. If it doesn't, it doesn't. I'm going to be honest with you, though. Anything else would be unfair to you."

"I appreciate that," I croaked. It was hard for me to speak. This was definitely going a lot better than I thought it would. "Callie doesn't know what she lost when she lost you."

"I'm sure she does. I just think she's too wrapped up in Batista to let it hit her," he confessed. He sighed, pulling off his baseball cap to scratch his head before replacing it. "I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. I got a match against Rene Dupree coming up. I'll see you later, Nat. We should get together for coffee and figure out how to get Jessa back here."

"I agree. I miss her." He nodded. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Nat." He let himself out of the locker room. I took a moment to sink down into a metal folding chair and take a breath. Way better than I thought it would go. I turned on my equipment and just sat in the empty locker room until I was called to the Gorilla.


	33. Adriana Braxton VII

Sabella and I were standing around in catering, talking before the show started. Kurt Angle's become her dirty little secret. I'm really angry at Kurt for making Sabella feel so low about herself. She has self-esteem problems, severe self-esteem problems. There's more to the story than Sabella's telling me, which is strange. Sabella never has any boundaries, especially with me. But she's definitely keeping something from me.

Kurt stomped towards us, his eyes narrowed into slits. Sabella groaned; she's been trying to avoid him for a while now. She's not normally like that with her one night stands. Tonight, she tells me she has a "date" with this _Tough Enough _contestant, Ryan Reeves. He's like triple her size, with muscles on top of muscles. It's kind of scary.

"We need to talk. _Now_," Kurt growled. He grabbed at her, but I intercepted. "This is between Sabella and I, Adriana. This has nothing to do with you."

"We're practically sisters," I informed him. "Anything that has to do with Sabella, has to do with me. Now what the hell is your problem?" He let go of a shaking Sabella.

"I thought I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut about what happened between us," he snarled.

"I only told Adriana. I tell her everything," Sabella pointed out. He looked to me and I nodded.

"Then how the hell did Callie find out?" he demanded. Sabella's eyes widened.

"I don't know! I don't talk to any of them!" she insisted. "I don't like what you're insinuating."

Now, Kurt turned to me. "Did you tell her?"

"I'm going to forget you even suggested that," I growled. "Maybe you were careless. Maybe somebody saw you leaving her hotel room at the crack of dawn. How the hell are we supposed to know how they found out?"

"God damn it!" Kurt ranted. "Jessa's going to find out, you know. She's going to hate me."

"I doubt that. But if she does, it's probably something you should have thought about before you decided to bang my best friend," I told him. Unable to come up with a decent reply, Kurt turned on his heels and stormed away, ranting and raving under his breath. I turned to Sabella. Unshed tears were shining in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"He is such an asshole," Sabella sighed, wiping her eyes.

"A delusional one. He's never had a shot with Jessa. He just likes to think he does."

"Have you spoken to Jess lately?" Sabella asked. I shook my head. "I'm worried about her. There's something strange going on with the men around her. I'm worried she's going to get herself into trouble, or even worse, do something stupid. Maybe not sleep with Kurt Angle stupid, but stupid nonetheless."

"What do you mean, something strange?"

"I don't know. It's just this feeling I have. Brock's always at her place, and I haven't been able to get past him to talk to her. It just makes me uneasy." Sabella's been in some strange relationships over the years. She can spot when things are off. At least for everybody else she can. When it comes to her own relationships, however…

"Hopefully this suspension mess gets cleared up soon," I said. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Maybe the three of us should take a trip out to Jessa's place. It's been too long since we've seen her anyway."

"I think that's a great idea. Girl's night!" Sabella smiled. "We'll hit up Natalie about it. I don't see why Natalie wouldn't want to come." There was applause. We turned to see Callie and Dawn Marie standing behind us, clapping. They were both dressed in black, dressed like whores. Callie looked worse than Dawn, wearing a shirt that was barely together. Her skirt was so shirt that I could see her underwear.

"Congratulations, Sabella. You've ruined Kurt Angle's life. All because you couldn't keep your legs closed," she replied. Sabella's nostrils flared. Dawn stepped towards me. My hands curled into fists, ready to swing. There was going to be a fight. With that one statement alone, I knew it was happening. "He wants Jessa so bad he can taste it. How did it feel, sleeping with a guy who'd rather be sleeping with your friend? I'll bet you're not used to that."

"You'd better back off, Callie," I growled. She put her hand up in my face and I swatted it away. Now I had Callie's attention. "Jessa's going to come back, Callie. And when she does, I'm going to enjoy watching her tear you apart."

"Jessa's never coming back. I'll see to that," Callie promised. "I'm going to run the rest of you misfits out of here. You mark my words. I'll drive every last one of you out of here. None of you belong here. You're here because Jessa took pity on you three. She's not half the friend you think she is."

"She is the friend we think she is. It's your track record that's spotty at best," Sabella snapped.

"Why don't you go lay on your back in some locker room? It's the only thing you're good at," Callie informed her. Sabella reached out and hit her. She hit Callie harder than I thought Sabella was capable of. It was like all the rage, frustration and humiliation she'd been feeling came out of her fist like a cannon. Callie fell into Dawn Marie, who barely caught Callie. That's when Sabella lunged, jumping on Callie and hitting her over and over and over again. I've never seen Sabella lose control like this. It's pretty awesome.

Dawn approached, but I shoved her down on her ass. "_Security!" _Dawn Marie screamed. They swarmed us, pulling Sabella off Callie and holding us all apart.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid whore!" Callie screamed. There was a small trickle of blood running down her chin. "See if you don't!"

"Don't you be writing checks that your ass can't cash!" Sabella informed her hotly. I grabbed Sabella by the arm and led her down the hallway.

"Shake it off, Bell. Shake it off. You're okay."

"I'm pretty fucking far from okay," Sabella informed me. She put on her hat and went through the curtain. I sighed. That's when I smelled the familiar cologne of Rene.

"What's going on? Callie's screaming like a crazy woman."

"We got into a fight."

"Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine. Sabella's in a bad space right now."

"Ah. Kurt Angle?"

"How did you know? I know I didn't tell you."

"Callie's telling everybody."

"How did she find out?"

"She said she overheard you guys one morning."

"Kurt is livid at Sabella. I think he's to fault as much as she is."

"Very true."

"He thinks she's blowing his chance with Jess." Rene scoffed.

"He has no chance with Jessa."

"I know this, and you know this." I hugged him. "We're going to go see Jessa this week."

"All right. Next week, my mother wants to meet you." My eyes widened. That's a big step. He still hasn't met my parents yet. They just know I'm dating a co-worker. "Is that all right?"

"Sure. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. My mother will love you." He kissed my forehead. "I have to go, though. I need to go get ready for my match tonight. Stay safe. I feel like I can't turn my back on you ladies."

"You can't," I informed him. He chuckled and we hugged before he left. Turning, Natalie crashed into me. "Jesus, Nat! I thought there was no running through the arena hallways!"

"Sorry. I needed to talk to somebody!" Her eyes were wild and excited.

"What's going on?"

"I think John likes me," she confessed, her tone low. I could see she was a bundle of electric energy. I smiled. It would be Natalie's first boyfriend. Then her face darkened. "Ade. Your arm."

I looked down. There was a little bit of blood. "I must have gotten scratched." I smiled. "Sabella and I were thinking about going to Jessa's for the week. Would you be interested?"

"Absolutely. I gotta tell her this news," she squealed. I laughed. When everything hit's the fan, I can always count on the eternally optimistic Natalie Landry to make me smile.


	34. Sabella McCann VII

I called off my "date" tonight. Instead, I decided to go back to my hotel, throwing myself on the bed and sobbing until the tears dried up. Today is one of those days where I wish that I wasn't me. One of those days where I'd rather be anybody else but Sabella McCann. It's moments like these where I wish Jessa was here. She always knows how to cheer me up.

There was a knock on my door. It's not Adriana or Natalie, because they have a copy of my key card to get in and out of here. Wiping the semi-dry tears and smudged eyeliner from my eyes, I got up and answered the door. It was Kurt. I closed the door in his face. He knocked again. "Don't be like that, Sabella," he called out from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I told him. "I really don't want to see you right now."

"Well, I want to talk to you. And I'm not leaving until you open this door." Sighing, angry, and knowing he was going to stay on the other side of the door because he's a stubborn bastard, I went over and opened the door again. He came in without an invitation. "What is this, the Sabella McCann pity party? It's my life that's ruined!" Jesus. This man is great for my ego. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" I snarled. "You act like this is all my fault. Like I'm some kind of irresistible temptress. I'm not."

"You're better than being a glorified ring rat," he informed me matter-of-factly. Like he's the first person to tell me this.

"What are you now, my father?" I snapped, sitting down on the bed, crossing my arms over my chest. He sat down beside me. I felt my nerves begin to shake, threatening to snap.

"I'm a friend."

"You're a pig. And what's worse - you hide it behind your little smoke screen of sweetness and concern." I got up to leave, but he grabbed my arm and brought me back down to the mattress. "Do you see me, Kurt? Am I Sabella? Or are you seeing Jessa?"

"Is that what this is about?" he groaned. "If you're so worried about what people think, Sabella, maybe you shouldn't be so loose with yourself."

"Go fuck yourself."

"If you'd try that every now and then, maybe you wouldn't be seen as a whore backstage."

"Oh, God. Get out." I scowled and growled. "You are easily the biggest fucking mistake I've ever made."

"Right back at you."

"Seriously, what makes you think Jessa wants to be with you, Kurt? She hasn't given any indication before, or even now. She's with Brock. How serious do you think that' s going to get?"

"It's not." I looked at him. He looked so smug. I wanted to hit him. My eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. You know something I don't about this, don't you?" I sat down beside him.

"I brought Brock back," he confessed, running a hand over his bald head. "I brought him back to keep Jessa protected. I didn't think this would happen. They barely know each other. She doesn't know what kind of a guy he is."

"Well, it did." I had the feeling there was something more, something less-than-reputable about Brock, but I really didn't want to look at Kurt any longer than I had to. "I'm going to bed. You know where the door is."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Sabella." He ran his hand through my hair, fingering the ginger curls. "I thought it was no strings attached."

"No strings attached, not a dirty secret. I know I've been around the block, but I'm not a total whore. I can look in the mirror and be okay with what I see, Kurt. Can you? Can Callie? Who the hell is anybody to judge me?" I felt angry tears burning behind my eyes again, and I ran my hand through my hair. I began to pace back and forth. "I'm not a bad person. You don't think I've tried to forge good relationships? They all fall to shit."

"I never said you were a bad person," he soothed, approaching me. "I think you're the opposite. But I can't help but have the feeling that you're meant for something more than being known as promiscuous."

"I'm a decent camerawoman. Who I share my bed with outside of work shouldn't really be anybody's business but mine and the person involved." I sighed. "Why am I defending myself to you? Who are you to judge me? I didn't hear you complaining until after we fucked."

"I'm not judging you. I just think you're meant for better."

"Was I that bad?"

"What?"

"In bed."

"What? No! I mean…God, don't do this, Sabella…" he pleaded. "This is awkward for me. I'm not the kind of guy that just goes out and gets laid on a random basis." There was a glint in his eyes. "Do you think Jessa knows?"

"I don't even care, Kurt. I don't. I'm sorry. I wish I could." I sighed. "This is going nowhere. Why don't you just leave?"

"Why is it going nowhere? Because I don't have you bent over the bedpost?" Kurt was becoming defensive. I'm sorry I don't care about how things are going to affect his non-existent romantic relationship with Jessa Bolt. This man is just bad for my ego and offensive to all of my senses.

"Leave, Kurt. I'm not going to ask you again." Kurt threw up his hands and turned away, letting himself out. I threw myself back down on my bed and groaned. He wasn't supposed to be this complicated. Just a quick hump and dump. Why do I even care what he thinks? He's just a pompous ass.

I got up. Quickly grabbing my suitcase, I began to jam my things inside of it, struggling to close it. I texted Natalie and Adriana to let them know I was leaving early. I'm going to see Jessa. She knows by now, I'm sure. I need to talk to her. The girls promised me that they'd meet me there tomorrow afternoon. I called for a cab and shut off my phone, leaving to check out of my hotel room. Jessa's going to be the only one that's going to help me maintain my sanity. Everybody else is only making me crazy.


	35. Callie Berry VII

I gripped the sheets tightly, my back arching, hips grinding. It's been awhile since I've felt so alive. Over me, Dave moved slowly, taking his time to make sure that I could feel every inch of him. My legs were wrapped around his waist, drawing him into me as far as I possibly could. Every nerve inside of me sang.

His lips found mine, his tongue exploring the warmness of my mouth. Release was approaching fast and we could both sense it. His movements stayed slow, though, something that was driving him crazy. His incredible control was driving me to the very edge of insanity. "God, Dave!" I cried out, practically shouted. "_Please!"_ He surprised me with a strong thrust that nearly snapped me in half. I fell apart right there. It wasn't long after that when he hit the finish line with a grunt, propping himself on his forearms to keep himself from collapsing on top of me.

He rolled off me quick, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. In moments, I heard the shower running. I stretched, my muscles deliciously tired. My body felt like it had run a marathon in slow motion. Having sex with Dave always makes me feel so alive, so beloved, so important. It's way better than it was with John. Not that it was bad; just very perfunctory. Since leaving John in the dust, I've found that I've become liberated in every sense of the word.

I wasn't surprised to find that Jessa and her merry band of misfits had invaded my thoughts again. I reached for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand and lit one up. It's so irritating how they've been getting the one up on me lately, even with Jessa gone. Natalie's a wimp; how the hell can she pack a wallop like that? Is John teaching her how to fight?

There's something going on between John Cena and Natalie Landry. I can sense it. I don't know if it's an attraction, or if they're a couple or just good friends. But why would John want a girl like Natalie, even for the short-term? Why would he want a chubby blonde with frizzy hair and little eyes? I'm sure I've ruined him for others. I had to. I'm the best he's ever going to have. Even if he refuses to admit it, deep down he knows it.

After promising Stephanie McMahon that I'd personally chaperone Dawn Marie, I had Stephanie squash Jessa's appeal with the Board of Directors. She's never coming back. And if she does, it's going to be years of legal and corporate wrangling. The stupid bitch is sitting at home, wondering if the Board of Directors has forgotten about her. They have. I saw to it. She can go and find some new, soul-sucking career, something low-profile and low-key while she lives her meaningless life with that Neanderthal boyfriend of hers. God, why would she date Brock Lesnar? Jessa is so fucked up.

Randy is keeping tight lipped about his visit to Jessa's penthouse. He said she barely blinked when he told her about Kurt Angle and Sabella McCann. He seems angry at me, like I purposely misled him with false and bad information. Whatever; with each passing day, Randy is becoming a pain in the ass. Dave and I have been thinking about kicking him out of the group. We're just waiting for him to wear on Hunter and Ric's last nerve before we make the move. His fascination with Jessa is becoming a liability; Dave agrees with me.

Fifteen minutes passed and I could still hear the water running. I'm too tired and worn out to get up and go see him. Instead, I readjusted the thick hotel blankets and rolled over onto my side. Even the promise of chaperoning doesn't have Stephanie completely satisfied; she wants Dawn Marie purged from Evolution. Lately, the more and more I've been thinking about it, the more I think it's a great idea to get rid of her. She doesn't belong with us. When the dust settles, I'll be the only _official _Diva in Evolution. The most powerful woman in the WWE who doesn't bear the name McMahon.

Dawn Marie likes to ride coattails. Just like Jessa used to. Jessa liked to ride my coattails. And just like Jessa, I'm going to put a stop to Dawn Marie and her attempts to cash in on us. I mean, what has she done to turn the tide in our favour anyway? I mean, really? I've been doing all the work, and she just gets to reap the rewards of the good life. But no more. We're not even friends. All I need is Dave.

The shower water turned off. By then, the sweet throes of sleep were beginning to take over. Thinking about Evolution always makes me tired. It's supposed to be Hunter's group, but everyone knows who's always pulling the strings. Dave and I. Hunter likes to think he's in control, but it's not the case. Behind every man is a woman pulling the strings. Evolution is no different. Just ask Stephanie and I.


	36. Jessa Bolt VIII

In the kitchen, I did my dishes, dancing like a tool to No Doubt's _Rock Steady _album. I barely heard the knocking on my door. Wiping my hands on a dish rag, I turned down the stereo and went to the door, surprised to find Sabella standing in front of me with her luggage in hand. She looked good, as per usual, her ginger hair flat-ironed and parted in the middle, held back with a white headband. Her makeup was dramatic and beautiful, her lips glossy and nude, the eye makeup flattering her eye colour. The clothing she wore was another story, though; she looked like she belonged on a street corner somewhere. I say this with the utmost love. But God forbid she needs to pick anything up in that denim skirt.

"Sabella?"

"You don't look happy to see me," she pouted, her shoulders curving in what I perceived as disappointment. I shook my head to dissuade her from those negative thoughts. "I've been trying to call you for hours," she continued, strolling into my penthouse and dropping her suitcases right in the middle of my living room floor. "Natalie and Adriana are going to be here tomorrow. But you and I seriously need to talk." She looked around. "Where's Brock?"

"He went home to spend the week with his parents," I answered. "Something happened with his dad."

"Nothing serious, I hope."

"I don't know. He just left. He didn't say anything."

"I know you've heard." I smirked.

"Heard? About what? You and Kurt?" Sabella nodded. I was surprised that she was blushing. Nobody ever makes her blush. I laughed. "Randy Orton showed up when Kari was here to tell me. I think he was hoping it was going to devastate me into his arms or something."

"Randy Orton told you?"

"Yeah. Callie gave him the information. I didn't ask, and I don't care about the details."

"You're not mad?" she asked. I laughed involuntarily.

"What are you, nuts? Why would I be mad, Sabella? You know how I feel about Kurt Angle. I don't like him like that. Anyway, if you sleep together or with anyone else, it's none of my business." The song changed on the stereo. "You want a drink? I still have some of the Coronas you left last visit."

"Sure." She sank down on the couch. She looked relieved, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I wonder where she got the idea that I cared about who she slept with, or why Kurt Angle would be such a touchy subject. I got myself a soda, Sabella a beer.

"Who you sleep with is none of my business, but you tell me anyway," I teased her. She laughed, opening her bottle and taking a big swig of beer.

"Kurt was so mad when he found out Callie knew. He thought I told her. But I didn't," she insisted. "Why would I even speak to her? The only reason I ever spoke to her was because she was your good friend." I nodded sympathetically.

"Don't let his anger get to you, Sabella. He should be flattered you even gave him a moment of your time, you beautiful She-Devil." She laughed. "Even if you give everyone a shot."

"Oh, so it's going to be like that?" she laughed. "You know that you, Natalie and Ade are the only people who can get away with talking to me like this."

"Why else do you think we take advantage?" I teased. I sighed. "Do you want me to talk to Kurt about it?"

"Nah. It'll be all right," she assured me. "It's just…"

"What?"

"It's weird. He's fine with sleeping with me, but he's lecturing me about being a whore."

"Kurt's like that."

"How do you put up with him? He's infuriating and creepy."

""No argument there. But he took me under his wing when I first got here. When the other girls were being total cows. Well, except for Amy and Torrie. Even Nidia had her nose in the air with me, and she came from _Tough Enough_. Granted, I didn't spend years sleeping in the backseat of my car to wrestle for pennies, but I did a few months of it before JR caught wind of me. Kurt took me under his wing because he said he saw something in me."

"Yeah, well he wants to see something else in you, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, Jesus," I laughed. It felt so good to laugh. I turned serious. "Randy said he wrote a letter to the Board of Directors on my behalf. He says that he wants my suspension to end."

"Of course he did. He wants to see something in you, too." I laughed.

"When the hell did I become so goddamn desirable?" I asked, shaking my head. "God, I go from being the chubby girl in high school who watched all of her crushes ask out her friends to the girl who seems to have men throwing themselves at her." I sat back on the couch and sipped my soda. "Callie was always the desirable one. Men wanted her. Women wanted her. I was just the fat friend."

"Yeah, well Callie isn't the hot shit she thinks she is," Sabella informed me. "Sure, she's pretty. Okay, strike that - Callie is gorgeous. But her arrogance makes her hideous. She's not genuine, just self-absorbed and nasty. Frankly, nobody knows how you stayed friends with her for as long as you did. Most of the roster thinks you have the patience of a saint. The crew, too."

"Can you breathe now, knowing I don't care about you and Kurt?" I asked. She nodded.

"I can. God, I've been so worried. I should have known you'd be awesome about it. You're always awesome about things." Her face darkened. "So what game do you think Randy Orton is trying to play? It feels like he's playing both sides."

"That's because he's totally playing both sides. If Evolution catches him, his ass is going to get tossed out. I don't even want to think about the beating he'd get."

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"No. But I'm not going to get in the middle of that at the moment. Right now, all I want to do is just get this suspension overturned. I feel like Callie's pulling the strings and getting it pushed to the bottom of the paperwork pile or something. I mean, she's got Stephanie McMahon in her back pocket."

"What about Shane?"

"Shane doesn't like to get roped into the family affairs if he doesn't have to," I answered. "Especially when it comes to Steph. He loves his sister, but he knows she's ruthless. He would rather just stay neutral. Why?"

"Maybe we should talk to Shane. The least we can do is get him into Linda's ear. Maybe Linda McMahon will look at the paperwork." I nodded. "See? Sabella can come up with good ideas sometimes."

"Oh, Jesus. You're smart, and you know it."

"How was your visit with Kari?"

"Great. She's seeing this new guy, Kevin. It seems to be going well. She put dreads and beads and all sorts of weird shit in her hair." Sabella's only met Kari a couple of times, but they seem to like each other. "I don't think she likes Brock that much. She says he looks like Hanover Fist from _Heavy Metal_." Sabella shrugged; she hasn't seen it either. Kari's horrified I haven't seen it; she asked me if I was adopted. I asked her the same thing. My mom's always horrified with the way she and I talk to each other. I constantly tell her she's adopted. And that she fails. At what, I don't know. We're such polar opposites. It would make a lot of sense if one of us were adopted…

"Do you ever get the feeling Brock's hiding something?"

"Always. The guy is quiet to a fault."

"That's one of the big things I wanted to talk to you about. Kurt says he brought Brock specifically for protecting you." I shrugged. "He says Brock wasn't supposed to start dating you."

"Well, shit happens, doesn't it?" I sighed. "God, Kurt is so annoying. He likes to nitpick at things that don't concern him. Especially if I'm involved. If I get any clearer about my lack of interest in him, I'd be beating him over the head with a goddamn mallet."

"Well, you should just trying telling him outright first. Not that I'm objecting to the violence. He's a pain in the ass," Sabella spat. Normally she's not so venomous. Whatever Kurt's been saying to her has really been pissing her off, obviously.

"Are you attracted to him?"

"What? No!" she insisted, a little too quickly. "I mean, he's not a bad looking guy, but he's just too much of a creepy clinger. God, I thought Zach Gowen was bad."

"He was on the rebound," I reminded her.

"How is it that Callie has such a foothold on the people around her?"

"I don't know. But she does."

"Do you think you're going to come off suspension soon?"

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of sitting at home."


	37. Natalie Landry VIII

I approached Shane McMahon.

He's an intimidating man, but not half as intimidating as his father or sister. Jessa thinks he has a cute smile, but she will not admit it to anybody but me. While Jessa and Shane are friendly with each other, they don't run in the same party circle of WWE Superstars and Divas. Jessa's pretty sure that they've only exchanged about a dozen words since her WWE debut.

I caught him after the show, while he was packing up his stuff in the Gorilla. Gerald Brisco, his cohort, was long gone to get himself one last cup of coffee. He looked up at me as I approached. "Oh, hi there. Um…Nancy, right?"

"Natalie."

"Right. Sorry. There's so many names and faces to remember back here." He was almost sheepish.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're Jessa's friend." I nodded. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing all right. Do you think we could talk in private or something? It's really important I talk to you, but I don't want anybody else catching wind of this." Shane looked mystified, but to my relief he nodded.

"Absolutely, Natalie. Dad's talking with Edge, so his office is empty. Why don't you meet me there in five? I'll be right with you. I just want to finish packing up." He has a trustworthy face. I had no reason to doubt him. With a nod, I went down the steps and towards his father's office. It's a nicely decorated office, complete with great food, leather couches, an oak desk and a big screen TV to watch the show. I sat down on the couch and sighed. John was too busy to talk to me tonight. It seems like he's holding down the base with Jessa gone. It's starting to wear on him. Jessa's a better general than John; he even concedes that. He just feels like it's a never-ending cycle with Callie. The only way it's going to end is when Jessa runs her out of here.

The door opened and Shane walked in. "Sorry. I just hate leaving all my stuff out. I'm assuming this has to do with Jessa Bolt and her current predicament?" He sat down on the other side of the couch. I nodded. "I know there's rumours going around that Callie and Stephanie are doing what they can to squash her appeal. Is it true?"

"Apparently. It's been over a month, and Jessa's still on the sidelines, Shane. Don't you think that's a little bit excessive for one shot to the mouth?" He nodded.

"It's not ballet. I didn't think she should have been suspended in the first place." He smiled. "So what do you want me to do about this? I'm not part of the Board of Directors. If I were, I wouldn't be allowing this suspension to keep going."

"I'm glad one of you McMahons has some sense."

"I got it from my mother." I laughed. "Look, I like Jessa. If there's anything I can do to help her out, I'd do it." My phone rang.

"God, Shane, I am so sorry. One second." I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat."

"Speak of the devil."

"What?"

"One sec." I put the phone on speaker. "Hey, Jess. It's Natalie. I'm with Shane McMahon."

"Hey, Jessa. I was asking about you," he said with a warm smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing all right. Can I be rest assured that whatever is said between the three of us is between the three of us?" I looked at Shane with curious eyes. He nodded.

"Absolutely, Jess. You know you can trust me."

"I know I can. I just need to make sure. Now, I got a visit from Randy Orton last week. He tells me that he's written a letter to the Board about getting me re-instated. I don't know if he's done it anonymously or if he's lying or what, but if your sister and Evolution is squishing my appeals, I have an idea about how to get around it."

"Of course you do. You've always been as smart as a whip, Jess."

"Oh, Shane, you flatter me too much."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to drop my appeal."

"What?" Shane and I both asked in unison. We were in disbelief. Did I just hear that right?

"I have a plan, guys. Trust me on this one. Natalie, you and Adriana are still coming tomorrow, right?" I heard Sabella shout hello; it sounded like she was a few feet away from Jessa and the phone. I'm assuming that things went well between Jessa and Sabella and their discussion about Sabella sleeping with Kurt. God, life is such a soap opera here.

"I am coming out."

"Shane, would you mind if I requested your presence at my penthouse tomorrow for dinner?"

"Sure. I'm intrigued by what you're planning."

"I promise you, Shane, you won't be disappointed. But you're an integral part in this. I need to know that you've got my back. I know we barely know each other, but I need to trust you. I promise it's going to benefit you too."

"You can trust me, Jess. I swear."

"Good. I'm going to let you go. I just wanted to make sure you and Adriana were coming out tomorrow." I smiled; Jessa knows what it's like to be stood up - many times and by her own family, no less - so she always calls to make sure things are confirmed. She hates when plans change, especially at the last minute. Sabella is bad for that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jessa," I said. Shane echoed my sentiment. I hung up. He cocked an eyebrow. "What does she have planned?" he asked. I shrugged. We were both dumbstruck by her announcement that she was going to drop the appeal. I don't know if it's arrogance, stupidity, or an attempt at mind games, but something tells me Jessa's got a real ace up her sleeve.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. Whatever it is, it has to be good. With the mind she has for the business side of things, I'm going to say that she's going to have Callie and Evolution over a barrel sooner rather than later."


	38. Adriana Braxton VIII

Shane McMahon arrived at about seven, a bottle of white wine in his hands. "Nat tells me you're not into red," he informed her. Jessa laughed and stepped to the side, allowing Shane to enter. About an hour ago, Jessa told me the bare basics of her plan, and I think it's brilliant. Rene says the same thing, and so does John Cena. She called him about it after she got our stamp of approval on things.

John's been missing Jessa. It's evident in his voice. I know Natalie wishes she was the shoulder he could cry on, but Jessa and John were both very close to Callie. They relate on that level; I know there's no attraction between the two of them. But they have a connection that runs a little deeper because of Callie Berry.

He took off his jacket. "This is a real nice place you have, Jess."

"Thanks, Shane. Welcome to my home." Shane said his place is only a ten minute drive from Jessa's place. They live so close to each other, and they barely know each other. The strange, odd life of pro wrestling. We're practically family four days a week, and when we go home, we're practically hermits. Well, except for Jess, Natalie, Sabella and I. But lately I'm feeling the distance. I know a lot's been going on, but I'm unsure if there's anyway to close in on it.

"Something smells great," he commented.

"It's roast beef. Jessa makes the _best _roast beef you'll ever have," Sabella informed him. Shane cocked an eyebrow at Jessa, who laughed. She looks like Lucy Ricardo or something tonight. Her skirt is flared out and white, her shirt black with a deep neckline that managed to show no cleavage. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail. She looked like she belonged in the fifties. I don't think it was intentional; Jessa's not really that kind of style. Usually she's all corsets, rock T-shirts and black pants. Comfy casual, she calls it.

"Is that so?"

"Sabella's very generous with her praise." Always so modest. Shane sat down on the couch. "Did you want a drink, Shane? I've got some beer, vodka, rum…"

"Rum and Coke?"

"Pepsi okay?"

"Sure." She disappeared into the kitchen. Shane's phone rang. He answered it quick. "Hello?" Jessa emerged from the kitchen and handed Shane a glass. "Oh, hey, Hunter." We all froze involuntarily. The silence in the air became thick. "I'm just out for dinner. What do you need?" He listened intently for a few minutes. "Yeah. I heard. I don't know anything about it." His face darkened. "How many times have I told you guys that I just want to do my own thing? Let me guess: Steph refuses to read the memo." He rolled his eyes. "I spoke to one of her friends. She is going to drop the appeal. So stop worrying, all right?" He listened for a few minutes and then he hung up the phone. He smiled. "There. The word is out." He took a sip of his drink. "Thanks, Jess. This is great."

Jessa sat down across from him. "So what is this game plan, Jess?" he asked. She sighed.

"What can I say to you that will make you change your stance about not getting involved?" she asked. Shane smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Didn't you just hear the phone call? I'm already involved. Stephanie and Hunter won't have it any other way." Shane turned to me. "She's like Dad, my sister. She hears what she wants to, and to hell with everything - and everyone - else."

"So whose side are you on?" she asked. I could tell she was still hesitant about getting involved with a McMahon. Their track record is notoriously bad in cases like these. But if things went right, then Jessa is going to set the world on fire.

"Mine," he answered. "Which usually puts me against Steph and Dad." Jessa got up to check on dinner. He followed her into the kitchen. I turned to Sabella.

"Do you think Callie is going to think that she drove Jessa out of here?"

"Callie's smart, but she's arrogant," Natalie replied. "She likes to think she's the great and powerful Oz." Sabella cocked an eyebrow while I snickered. "Seriously, she's going to think she won. Then the next step is going to be forcing John Cena out of the company."

"She's cold-hearted," Sabella informed us as Shane and Jessa emerged from the kitchen.

"Ex-wife material, as Jim Ross likes to say," Jessa replied. She had a screwdriver in her hand. "Dinner still has about ten minutes to go," she informed us, sitting down on the couch.

Shane sat down. "Did she tell you the plan?" I asked. He nodded. "And?"

"I think it's fucking brilliant," he said. "I can see why I'm going to be needed, though. But if this goes through, it's going to really turn the tables. I hate what the product's become with Evolution in charge."

"So you're in?" Jessa asked. Her eyes were pleading. Shane nodded.

"Absolutely. I'd be an idiot to pass this up, Jess."

"Thanks, Shane."

"Don't mention it. I hate to see what the product's becoming. Evolution non-stop. I hate how it's anarchy in the back, with Dawn and Callie attacking people backstage. There has to be a solution, and while what we're doing is short-term, it's going to build up to something incredible and long-term. We have to save this product before they run it down."

"Why is Vince letting them get away with this?" I asked.

"Because it is bringing in ratings," Shane confessed. "People are waiting to see Evolution be stopped."

"Do you think the product can last for much longer like this?" Sabella asked. Shane nodded.

"Absolutely. We're setting up something huge, and nobody knows it yet." He shot a knowing glance to Jessa, which told me that she told him more about her plan than she told us. Not that it bothers me or anything. Jessa just needs to play this close to the vest, and Nat, Sabella and I are notoriously bad at keeping secrets. She's telling us what we need to know as we need to know it. But Shane knows everything, and I can see it makes her nervous. The McMahon family typically has their name on the handles of the talent they stab in the back. Jessa's just hoping she's not going to eat crow on this one.


	39. Sabella McCann VIII

Backstage at _SmackDown_, I came around the corner to crash into Callie. Behind her was Dave Batista and Randy Orton. They were both dressed like they were heading to the Oscars or something, nicely pressed suits with ties. Callie was the one out of place, looking more whorish than I ever could, her miniskirt barely held together with safety pins. Her boots were knee-high, her shirt revealing and held together with safety pins as well. The only thing that looked good was her hair, which she recently had trimmed and styled.

"I don't want any trouble, Callie. I just want to do my job," I answered. She smirked.

"Not so arrogant now that Jessa's dropping the appeal, are you?" she taunted. I didn't say anything and she laughed. "You want to know a secret? Steph and I had her appeal requests squashed _before _it even hit the Board of Directors. It pays to be in so well with Stephanie McMahon and her husband." She made a strange noise. "Jessa's got a thick skull, but at least she's finally figured out that she is _never _coming back here. Maybe you and your little group of misfits should follow her lead and get the fuck out."

"I like it here." I looked to Randy Orton. There was something in his eyes.

"What was that?"

"I said fuck off, Callie." I was much louder this time. Randy smirked.

"You're pretty brave, considering you have fuck all for backup," Callie reminded me.

"If you're going to fucking do something, Callie, just fucking do it. I'm tired of hearing you speak," I informed her. Callie's hazel eyes widened, then narrowed in rage. She reared back to slap me, but I hit her first, kicking her hard in the stomach. That's when Dave lunged, grabbing me roughly around the waist. I think he even copped a feel of my tits, too, the sleazebag. Callie began hitting me. I put my hands up as best I could to shield my face, but one good shot to the side of the head had stars dancing around in my eyes.

"Back off." Dave and I went down to the floor. Dave was gone in a flash. Randy was already taking off down the hallway, dismissing the chaos with a wave of his big hand. I looked up to see Kurt. He leaned over me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Are you okay, Sabella?"

"Fine."

"This isn't over, Sabella!"

"You're right about that! Shit's just getting started!" I called out to her. "Your ass is mine!" Dave ushered Callie into the Evolution locker room, where two guards stood watch over the door. I shrieked.

"Did she hurt you?" Kurt asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just pissed off. You know how it goes these days." He helped me to my feet and I brushed the imaginary dirt off of my pants. "What a twat."

"Shake it off, Sabella. You're better than that."

"Don't preach passivity to me, Kurt Angle. This is professional wrestling." With a roll of my eyes, I walked away, leaving him dumbfounded in the hallway. I readjusted my hair under my cap and went to get my camera. The show was starting in mere minutes. I should already be out at ringside, but Callie and Dave sidetracked me. Of course.

"Sabella."

I looked over to find Randy Orton leaning against the trunk, right beside my camera. My shoulders slumped. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me? Can't I just go to work in peace?"

"I'm not here about that, all right? I promise."

"Oh, yeah, right. And I'm supposed to trust what you say to me."

"I'm not the fucking enemy, all right?" He sighed. "Is it really true?"

"What?"

"That Jessa's giving up? That she's leaving us?"

"Yeah. What do you care? You guys have done your part to make sure the Board doesn't hear what she has to say anyway. Why would she want to stay?" It's total bullshit, but you know what? I'm going to make this as easy for Jessa as humanly possible. "This is Jessa's life. This is all she's ever wanted for herself. She dropped so much weight just to do this, and this is how it has to end for her. She's heartbroken. I hope you're all happy."

"I'm not happy about it at all. I've been trying to get her back here," Randy insisted.

"So you say."

"I'm not fucking lying. God, are you guys always so fucking suspicious?"

"When it comes to anybody Callie cavorts with, you're damn right we are," I answered.

"I do not cavort with Callie. If I had my way, she would be nowhere near me."

"That's what you say to my face. What do you say to hers?" He smirked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I see why Jessa hangs out with you," he informed me. "You're both tough nuts to crack."

"Jessa's the nutcracker."

"Don't I know it." I couldn't help but laugh. If Randy Orton is really serious about her, she's going to make him work for it. Good for her. She's not a dumb woman; her godmother taught her well. "Is it true about her and Brock Lesnar?"

"Yeah. What do you care?"

"I don't." He's lying, I can tell. I'm really suspicious of this guy. He's a walking contradiction. I'm pretty sure that he wants to get into Jessa's pants, but there's a part of him that cares, I think. It's impossible to be so uncaring towards her. She's done so well for herself by herself, and no matter how difficult her life gets, she's still a total sweetheart. "Anyway, have a good night. You should probably get some ice on those ribs after the show; I noticed Dave grabbed you pretty hard." He walked away, leaving me astounded.

I grabbed my camera. Jessa's right to be suspicious of him. He's so totally playing both sides. And if he's not careful, it's going to bite him in the ass. A snake in the grass is always going to get stomped on in the end.


	40. Callie Berry VIII

"Ding-dong, the bitch is gone!"

I couldn't contain my excitement. A part of me wants to be suspicious of Sabella's news, but seriously, why wouldn't it be true? Steph and I have done everything we possibly could to fuck Jessa over. There's no way her paperwork will _ever _make it to the Board of Directors. That's her only shot at an appeal and it's never going to happen. Vince is too busy, and seriously, Vince is happy with the way we're doing things. He's not going to go against us.

Randy looks pretty pissed off about it. I mean, it's great for us as a group, but considering he's been trying to bed Jessa, not having her around is going to make his task difficult. He can pout all he wants, but he knows where she lives. He can work for it; we can't make things easy for him all the time.

Dave hugged me. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I can't believe it! We did it! Now we just need to get her little group out of here!" Life is going to be so much sweeter when every last trace of Jessa Bolt is out of here. She's stunk up this place for too long, the stuffy, uptight bitch.

"I can't believe she'd give up so easy. I knew she didn't have what it takes," Hunter said. I laughed. Hunter calls a spade a spade. Jessa gave up way too easy. Then again, the fact that we sabotaged her doesn't help. Either way, tonight is a huge victory for Evolution.

"I say we go to the ring and handle some more business," I replied. Dave and Hunter looked at me, nodding. They followed me out to the ring. It feels so good to be front and center. The Dominant Diva. Ric smiled; he has some heavy visions of partying in his head tonight. The man is easier to read than Jessa.

The crowd absolutely hates us. In time, they'll come to love us. Their hatred stinks of jealousy. They wish they could live the good life we live. Where they get into all the trendiest clubs, where the most attractive men and women love us and want to be with us. Instead, they're working their boring nine-to-five jobs, living vicariously through us. Except they don't have the balls to admit it.

Dave held the ropes open for me and I got in the ring. Dawn followed, flashing a flirtatious smile at a distracted Randy Orton. He's really unhappy, but within the next few days he'll come back around. Maybe he'll just suck up the loss and bed Sabella. At least she's a real redhead. And if she'll bed Kurt Angle and my ex-boyfriend Zach Gowen, she will bed anybody.

"Good news, everybody - Jessa is gone!" I announced. The crowd levelled us with incredible heat. To the point that I couldn't hear anything. It stuns me how much people love that phoney little loser. "We've succeeded - Jessa Bolt is no longer a WWE Diva. She wasn't made for this business anyway. She likes to think she's tough, and that may be so. But she doesn't have the brains that Evolution has. Her decision to unlace her boots and hang it up shows us that." I turned to Dawn Marie. "But our business isn't over yet. We feel that we need to shake things up. Do a little bit of downsizing, and I've decided the first place to start downsizing is in Evolution. And we're starting…with Dawn Marie."

I hit her in the head with the microphone as hard as I could. She went down, hard. I cut her open, above the left eyebrow. Blood started to gush out, staining the canvas. I couldn't help but smile; we've put up with her bullshit for too long. I kicked her hard in the ribs. She was staring up at me with her brown eyes wide with the shock of betrayal. I started laughing; she doesn't belong here. She can barely fucking win a match, and Evolution is a team of winners. Of champions. Of past champions, present champions, future champions. Stephanie and I are the true women of Evolution. Dawn Marie's just a poseur, hoping to ride on our coattails. But that comes to an end tonight.

I picked her up and hit her with my finisher. "You don't belong with us!" I shouted. "You will _never _belong with us!" I gave her one last hard kick before I let Dave lead me out of the ring. He raised my hand as if I had just won the Women's Championship.

Dawn Marie lay unmoving in the ring. Referees slid into the ring to check in on her. She'll be sidelined for a while. Cancel her out as my _Vengeance _opponent. I guess we have another three months to find a new opponent for me to beat.


	41. Jessa IX

By June, I was twitching, waiting for the time when my plan can finally come together.

Lucky for us, Shane McMahon is on board a hundred percent. He thinks it's a great idea. As much as he loves his sister, he's excited about the idea of sticking it to her and her husband. He's such a cool guy, and he's been great at keeping me sane while I've been waiting. Because let's face it, waiting sucks. Especially since I have little patience.

Two months ago, I slept with Brock. I've been regretting and accepting the decision ever since. He's been so cold and distant since it happened, going so far as to start spending his weeks back in Minnesota. It's been three weeks since I've seen him. I followed my aunt Shawna's advice and I was hammered for it. I think that's why I let him talk me into it. It was my birthday, and he had this idea that it was time. It didn't take much to talk me into it, but still. Sabella thinks I'm dumb for it, I can tell, but thankfully she's keeping her mouth shut. She's in the double digits. I don't know why she enjoys it so much; I find it hurts more with each time. When I told her this, she said that it probably means that he's not doing it right. As if there's a wrong way to do it.

Tonight, I'm home alone, sipping on a glass of white wine and watching some _Pulp Fiction_. Natalie is coming out tomorrow. Just Natalie. For tonight, however, it's just another boring old Wednesday night.

There was a knock on my door, a frantic pounding. I finished my glass of wine and got up. I wish I could say that I was surprised to find Randy Orton on the other side of the door, but I can't. He looked good, though, dressed in a tight black T-shirt and light blue jeans. It's the most casual I've seen him in a long time. He smiled. "I had this feeling it was going to be you," I informed him dryly.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." I shrugged and stepped to the side, allowing him access to my home. He was genuinely surprised that I was letting him inside, but he stepped in, looking around.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks. You want a drink?" I wondered why I was being so civil with him, but I brushed it off. It was one of those nights where it took more energy to be a bitch than I could muster. He nodded, so I got him a can of Pepsi. After all, he has to drive after this. Handing him the can, I sat down at the other side of the couch. "Did Callie send you here?"

"Of course not. Nobody in Evolution knows I'm here. I'm hearing rumours, Jess, and you've been quiet and unavailable to talk to. You aren't really giving up, are you?" I smiled.

"What choice do I have?"

"You have a lot of choices, Jess. You can't let Callie win. Not like this."

"What do you care, Randy?"

"I do, okay, Jess?" He sighed. "I don't know why I care so damn much, but I do." He sighed. "Don't let her win, Jess. We'll figure something out. You'll come back. I know you will. You've worked too damn hard to get to this point to just give up like this!" I was surprised by how passionate and upset he sounded. He looked around. "Where's Brock? He finally letting you breathe? You deserve better than him, you know."

"You sound like Sabella."

"Seriously, Jess. What do you see in him?" I couldn't answer. What I saw in him seems to be disappearing with his attitude lately. He's never really had a passion for wrestling, and he certainly has a nasty attitude about the people involved. With each passing day, I feel like he sees me as some ditzy bimbo, like the bikini models Vince likes to hire. He's here as a favour to Kurt Angle, which he freely admitted. It seems like the longer he's here, the more miserable he is, and there is nothing I can do to fix it.

"Randy, I really don't want to get into this with you," I told him firmly. He nodded, sipping his soda. I fidgeted. "What game are you trying to run here, Randy? I can't tell if you're incredibly smart or incredibly stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"What's going to happen when your group finds out about you being here? About your letter to the Board? Are you trying to get yourself thrown out of Evolution? I saw what Callie did to Dawn Marie…what Hunter and Dave and Ric will do to you is going to dwarf that in comparison."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't willing to risk it," he informed me. I rolled my eyes. "I mean it, Jess. I know that it's in your blood as much as it's in mine. I've read your interviews. This is all you've ever wanted to do. The idea of letting Callie drive you out is ridiculous."

"She has the McMahon family in her back pocket, Randy. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep fighting!" He shook his head. "This is not the Jessa Bolt I know."

"Please. You hardly know me. And any information you get from Callie is spotty at best."

"Could you stop being so fucking defensive with me?" He stood, pacing. I stood and went into the kitchen to get myself a water bottle. He grabbed me, turning me to him. "I mean it, Jess. The idea of not having you around sucks. Don't let her win, Jess. You're better than she is. You deserve to be here."

"Randy…"

"Fight, Jess. I know it doesn't mean anything, but fight for me. Fight for Natalie and the girls."

"I tried, Randy. What do you want me to do? The Board doesn't want to hear it. I can't get blood from a stone. I tried, they don't want it. There's nothing I can do but just wait it out." He let go of me as if my skin lit his skin on fire.

"This is not the Jessa Bolt I know," he informed me matter-of-factly. "The Jessa Bolt I know wouldn't take no for an answer. It's what got you here, in WWE."

"I appreciate you trying to inspire me, Randy, but the appeal is still pending. Steph and Callie have it twisted just enough that I have _no _wiggle room. You don't get it - there really is _nothing _I can do."

He touched my face. The act of affection surprised me. I sure don't get that kind of reaction from Brock. "I'm not perfect, Jessa. I've done a lot of shitty things. You know it, and I know it. But I would hate to see you lose your dreams because of that spiteful bitch, so promise me you won't give up."

"I'm no quitter."

"I know you aren't. It's what I love about you." My eyes widened. His hand was stroking my hair. "I may have to support you in silence for now, but just know I'm your biggest fan." His hand came back to my face, his finger running over my lower lip. As much as I hate to admit it, he was putting my nerves on edge. Only in good ways, of course. Or bad, depending on how you look at it.

"We can't be doing…"

"Shh." He replaced his thumb with his lips. I put my hands on his chest and pulled back, laughing.

"Nice try, Casanova." My entire body felt hot, almost suffocated. I had to back away from him. "I think you should go, Randy."

"Jess…"

"Please." He sighed, aggravated.

"I'm not going to wait forever."

"I never asked you to wait," I pointed out. He smirked, shaking his head as he let himself out of my penthouse. I dropped down to the couch and put my head in my hands. That man is incorrigible.


	42. Natalie IX

I slid onto the bar stool and readjusted my black skirt over my knees. The bartender, a cute brunette guy with sparkling grey eyes, approached. "What can I get for you, beautiful?" he asked with a grin.

"I'd love an apple martini," I answered, flashing him the best smile I could muster. Tonight was a Callie Berry-free night, with her and Batista off to do some WWE promotion. I can't say that I missed them; it was surprisingly peaceful tonight. Now back from injury as an exclusive _SmackDown_ Diva, Dawn Marie spent the night trying to mend the bridges she's burned over the past few months. Everyone sees through it, though. Opinions have changed about Dawn Marie. Not that they were ever high to begin with.

He slid me my drink and I took a sip. Good man; he added a little extra alcohol for me. I could use it. It's been a long few months without Jessa, who is being ridiculously stubborn and refusing to move up her plans. I don't know much about her plans, only that she is going to come back with a vengeance. Shane McMahon is even being close to the vest, in case something were to leak online. We're only being told what we need to know. I'm excited, though; it's going to make for good television.

"Where are your friends?"

I looked at the seat to my left. John slid into I and ordered a beer. The bartender just handed him a bottle. I shrugged. "Off with their men, I suppose. I kind of wanted some time to myself."

"Should I go?"

"No, no. I don't mean like that." I sipped.

"Have you spoken to Jess lately?" I nodded. "How is she doing?"

"All right. I know she wishes her life weren't so complicated at the moment."

"Maybe if she got rid of the Vanilla Gorilla, things would be fine."

"Sabella and Adriana feel the same way." I shrugged. "What can I say? Relationships make people dumb sometimes. Jessa's no exception." She's suspicious of him lately, though. Not like she thinks he's cheating suspicious, but she has the feeling that there is a lot of things he isn't telling her. But she's too focused on her plan with Shane McMahon to spend all of her time dwelling on the drama. "You know, for a guy that's absolutely obsessed with her, Kurt Angle hasn't done anything to get in contact with her," I told him. John smirked.

"That guy seriously needs to get the picture. She has no interest in him whatsoever."

"Yeah, well, Jess has always said she'll never sleep with anybody who has slept with her friends. He cancelled himself out," I laughed. Jessa has very, _very _clear boundaries when it comes to relationships and friends. Sometimes she's very black and white, sometimes she's very liberal. But it all makes sense.

"So what is a girl like you doing in a place like this by yourself?"

"I decided I needed a night out," I answered. "Jessa's hoping to return in a couple of weeks, but it's going to kill me waiting. Leaving me with Sabella is the cruellest thing she's ever done." John laughed.

"You don't hang out with anybody else?" I shook my head.

"I have a hard time making friends," I confessed. "Jessa's my best friend. I'd lay down my life for her. She's always been amazing to me. Supportive, lends me an ear when I need it. She never judges me, never makes me feel like a fifth wheel. Even when I know I am. She's so different from Callie. I don't know…I guess the nicest of people attract the meanest." John nodded.

"That's what I like about Jessa. She really thinks of the people around her. She's no snob." He raised his bottle. "To Jessa." I raised my glass and we toasted my best friend. "She'll be back before we know it."

"I know. This plan she has is so smart. I can't see Vince McMahon shutting it down. He would be an idiot to pass up such a thing. It's a nice little twist that's going to blow up the ratings." John nodded.

"At the end of the day, that's what drives Vince. Well, that and money." We fell silent. I ordered another drink. "If you aren't busy next weekend, why don't you and I hang out or something? I can get to know you a little better."

I was surprised. Is this a date? I muted my expression so he wouldn't figure out my confusion and excitement. "Sure. That sounds like a plan." He smiled. It always knocks me out, the way the smile lights up his face and makes his beautiful blue eyes sparkle. I could just study his face for hours, if he wouldn't think I'm a total stalker for doing so.

"Great." He sipped his beer. "So what is your life like at home, Natalie? Do you have somebody who waits for you?" I shook my head.

"I have a cat and a dog, though. My parents look after them while I'm on the road."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have a sister. We don't get along too well, though. Not like Jessa and her sister. How about you?" John smirked and took a swig of beer.

"Four brothers. Gave my mom a lot of grey hair growing up."

"No kidding," I laughed. "I think my sister gave my mom all the grey hair. Nobody's ever had to worry about me. I guess that's where Jessa and I bond. Our childhood was pretty rough."

"Yeah. I've heard Callie airing all of Jessa's dirty laundry. She turned out just fine, considering what she's been through." He smiled. "I really think Callie is jealous of Jess."

"Oh, I know she's jealous of Jessa," I answered. "She's threatened by Jess." I put on the best smile I could muster. "But forget about Callie. What's your life like when you're not on the road?"

"The switch never shuts off," he informed me. That doesn't surprise me; he's building one hell of a reputation on his work ethic. He's wall-to-wall, always on the go. Jess told me he's working on a rap album.

"How's the album coming along?" He smirked.

"Jess told you, hey?" I nodded. He laughed. "It's coming. I'm still at least another year. It'd go by a lot faster, but I'm working this schedule. Jessa's big on music, but she tells me that she's not interested in singing on the album. She said she can't sing to save her life."

"Her voice is pretty low. She hates it," I admitted. "So you definitely won't be catching her singing."

"That's too bad." He finished his beer. "Tuesday after _SmackDown _sound good?"

"Sure. Absolutely."

"Good. I will see you then." He slid out of his chair and made a beeline for the exit. I couldn't stop watching him. Internally, my body was doing the tango. I need to call Jessa as soon as I get back to the hotel.


	43. Adriana IX

Another month passed quickly without Jessa.

She tells me that Randy Orton has been making bi-weekly trips to her penthouse, spurring fights with an overly jealous Brock Lesnar. No matter what she tells him, he just refuses to trust her. More and more, she's been regretting her decision to sleep with him. She cares for him, deeply, but the distance he's been putting between them has been taking its toll on her. The distance, the jealousy, her suspicions that he hasn't been a hundred percent honest with her since his return…it's been making for one miserable first relationship for Jess. The worst part is that her honesty with Brock doesn't seem to do any good.

Things between Rene and I are going fine, though. His parents _love _me. His dad thinks I'm too quiet, though. The usual criticism. Tonight, we're getting ready to put Jessa's plan in motion. I arrived at the arena early to do a few errands for Shane McMahon. If he's nervous about the way things are going to go down, he's not showing it. The man is as cool as a cucumber. Unreadable. He's acting as if everything is fine, even though he made the biggest political move of his career only a few hours ago.

Rene slid into the chair across from me. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. But if anybody can execute this, it's going to be Jessa Bolt and Shane McMahon."

"Have you spoken to Jess?" I nodded. "How is she?"

"Nervous as hell. But she's ready."

"How are the others?"

"Just as nervous as I am. But we know it's going to go off without a hitch." Sabella can't wait to capture the expression on Callie's face. She said it's going to be priceless. I can't disagree with her. Callie is going to get screwed over hard tonight, and the beauty of it is that there is nothing they can do about it. Hunter's marriage to Stephanie is not going to help them.

"I hope so. Jessa's waited way too long for this to go wrong." I nodded. He stood.

"I have to get going. John wanted to do a last minute run-through of his plan. He wants to make sure Callie doesn't have anybody." I nodded. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love you. Be safe tonight."

"You know I will," I assured him. He disappeared down the hallway. Not even five minutes passed, and Natalie slid into my seat, eyes wide. In the past month, she's been getting closer and closer to John Cena. But she still doesn't know if he's interested in her as anything more than a friend. Either way, I haven't seen Natalie this happy - or alive - in a long time.

"Did you hear?" Her tone was hushed.

"What?"

"Somebody attacked Batista. Bad. He's sitting in Dr. Rios' room, getting stitches."

"Can't say I feel sorry for him."

"Callie is infuriated. She's accusing John."

"Did he do it?"

"No. I have it on good authority it was Brock and Kurt, but you didn't hear that from me," she replied with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "I was with John the whole time Batista was getting his ass handed to him."

"How is John tonight?"

"Focused. He wants to make this night run as smoothly for Jessa as possible. He said her flight's been delayed, but she should be here within the next hour or so. It works out; the delay is going to keep her return a secret. Everyone's going to be seated before she shows up." Her tone was hushed now, in case anybody heard. "Otherwise, he's doing good. He wants to go out and party tonight. He said to invite you and Sabella, if you guys aren't busy."

"Sure. It sounds like a plan," I smiled. "You know Sabella's always up for a night of partying."

"Great. I'll let John know. Watch your back tonight; Callie is on the warpath."

"Rene warned me. Don't worry about me. Watch your back."

"You know I will." She got up and took off down the hallway, turning on her headset. It's nice to see her happy and fitting in with people here. Natalie Landry is a girl who could always use more friends.

There was a loud bang down the hallway, then the sound of wood splitting and things spilling. "What in the hell -?" I started, standing up. It was coming from down the hallway, towards the back of the arena. I found Brock Lesnar standing, his nostrils flaring, shirt off, staring down at the prone body of Randy Orton. He was wedged between the broken pieces of the catering table, covered in food and dazed.

"Safe to say he's out of commission?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes never leaving Randy's prone body. Brock's been waiting for an excuse to put Randy out of commission for some time. He doesn't trust Jessa and Randy together, though he fails to understand that Jessa has been open and honest with him the entire time. Jessa's not the type to play games; she's out front. She doesn't want to play with people's feelings. The polar opposite of Callie Berry. I don't think there's going to be a single person outside of Evolution who is going to be feeling sorry for Callie tonight.

"If I find out you've come near Jessa again, I will kill you," Brock growled, crouching low so he could make sure Randy could hear. Even if he could, I'm not sure that Randy would have listened to what Brock had to say. Sabella's pretty sure he's being genuine when it comes to his feelings for Jessa, but I can't tell. Neither can Jessa. The guy is damn near impossible to read. Brock turned to me. "Is she here yet?"

"You're her boyfriend. I figured you'd know."

"Don't be a bitch, Adriana." It would take me aback if I weren't already confident that he was an asshole. "Have you heard from her or not?"

"No," I lied. "The last I heard her flight was delayed."

"Fuck. Let's hope she makes it here."

"For who's sake?" I asked. I didn't give the controlling Neanderthal a chance to answer; I went back to my sewing station, inwardly cursing him the entire time.


	44. Sabella IX

I stood at ringside with the camera on my shoulder. The Evolution music was pounding in my ears, that grating voice that Triple H has such a hard-on for. It was just Callie by herself, microphone in hand, her face darkened with anger. Brock and Kurt did a great job taking out Batista and Randy Orton, while John and Rene joined in to take out Hunter and Ric. Now, Callie is on her own, unsure of what's going on around here.

She climbed into the ring, looking to me and saying something I couldn't make out. I ignored her anyway. The music faded. "I don't know what the hell is going on around here, but it had better stop!" she shouted. The crowd rained boos on her. It was almost deafening. "I'm serious! John, I know you're behind this! I don't want you anymore! Goddamn it, stop it!" She was screaming into the microphone, making my ears bleed. She was becoming mentally unhinged. Not so tough now that her big muscles weren't behind her. "Get your ass out here! I want answers, damn you!" She threw down her microphone and began to pace back and forth, running her hands through her hair angrily.

But John Cena's theme didn't play. Instead it was the familiar Naughty By Nature theme that belonged to Shane McMahon. He came out, completely ignoring his trademark shuffle. Tonight, he was all business, his expression smug and self-assured. Callie looked baffled for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by rage. She picked up the microphone. "I want John Cena. Turn your ass around and walk back through that curtain." Shane looked amused that Callie was actually trying to order around a McMahon.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. See, I have some news for you," Shane informed her. "I know you and my sister and her husband have been really busy running things, but you really should have read the memo that came across your desk this afternoon."

"What memo?" she asked, her confusion genuine. That's because there was no memo. Jessa wanted the element of surprise.

"I had a meeting with the Board of Directors last night," Shane announced, "And I raised some concerns about the way things have been going here. About the way you're running Divas onto the injured list. The way that you've been manipulating contracts for your benefit."

"Vince likes the way we're doing things," she informed him hotly.

"Oh, but the Board of Directors doesn't," Shane informed her. "And by the way - my father likes money more than anything else. And when I put my ideas out on the table, he agreed."

"What ideas?" Callie demanded. She was gripping the ropes as if they were the only thing keeping her standing. Shane was relishing this; the fans were clearly behind him. He was teasing her with the knife before sticking it in.

"You guys are only _half _in charge of both brands now," Shane informed her. She blinked.

"What?"

"As of last night, I became co-General Manager. And I promise you, things are going to change around here." The crowd roared in appreciation. Callie became red-faced in anger. "If you don't believe me, Callie, I left my paperwork on your desk. Signed and sealed. The Board is behind me a hundred percent, so I'd say your chances at an appeal are slim."

"What?" she screamed. She kicked the bottom rope. Her hazel eyes were wide with rage. "You can't do this!"

"Last time I checked, my last name was McMahon," he reminded her, "Which means I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want around here. Which brings me to your upcoming match at _Vengeance_, Callie. I understand you don't have an opponent."

"You're right. None of them could hang with me," she informed him hotly. This time it was Shane's turn to smile. This was the big part of Jessa's plan. Shane was playing the role perfectly, and I could tell he was enjoying it. All it was going to cost Jess was dinner next week. Just her and Shane, to go over their next step. They're building a very important friendship right now. I can only imagine what Brock thinks. He seems to hate the idea of her being around other men, period.

"One of them could. But we know how that turned out," Shane replied. Callie smirked. "That was one of the other issues I brought up with the Board of Directors - your excessive punishments. It was one of the biggest reasons why the Board made me co-General Manager."

"Well, isn't that lovely?"

"I thought so. You're not going to. But I digress. Callie, it took me a little while, but I found an appropriate opponent for you." He stepped to the side and the familiar guitar started up. Callie looked like she saw a ghost. She went pale, instantly. She gaped, then began to scream "No!"

Jessa came out. She looked fantastic. Last week, she went and had her hair trimmed and styled. It was flared out stylishly. Her makeup was dramatic and perfect, as usual. Her outfit looked fantastic; her favourite leather bell-bottom pants and a sparkling halter top that was practically solid.

Callie tried to escape, but she was surprised to find John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Rene Dupree and Edge surrounding the area, in the front row. They all grinned at her like they were the Cheshire Cat. She turned up to the stage, where Jessa was barrelling down at full-speed. She hit Callie with one of the best Lou Thesz presses I've ever seen. I mean, the air she got was _impressive._ The crowd _ignited_. The only way I could see the action was on the TitanTron. Jessa was punching the living hell out of Callie, who had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

Referees swarmed. Jessa went flying off Callie and into the awaiting arms of Chad Patton and Charles Robinson. Callie was scrambling to get away, not wanting anything to do with Jessa, who was righteously infuriated with her former best friend.

During the chaos, Shane ventured down to ringside. The referees put Jessa down and into Shane's awaiting arms. Callie found a barren spot and managed to jump over the barricade, running for her life up the stairs while the crowd enjoyed a good laugh at her expense.

"Callie?"

She turned, halfway up the stairs, to Shane. She was infuriated and battered, holding the side of her head with her right hand. "Next week, you and Jessa are going to sign your contract for _Vengeance. _In the interest of fairness, I'm going to wish you the best of luck." Shane's music played. He turned to Jessa, saying something to her that I couldn't make out. She nodded. He took her hand and raised it. That's when the guys came out from behind the barricades. Brock put her up on his shoulder. She didn't look comfortable up there, but she laughed as the crowd cheered her on. WWE programming just became more interesting, and Callie officially has nowhere to hide come _Vengeance. _


	45. Callie IX

"Fucking Shane McMahon!"

I threw my shoe at the wall. It hit the wall with a loud thump before hitting the floor. Dave was cradling his head, suffering from one of the nastiest headaches. Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar had jumped him, just like they had jumped the others. They picked the guys off one by one, leaving me fucked over. How long have they been plotting this shit? I know that this is something they've been plotting for sometime. I should have known better than to take that whore Sabella McCann's word about Jessa hanging it up. The little bitch had a plan. That's why she dropped the appeal; she waited_ months _just so she could fuck me over. Congratulations, bitch; mission accomplished.

So she's got Shane McMahon in her back pocket. Fuck her, and fuck him, too! I've still got Evolution, and Stephanie McMahon, who burst into the locker room, her eyes wide, hands on her hips. "What the fuck was that?" she demanded. She absolutely hates it when her brother meddles in her affairs.

"I don't know, Steph! You tell me!" I shouted back at her. Dave groaned, but I ignored him. Randy was on his way to the hospital to get his ribs x-rayed. Brock did a real number on Randy. I wonder why...

"I don't fucking know!"

"How long has Shane been hiding this?" I demanded.

"I don't fucking know!" she shouted. I believed her, but I was still very suspicious. The McMahon family is historically hard to trust. "I didn't hear anything about this until Shane came out to ambush you."

"Ambush is right!" I informed her hotly. "Can he even fucking get away with that?"

"It appears so," she answered. "I'm trying to get in touch with Daddy, but he's not answering. I'll bet you he's enjoying this." I have no doubt Vince McMahon is enjoying the chaos he's created. It's the kind of thing he thrives on. The whole fucking batty family enjoys creating chaos and making money. It's what fuels them. "I can't believe Shane would go over my head like this. How is this even possible?"

"I'll tell you how it's possible. Jessa got into his fucking ear." Stephanie nodded. When Vince signed Jessa, he was absolutely enamoured with her. She was the story of the year, the inspiration to millions who have had it rough. I think it's just because Jessa and Vince had rough upbringings, so he related to her in that sense. Stephanie has it in her head that Vince and Jessa have had an affair, which couldn't be further from the truth. But as long as she's thinking that, and it can put her in our back pocket, who am I to dissuade her from the thought? Jessa finds Vince repulsive. Even more repulsive than Kurt Angle. But Stephanie doesn't need to know that. Even though he's happily married, I'm betting Steph thinks that Jessa's moving in on her brother, too.

"Shane's always been distracted by a great pair of tits. He's just like his father," Stephanie informed me hotly. Her hands were clenched to her hips. Hunter's at the hospital, getting looked at for a possible concussion. Jessa and her merry band of misfits got what they wanted tonight; she put Evolution out of commission. But only for this week.

"She thinks she has the drop on us, but that bitch is dead fucking wrong," I informed Stephanie. "She might have the upper hand at the moment, but we're going to drive the little whore out of here again."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet. But for the interim, how about we fuck with her relationships? Especially with that Neanderthal she calls her boyfriend." Stephanie smiled. Unlike her brother, Stephanie's favourite pastime is being the puppet master. She likes to be devious and create chaos where there is none. It's why her and I get along so well.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Randy, of course. You know he wants to hit it." Stephanie laughed. "It's true. Do you really think Brock beating him up is going to deter him? The guy has tunnel vision for her. It's absolutely insane!"

"You really think Randy Orton is enough to cause a rift between the two of them?"

"He's already causing a rift between them. Everyone can see it. We just need to push him a little bit harder. He won't object; he'll do anything to bed her."

"Do you think he really cares for her?" Stephanie asked. I snorted.

"Randy Orton, care for a woman? Please." I have no doubt that Jessa and Brock have slept together. He seems like the type of animal that would want to stake his territory. Cue the breaking hearts of Randy and Kurt, who never had a shot in hell with her in the first place. What is it about Jessa that makes the men around her total idiots?


	46. Jessa Bolt X

_**Jessa Bolt**_

I checked my reflection in the mirror and admired my new dress. I bought it two days ago to celebrate my WWE return. It's a little black dress, sleek and strapless with a navy corset around the waist. I tousled my hair a little bit to give it some _oomph_. It's only been an hour, but I've finally gotten my hair the way I want it. In a move unlike me, I kept my makeup natural, with just a little mascara, liner and nude glossy lips. Sometimes less is more; that's what my mother always says.

The contract signing on Monday had gone swimmingly. Shane and I dropped the bombshell on Callie that Evolution is going to be banned from ringside. It took Batista, Randy and Ric to hold her back. She just about leapt over the table to take my head off. After spending so long being Callie's victim, it feels so great to finally get the upper hand.

My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and chose to ignore it. Lately, Brock and I have been fighting _non-stop_ about _everything _and _everyone_. God, it seems like if he has his way, I'd just be holed up in here like a hermit. It's not going to happen, I can say that much. Professional wrestling may not be his dream, but it's always been mine. Nobody will ever make me give it up, least of all Brock Lesnar. This is it for me, and I won't leave to make _him _happy. He's too old-fashioned, thinking I should stay inside the house and play housewife. Little Suzie Homemaker, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Fuck that!

Our fight tonight was especially nasty. It was so bad, he packed up his duffel bag and left for his home state of Minnesota. He said that he needs to think, and I told him to take his time. _Vengeance _is in two days, and I honestly don't even care about Brock, his jealousy and his constant "problems" with the people around me.

As if he knew I was having a bad night, Shane phoned and suggested that we go out for dinner and discuss my upcoming match. Since I had nothing better to do, I said sure. So now, I'm standing in front of my bathroom mirror and admiring the brand new dress I had bought on a whim.

There was a knock on the door. I could hear it over the beauty that was _Cold Heritage_. Giving my hair one last tousle, I went to the door. My face darkened. "You don't look like Shane McMahon," I informed Randy Orton dryly. As much as I hate to admit it, Randy looked good, dressed professionally in a white button-down shirt and slacks. I groaned. "Why am I not surprised to see you? What are you even doing here, Randy? Are you looking for Brock to break the rest of your ribs?"

"It's worth it," he informed me, eyeing me like a steak dinner. I flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"You're too good for my ego."

"Can I come in, Jess?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, but I just know you'll talk your way in here anyway," I told him, stepping to the side. He turned to me upon crossing the threshold, examining my body. It was impossible not to heat up under his gaze. It felt like my skin was turning red.

"That a new dress?"

"Yeah."

"I like it. Looks great on you. So what are you doing, getting all dolled up? Got a hot date?"

"Hardly," I snorted. "Just meeting a friend."

"A male friend?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Randy." I went into the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water. I handed one to Randy, leaning against the fridge and taking a sip. He smirked.

"Callie told Stephanie that you slept with Vince McMahon."

I spit out my water involuntarily. "She fucking _what?"_

"Haven't you ever wondered why Stephanie dislikes you?"

"I didn't know she hated me!"

"Well… you do now, I guess."

"Well isn't that fantastic."

"Is it true?"

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? Do you really have to ask me that?"

He studied me intently. Then he laughed. "No, I guess I don't have to."

"Jesus Christ…just when I thought Callie Berry couldn't be any more of a _twat_…" Randy cocked an eyebrow. "I've been hanging around Sabella too much," I explained. "Do you really think that I lack intelligence or something, that I'm the kind of girl that would sleep with the boss to get ahead? Does that even make any sense, considering… You know what, never mind."

He stepped closer to me. Of course he would; Randy always looks for an excuse to get close to me. I could smell his cologne, dancing sweetly in my senses. "I knew you weren't going to give up on this life, Jess. I could feel it. I know you - you're no quitter." He smiled. "That's one hell of a plan you pulled off, I have to admit. How did you get Shane McMahon to agree to it?" For a second I wondered if he was insinuating the same thing Callie had insinuated to Stephanie. I snorted.

"I didn't have to do anything but talk to him," I informed him. "Though I'm sure Callie says otherwise." He didn't answer; he didn't have to. "I'm not some kind of cheap whore, Randy."

"I ever said you were." He touched my hair, fingering a strand. I shied away from his touch. "You're going to beat Callie on Sunday, you know. She doesn't have half the ability you have." I didn't know how to respond to that. Thankfully, I didn't have to. He loomed in and once again took possession of my lips. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think he likes doing this. Putting my hands on his chest, I pulled back, away from the kiss.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I asked.

"What?" He tried to look innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what."

"Come on; you can't blame me for trying." I laughed.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I need to go." I found Randy had me blocked in against the counter. "Randy, I mean it. I need to get going."

"You can't really be happy with Brock," he said to me. I didn't have to answer; I'm easier to read than a children's book. He smiled. "You didn't recoil in disgust. There's hope for me after all, isn't there?"

"I really have to go." I managed to duck under his arm and walk into the living room. He was right behind me while I slid on my heels and grabbed my purse.

"I'll walk you to your car," he volunteered. I studied him suspiciously, but allowed him to lead me out of my home. "I'm not the enemy, Jess. You know that, right?"

"You keep telling me this, but I don't know what you are."

"I'm being honest with you, Jessa. I really, really like you."

"No, you don't," I told him.

"Of course I like you! Why else do you always think I'm trying to get near you?"

"Because you want to get into my pants." He laughed.

"Guilty as charged. But can you blame me? You're hot." I laughed at his bluntness. He stopped, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm serious, Jessa. I would really, really like to get to know you."

I studied him. "I hate that you're so hard to read."

"I am not. You just make me hard to read." I sighed, but he made me look him in the eyes. "Look, you don't have to trust me now, Jessa. But one of these days, I'm going to be able to prove it to you. I'm not a bad guy. I swear to you, I'm not."

"I never said you were. I just said I don't trust you."

My words had the effect of stinging him. Instead of walking me to my car, he turned away from me, jamming his hands into his pockets. Then he stopped and turned back to me. "One of these days, Jessa, you will trust me." He turned away, then turned back. I noticed his eyes were on fire. "You know what, Jess? Instead of distrusting me so much, maybe you should look into your own camp!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He ignored me, walking towards his rental car, a candy apple red convertible. "Hey, Randy - what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of elaborating, he started his car and drove away in silence. I bit my lip and fought the urge to scream as the loud guitars of Pantera faded into the distance.


	47. Natalie Landry X

Tonight, _SmackDown _is at Prospera Place in Kelowna, the last house show before _Vengeance. _It's rare they come here, but it's great for me because it's only about a ten minute drive from my house, and just a trip across the floating bridge for Sabella and Adriana. I tried to invite Jessa to come and stay with me tonight, but she's heading out to her sister in Vernon, a half-hour drive.

I feel so embarrassed for Jessa tonight; she had one hell of a fight with Brock in the locker room, and everybody heard it. He wanted to come out with her to her sister's, but she told him not to bother. She even left early, right after the fight. I've never seen Jess so irritated. Brock's been stalking around here with his hands in his pockets and a storm cloud over his head. Nobody will speak to him; they're afraid he's going to rip people's heads off.

Normally, Jessa is the last to leave. Normally, Jess would be at home, considering she's a _Raw _Diva. But Shane McMahon had the idea of her going to _SmackDown _to get the last one-up on Callie leading into the pay-per-view. It worked. After the segment, though, Randy had found her backstage. Brock found them, and he flew off the handle. I wish I could read Randy Orton; he's so across the board right now that I don't know whether to tell Jessa to leave Brock for him or to put as much distance between her and him as humanly possible.

I'm happy tonight because John Cena is coming over after the show. We're going to hang out a little bit more. It feels like I'm spending a good eighty percent of my time with him these days, and it's awesome. He's such a funny, sweet and genuine guy. How could Callie not see any of this? How could she let him slip through her fingers? She left the genuine, goofy gentleman for a total slimeball sleaze. John's right; nice guys do get screwed over all the time.

Just after one in the morning, there was a knock on my door. I was on the couch with a glass of white wine, some cheese and crackers and an old episode of the Simpsons, the one where Marge gets the job at the Nuclear Power Plant. Not one of my favourites, but still pretty funny. Putting my wine glass down on the table, I went to the door and let John in. "I almost missed the turnoff," he informed me with a smile.

"That happens all the time. You wouldn't be the first," I told him with a smile. He took off his jacket. I took it from him and hung it up in the closet. "Welcome to my house," I said with a slight laugh. He looked around at the girly décor.

"It's a nice little place," he commented.

"Yeah. It's all I need." I closed the door behind him and led him into the house. "You want a glass of wine?" John nodded and I disappeared into the kitchen to fix him a glass. He sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. "Did you hear about that fight tonight?" I asked. John nodded, whistling low.

"I was there for it. It's a good thing I was between Jessa and Brock. Brock looked angry enough to shake the hell out of her. I hate to have him pegged as _that _kind of a guy, but I could just see it in his eyes. He was angry enough to hurt her." He sighed. "I feel just awful for her. She's not doing anything wrong."

"I know. He just refuses to trust her." I informed him.

"I know. She doesn't deserve this. She puts up with way too much."

"Why does she put up with Brock, John?"

"I don't know." I'd like to say that I thought Jessa was smarter than that, but I watch my parents. How my mother overlooks a lot of the things my father does. I think love, sex and relationships makes a lot of people blind. Sometimes in good ways, oftentimes in bad. "I think Jessa's like me. She tries to see the good in everybody, and she justifies everything else by believing there's good in there."

"Is that why you put up with Callie?" I asked. He nodded.

"She was vulnerable. She said she needed my help." He smiled. "I think that's why Jess and I are as good of friends as we are. Because we were both duped by that evil woman."

"I think you're both better off without her," I informed him matter-of-factly, fixing myself another glass of wine. My fourth glass. I'm on my way to a nice, healthy buzz. My tongue is getting loose, and the best part is I don't feel embarrassed about it in the slightest. John poured himself another glass.

"Getting drunk tonight?" he asked with a cock of his eyebrow.

"I don't do it very often."

"So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Not much. I'm always on the road," I answered. John laughed.

"I know that feeling." He smiled. "Do you think Jessa's going to take Callie on Sunday?"

"I don't think it; I know it. Jessa's been learning some new stuff. Brock's been teaching her some amateur stuff." He shook his head. "I can't believe Kurt hasn't gone to her yet. Mind you, she's been so busy, she's barely had time for anybody," I informed him. "Plus, if Brock had his way, I don't think Jessa would see anybody. Did you know he's been trying to get her to leave WWE?"

"What?" John obviously had no idea about this news. His beautiful blue eyes blazed. "She'd better not!"

"Randy Orton's saying the same thing. Jessa said he was furious with her when he thought she was dropping her appeal with the Board."

"I really don't know where that guy stands, but Evolution is going to throw him out if he's not careful," John said to me. He smirked, a chuckle rumbling through him. "I don't think Jessa would ever give this up." I nodded. "Kurt never should have brought him back." Personally, I couldn't agree more. I poured myself another glass. He did the same.

"Jess is only going to put up with this for so long," I said to him. He nodded.

"You girls are tough."

"Jess is my rock. She always has been."

John put his glass down on the table. I'm buzzed and uncomfortable in my own skin. I put mine down on the table as well. "So, are you seeing anyone?" I asked, taken aback by my bluntness.

"No," he answered. "I've been so busy with this Evolution stuff, and the album. You?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding?" I took another sip of wine. "I've never been on a date. I've never even been kissed!" I flushed red with embarrassment. I think the buzz has given way to drunkenness. It feels like my living room is spinning a little bit, and my inhibitions are starting to disappear. Tonight was not the night to break out the monster wine glasses that Sabella gave me for a housewarming present. "I can't believe I just said that. I am such a loser."

"Don't talk like that," he said to me with a smile. "I think it's kind of cute."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better," I accused. He reached out and touched my face, shocking me. But I couldn't help but melt into the palm of his hand.

"Maybe after _Vengeance, _if it's okay…maybe we could go out or something?" he asked. My eyes widened. It took me a moment to figure out what he was saying.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, floored. He thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah…I guess I am."


	48. Adriana Braxton X

_Vengeance._

Rene, John, Brock, Natalie, Sabella and I stood in Jessa's locker room and watched her stretch. She was dressed for war, in her trademark black bell-bottomed pants and a red glittering top that exposed her midriff. Her hair was freshly cut and styled, wavy and beautiful. In less than a half hour, Jessa's set to tangle with Callie to determine the inaugural WWE Divas Champion. If she's nervous, Jess isn't showing it. Cool as a cucumber. Dare I say it, even cooler than Shane McMahon. It's everybody else around her that's a bundle of nerves.

"Are you ready for this, Jess?" John asked. She nodded, sliding on her black elbow pads.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she replied dryly. She told us last night there was another surprise, but she didn't elaborate. I noticed she wasn't making eye contact with Brock. With every passing day, I see their relationship deteriorating quickly. Randy Orton has been doing a great job driving a wedge between the two of them, though Jessa won't point her finger at him. She's pointing it squarely at Brock's lousy, condescending attitude and his never-ending paranoia. I'm thinking she's finally starting to see the light, but I think women don't leave Brock Lesnar. He leaves them.

"Did you see the look on Callie's face Thursday night when Shane announced Evolution was banned from ringside?" Rene asked. We laughed, all of us with the exception of Jessa, who was jumping from foot to foot to keep her adrenaline pumping.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Jessa?" Brock asked. There was something feral in his eyes. With a shrug, we left, going to the area where all the other Superstars and Divas were watching the show on a closed-circuit television. This was the moment people had been waiting for. Callie and Jessa were finally going to collide. People were going to find out who the better Diva was.

"Who do you think has this?" Edge asked the room. Torrie Wilson was the first to speak.

"I think Jessa's going to kill her."

"Can you blame her?" Sable asked. I sat down between Sable and Torrie. "I never did know how Jessa put up with Callie. She's just awful."

"How is she doing?" Edge asked me. He was sitting at the other end of the row with Rey Mysterio.

"She's focused," I answered honestly. "Callie isn't going to know what hit her."

"I heard Stephanie had a monster tantrum when she found out her brother had Evolution banned from ringside," Dawn Marie announced. She's been extremely bitter towards the faction since her unceremonial boot from the group. I nodded; we could hear her screaming all through the hallway. "Good. It's about time the bitch has nowhere to run."

Callie came out first. She was barely dressed, everything hanging out. She came down to the ring, fuming, her fists clenched at her sides. She got into the ring and paced back and forth. Everybody waited with bated breath.

"_Fear in me, so deep, it gets the best of me…."_

Jessa debuted a new theme tonight. Something by Trust Company. She came out, and the crowd went up. She looked downright smug, like she knew she had Callie's number. There was an ace up her sleeve. Callie looked uneasy at the expression on Jessa's face.

Jessa's entrance music quickly faded into Shane McMahon's. Callie looked full of rage. Around me, the others went up in curious murmurs. Shane came out and draped an arm over Jessa's shoulders, like they were the best of friends. "Hey, Callie. We have one more surprise for you," he announced. "Jess came up with it last night, and the Board of Directors and I just loved it.

"See, Jessa and I, we're not idiots. We can ban Evolution from ringside, but we know referees are going to get knocked down, or this is going to happen, or that is going to happen, and we decided to make this as fair a fight as we can make it. That's why this match is now officially…_a steel cage match_!"

Everybody around me hooted and cheered. I could visibly hear Callie scream, "What?"

Shane turned his attention to Jessa. "You ready for this, beautiful?" She nodded. "Then go get her."

That's when Jessa took off, full throttle towards the ring. She was on Callie, hitting her with a Lou Thesz Press and multiple punches before the cage even came down. I could barely hear the commentator's. Everybody around me was cheering that loud. Shane McMahon stayed at ringside, acting as some kind of enforcer as he sat down by the timekeeper and the ring announcer. I looked at Rene, who looked at Edge. With a nod, they both got up. Their plan, along with John and Brock, was to form a barricade in the Gorilla, to keep Evolution from getting out there.

I turned back to the TV. Callie had thrown Jessa into the cage. She hit it hard, the cage bending with Jessa's body. She hit the canvas even harder, and Callie grabbed the top rope, pushing Jessa into the grate with her foot. The referee pulled her back, and Jessa struggled to get up. Callie grabbed Jessa and whipped her, grabbing her for what looked like a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Jessa surprised her by countering into a hurracanrana. It surprised us as well; in all the time I've known Jessa, I've never seen her break that one out. Callie even looked stunned. Callie and Jessa charged at each other, punching each other until their faces began to swell. Callie kicked Jessa in the stomach, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the mat. While Jessa lay dazed, Callie went towards the door.

Jessa rushed at her, wrapping herself around Callie in a sleeper hold. We thought Callie was going to fade out, but the referee's hand got to two before Callie's hand raised up. Jessa let her go at the referee's insistence. Grabbing Callie's arms, she dragged Callie away from the door, then straddled Callie, levelling shot after shot after shot to her head. Jessa's lip was swollen, and so was her cheek. There was a cut above her right eye that bled minimally. It was a bare knuckle brawl, and it was getting uglier and uglier by the second.

After the second or third Bolt Cutter, Callie was out. Jessa was exhausted. The match went on for almost fifteen minutes. Even in her exhaustion, Jessa began to scale the cage. She made it to the other side of the cage before Callie got up. In a rage, Callie threw her weight against the cage. Jessa lost her grip and went falling to the ground. She hit the barricade head-first and crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Jesus!" The room went up. Sabella, Natalie and I were barrelling towards the ringside area. The EMTs and the ringside doctor was already on their way to the ring. By the time we got there, Shane McMahon was kneeling in front of her, gently shaking her. But Jessa was out cold. Brock, John, Edge and Kurt were around her. I was surprised to see Kurt; he hasn't made any effort to see or even talk to Jessa since she came back from her suspension. He didn't even make any effort to see her during her suspension.

The EMTs demanded that we back up. Callie was still standing in the ring, taunting us. I turned back to Callie. "Say what you want, Callie, but Jessa's the champion!" That seemed to stick in her craw. She blew a huge gasket in the middle of the ring while we all turned our attention to Jessa, who hadn't stirred yet. The EMTs put a brace on Jessa's neck. Rene held onto me as they started wheeling Jessa up the ramp. There was a huge "Bolt Cutter" chant. The concern was thick in the air. I turned to Shane McMahon.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't know. Give me five minutes and I'll have all the answers for you." I nodded, thanking him. We disappeared through the curtain, towards the awaiting ambulance. I rushed to gather my things, as did Sabella and Natalie. Vince looked downright concerned. He should; Divas don't normally have fights where their faces swell and their heads bleed. It's just out of the norm. I saw Batista carrying Callie, who was yelling and screaming about needing stitches in her lip. Stealing a quick peek, I noticed her lip had swollen to Mick Jagger-like proportions.

John offered to drive Natalie and Sabella to the hospital. Shane was already following the ambulance. Their friendship was really blooming. Kurt caught a ride of Rene and I. We pulled into the parking lot and met up with Shane. "Has she woken up yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She hit her head pretty hard. She should come to any time."

"Let's hope so. She's champion, and she doesn't even know it." We smiled.

"Well, when she comes to, I say we get her a big bottle of champagne and throw her a party," Kurt suggested. Sabella looked visibly tense beside him. I know Jessa doesn't care about what they do outside of the ring, but Kurt's been insufferable to Sabella since their night together. In confidence, Sabella told me she cares about Kurt. She's hurting that he's still so hung up on Jessa.


	49. Sabella McCann X

_**M RATING **_

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Jessa began to stir in her hospital bed. With a flutter of her eyes, they opened to rest on Shane McMahon and I. For the past two hours, Shane has refused to leave Jessa's bedside, holding himself responsible because he had suggested the steel cage in the first place. Had she not hit her head, I don't think he would be feeling so down.

She groaned, running her hand through her ruby hair. She tensed up when she saw the paper bracelet around her wrist. She looked to Shane, not Brock, I noticed.

"Congratulations, Champ," Shane said with a soft smile. Brock's face was stoic. He watched the two of them, his blue eyes sparking with unspoken irritation. Shane didn't dare touch Jessa. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she confessed. She looked out the widow, into the darkness. "What time is it?"

"It's after eleven," Natalie told her. "You've been out for a little while. A little longer than the doctors thought you would be. You hit your head pretty hard. The doctor said your concussion is pretty severe."

"Yeah, it feels pretty severe," she conceded. Then she smirked. "So, I won, hey?"

"That you did. Congratulations," Kurt offered. He had insisted on riding in the ambulance with her. Everyone has been noticing how quickly things are deteriorating between the two of them. Once inseparable, the air between them is now frostbitten. I'm not sure if it has to do with the fact that Kurt slept with me, or the fact that Kurt's angry she's with Brock, but things aren't the way they used to be between them. If it has to do with the tryst between Kurt and I, she won't say. Then again, these days she doesn't even say the name Kurt Angle around me. I suppose it's just too awkward for her.

"Can I get you anything?" John asked. She nodded.

"I could really use some water. It feels like I swallowed sandpaper." John tapped Natalie on the shoulder before he disappeared. Shane reached into his briefcase and pulled out the belt. Jessa's name had yet to be attached to it; it'll probably get done tomorrow. He put the belt in her hands and she grinned. "Wow. That's really something."

"You deserve it," he told her. I looked at Brock; why isn't he saying anything? After all, it's _his _girlfriend laying in the hospital bed. Could the man be any colder, any more calloused? I know Jessa told Natalie she regrets sleeping with Brock. With each passing day, Jessa's distrust of him has bee growing stronger. I know she cares about him, so I don't think she knows how to or wants to disentangle herself from him. But Jessa's very clear; without trust there is nothing. Callie is the prime example of this philosophy; their friendship will never be the same again, and that's if they were ever to make up. Jessa can forgive, but she never forgets. She's suspicious to a fault.

John returned with a cup of water and handed it to Jessa. "Thanks," she managed. John shot a dark look at Brock. Jessa and I locked eyes. It's as if all the men here are in on a secret that we women can't be a part of. Jessa senses it too, I can tell. Whatever their secret is, I know Brock Lesnar's the subject. Seriously, if Jessa ends up hurt because of it, I will seriously flip shit.

"When can we expect you back?" Kurt asked. Jessa shrugged.

"Hopefully not too long. I mean, I did promise Torrie a shot at this."

"Always the noble one." Finally, Brock speaks. And it has to be the words of a dick. Jessa smirked.

"You know me." She sighed. "Could somebody get the nurse? I want to know if I can get the hell out of here. I have a nice hotel bed waiting for me. No way do I want to stay here; this bed sucks." We laughed while Brock went to retrieve a nurse.

We looked at each other, Adriana, Natalie and I. We were silently debating whether or not we should ask Jessa what crawled up Brock's ass. We decided pretty quickly to keep our mouths shut. With Jessa hurt, it just seemed like an inappropriate time.

The doctor appeared, Brock following behind. Despite Jessa's pleas and offers of bribery, the doctor decided that she should stay overnight for observation. Then he turned to us and announced visiting hours were over. Poor Jessa looked so helpless and depressed as we hugged her and said our goodbyes.

We separated out front, with John driving Natalie to her apartment. Shane called a cab and left when it arrived. Adriana and Rene left together, not even offering to give me a ride. I sighed. Kurt was standing only a few inches away from me. "Come on, Sabella. I'll give you a ride back."

"Thanks," I managed sheepishly. I followed him to the edge of the parking lot, where his rental truck was parked. He helped me in, like a gentleman. He started his car, and I was greeted with old-school Bruce Springsteen.

"How are things?" he asked. The air was awkward.

"Fine. How about with you?"

"All right." He turned out of the parking lot. "Sabella…"

"Don't." I stared out the window.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Sabella. I don't know what happened after, but whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He turned at the lights. "Where are you staying?"

"Just up the road here." I sighed. "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it." We fell silent again. "If you aren't doing anything, Sabella…"

"No."

"I didn't even finish."

"You don't have to." He turned the car into the nearest alley and stopped it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sabella. I don't know what else I can say to you." He sighed. "What is it with you? I always hear how you're a no-strings attached kind of girl, and now you're being a frosty bitch. What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? What do you want from _me_? Are you conveniently forgetting how angry you were with me because you thought I told Jessa about what happened between us? You didn't even care to let me defend myself." I shook my head and swallowed my anger. "You're so infatuated with Jess that you don't care about anybody else."

"That's not true…"

"I can walk from here," I told him. I opened the door to the car, but he grabbed me, pulling me back into the car. I turned to him. "Kurt -!" I brushed out of his grasp, but he grabbed me again. I turned to him to struggle against him, but he pulled me close, planting his lips on mine. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring. I pounded against his chest, but he gripped me tightly, dragging me until I was practically on his lap, my feet on the seat. I beat my fists as best I could against his chest. I pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not some kind of whore," I breathed, but I was losing my restraint fast. He responded by moving his hands up my dress, bunching it up around my waist. His hands worked clumsily at my bra. His lips found mine again. I wish I could say I was a little worried about the idea of somebody seeing us, but I didn't really care. As angry and as hurt and as irritated as I am with Kurt, I found my body completely betraying me, just like it always does.

"I never said you were." His lips trailed down to my neck, just below my earlobe, a spot that he knew was a real button-pusher for me. I readjusted my body. "Sabella, I'm…" He didn't get a chance to answer. I silenced him by placing my lips over his. I readjusted again, with Kurt opening the door just a little so I could straddle him. Our kiss became deep and passionate, his hands exploring my skin, leaving trails of goose pimples all over me. My hands reached for his zipper. He groaned against my mouth. After a few more moments of awkward manoeuvring, I lowered myself onto him and took a moment to groan, my head burrowing into his neck. "Jesus, Sabella…" he whispered. After a few moments we began to move together towards something that left me gasping and sobbing. I held onto Kurt as if my life depended on it.

When our brief - yet satisfying - encounter ended, I climbed off him and back into the passenger's seat, readjusting my dress and smoothing out my hair. There was that familiar air of awkwardness between us again. "I don't even know what to say about what just happened," Kurt said. I sighed.

"Just don't say anything." I picked up my purse off the floor. Kurt wordlessly closed the door and drove me the rest of the way to my hotel. I couldn't even look at him. What is he trying to do to me?


	50. Callie Berry X

I rested my head against the pink inflatable tub pillow and allowed my body to soak in the wonderfully hot ad bubbled water. Every muscle in my body ached from the war with Jessa. At least I'm not the one sitting in a hospital bed, though. She can stay there with her Neanderthal boyfriend and her merry band of misfits. She may be champion, but I'm still gunning for her, so hopefully the bitch gets all the rest she needs. Because the second she's better, I'm sending her ass right back to the hospital.

Dave's out in the living room area, watching TV. I'm not in the mood for sex tonight. Dr. Rios checked me out, but there's nothing seriously wrong with me. Except for a bruised ego. Jessa banged her face on the barricade because of me; it's too bad that's not a cure for ugly. What a moment, though, when her little friends came running down to ringside to check on the little princess.

I flicked a bundle of bubbles that covered my stomach and watched it fly aimlessly through the air before it landed on my knees. I sighed, a long-drawn out sigh that made me sink further under the water. Once again, Shane McMahon and Jessa Bolt have gotten the one up on Evolution and I. Even after a few hours, I still can't believe that they managed to spring that bullshit cage match stipulation on me. What good is Stephanie McMahon if this sort of thing slips under her radar? I don't know what Jessa's done to get Shane in her back pocket, but dirty pool. Never in a million years did I think she'd stoop so low as to go panhandling to Vince's son. I never sought out Stephanie; she's married to Hunter. It's guilt by association.

My eyes opened when I heard Dave knocking on the door. "Did you fall asleep in there?" he called.

"No. Just relaxing."

"Ric and Hunter are coming up. They want to go partying."

I groaned. "I don't want to do anything."

"I know. They want a guy's night. Hunter's leaving Steph at the hotel, too. Would you be all right if I left for a bit?" Would I? No, not really, because I know what kind of a man he is. Not that he'd have the balls to show up here with a woman on his arm, but if I let him go, there's a good chance that he might not even come back tonight. I sighed.

"Go. Have fun." Inside, I was boiling, though. I fought a war tonight, a war that I lost. Where's the comfort? Why isn't he sitting with me and strategizing the next phase of the plan? Either Dave picked up on my tone and didn't care or he's just fucking oblivious, he disappeared from the door. I thought about Jessa in the hospital; is she there by herself? Probably. Her relationship with Brock is far from perfect. Randy's done a terrific job of driving a wedge between the two of them. Sometimes Dave and I like to sit and listen to them fight, trying to suppress my laughter.

I heard the knock and then some laughter, and then the sound of another door closing. And that's it. I'm by myself.

How is it possible to feel alone when you're with somebody twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? Seriously? I hate that Dave knows how to push my buttons, and how he makes me feel so isolated. For a moment, I thought about calling up Trish and Stephanie and going out for a girl's night. But then I saw the giant bruise on my hipbone and just decided to stay in and rest. Jessa and I had taken a lot out of each other. It wasn't a wrestling match for the ages by any stretch, but with swollen faces and bruised bodies, we took out years of pent-up aggravation on each other.

In high school, Jessa always talked about all the things she wanted to do with her life. She never understood that she couldn't do all of it. Of course, though, it just means that she has to go out and prove everybody wrong. She wants to do movies, she wants to do music - she picked up an acoustic guitar in high school, but she sucks at it - and she wants to do radio. Of course, wrestling is first and foremost, but she's one of those lame-os that wants to experience _everything_. She wants _stories_. She never looks in the present, she's always looking to the future, where she's going to be in five years, ten years. I've always asked her what's wrong with living in the present. She never could come up with an answer for me.

Ten minutes after Dave left, I got out of the bathtub and dried myself off. I thought about calling room service for a hot fudge sundae, but I realized it was late on a Sunday night, which means everything is going to be closed. I thought about calling Dave and asking him to get me some ice cream from a 7-11 or something, but I realized he may not even come back here until dawn. The idea of him slipping under the covers with me, smelling like sweat, alcohol and another woman pissed me off. I shut off my cell phone and slipped under the cool covers. I'd like to think that Dave is a smart guy, and that he realizes pushing my buttons tonight is the last thing he wants to do. But I don't know. Evolution seems to make every guy unpredictable in some facet.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. At least I get to fall asleep in a beautiful hotel room. Not like Jessa, who has to fall asleep on some thin mattress with beeping machines and bitchy nurses. I may have lost, but I still got the longer end of the stick.


	51. Jessa Bolt XI

I stared out the window into the darkness and sighed. Sleeping in hospitals is next to impossible, at least for me. It feels like I've been awake forever, but with a concussion I'm afraid to even attempt to sleep. Even if I did, I've got nurses coming in every couple of hours to make sure that I'm awake, alert and to check my vitals before going to the next room. It sucks, but the briefcase with the championship at my bedside kind of softens the blow.

Brock left with the group three hours ago. The whole time he was here, he barely said six words to me. He's unhappy, and I can see it. I'm unhappy, too. I don't even know if he cares about me anymore, and not knowing where I stand is horrible. Life feels more complicated than usual. After spending years as a single, independent woman, I'm finally understanding why I chose to stay single for so long. If Callie left me any brain cells, I'd be telling Natalie to run for dear life. Sabella is beyond saving.

There was a soft knock on the doorway. Visiting hours are over. I looked and saw a tall man, dressed in a white button down shirt and grey slacks. A big vase of flowers covered his face. "Hello." I sighed; just what I needed.

"Hello, Randy."

He entered the room quietly and put the flowers down on the table beside my bed. "How are you feeling, beautiful?"

"Could be better, could be worse. I guess I can't complain." He smiled and sat down at my bedside. Most women would welcome this image. I'm not most women. "You've got a lot of guts, you know that? Brock's going to break the rest of your ribs."

"It's worth it. Besides, we both know he didn't stick around here." I clamped my mouth shut. He picked up the briefcase and opened it up. He smirked, that devilish grin. "Congratulations, by the way. You deserve it."

"Thanks." He leaned back against the chair.

"I wish things were different between the two of us, Jess. Less…_frosty_. I wish you trusted me, and I wish you could love me the way I love you." I snorted, then winced at the pain it caused.

"You don't love me, Randy. I'm forbidden fruit at best."

"You're so sceptical. I don't blame your mistrust. I mean, look at who you're dating."

"Randy…"

He leaned forward and took my hand. "You have every reason to be distrustful of him, Jessa. If you can't believe anything else that I say to you, believe this." I looked into his eyes, stunned to see he was being genuine. I looked at him with brand new, curious eyes. He sighed. "I don't know all the details, Jess, but I know he's got something going on with Kurt. And I know what they've planned is going to affect you directly. Kurt's pissed, Brock's indifferent. I don't know what they've been arguing about, but I've seen it. I've heard it muffled through the office doors. I swear I don't know what it's about."

My head throbbed. "Call it the concussion, but I think I might believe you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"But I am way too sore and tired to want to talk about work," I informed him. We both managed an awkward snicker. I looked at the flowers, a beautiful mixture of red, white and pink roses. I bit the inside of my cheek and swallowed my irritation. "Thank you for the flowers. I should be kicking your ass for them because I have to explain these to Brock. But thank you. White roses are my favourite."

"I'll have to remember that." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "When are they going to cut you loose?"

"Tomorrow morning, thank God. It's just observational."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know. Shane says I'll have at least next week off. Just to be safe, you know?" He nodded. "Nat called Kari, and she's coming out to stay with me for the week."

"Kari?"

"My sister."

"The blonde that was at your place?" I nodded. "Older or younger?"

"Younger. I'm the ancient one. At least she puts it on my birthday card every year." He laughed. "What about you, Mr. Orton? You have any siblings that used to drive you nuts?"

"_Used to_?" he laughed. "They still drive me nuts. But I have a brother and a sister, both younger. I guess I'm the ancient one, too. But at least they don't put it in my birthday cards."

"Are you close with them?"

"Absolutely. I see them all the time. It helps that I live in the area, though. Not like you - you're on a totally different coast, in a totally different time zone. How often do you even get to see them anyway?"

"Not as often as I'd like. But that isn't from a lack of trying."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I shrugged; it is what it is. "Should be nice having your sister around, though, hey?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We're not that close, but we're trying to fix it." He stood.

"I hate to do this, but I know the nurse told me not to take too long. I'll keep in touch. I hope you feel better. Congratulations. Enjoy that belt because you earned it." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, and then captured my mouth with his. I wished I could pull away, but thankfully, he kept the kiss short. If I weren't injured, I'd bet that he would see how far he could push it. "Sweet dreams, Jessa."

"You, too, Randy." I fought the urge to smile. God help me, he's growing on me like a fungus.

I rested my head against the pillow. I could still feel his lips on mine. I wish I could read him. Believing him about Brock and Kurt isn't a stretch, because I've been suspicious of them for a while. They've done their best to keep me out of the loop on the terms of their deal with one another.

Since coming back, Brock's been shrouded in mystique. I know that makes men more attractive, but at this point, it's wearing on my last nerve. Too many secrets. I shouldn't be able to believe anything Randy Orton says to me, but Brock hasn't helped his cause. Secrets and jealousy are only making my life complicated. I wish the people around me could see that.

The nurse came in to check my vitals. "Such lovely flowers," she commented. She was a stout redhead with pencilled in eyebrows. I nodded mutely as she checked my blood pressure and examined my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be a lot better if there wasn't a light being shone in my eyes," I answered dryly.

"Fair point," she laughed, turning off the light. Then she gave me some more aspirin and some water before she left, promising she'd be back in another few hours.


	52. Natalie Landry XI

John and I picked up Jessa from the hospital, since she couldn't get in touch with Brock to come and get her. We've been trying to get out on our first date, but fate keeps intervening against us. It's funny how life has a way of keeping people busy. Especially John, whose star is on the rise at an accelerated speed.

Jessa was waiting out front, looking uncomfortable and holding an unfamiliar vase of flowers in her hands. We're heading to the airport after this and we're going to stay with her until her sister Kari gets in from BC tomorrow. Brock should be doing this, playing the role of the doting boyfriend to his Divas Champion girlfriend, but he's nowhere to be found, leaving her stranded. I know she's embarrassed about having to call us and interrupt our plans, but it's what friends are for. I also know she hasn't had any contact with Brock since he left the hospital last night. Thankfully for her, I'm not Sabella - I'm more than okay to let her personal matters stay private. Jessa's relationship is no more my business than mine is of hers. But I still look to her for guidance consistently.

I got out of the car and took the flowers from her while she got settled in the backseat. The bruised ribs were going to be a fun injury to recover from, but she's bruised them hundreds of times before. Handling injuries is second nature to Jessa. I handed her the vase and got back in the car.

"So who are the flowers from? They're gorgeous," I commented. She blushed, a dark red creeping up her cheeks. My eyes widened. "No kidding. When did he show up?"

"A couple hours after you all left."

"He didn't try anything, did he?" John asked, his jaw set tight. Jessa shook her head.

"I'm injured, remember?"

"Glad to hear he's not a total fucking idiot," John murmured. "How's your head today?"

"Sore. Thanks again for coming to get me and watch out for me, guys. Kari couldn't get the days off until tomorrow, so she's stuck catching a red-eye." Kari Bolt works as a waitress at some five and dime style restaurant in the middle of nowhere. She also teaches glass-blowing on the side.

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" I asked. John and I shot smiles at each other.

"You really haven't been able to get in touch with him?" John asked. Jessa shook her head.

"I've been calling him since I got released. I'm really sorry to impede on you two, but you were my last option. No way was I calling Randy Fucking Orton." John and I snickered.

"Understandable. And don't worry. If you can't count on the Vanilla Gorilla, we've at least got your back." Jessa smirked, staring out the window.

"Can I ask you something, John?"

"You know you can."

"Do you trust Brock Lesnar?"

"Not on your life," he answered without a moment's hesitation. "Way too aloof for my liking. Why? Do you not trust him, Jess?"

"…"

"I know you don't, Jess. You're suspicious by nature." He turned at the light. "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe break it off before things get more messed up than they already are, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Jess," I offered, feeling a sharp pang of sadness for her. Jessa sighed.

"It's just the way it has to be, I guess." John and I didn't know what to say about that. Jessa is way too sore and too exhausted to even cry over the idea of breaking off her first relationship. I mean, she's been suspicious of Brock's motives for the longest time, but I know it doesn't mean she doesn't care for him. She slept with him. Jessa's not promiscuous; she really wants this to work out. But she can't push for something if Brock doesn't want it.

I can't help but wonder where her head is at. With Brock. With Callie. With Randy Orton. Day by day, she seems to be isolating herself more than usual. Jessa has severe flashes of antisocialism, but these days she's taking it to another level. She barely talks about things with the girls and I. Shane McMahon's her new confidante, but I know she doesn't tell him everything. It's the way she is. Nobody knows everything about Jessa. It's the way she likes it. We know what she wants us to know. She's very calculated.

We arrived at the airport with a few hours to spare. While we were waiting after checking in, we went and got a coffee at Starbucks. A frappe for Jessa, the coffee hater. She was quiet. "Randy Orton said he heard Kurt and Brock arguing about me," she said out of the blue. John and I looked at each other. We both know it's true. Brock likes Jessa, Kurt's in love with Jessa - but screwing Sabella, because that makes sense. Yeah, that was sarcasm.

"Did he hear what about?" John asked. Jessa shook her head.

"No, but he wants me to believe him. The sad part is, I do believe him."

"So do I," John echoed. I nodded.

"I wouldn't believe him if they weren't so freaking secretive," Jessa replied. She was sipping on a vanilla bean frappuccino. "I guess we need to start thinking about the next phase. The issues with Brock can wait. We're going into _SummerSlam_."

"Well, we know Callie's going to scream rematch," I answered. "What we need is a stipulation that's going to put the power in your hands."

"I doubt Vince will agree to anything like that," John said with a shake of his head. "He's got Shane in one ear and Stephanie in the other. Daddy's Little Princess always seems to win out in the end."

"Not necessarily. Anyway, what if we aimed for _Survivor Series _in November? Evolution against our group? Each member of the winning team gets to be GM for a night. I don't know what the losers would get." Jessa's shoulders slumped. Her head hurt too much to mould much more than that.

"If Evolution loses, they're stuck on _Raw_ permanently," I piped up. Jessa snapped her fingers.

"Great idea. You're pretty smart…for a blonde," she teased. I stuck my tongue out. She smirked.

"Nice to see your sense of humour's intact," I informed her.

"Seriously, though. It's a good idea. Right, John?" He nodded.

"Absolutely." He sighed. "We're going to need to keep Brock in our back pocket until then, though, Jess. Like it or not, he's a valuable asset to us." Jessa nodded; she knew where this was going. For the next few months, she was going to need to play nice. And that meant not turning Brock Lesnar into a bitter ex.


	53. Adriana Braxton XI

Jessa's still stuck at home, but Callie's here in HBIC Mode.

She found out about John and Natalie becoming exclusive tonight, and she flipped. She attacked Stacy Keibler, sending poor Stacy to Dr. Rios. I heard the words "Possible Internal Bleeding". Poor Stacy; she looked rough, biting back tears as she held onto her ribs and hobbled through the door. Natalie has the night off because she's taking care of Jessa until her sister gets in tomorrow night. With no Natalie around to pick on, Callie decided to take her frustrations out on another non-wrestler.

Rene approached me. "Hey. Any word on how Jess is doing?"

"Yeah. She's holding steady. She's got a good team around her, though." I sighed. "I really wish Callie was the one knocked out of commission though. God knows I could use a break from the little bitch."

"We could all use a break from Callie Berry," Rene informed me with a smirk. "At least Jessa's getting one for the interim." I know she'd much rather be here, though. Rene knows it, too. Jessa hates taking time off from work for any reason. Even on her time off, I know Jessa's planning the next step. We need to wrestle power away from Evolution. I just hope Jessa knows how; Stephanie seems to have more power than her brother back here.

Down the hall, I can see Callie giving me the evil eye. While I'm with Rene, she doesn't have the guts to try anything. The word going around back here is that she suffered some kind of rib and wrist injury that would only sideline her for two weeks. But she's still here to make sure everybody's under her thumb, because she's that kind of a person. A smarmy, conniving, vindictive woman. She's got a grin on her face, like she's the cat that just ate the canary. She knows something I don't know, and she wants to make sure that I'm aware of it.

"What is she looking at?" Rene whispered. I shrugged.

"Beats me. But she knows something we don't know."

"Well, we'll wait until she tells Randy Orton. You know she will. Then he'll let it slip to Jessa, because he's a total idiot around her." I smirked. We all know that he's going to eventually get himself kicked out of Evolution. We can't figure out if he's doing it intentionally or not. Jessa's confused by where he stands. The sad part is that these days, she seems to trust him more than Brock Lesnar, who has been distancing himself further and further away from her. If I liked him, I'd feel bad for Jessa, but I think it's a good riddance kind of situation. One or the other needs to break it off. And that's all there is to it.

"What's going on between Sabella and Angle?" he asked. "I notice things are more awkward than usual between the two of them." I laughed. Two nights ago, they had another tryst that ended disastrously when he called her Jess. Sabella is so angry at the world right now that it's not even funny. I'm trying really hard to be sympathetic for her, but she knows where he stands. Plus, it is a _little _funny.

I think for once she's starting to feel an attraction for somebody, but Kurt's just too driven by Jessa to notice the other women around him. Not that he has a gang of lonely women pining for him or anything, but still. I asked Sabella what she sees in him. She can't tell me.

"You really don't want to know. I've seen train wrecks that are prettier than their relationship at the moment." I just wish Sabella would play things a little smarter. She's only going to get hurt in the end. Kurt is such a goober that I can't see him taking her feelings into consideration. Sabella McCann is my best friend; I would never want to see her get hurt, least of all by Kurt Freaking Angle.

Callie walked away. I went back to sewing, listening to Rene talk to me about some new workout thing he's trying. Then I heard shouts again. I threw down my material. All night I've been trying to stitch, and the little bitch has been distracting me by starting trouble with everybody around. "Ade…"

I was walking down the hallway, fists at my sides. I found Callie attacking Lilian Garcia, who was getting ready to go out and sing the national anthem. "You think she's better than me?" Callie shouted. Lilian must have said something that Callie heard or misconstrued. Poor Lilian was up against the wall, Callie's forearm against her trachea. "Why don't you say it a little louder?"

"That's enough, Callie." I could feel Rene approach, stopping behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I ignored him. I'm so tired of Queen Stephanie and Princess Callie that it's not even funny. Callie ignored me. I picked up the closet thing I could find, which was a broomstick. "I said that's enough, Callie!"

And I swung.

It hit Callie in the spine, hard. Callie let go. Rene grabbed Lilian and pulled her behind us. She was sputtering and coughing like she'd spent hours underwater. Callie turned to me and I hit her again. She buckled. "Is this what makes you feel big, Callie? Attacking managers and ring announcers and technicians?" I went to swing again, but she caught the broomstick in her hands. We both held on tight, our eyes locked on each other. "Your issues are with Jessa, and not with us. You may think you can get away with this, but we're not standing for it anymore."

"You and what army, Braxton?"

"This army, for one," Lilian sputtered.

Callie looked at me and let go of the broomstick. "This isn't over, Braxton. You tell Jessa that I know something about her man that she doesn't." Now she had my attention.

"You don't know anything," I accused. Callie smirked.

"That's what you think…" she began to back away. If she was in pain from my broom shots, she wasn't showing it. She smirked. "Bye for now…_bitch_." And with that she was gone. I turned to Lilian.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. God, she's gotten such a big head," Lilian replied angrily. Her neck was looking a little red. "I can't wait till Jessa gets back. That girl didn't get it through her head the first time." She straightened out her dress and disappeared through the curtain, murmuring under her breath in Spanish.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, she knows something about Brock Lesnar?"

"I don't know," I said to Rene, "But I sure don't like how smug she was about it."


	54. Sabella McCann XI

My grandfather, the great Anthony Michael McCann, died on Sunday, so I took the week off work to recuperate and grieve. Once I got on the plane, I shut my cell phone off and I haven't turned it on since. If Jessa can slip in and out of antisocial mode, I should be allowed to as well. Fuck Kurt Angle! Well…maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this position. Maybe Ade is right; maybe I should seriously look into having my knees bolted together.

I'm at a crossroads, and I think the entire group knows it. I wouldn't bring it up to anybody, but I've been thinking lately about where my life is heading. I mean, I'm nowhere near close to ready to settle down yet, but I feel like I need to get away from Kurt Angle and the plethora of men I've slept with. I've created too much drama, and these days I don't care for the heat of it.

Part of me feels like I definitely deserve the treatment and the anguish. I knew Kurt was head over heels for Jessa the first time we slept together. Why it bothered me when I knew it is beyond me. I've always wanted somebody to feel that crazy about me, but I can never be that lucky. I've never had a serious relationship like Adriana has had, let alone the kind of fairytale courtship Natalie is currently experiencing.

I developed early, I put out early. Always equating love with sex and vice versa. If I could go back and do things over again, I really don't know if I would. People think I should be sorry, and if I am, it's because the people around me - namely my parents and my grandmother - think I should be.

I took the longest shower after Grandpa's funeral and slipped into the comfiest pair of pyjamas. Hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookie dough out of the tube is on tap tonight. Jessa does this too when she's upset, but she found that it was fucking with her figure too much. Vince doesn't like well-fed Divas. I'm watching some sappy love story on Turner Classics because a black and white love story from the forties will make my night of self-pity that much more clichéd.

I feel so fucking embarrassed that he called me Jessa. Like the Village Idiot or something. I mean, I've always suspected he imagines that I'm Jessa when we're doing it, but Jesus Christ, confirmation hurts. I pretty much stopped everything we were doing the second it came out of his mouth. I left him sitting on the bed, flushed red with embarrassment and exhaustion, calling for me to come back. I didn't even turn back to look at him. He's been trying to call me all week, but I just can't deal with him right now.

I'm not a wrestling fan. I never have been, and I probably never will be. At least not a crazy fan like Jessa and Callie. I was working a dead-end job on the road to nowhere when Jessa suggested this job. She promised me that it would be great for me. She wasn't lying; it's been great to travel the world with my best friends. Sleeping with some of the hottest men on the planet doesn't hurt, either. But I think I'm outgrowing this life. I'm not Jessa; it was never my dream to get here.

Honestly, I feel like I should be angry at Jessa over everything with Kurt, but I can't hold her responsible for her disinterest in him. Either he sees it, or he's that delusional. It's a tough call with Kurt. I know things are complicated right now with Jessa and Brock, but I guess I'm just too self-absorbed in my complicated existence to show her some sympathy. She always does it for me, but I guess I'm not that great of a friend when it comes down to it.

How dare Kurt Angle lecture me about my "loose morals" and my sex life! How dare he lecture me about sleeping with random men when he's the one standing in the front of the line! Asshole!

To be honest, I haven't slept with anybody else since I started sleeping with Kurt. Maybe that's my mistake; maybe acting so monogamous has me worried about his feelings. Has me feeling things. I don't love Kurt Angle, I know this. But there's that tug for him that's affectionate. A tug of something in the pit of my stomach that's more than just basic attraction. But I wouldn't go so far as to call it love.

I spooned some cookie dough into my mouth and felt it melt. Eating it right out of the tube, just like Adriana and I used to do in high school. Back when life wasn't so complicated, and I was the on-off girlfriend of the field hockey captain. And the head photographer on yearbook. And one of the school's premier acting students. Yeah, even in high school, I got around…

In high school, I was always the other woman, the one the girls wanted to fight because I did things they wouldn't do with their boyfriends. I wrecked a lot of relationships, and I never felt sorry about it. Maybe there's something in my brain that's just defective and dysfunctional. I'm not incredibly proud of what I've done in my life, but I'm not sorry, either. I know Jessa doesn't like the things I've done in the past, but she's never judged me. I'm really lucky for that.

There's a lot on her plate right now, with Randy Orton. I've been meaning to ask her what's going on with that, but I've been too wrapped up in my own shit. The next time I see her, I should really talk to her. It's been forever since the four of us have really talked.


	55. Callie Berry XI

I entered the Evolution locker room with a new swagger in my step. A night without Jessa is so peaceful. The most beautiful part of it all is that her Neanderthal boyfriend is scattered off in the four winds with her. If only my ex would get the fuck out of the picture. There really isn't enough room for the two of us in this locker room, but John Cena is just not getting the picture that I'm not going anywhere.

Randy Orton was sitting at the Xbox, playing a game I didn't recognize. He was focused, eyes narrowing as his car crashed into a light post. "Hi, Randy," I said cheerfully, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"You're a fucking omen, Berry." I opted to ignore that.

"What are you playing?"

"Nothing now! I just fucking died!" he sighed, aggravated. I smirked. Mr. Orton has one hell of a temper, and he likes unleashing it when I'm around. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he didn't like me. The guys are starting to question his loyalty; word got out that he went and visited Jessa at the hospital with flowers. Now who could have possibly leaked that information? Hmm...I don't know. Hunter's talking about booting him out of Evolution, but once I explained to him what Randy's trying to do - get into Jess's pants - Hunter reluctantly came around. But he's being watched extra carefully by the guys these days. Hunter doesn't feel like he can trust Randy anymore. I don't know where I stand on the matter, but I know I'm holding his fate in my hands and I love it. "Where's the other one?"

"Working the treadmill," I replied. I watched in silence as Randy re-started his mission. "How are things going with you and Jessa? You gotten any closer?" He shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's a tough nut to crack, Callie." I could tell he wanted to say more, maybe take a shot at me, but he wisely clamped his mouth shut. "But she's coming around," he added. "I can see it in her eyes."

"Where would you rate Lesnar on the obstacle scale?"

"He's high, but not as high as he used to be, I don't think." I smiled. He sighed. "Just spit it out, Cal. I hate this stupid cat-and-mouse bullshit that you like to play."

"I do not!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Callie."

"Jeez, you're in a real bitch of a mood today, aren't you?"

"I guess." His tone was absent. He's barely paying attention to me.

"You shouldn't be, though. I found you a free pass into Jessa's pants." Randy smirked.

"She's a human being, Callie. You talk about her as if she's the truck in my driveway or something."

"Oh, excuse me, Randy. When did you get onto your high horse? You objectify women as much as the other guys do around here," I fired back. He shrugged and I found myself becoming infuriated with him. Why did I stick up for him to Triple H again? It's not my job to get this arrogant prick laid. Especially with my ex-best friend.

I swallowed my rage. "You're going to want the information I have, Randy."

"Well, stop pussyfooting around it. Jesus Christ. This is what I'm talking about." He turned off the Xbox and stood up. "I'm not Dave, Callie. I don't enjoy being teased." With that, he left, leaving me a little bit offended. Just who in the hell does he think he is?

I walked to the door and opened it, staring out the edge. Randy was already long gone and I didn't see where he went. But I did see Brock. He wasn't looking for anybody and I doubt he saw me. He entered through a door and he was gone just like that. I smirked. It's going to feel so good to stick that knife in Jessa's back, and I'm going to spend so much time twisting it if I can get away with it.

I left the Evolution locker room for a bottle of water. I saw Natalie talking to Lilian Garcia, who scowled at me after our little spat a while ago. Hopefully it taught her to keep her mouth shut around the Princess. I flashed Lilian my middle finger, but she refused to acknowledge me, talking to John's replacement of me. He'll never replace me, and for all I care Natalie is the sweetest woman in the world. But men don't want sweet. They want women like me. Jessa is going to learn this lesson, and if it's now or later, Natalie will too. Say what I will about the group, but Sabella's the one who has it right. Though I hear she's fucking Kurt Angle, which is just disgusting on a billion levels.

The water was all right, but not as cold as I would have liked it. Tonight, Dave and the guys are going to see some strippers. Stephanie and I are having a girl's night at the hotel. She's not crazy about Hunter going to see dancers, but Ric still thinks he's in his twenties. It's on the borderline between hilarious and sad, really. Dave has told me some stories about Ric's behaviour at the club and it makes me cry it's so funny. The poor women, though. If I were the one on the stage, Ric would have one of my stilettos in his forehead, that's all I have to say.

Shane McMahon was sitting on a trunk, talking on the phone. I heard him say Jessa's name. God, does she let him breathe? I just started the rumour that she's sleeping with Shane, and here they are fuelling the fires. Shane saw me and his jaw set. I waved to him and I got a prime view of his middle finger. Well, that's rude. He hung up. "You got a problem?" I challenged.

"A big one, Callie, and you fucking know it," he said to me. I smirked. "Not that it's any of your business, but I categorically deny everything you've said about my relationship with Jessa Bolt. Not that I need to defend myself to you or my sister."

"You were just on the phone with her. Do you even care how that looks?" I taunted. He snorted.

"No, quite frankly, I don't. She's a friend. Quite frankly, if you had an iota of her compassion and class, then maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch." I was taken aback by his frank language. Can management even talk to their employees like this? "But I see my sister Stephanie has taught you well."

"She's your sister!"

"And she's an out front bitch, just like you." He smiled, an evil smile that reminded me so much of his father, my boss. He slid off the trunk and approached me, brown eyes sparking with anger. "But you're the worst kind, Callie. You're just pure evil. Stephanie is the way she is so she can get what she wants. You're just the way you are to destroy the lives of those around you who are happier. How does it feel to be so miserable? How does it feel knowing that Dave's got a bevy of women from New York to California? It must really burn your ass that you're not his only one."

"You can't talk to me like this -!"

"The hell I can't!" he roared. "You don't even care that the things you say and the things you do ruin lives. But as long as you're happy, the rest of the world has to suffer, right? How pathetic it must be to be Callie Berry," he taunted. I found myself feeling a little prickly on the inside. Prickly with embarrassment because people were crowding around us and smiling at my expense.

Reaching back, I slapped Shane across the face as hard as I could. His head snapped back. It looked sick. He turned back at me and smirked, rubbing the side of his face. "Oh, yeah. Just like my sister," he said. Humiliated and infuriated, I screamed, turning on my heels and storming back to the Evolution locker room, slamming the door behind me. Just who in the hell does he think he is?


	56. Jessa Bolt XII

I stood on the famous Texas Street bridge in Shreveport, Louisiana, laughing into the darkness. It was about two in the morning and the bridge was empty. The lights across the water were breathtaking. It was a hot summer night, the air muggy and humid. Sweat clung to my skin and my dress and my hair. Up until tonight, I had no idea hair could sweat.

Standing beside me, Shane McMahon sipped his coffee - how can he be drinking coffee on a night like this? He was smiling, his eyes sparkling in the darkness. We were both dressed for summer, Shane ditching his usual suit for a black polo shirt and jeans and myself in a basic red sundress. It was Shane's idea to come here, the two of us deciding to go out and get away from the world. I couldn't argue with his logic; Shane's very charming. We left after _Raw_, the two of us staying behind in spite of me not being used tonight. I followed his car, parking at the edge of the bridge.

"I really wish I had been there to see that," I laughed. He was telling me about his brush with Callie on last week's _Raw_. Not that I hadn't heard it from Natalie or John, but it's always nice to hear the story from the source himself. For the past week, Shane's actions has been the talk of the locker room. With Stephanie McMahon firmly in the back pocket of Callie and Evolution, people are afraid to speak up to them. Already well-liked amongst his peers, people are starting to look at Shane as some sort of advocate. It's kind of cute; in a weird, wrestling sort of way.

"Well, it's about time someone called her out on the trouble she causes." He looked to me, giving me a friendly smile that made me feel so very comfortable. "I heard about Brock's visit last week. Are things getting any better?" Last week, Brock had come to visit me at my sister's, crying and apologizing for all the pain and suffering he's been causing.

"I don't know. He says he's going to try and make things better, but I just don't know. I think it just comes down to the fact that I'm tired of fighting wars on all sides and trying to keep things intact. It just feels like it's never ending, Shane. I don't know how much more I can take, to be honest."

"It's understandable, Jess. It's been, what, eight months since your life was normal?"

"Yep. I miss my normal life."

"I bet." There was a comfortable beat between us. "I talked to Dad about your _Survivor Series _plans."

"And?"

"He loves it. He says out of all the ideas you've had, he likes this one the most." Shane's so good for my ego. "One of these days, we're going to want that big, beautiful brain of yours behind the scenes."

"Thanks."

"Did you want me to suit up for the fight?"

"I appreciate that, Shane, but you don't have to. If you did, you would have to resign from your post and no way do I want to play that risk. Anyway, between Cena, Rene, Kurt, Brock and Edge we should have our bases covered." I managed a smile. "But if you wanted to come out to ringside with me, I won't object."

"So long as you're on my arm."

"You know it." He's so adorable.

"It's going to be so fun poking holes in Stephanie's plans," Shane said, adding an evil cackle. Ah, the McMahon family. If they were any more dysfunctional, they'd be my family.

"Me, too. Between her and Callie…" I looked down the bridge and saw a hulking figure approaching in the darkness. When he came into view, I noticed it was Brock. He didn't really look that happy. He never looks happy when I'm around guys though. In his hands, he clutched a bouquet of flowers. I turned to Shane. "Would you mind giving us a minute?" I asked.

"Of course. I should be getting back anyway." He gave me a hug, a tight one that felt like it was compressing my bones. I could have sworn I heard Brock growl when Shane kissed me on the cheek. Then he walked away, past Brock, the two of them locking eyes for a brief moment before Shane disappeared into the night. Brock waited until Shane was out of earshot before he spoke.

Lamely, he handed me the flowers. "These, uh, are for you." I looked down at the bouquet. Pink, yellow and red carnations, wrapped in pink floral paper and tied with pink and white ribbons. I smirked.

"Thanks." Who knew all it took was the threat of the relationship disintegrating for a girl to get some flowers? Not like I was going to say that to him, but still…

"I know you're still upset at me, and I'm just…I'm sorry for everything, all right?" He sighed. "Jesus, I suck at this." Glad to hear he's admitting it. Maybe it's because he's never really had to apologize for anything. I mean, a guy his size…who's really going to demand one? Someone with a death wish, that's who. "Do you hate me, Jess?"

"Of course not. I'm just hurt, Brock. You never seem to want me around anymore. And you don't trust me. I've never given you a reason to distrust me, and it's all I'm greeted with when I do see you." I sighed. "It sucks being me these days, Brock. My best friend hates me, my group of friends is splintering in front of my eyes, and I'm fighting with everyone and everything. Kurt's ignoring me.

"I'm not a saint, Brock. I'm not even going to try and pretend that I am. But I'm not jerking you around or hurting your feelings. I just want you to have a little bit of faith in me."

"I do, Jess."

"Where is it, then?"

"I'm working on it, and I'm working on myself, Jess, all right? I'm not perfect, either." With that, he gathered me into his arms. Arms that were once so loving and warm, but now just felt cold and distant. Only a few months ago, being held in the moonlight would have been so romantic. But not tonight. Maybe it's just because I'm too exhausted to care about anything these days.

It's too bad vacations are rarely afforded in my line of work; I hear the Bahamas are beautiful this time of year…

"Just give me another chance, Jess, and I'll make things right. I promise." I looked into his eyes and nodded, a smile tugging at my lips. It's been so rocky lately, but things can only go up from here, right?

Right?

So why do I have this feeling like I'm about to get fucked over?


	57. Natalie Landry XII

On a crisp Saturday night at the beginning of September, Jess, Ade, Sabella and I met up at Jess's penthouse for a much-needed girl's night. It didn't take me long after walking through the door to realize that it's been forever since I've stayed the night here. I think we could all use the girl's night; Jessa is still irritated about having to do Diva Dodgeball thing at _SummerSlam _two weeks ago.

Sabella took some extra time off after the death of her grandfather, then called each of us and set up tonight. She's in bad shape, dealing with the death of her grandfather and the bruised ego Kurt Angle's left her with. We're all hoping to get her mind off things, sitting around Jessa's coffee table eating pita bread and tzaziki dip. About an hour ago, Jess got the white wine flowing. Now with a pleasant buzz, we're all talking about the different paths our lives are taking.

"So, Rene asked me to move in with him," Adriana announced, a smile tugging at her normally stoic face. There was a sparkle in her big brown eyes that I have never seen before. "And I said yes."

"Oh my God!" I felt giddy for her. Their relationship is moving pretty quickly, but it's also morphing into something quite beautiful and organic. Sabella is happy for Adriana, I can tell, but she's not happy at the idea of being separated from her best friend. It's very obvious that she's jealous. The green eyed monster attacks Sabella McCann as easily and as often as it does Callie Berry. It's why I don't divulge a lot of details about my life to her. Jessa is the same way; she feels horrible if Sabella gets her nose out of joint. Sabella's pretty good at torpedoing our happiness sometimes. "Adriana, that's wonderful!"

"Thanks." A blush exploded in her face. So cute!

"When are you leaving?" Sabella asked. It's obvious this is the first time that she's hearing about it, because she's not happy, and she's as surprised as we are. If Sabella wasn't feeling isolated and alone before, she certainly is now.

"Next weekend, Bell. I'm pretty much living with him these days anyway, so it's not a real change." Sabella refilled her glass of wine and downed it just as fast. "What about you, Natalie? How are things going with the Dr. of Thuganomics?" Her voice dropped an octave for dramatic effect. She's desperate to change the subject, I can tell. I laughed.

"It's going. We _finally _had our first date last week. We went out and had a few drinks." Sabella was looking at me, her blue eyes wide for more details. "And…we kissed. That was _it_, Sabella."

"What?" Her tone took on that of mock offence. Jessa snickered.

"No snickering over there, Bolt," I said. "How's _your _relationship?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," she murmured. The obscenities tend to fly a lot more from Jessa when she's drinking. She was already on the road to a really good buzz, I can tell. We could all tell Jessa still had her doubts about Brock Lesnar; she's easier to read than a children's book.

"But…?" I pressed. She sighed.

"I still have the feeling he's hiding something big, even though he insists he isn't. And I have this feeling like I'm going to get screwed over. Not necessarily by Brock, but just in general, I guess."

"How's the friendship with Shane O'Mac? Any perks to that?" Sabella asked. Jessa actually _snorted_.

"Hardly. But he's quickly becoming one of my best friends. He's great to be around."

"You should have heard the shit he said to Callie," Adriana said. I nodded.

"Inside I was dancing," I told Jessa. She laughed.

"I don't think anyone really believes you've slept with Shane McMahon," Sabella pointed out.

"Except for Stephanie," Jessa replied. "It's irritating, though, because even if they don't believe, people still look at me like I'm a trashy whore."

"How are things with Kurt?" Adriana asked, to either Sabella or Jessa, I'm not sure. Sabella flinched at the mention of his name. Her pain is running deep. Before she could speak, though, there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to guess that's Brock," I said. Jessa shrugged, but she looked irritated that our girl's night was being interrupted. Standing, she went to the door and answered it to find Kurt standing on the other side. If the awkwardness wasn't thick in the room before, it certainly was now.

"I didn't realize you were having a girl's night," he said awkwardly. Jessa frowned.

"You wouldn't have."

"We need to talk, Jess."

"You're damn right we need to. But now is not a good time."

"Please. I flew all the way down here from Pittsburgh. I'm jetlagged and I just want to talk." He peered past Jessa's shoulder and looked at us, his eyes resting on Sabella. Rage and shame burned in her face. She had played with fire and gotten burned badly. Poor girl.

Jessa stepped to the side and let Kurt inside. She was rolling her eyes. "Give us a moment," Jessa told us through clenched teeth. They went into one of her guest rooms. The one I'm staying in. The door closed. I turned to the girls.

"Should we listen in on this?" I asked. Shameful, I know, but this showdown has been coming for months. Sabella shook her head, but Adriana was on board. The two of us went to the door, leaving Sabella on the couch. I don't think she wanted to hear what Kurt had to say. Foreshadowing? I don't know, but I do know that Kurt's done a hell of a number to Sabella's ego.

"I love you, Jess." My eyes widened and I caught eyes with Adriana. Is Kurt crazy? Jessa is dating his friend, for Christ's sakes! He's been sleeping with one of her best friends! "This guy is out of his mind," I mouthed.

"Don't even start this, Kurt."

"Jess…"

"MIA in my life for months, and _this _is what you come up with? Jesus." Through the door, I could sense her shaking her head. I could see her movements in my mind. Kurt standing with his arms out, doing his best to look vulnerable to her. Jessa is incredulous and furious. "Do you forget that I'm with Brock? Do you even care?"

"Honestly? No. You belong with me."

"Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ…"

"Why are you so cynical, Jess?"

"Why? Jesus, do you not care or have any idea what you've done to Sabella? Do you have any idea how much this would hurt her? Do you ever think about anybody other than yourself? Are you really that freaking selfish, Kurt?"

"Sabella is fine. I'm not the first guy she slept with, and I'm definitely not going to be the last."

"She's not perfect, Kurt, but you've hurt her. Whether or not you see it, I see it." She made a sound. "Do you really think that I could be with you, knowing that you've…done things with one of my best friends?"

"Don't do this, Jess. I'm pouring my heart out to you," he pleaded.

"Kurt, I love you like a brother, and that's _all _there is. Maybe I'm to blame for the way you've been, for the way you are with me now. Maybe I should have drawn a clearer line in the sand a long time ago. But I'm drawing it now, Kurt. There is _no _you and me and there _never _will be."

"You can't mean that…"

"I do, Kurt. I think you should leave. It's girl's night and you've sucked the life out of Sabella."

"Why the hell are you so concerned about her? When is she ever concerned about you? When does she ever listen to _your _problems? What about all the times she's stood you up without so much as a phone call? Who do you rant to about her when she lets you down, which she does often?"

"Kurt, you're teetering on the line of pathetic."

"Don't you dare patronize me, Jessa! You're standing up for _her - _a _whore_! Let's not sugar-coat it! Sabella McCann sleeps with _everybody_! Do you think I'm the only one? I'm surprised if everybody hasn't taken a shot at her! I'll bet Randy Orton has!

"Is that who you're waiting for, Jess? Are you waiting for Randy Orton? That's why Brock's jealous, you know. He can see it in your eyes, Jess - you want him. You're stringing Brock along just the way he's stringing you along!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Adriana and I were looking at each other mystified. Sabella was still on the floor, stirring her pita bread in the dip. She looked vacant and despondent, just stirring absentmindedly. She can hear everything, we both know; they're screaming at each other.

"Oh, Jessa, you're so fucking naïve!" Kurt shouted. "I signed him until _Survivor Series_. I was worried about all the assaults you were enduring and I hired him to protect you! That's why he's here! He didn't want a long-term contract, he just wanted to be in and out to make a little money while he's waiting on his brand new career. You're just collateral damage, Jess. He has no plans on staying with you, but he doesn't care because you don't want to leave with him!"

"You're lying." Jessa's voice was shaky.

"I'm not lying, Jess. That's the beauty of it. He _used _you. The only one you can trust is me, and you're just too stupid to see it." Yeah, because Jessa is going to come around to his side when he's being such a jerk. "You really need to step back and get your life in order, Jess, because you're spiralling out of control with the people you're surrounded with." He made a sound. "Hope he was worth it, Jess, because he's left you damaged goods-"

Then there was the loud sound of a _smack_, and I knew instantly that Jessa had hit him. We jumped, startled at the sound of the blow, though we couldn't say he didn't deserve it. Jessa doesn't normally get violent outside of the ring, but Kurt is most definitely out of line.

"How dare you, Kurt?" Her voice was cracking. I wanted to open the door and run to Jessa, to protect her from this idiot. I clenched my fists and bit my tongue instead. "You're so desperate, and so pathetic…what happened to you?

"I think you should leave."

"Jess…"

"Get out, Kurt. You've damaged this group enough." She was sobbing now. He's effectively ripped her heart out. I could see him approaching her for a hug in my mind, hear his boots on the laminate. "Don't you dare touch me, Kurt. Just leave."

"Jessa, please don't do this. We deserve better than this."

"There's no _we_!" she screamed. "Jesus Christ, how could you hurt me like this? How could you care so little for Sabella when you slept with her?" We all know that he's not lying about Brock's contract situation. He doesn't really have any reason to. As much as he wants Jessa, he still wouldn't lie to her. That's not the way their relationship has ever worked.

I slapped Adriana on the shoulder and we got to the couch just in time for Kurt to open the door. The right side of his face was flaming red. Sabella stood, her ginger locks limp against her face, unshed tears in her eyes. A glass of wine was clutched tightly I her hand. She approached, looking like a ginger version of that girl from _The Ring_. Kurt stared at her with disdain.

"What?" he demanded. Sabella responded by throwing her wine in his face and storming off into her guest room, slamming the door behind her. For a moment, it looked like he was going to go after her, but instead he let himself out, slamming the door behind him. Adriana went to check on Sabella, while I went to check on Jess. What a destructive path Kurt's left…

Jessa was on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. Gut-wrenching, heartbreaking sobs. I stroked her back and stayed silent until she had drained the well of tears. "At least you guys know where you stand with each other now," I said, my voice full of cautious optimism.

"Can you get me the phone?" she asked. Nodding, I got her the cordless phone and she dialled frantically. "Hey, Shane…No, I'm not all right. I just got into the biggest fight with Kurt Angle, and I think Brock's going to follow." She listened, sniffling. "I don't know where this is going to leave us, Shane." He whistled; I could hear it on the other end. "No, Shane, I'm pretty freaking far from okay…I'm not by myself, I promise. The girls are here. Okay. We'll talk Monday when I'm doing better. Thanks, Shane. Goodbye." She hung up and rested her head against the headboard.

"Kurt's not going to stay angry at you, Jess."

"Just watch," she replied dryly, wiping away a stray tear. "Everyone in wrestling knows how to hold a grudge." I sighed, my shoulders curving.

So much for girl's night.


	58. Adriana Braxton XII

At the wee hours of dawn, I sat out on my back patio and sipped on a cup of coffee, staring out at the approaching dawn. It's been three days since Sabella left Jessa's penthouse. The group is splintering fast, and I don't really know if there's any way to hold it together. Jessa is beside herself since her fight with Kurt, and Sabella is beyond heartbroken. Natalie and I are caught in the middle, unsure of how to proceed with our two broken friends. Girl's night was an unmitigated disaster, in spite of our best efforts. Kurt Angle always knows how to fuck things up for all of us.

Jessa hasn't seen Brock either, to the best of my knowledge. He's putting his distance with her, even though he promised her he'd try to be the boyfriend she's always wanted, the one she deserves. Personally, I think he's full of it, but Jessa is determined to make it work. Her vision of love is skewered, thanks to the divorce of her parents when she was a kid.

I looked down at my cell phone and checked the time. Three-thirty-six. I texted Sabella five hours ago, but she hasn't responded. Her ego is shattered, and she's angry at me. She thinks I'm abandoning her. I wish there was some sort of way that I could make her see that I'm still going to be there for her, but Sabella hates change. She fights it tooth and nail right up until the last possible moment. So very much the opposite of Natalie and Jessa.

Rene is fast asleep, exhausted from catching a red-eye flight here. He's helping me move everything. I spent all tonight packing up the last of my home. My new life with Rene is set to begin pretty soon, and I guess I'm a little nervous. But I know that it's the only place I want to be. Sabella is just going to have to learn how to accept it.

I've been thinking a lot about where my career is going. I mean, I've always known that I don't want to be the company seamstress forever. I've got dreams and aspirations that transcend this business that I've never been a fan of anyway.

God, I feel so awful for Sabella. Kurt has thoroughly humiliated her. She's been through this hundreds of times, but I really think she fell for him. Why, I don't know. Love is such a complicated game to play sometimes, especially if you're trying to be as emotionally vacant as Sabella McCann.

It's a beautiful night in Westbank, the air cool and crisp and leaving me with slight chills. Autumn is sharp in the air, the smell of leaves tickling my nostrils. I've been thinking about getting in the car and driving to Sabella – she's only a five minute drive away – but I know she's upset. I don't think she's upset with me, but she's undergoing some radical changes right now, whether she likes it or not. I wish I could do more to be there for her, the way she has been for me, but I know some roads have to be walked down alone.

The road Jessa is on is tougher than anything I could come up with. Callie has really gone out of her way to try and kill the light of passion that's been inside Jessa since she was a child. It's not working because Jessa is so tough. Callie really should know better. For a few years, they were closer than sisters, closer than Jessa is with her own sister. She should know just how resilient Jessa can be.

The snow should start falling soon. It's certainly cold enough. I can't wait for winter; it's my favourite season. The mugs of hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream. Making snowmen with Sabella. One time, the two of us made a snowman that was anatomically correct; we had to take it down when the neighbourhood parents started complaining. I guess their kids were asking them too many questions or something. It was worth it, though; Sabella and I still laugh about it. We used foil wrapped Hersey kisses for nipples. It still makes me laugh. I'm really glad we got photos before people made us take it down. That's why when we decided to move in together, we got a place with a fence.

Sabella just needs to understand that the good times aren't coming to an end because I'm moving far away. There's so many different ways to communicate. Sabella can come out and visit, like we do with Jessa in New York. Like I would ever completely abandon my best friend. I'm not Callie Berry.

When the sun comes up, I have to leave for the airport with Rene. _No Mercy _is on the horizon, and Jessa is ready to see Brock again for the first time since Kurt laid everything out for her. I really hope that it's not true, but I know that even as manipulative as he is, Kurt would never lie to Jessa. He adores her too much. An atomic bomb of hurt and disappointment has been detonated backstage, and I'd hate to see it affect Jessa. That poor woman has been through so much, and it just seems like it's going to get a whole hell of a lot worse before it gets any better.


	59. Sabella McCann XII

I took my time in the shower. Out in the main area of my hotel room, Dave Batista was watching TV. Oh, if only Callie knew. The worst part about it is that I'm not even sorry. Callie knows the guy has a wandering eye; it's only a matter of time before he took a ride on the McCann Express. God, what is wrong with me?

I'm still stinging from Kurt's rejection. I'm still angry that Adriana is up and leaving me, and she didn't say a word to me about it until the last possible minute. I've been ignoring her all week; I just need some time to cool off. This happens between the two of us a lot. I just need to make her suffer a little bit longer.

It's the beginning of October, and fall is heavy in the air no matter where I go. The coldness in my veins is clinging to me; I have this feeling like the world is this frozen ball that I just can't unfreeze. Damn Kurt Angle. And damn myself for letting myself feel like I had a chance to be happy. Vacant and emotionally empty is the way to be. Caring for others hasn't worked out for Jessa, who is consistently taken advantage of; so why would I think for a second that it would be any better for me? I deserve this. Being the other woman, the whore, the slut, the one with the less-than-reputable reputation.

Dave's not going to leave right away. He had a fight with Callie tonight, and decided that this was going to be the thing to do. When the time is right, I know he'll throw it in her face and she'll come after me, angry that I slept with her genetic freak of a boyfriend. It wasn't anything to write home about, just another empty encounter that neither of us cares about. He picked me up at the bar tonight, where I was getting wasted. It didn't take much to talk me back to my hotel room. He says I live up to my reputation; I didn't realize I had one. I wish I could say he's as good as Callie makes him out to be, but he's as marginal in the bedroom as he is in the ring. Not that I'd say that to his face.

I stayed in the shower until the water went cold, then got out and towelled myself off. I've done a bad, bad thing. Why can't I feel guilty? Maybe it's because Callie has been such a cold-hearted bitch. Maybe I'm finally detached from everything and everyone. I've been trying to keep a low-profile since girl's night at Jessa's house. So embarrassing, sitting in the living room, hearing Kurt yell at Jessa how they're meant to be together. One night we're screwing in his car and he's telling me how much he can't control himself around me, and how he's never felt like this before, to the next moment having him bare his heart out to another woman. I feel thoroughly mind-fucked. Throw in Adriana leaving with Rene and this middle of the road phase I've hit, and I'm just a train-wreck that's quickly going off the rails. Just once I'd like to be happy. I deserve it. At least, I think I do.

I looked at the cell phone on my counter. Another text from Natalie, Adriana and Jessa. They're all worried about me, but I just can't force myself to care or respond. Out in the main area, I could hear Dave's phone going off, and his soft voice reverberating like a low baseline. I'm pretty sure that it's Callie calling him, asking when he's going to come back to her. He's going to be a busy man tonight, and he's probably going to need a shower to get the mixture of my perfume and the whipped cream off him. What can I say, I felt drunk and adventurous. It's a dangerous mix; just ask Adriana.

I slipped my robe on and ventured out. Dave hung up the phone. "She doesn't trust me," Dave confessed sheepishly. I fought the urge to smack my forehead.

\ "She shouldn't," I answered dryly, moving past him and sitting down on the bed. "Look where you are."

"You really aren't trying to make me feel guilty, are you?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not my job. It's Callie's," I pointed out, never looking at him. I could feel his eyes studying me like I was some sort of lab creature, though. I did some channel surfing while Dave stood beside the bed and gauged me.

"You're a lot colder than you used to be," he informed me. "I'm sorry to see this." He sat down on the bed. "This business has a way of fucking people over in more ways than one." I kept my mouth shut, but understood what he was saying. "Why are you in this business, Sabella?" He sat down beside me on the bed. I sighed.

"Jess got me the job. I was going nowhere, working a dead-end job." He nodded.

"Are you thinking about getting out?"

"A lot more than usual lately. Is it that obvious?"

\ "It is that obvious."

"You think I should? You think Jessa would get mad?"

"At the end of the day, you have to do what's right for you. Don't think about Jess. If she's a good friend, she'll understand. Just like Natalie and Adriana will. Personally, I think they have more pressing matters going on in their lives than to spend it picking at yours."

"True."

"And trust me – Jessa has a lot more pressing matters than to try and control your life." I don't know why, but that statement really bothered me. I felt all the hairs on my arms and neck stand up on end.

"You know, despite what Callie will tell you, Jessa is not some kind of evil bitch," I informed him.

"To be honest, Bell, I don't really care about Callie's problems with Jessa. I'm a wrestler. I just like to hurt people," he informed me. "I'm a simple guy. I just want to fight and date hot women. People say that it makes me an arrogant prick, but at least I'm honest about it. Which is a lot more than I can say for a lot of the other guys backstage. You of all people should know about this." I nodded.

"So Callie knows about this attitude?"

"It's an unspoken thing with Callie and I. She lets me do my thing, and I let her do her thing."

"Yeah, but I bet you wouldn't be happy if she were to go running to other guys in the locker room."

"Why do you assume that she doesn't? Just because it's not with John Cena doesn't mean she's not doing it." He smirked. "She's not loyal to me, and I don't ask her to be. She doesn't expect me to be loyal to her."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"If not, she knows where the door is." His hand started to explore my bare leg, his fingertips calloused and rough. I guess he's hoping for round two before he leaves. "I'm just into having fun."

"And Randy Orton?"

"What about Randy Orton?" His face darkened.

"Level with me. It stays between you and me, but what does he want with Jess?"

"To get into her pants, what else? He thought honesty was the best policy, but that didn't work. He's trying the nice guy approach, but it isn't working, either. I guess Callie's right; Jessa really is a prude."

"So he doesn't really like her?" Dave shrugged.

"He's harder to read than Triple H, if you can believe that. I really honestly couldn't tell you." His hand disappeared up the silk and in moments he was exploring what hid beneath the robe. My head fell back against the headboard as my nerves began to reheat. "Try not to think about Jessa's problems," he told me, his fingers working deliberately and fluidly. I began to squirm, my robe sliding further up my legs, to my waist. Dave readjusted further onto the bed, pressing his lips against mine. Oh, if only Callie knew what her boyfriend was up to. I think Dave is full of it, and she wouldn't be happy at all…


	60. Callie Berry XII

_****_Last night, Dave defeated John at _No Mercy _to win the United States Championship. Tonight, Dave and I entered the arena, hand-in-hand, our faces more smug than usual. We weren't all that surprised to find Shane McMahon waiting for the two of us, his arms crossed over his chest. The smirk that was so much like his sister's had taken over his rounded face.

"What do you want, Shane?" I asked dryly, dropping my bags and crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's nice to see you, too, Callie," he informed me, his tone matter-of-fact. "Just wanted to let you know that my dad okayed a couple ideas for _Survivor Series _next month. Tell your boys in Evolution they have a match, and if they lose, they're heading back to _SmackDown._" My eyes narrowed.

"You can't do this, Shane! We run this show, too!"

"Anyway, my sister has been trying to get it overturned for you guys, but Dad likes the idea too much. So it's on at _Survivor Series_. I can't wait till my team sends you guys back where you belong."

"Fuck you!" I snapped, kicking my duffel bag. It was so heavy it didn't move. Shane chuckled. Dave wasn't doing a damn thing to intimidate Shane, or even console me. Something's going on with him; the other night, he came home and went straight to bed. When I went to curl up against him, I smelled another woman's perfume. We've been fighting about it non-stop, but he insists it came from a night of being stuck in a jam-packed nightclub.

"Have a good night, Callie. Oh, and by the way, you've got a match tonight, you and that…thing of yours." I heard Dave growl, but he didn't advance and Shane didn't look intimidated. "You'll be taking on Jessa and Brock Lesnar at the top of the seven o'clock hour. Good luck out there – you're going to need it." He turned on his heels and walked away. I screamed.

"Goddamn it, I hate him so much!"

"Jesus, Callie, don't worry about it – we can take them."

"God, I wish somebody would take Shane McMahon out!" I screeched. Dave was beyond the point of being able to console me, and he probably didn't want to. The idea of Jessa and Shane conspiring to take my happiness away from me is absolutely infuriating. Good thing I know how to pull the rug out from under Jessa as well. She's not the only bitch who can play dirty…

Dave sighed. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Randy."

"What? What about Randy?"

"I know how to blow this match up before it even starts, but I need Randy Orton to help me do it. I also need you to find Brock Lesnar's locker room."

"You want us to attack him before the match starts?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I have something much better." Dave stared at me like I sprouted heads out of my shoulders, but he shrugged and took off down the hallway to find the door marked BROCK LESNAR. I picked up my bag and readjusted it on my shoulders before I took off down the hallway to the Evolution locker room. I know Randy Orton is already here, playing video games when he should be studying the roster. It's an Evolution thing, paying no mind to the other Superstars and Divas, but I'm not quite there yet. I mean, I'm halfway there in the sense that I feel like every other Superstar and Diva is beneath me.

Randy wasn't playing video games. Instead, he was on the floor, stretching for his upcoming match against Kurt Angle. I could hear the heavy metal blaring through his headphones, another thing he has in common with Jessa. He didn't acknowledge my presence when I walked in, as usual. Except this time, I stood over him and stared, waiting for him to pull his headphones out. Like Jessa, Randy is pretty stubborn, so I stood for a few minutes before he yanked them out of his ears. "What, Callie? Jesus!"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh, Jesus. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Randy, if you ever wanted an in with Jessa, tonight is the night." I had his attention now. He shut down his Discman and grabbed the closest Evolution T-shirt, sliding it on over his head. His eyes narrowed. "What I need you to do is I need you to go find Jessa. I will text you when everything falls into place, and then you bring Jessa to Brock's locker room, all right?" He studied me, but he knew I had a plan that was going to help him out in the end. He nodded.

"All right…" He looked uneasy.

"Trust me. I know what we're doing. Just go find Jessa. I know she's here. She's always the first one here," I told him. Randy nodded, leaving the locker room. I took a couple minutes to change into my ring gear, a tiny black two piece outfit, before leaving the locker room to track down Dave. I found him at catering, a water bottle in his hands. He took a big swig as I approached. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. Guy walked into his locker room," Dave announced, tossing his bottle into the trash can like it was a basketball. It hit the rim of the can before falling to the ground, but Dave is just too cool to pick it up. I smiled as I stared past him at Brock Lesnar's locker room. When the time was right and I saw what I needed to see, I fired off a text to Randy Orton to grab Jessa and take her to the locker room. Before he did that, he demanded to know why. I promised him he'd find out in due time. No reason to spoil the surprise for Jessa. I can't wait to poke holes in her happiness bubble.


	61. Jessa Bolt XIII

I sat in my locker room; lacing up my boots and watching Charlie and Shelton take on Eddie and Chavo. Two of the best tag teams going today, their matches are always entertaining. I checked the clock on the wall again, only five minutes had passed. Shane had set up a mixed tag team match tonight, but Brock hasn't arrived yet. I looked down at my cell phone and noticed he hadn't called or texted back. With a sigh, I flopped back against the leather couch and groaned. Was he even going to make it in time? Where the hell is he, anyway?

While I was trying to think of replacement partners, the door opened, no knocking, and Randy Orton walked in. I could tell instantly that something big was on his mind, but I dismissed it quickly as something with Evolution. When it comes to that sort of thing, I just want no part of it. I clenched my jaw. "Don't you ever knock?" I asked. He didn't even crack a smile; his face was stone.

"Jess, I need you to come with me." I scoffed.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that, Randy?"

"Because if you don't come with me, I will have no problem carrying you over my shoulder."

"Anything to get your hands on me, huh?" I smirked. He didn't. He really wasn't in the mood for jokes. I stood, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles out of my baggy black pants. When he realized that he didn't have to carry me, he left the locker room with me following close behind. "Care to tell me what this is about?" I asked, but he didn't say anything.

I stole a look at Natalie and John, who were talking, leaned against a trunk. They noticed I was following Randy Orton, but instead of making a scene – my eyes pleaded with them not to – they instead fell in step behind me. "What's going on?" I asked Randy, but he didn't answer. John and I exchanged glances as we followed Randy towards the end of the corridor.

We stopped in front of Brock's locker room. I heard the unmistakable sound of giggling through the door. Without a second thought I pushed the door open and gasped.

She was blond, bleached blond. Her lingerie was black, lacy, something I wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Even with her back to me, I knew it was Sable. My jaw dropped, and the humiliation burned through my every nerve. Just when I thought the moment couldn't get any worse, Brock's head peered from Sable's left. His jaw dropped and he practically shoved Sable to the floor, but I'd say the damage has been done.

"What the hell, man?" John shouted. I pushed through John and Natalie and took off down the hallway, not wanting to deal with what I just saw. I wasn't surprised when Randy sprinted after me.

"Jess…"

"Stay away from me."

"Jess, don't do this, please."

I turned on him, angry. "How long have you known?" I accused.

"I didn't," he confessed, hands up in mock surrender. "I got a text from Callie to bring you here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. I approached cautiously, and sure enough, there was a message from Callie, telling him to bring me here. "I don't know how long she's known, Jess, I swear to you."

I looked at him. He looked embarrassed and upset. "I believe you." I turned on my heels and began walking down the corridor with purpose.

"Jessa, I'm sorry!" he called after me.

"Not as sorry as Callie is going to be."

It didn't take me long to find her. She was at catering, picking at carrot sticks. She never saw me coming; I came up from behind and slammed her head into the vegetable platter, then threw her backwards to the floor. As she sputtered and coughed, I mounted her and began punching and slapping her as hard as I could, screaming incoherently the entire time. She brought up her hands to protect her face, but I just grabbed her hair and started banging her head into the floor. The fight didn't last long; referees swarmed us, and the familiar tattooed arms of Randy Orton grabbed me and yanked me back while I kicked and screamed.

"You crazy fucking bitch!" Callie shouted at me, trying to come at me.

"You miserable, evil, spiteful cow!" I shouted back at her. "You're just not happy unless the rest of the world is as miserable as you are!" Shane and Stephanie McMahon came rushing down the corridor. Stephanie grabbed Callie roughly by the arm and yanked her down the hallway.

"This isn't over!" Callie shouted.

"You're goddamn right about that!" I shouted back. Callie was holding her head and limping. Shane appeared in front of me, grabbing my arm.

"I'll take it from here," he said with a cute smirk. Before Randy could object, Shane was dragging me into his office, a room that looked way better than mine. He sat me down on the couch. "What the hell was that, Jess?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The initial flood of anger had passed, now the tears began to burn behind my eyelids. Shane draped an arm around me and I burrowed my head into his shoulder and sobbed. "God, I feel so stupid."

"What's wrong, Jess? You know you can tell me."

"Sable."

"Oh, don't worry about her. Wait…you were attacking Callie. We're missing a step or two here."

"It's over with Brock," I whispered. So much for wanting to be a better boyfriend. God, how could I have missed the signs? I looked up at Shane. He's not a stupid man; he knows how to add things up.

"I'm so sorry, Jess."

"I am so fucking stupid," I sighed, sniffling. Shane gathered me up in his arms and rocked me back and forth. It was soothing. I'm pretty sure the match with Callie is off now, since I beat her ass backstage. Shane's arms felt great, comforting and friendly. I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I felt the cushions shift and Natalie sat to my right.

"I'm sorry, Jess. What a scumbag." I wish that made me feel better. I didn't say a word.

"Want me to kill him for you?" John cracked. I didn't say a word, only burrowing my head deeper into Shane's chest. How I wish the world would open up and swallow me whole. For months I didn't trust him, and I dismissed it. How could I have been so blind to my intuition?

"I don't think this is the time to make those kinds of offers, John," Shane teased. The door burst open and I felt myself ripped away from Shane, into the arms of Kurt.

"Oh, Jessa, I just heard what happened…"

"Get off me!" I shouted, shoving myself out of Kurt's grasp. Shane gripped me tightly by the shoulders. I found his touch very comforting in these tough moments. He's quickly become the best male friend I never had. I looked at Kurt with brand new eyes, like a stranger I'd never seen before. "You knew. You son of a bitch, you knew."

"Jess, I know this is hard, but we need to stay on the same page," Kurt soothed. He came towards me and I kicked at him, prompting Shane to pick me up and place me behind him. Not before I got Kurt in the shin. He howled, rubbing at his leg.

"Kurt, I think you need to leave. Now is not the time," Shane informed him, while Natalie was in my ear telling me that Kurt was right, that we needed to stay on the same page. Why couldn't they have been on the same page with me for months before this?

"Shane, this is between…"

"Kurt, get the hell out of here!" Shane barked. With a quick nod, John grabbed Kurt by the back of his T-shirt and shoved him out.

"We need to talk, Jessa!" I turned away and stormed off towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me. I collapsed to the ground, putting my head in my hands as I sat and cried.


	62. Natalie Landry XIII

"_I don't think you can handle this…"_

From the living room, Destiny's Child played on the radio. It's a steely Thursday with Halloween on the horizon. I've got today to finish cleaning up my house before I have to go back on the road. Jessa hasn't been seen since she found out about Brock Lesnar and Sable. People are starting to wonder if she quit, but Vince and Shane McMahon both insist she's just taking some time off to get her head in order. Self-imposed exile and cut off from the world. This really isn't like Jessa, who at least turns to friends in her darkest hours. Shane's taken over the role of "general", though I can tell he's not happy with anybody on the team, except for John. I'm really starting to worry about Jessa.

My phone rang, effectively ending my concert with the dishes. Outside my kitchen window, the snow left a thin veil over my grass. The weather channel wasn't calling for much snow today, but they promised it was only a small taste of what's to come. Okanagan winters are always pretty lame. I dried my hands and went into the living room, turning down my stereo before I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Natalie." I smiled, sitting down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Not much. Got some time between tracks and packing, so I thought I would call you. Have you heard from Jess at all? She's still not answering her phone." I sucked in a breath.

"I wish I have. Unfortunately, it's radio silence on her end. Adriana and Sabella haven't heard from her, either. I'm really debating whether or not I should get on a plane and go see her." What an ugly scene it had been in Shane's office. Kurt approached me last week, asking if I had heard from her. He was crestfallen that I hadn't. Their friendship is clearly fractured worse than any of us could possibly imagine. I hope they can repair things at some point. Jessa's just very hurt right now.

"As much as we want to do that, Nat, it's probably better if we just leave her be for the time being," John said with a sigh. "It sucks, though. I hate seeing her so upset. I was hoping she'd finally broken out of her self-imposed exile and reached out to _someone_. Shane hasn't even heard from her."

"She hasn't even spoken to her sister, John. She's dead silent at the moment."

"God, I knew Sable was a sleazy thing, but this just cements it."

"I'm hearing Brock wants to see her and clear the air, but Sable won't allow it," I said. Sabella had overheard Dawn Marie talking to Sable. John snorted.

"I wonder why. I think he should just stay the hell away from her. He's done enough." The anger was so evident in his voice. "This whole thing pisses me off. She was there for me when everything fell apart on Callie, even when I was a grade-A, world class asshole. How could I not see what he was doing to her? She deserves more than she gets, you know that?"

"She does," I agreed. I sighed, staring up at my ceiling. "How do we fix this, John?"

"We can't, Natalie. I wish we could. She's going to have to go through this and work through it on her own. All we can do is stand by her when she needs us."

I looked out the window, feeling my heart break for my best friend. "Do you have snow down there, John?"

"Does it even snow in Florida?" John laughed. "Why? You snowing up there?"

"Yeah. It's actually a week late, but it's snowing right now." I checked my cell phone. Still no messages. "Do you think Jessa will be back for _Survivor Series_?"

"I don't know, but for now we'll just have to give her time and keep going without her. Kurt and I talked last night, and we're willing to put our issues aside to push Evolution out of here. He's just pining for Jessa. It's really creepy, especially since she outright rejected him. The guy is a major tool. Anyway, if you hear from Jessa, tell her to call me, okay? She shouldn't be dealing with this alone."

"I will, John. Just stay calm, all right? I'm worried about her, too. I need someone to stay calm for my sake." John chuckled. "Jessa is like me, John. We've never been through these kinds of things before. We look out for each other. I mean, we love Sabella and Adriana, but Jess and I have always been really bonded. This is really, really hard for me, too. It's like I'm dealing with it vicariously or something. I feel so helpless. I just want her to be happy."

"I know." The doorbell rang.

"I hate to cut this short, John, but I just got company. Call me tonight, all right?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow night. We need another date night, it sounds like."

"We do. I will see you tomorrow." We hung up, and I answered the door. It was Sabella, holding a bottle of white wine in her hand. She stormed inside without an invitation – not like she needed one – her hair whipping around her face as she turned to me.

"God, I hate this fucking business," she informed me. I gave her a once-over.

"Sabella, are you drunk?" I turned my head out the door and searched for her car. I didn't see it. Thank God. Sabella is the type that would drive drunk.

"You're goddamn right I'm drunk, Natalie. And you're going to get drunk with me." She shoved the open bottle of wine into my hands. I sighed, closing the door behind her. "I mean, who the hell does Kurt Angle think he is? And where is Jessa when I need her? God, she's just been the worst friend!"

"Sabella, you're drunk. You don't mean any of this," I told her dryly, struggling to keep my temper in check. I've had a very hard time feeling sorry for Sabella this summer, just because she's brought so much of the pain, aggravation, heartache and drama on herself. The idea of calling Jessa a bad friend is ludicrous. If anything, Sabella's been an awful friend to Jessa. Young, immature and selfish. It's amazing Sabella and Callie don't get along better. This has been one of the most tumultuous years of Jessa's life. She deserves some sympathy.

"Of course I do! God, where is she when I need her!" She flopped down on my couch, still in her jacket. She just reeked of alcohol. Considering she lives across the bridge and I know she's too hammered to drive, I wondered how she got here. I put the bottle of wine in the fridge and started brewing some coffee.

"Kurt Angle is not worth this, Sabella."

"Like you would know, Natalie."

"I don't even want to know, Sabella. It's Kurt Angle!"

"I really liked him, but I don't stack up to the perfect Jessa Bolt." Her tone was mocking, nasty. She got off the couch. "I need my wine." I followed Sabella into the kitchen, leaning against the arch and watching her take a big swig of her wine. "Why doesn't anyone care about what I'm going through?" she asked. She looked pathetic and selfish. I felt disgusted with her.

"Have you ever thought about…I don't know…not sleeping with so many wrestlers?" I asked. "You wouldn't be in this position so often if you would just make them chase you a little." Sabella snorted.

"Yeah, because the chase approach worked so well for Jessa."

"That's not cool, Sabella. Why are you being so mean?"

"Because it's not fair that everybody gets to be happy, and I get to be the one constantly screwed over!" she shouted. "It's not fair! What do I have?"

"You think Jessa's happy right now?"

"Who cares? She can bounce back and have anybody she wants!" Sabella shouted. "Everybody wants Jessa, everybody loves Jessa. Jessa is so fucking perfect!"

"I think you need to get some sleep, Sabella."

"Don't fucking patronize me, Natalie!" She stood up. "It was stupid to come here. I knew you'd be on Jessa's side." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not on anybody's side about anything. You're being ridiculous."

Sabella went to my door. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going home."

"And just how are you going to manage that?"

"I'll go to the bar and call a cab. Leave me alone, Natalie. Nobody cares about me."

As much as I wanted to stop her, I just let her go. I've been tired of her attitude for a while now.


	63. Adriana Braxton XIII

Backstage, it was a Halloween party, with just about everybody but the cameramen and a few odd Superstars dressed up. I dressed up as Dorothy Gale from the _Wizard of Oz_, complete with red heels that I bedazzled myself. It's a cute costume that I made myself, so I added a few alterations to make it a little sexier. Overall, it's been a hit. Torrie Wilson is dressed up like a faerie, with giant gold and violet wings that are just gorgeous on a hundred levels. Shane McMahon turned his office into the party headquarters, loaded up with punch that somebody – I'm betting Chris Jericho – spiked.

Natalie was nowhere to be found, but John was dressed up. I can't tell what he was; I just knew he was in costume because it was the tackiest thing I've ever seen. I know Natalie is changing into her costume after the show to stay late for the party. She's dressing up as Catwoman. It's a pretty risqué costume, especially for Natalie, but I think she can pull it off. Known for having some of the most awesome costumes, Jessa isn't here.

A couple nights ago, Natalie called me about Sabella's drunken visit. Sometimes Sabella can be so immature. I could tell Natalie had a few choice words for the situation, but she kept it to herself. Everything with Kurt Angle has pushed Sabella into a different place. The honest truth is that I don't like where she's going. She's become irritating, whiny. We've been the best of friends since elementary school, so it's not going to kill our friendship, but it's pushing everybody away from her. I doubt she cares. Between her and Jessa, I think they're both crying out for attention, but my life is moving along too much to play along.

"What are you thinking, Ade?" Rene whispered to me. We were watching Brock Lesnar and Sable dancing together. It's pretty disgusting the way she's hanging all over him, constantly looking for Jessa and disappointed when she can't see her. Sable is a jealous, insecure woman who is desperate to compete with the women who are half her age. Jessa and Sable never got along because Jessa despises eye candy. She's here to wrestle. Sable was dressed up as a witch – how fitting – the costume so revealing that I'm sure she had to be glued into it.

"Doesn't she have a daughter that's my age?" I whispered. Rene chuckled.

"Poor Jessa. Thank God she's not here to see this," Rene replied. I nodded. Rene is going to be in the five-on-five match at _Survivor Series _next month, and he seems to be the only one with his priorities in order. Everyone else seems to be more concerned about Jessa and her state of mind.

John approached, drinking the spiked punch. I could smell the liquor, but he wasn't drunk. "Do you think Jessa's going to be back before _Survivor Series_?" Rene asked. John shrugged.

"I don't know. We've all agreed that we're going to get on the same page on this, though." John looked over at Brock and grimaced. "Lesnar's making it very difficult, though. What I wouldn't give to punch his lights out."

"You and the rest of the locker room," Kurt replied. He was dressed up as Captain America, and it was easily the most ridiculous costume I've ever seen. Kurt's head was way too small for the mask, and it hung off his face in a way that was purely comical. He sighed, shoulders slumping. "I wish Jessa would answer my calls. I did _not _know that he was doing this. I just knew that he wasn't going to renew his contract."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I haven't spoken to Jessa, either," I told him. Kurt and I dislike each other intensely. I think he's a creeper, a manipulator, and a pig. The worst part is that he hides it behind his "All-American" shtick. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

Shane McMahon approached. He wasn't dressed up in a costume. He looked over at Kurt and smirked. "Nice costume," he commented sarcastically. Kurt didn't hear the sarcasm and thanked him. He turned to us. "If I don't hear from Jess next week, I'm going to head over to her place and see her. See where her head is at." We nodded. I excused myself and went into the hallway. I ran into Sabella.

"Hey. Are you joining the party early?" I asked. Sabella shook her head. She wasn't even dressed up. "What's up?"

"I quit."

I laughed for a moment, but I realized there was a different glint in Sabella's eyes. "You're serious, aren't you? You actually quit? When's your last night?"

"I wanted tonight, but Vince talked me into staying until _Survivor Series_. I've got one of the key cameras, so he wants to find a good replacement before I go."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like you would have noticed. All of you are so busy with your new lives, there's no place for me," she replied bitterly. I was taken aback.

"That's not true, Sabella."

"It is so! Since you've gotten with Rene, I've been pushed to the backburner. You, Jessa and Natalie treat me like I don't exist. Like I'm some irritating gnat that needs to be swatted away from your perfect lives. Where's my happy ending?"

"You think Jessa got her happy ending?" I asked incredulously.

"She'll bounce back. She's got like three guys who want her!" Sabella shouted. "What the hell is so special about Jessa? Why don't people look at me the way they look at her?"

"Because you sleep with them right away, Sabella."

"Oh, like I'm the first woman back here to do that!" she spat angrily.

"You're really going to leave?" I asked her incredulously. "This means we aren't going to be seeing each other much anymore." The pang of guilt and sadness was sharp, like appendix pain.

"Your doing, not mine." She went to walk away from me, but I grabbed her.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded. I let her go and gave her a once over. She's become a stranger to me, the same way Kurt's become a stranger to Jessa. "I get it. You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"You are! You're still trying to figure out your life, and you think everyone should be confused with you. You don't care that we're happy, you only care that you're miserable. You slept with Kurt, knowing he's in love with Jessa, and you didn't care. And now you're angry because it didn't work out? What the hell is wrong with you? This is not the Sabella McCann I know."

"Maybe you never really knew me," she replied darkly, walking away from me. I called after her, but she didn't turn back. Angry, tears burning behind my eyelids, I smacked my hand against the wall.


	64. Sabella McCann XIII

I woke up in the morning with a pounding in my head. After my argument with Adriana last night, I went to the hotel bar and got absolutely obliterated. I came back to my room with a co-worker last night, but I don't even remember who. I struggled to sit up, surprised to find one of my wrists tied to the bedpost. I smirked; it was a wild night, for sure. I reached up and untied myself, sitting up and readjusting my little red nightie. In the bed beside me was Charlie Haas, three sheets to the wind and dead to the world. I thought about waking him up, but I decided not to, instead putting on my robe and going into the bathroom to get dressed. It's only seven-thirty. I have time to get some breakfast before I have to check out and go to the next town.

In the café just off the hotel, I spotted Adriana, Rene, Natalie and John having breakfast. Natalie saw me, but she ignored me. Outright froze me out, right in front of everybody. I sat down by myself and got myself a coffee and some oatmeal with fruit, glaring daggers at their table the entire time. They acted like I didn't even exist. Their laughter carried over the small buzz in the restaurant. I wanted to throw everything down and make a scene, but I bit my tongue and pulled out my cell phone. I told Stephanie that they would have to find a replacement now. After I check out, I'm going home, and I'm never coming back here. I don't care if I never see them again. Stephanie texted back, begging me to stick around, but I'm not having any of it. I'm just tired of everybody and everything.

Stephanie reluctantly accepted my resignation, but she informed me Vince wasn't going to be happy that I broke my word. Like I care. Once I'm gone, I'm gone, and I won't be coming back. The other girls can dismiss it and promise that I'll be back, but I'll prove them wrong. I've never felt so unloved and underappreciated. When breakfast was over, I paid – tipped huge, since it's my last time going on the road – and went back to my hotel room. I half expected Natalie and Adriana to stop me, to beg me not to quit, but I wasn't surprised that they didn't. Everybody is just selfish, too busy thinking about what's next for them, and not caring about the torment their friend is dealing with. I guess if my name was Jessa they'd care.

Charlie was gone by the time I got back to my room, which saved me the awkward task of kicking him out. I grabbed my suitcase and started shoving everything in. Nobody came to my room to stop me. Nobody cares if I'm leaving. I'm just another spoke in the wheel. In a day or two, Vince will find a brand new cameraman and it'll be as if I had never existed. Just a nameless face wandering through.

After calling a cab to go to the airport – I came here with Ade – I went downstairs and waited. I didn't both saying anything to Adriana about leaving. She's too busy being all sappy with Rene. I only had to wait ten minutes before the cab pulled up out front. A few of my colleagues saw me leaving, but I'm sure they just assumed I was heading to the next town. I didn't do anything to dissuade the thought, either. Once I got into the car, I told the driver to take me to the airport.

As I drove away from the hotel, I felt a wave of relief, like a weight had been taken off my shoulders. I'd never have to see any of these people again. No more Kurt Angle, no more Dave Batista. I don't care what they have to say about me when I'm gone. All that matters is I'm out the door. This is Jessa's life. I want nothing to do with it.

My phone went off. It was my mom. I answered. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Sabella. I was just missing you. I thought I'd call you and see how you're doing."

I sighed. "I'm not doing too well, Mom. But I'm on my way home. I'm just pulling into the airport now."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just quit. This isn't what I want to be doing."

"So what are your plans?"

"I'm thinking about college. I should be able to sign up for the January classes."

"Well, at least you have a plan. So you'll be home by dinner then?"

"I should be home in the afternoon. Dinner sounds good, Mom."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks.' I hung up, feeling instantly better. Since working with the WWE, I've hardly had the time to spend with my mom. I'm not like Jessa, I'm actually close to my family.

It was a while waiting for the plane. Finally, I got to board. I was sitting next to a cute guy with an Australian accent, but I didn't want to talk to him. Instead, I put my headphones in and just ignored him. Adriana would be stunned by my self-control, but the reality is that I just don't feel like dealing with anybody.


	65. Callie Berry XIII

_****_The big news in the locker room is Sabella's abrupt departure from the WWE. Considering she had the reputation of a glorified ring rat, a lot of the guys back here aren't that torn up about her leaving. Maybe her most loyal of "clients", whoever that is. I'm ecstatic she's gone, though I never thought she would be the first to go. The guys in Evolution are indifferent, instead keeping their focus on the upcoming match at _Survivor Series_. Last night, I asked Randy if he had ever been with Sabella. He answered me with an emphatic, "Hell no!" He did admit she came onto him when he was starting to take off as the "Legend Killer", and that she was very aggressive. That doesn't surprise me at all.

"One down, three stuck up bitches to go!" I announced gleefully, clapping my hands in joy. I was sitting on Dave's lap, enjoying the feel of his fingers stroking my hair. "I really can't believe Sabella was the first one to go. I always thought it was going to be Natalie."

"We have an issue that's more important than a cameraman leaving," Hunter informed me tersely. "I don't know if you've noticed this, Callie, but we are one person short for our upcoming match, and we still haven't decided who's going to give us a hand."

"Why not get Brock Lesnar?" Dave suggested. I scoffed at the thought.

"Not even happening, Dave. He might be a cheater, but he still feels he owes it to Jessa to be loyal to her team. How's that for irony?" Randy didn't say a word, but his jaw was set pretty tight. He's still angry at me because I put him in the middle of the entire situation. He thinks I jeopardized all the work that he's done trying to get into Jessa's pants. I find it hilarious that Randy's still working at that, while it didn't take Brock half as much effort. At least Brock was successful in a shorter amount of time. I mean, what chance does he have, really? I don't know why Jessa would touch Brock; I wouldn't go near him with an eighty foot pole. The fact that he left Jessa for Sable of all people is just downright hilarious. After all, she's old enough to be his mother!

"Maybe talk to Steph?" I suggested to Hunter. "I'm sure she has her ear to the ground. She could probably find someone who fits the image, who we can work with. Or maybe you can talk to Shawn?" Hunter shook his head vehemently. "You and Shawn are still fighting?"

"You'd better believe we are," Hunter replied darkly. Once his best friend, Hunter and Shawn Michaels have been fighting non-stop for the better part of a year and a half now. We're all wondering when it's going to end, but there's no sign of their feud letting up in the foreseeable future.

"What about Christian?" I asked. "He's been trying to join us, and I think he'd be a decent fit for the short-term."

"Callie, that's a great idea!" Ric informed me. "Why don't we throw him a bone for a few weeks?" He looked to Randy for an affirmative answer, but Randy shrugged. He's distracted tonight. The guys are getting increasingly more frustrated with him and his perceived lack of loyalty. I'm starting to wonder if he really cares about Jessa, but I can't tell. Even if I confronted him about, he'd deny it. Now that Jessa's faith in humanity is broken, it's going to be that much harder for Randy to score with Jessa. I don't get why he doesn't just stop trying. I should feel bad for Randy, but I don't. I got one over on Jessa Bolt, and now she's gone for God only knows how long. Stephanie is convinced her brother is infatuated with Jessa, and she hates that Vince and Shane are being so understanding with her problems.

When the hell did Jessa become so damn appealing anyway? I'm serious. In high school, nobody - and I mean _nobody _- gave her a second glance. And it followed her through high school and into this job. I really can't believe how much has changed in a matter of months. The only thing that really hasn't changed is Jessa's constant rejection of Kurt Angle. At least she has some modicum of taste.

"Why don't we go talk to Christian, Ric?" Hunter suggested. They got up and left, shooting a fleeting glance of apprehension at Randy, who had turned on the Xbox to play some video games. "Is something bothering you, Orton?"

"What? No. Nothing. I'm just thinking about _Survivor Series_," Randy replied. I couldn't tell if he was lying.

"This is a feeble attempt, Randy. You worry too much," Hunter told him with a smile. "Besides, Callie's done a terrific job imploding our group of opponents." I blushed. It's very rare that Hunter praises me for anything. It's rare he even acknowledges me these days. When they were gone, Dave nuzzled his face in my neck. I giggled as his hands began exploring me. Randy sighed, aggravated.

"Could you two get a room or something?" he said with a roll of his eyes. I'd say he's crankier than usual lately, but the truth is that Randy is always just a moody bitch. When he realized that we weren't going to listen to him, and that he was the third wheel, Randy shut down his video game and left, murmuring something under his breath. When Randy was gone, Dave readjusted me until I was straddling him.

"I can't wait to drive the rest of them out of here," I breathed between kisses. My body was responding to every touch, every stroke. He gripped my hips tightly. The door opened and Hunter returned with Ric. I readjusted, embarrassed, but Hunter only smirked, not saying a word about what he had just walked in on.

"Christian's in!" Ric announced, laughing and clapping his hands. Hunter sat down where Randy had been sitting. I went to move off Dave's lap, but he held me in place to shield a certain problem from the guys. It was gone in minutes, but I stayed on his lap, leaning back to lie down across him on the armchair.

"Well, we have our team," I said with a smile. "Come _Survivor Series_, Jessa's merry band of misfits aren't going to know what hit them."


	66. Jessa Bolt XIV

And my life goes on…

For the past couple weeks, I've been too embarrassed to leave my home. I feel unbelievably stupid. I've spent my days listening to music in bed and trying to feel something that is close to anger or sadness, instead suffering from the numbing pain of depression and inferiority. I have no desire to talk to anybody, but it hasn't stopped Shane, Kurt, John and Natalie from calling me non-stop. Brock hasn't phoned since I caught him, and I certainly don't expect him to. I mean, who am I to demand an explanation from him? I'm nobody.

There was a frantic knocking on my door at around eight o'clock on Wednesday night. _Survivor Series _is in two and a half weeks, and I'm already dreading the idea of facing Brock again. I'm afraid of what I'm going to do to Sable if I see her. I shut my eyes and hoped that the banging on the door would stop, but it didn't. Shane's been threatening to come over for the past week, but he knows better. With an aggravated grunt, I got out of bed and put my robe on, heading down the three steps and to the door. I didn't bother looking through the peephole, instead just unlatching the lock and opening the door. My shoulders slumped. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"My God, you look like hell, Jess," Randy said to me. He walked in without an invitation, but I didn't have the energy to throw him out. I groaned and closed the door behind me. "I really can't believe you'd let yourself fall apart like this, Jess."

"Don't start, Randy. I'm really not in the mood." I shook my head. "Why are you here? You think that now that Brock's out of the picture that I'll just take you back to my room and jump your bones?"

"What? No!" Randy looked shocked and genuinely offended by my comment. "I came to look in on you because I've been concerned. Nobody can get in touch with you, and if they can, they sure in the hell aren't going to tell me." He fell silent, looking at my grad photo on the wall. "Sabella quit WWE, you know."

My eyes widened. "No. I didn't know that."

"Look, Jess, sit down." I followed him to the couch and sat down, making sure to keep a few inches between us. Randy was good about boundaries. "Look, I know you're hurting, and I know you feel dumb and useless and hopeless…"

"You are just too good for my ego," I replied dryly. Randy looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I just…Brock Lesnar is not worth this, Jess. And I think you've stayed in here like a recluse long enough. So why don't you go get cleaned up and dressed up and I'll take you for dinner. When's the last time that you've eaten something not made in a microwave?" he asked. I shrugged. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten, but he'd lose his mind if I told him that…

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" I started, but he cut me off.

"When was the last time you left the house?" he asked. I couldn't answer because I honestly couldn't remember. "Exactly, Jessa. You don't remember. So go on. Go get cleaned up and dressed. I'll be waiting here. I've got some things to tell you anyway. Things that you're going to want to hear." I studied him intently, but he had me hooked. If I wanted to hear what he had to say, I had to go to dinner with him. With a roll of my eyes, I got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door that would lead into my bedroom and the main door. I took my time in the shower. It was soothing, and long overdue. By the time I got out, I reeked of vanilla and hibiscus.

I brushed out my unkempt hair and styled it. When I was satisfied, I applied my trademark makeup. Piece by piece, I was beginning to recognize myself in the mirror again, a stark departure from the wan and depressive woman I've been for the past few weeks. After a few minutes of rifling through my closet, I settled on a basic black dress that came down to the knee. I put on some flats and a necklace my aunt Marcie brought me from Hawaii a few years back. I call it my good luck charm. I took one last look in the mirror, surprised at how put-together I looked, not surprised about how uncomfortable I felt in my skin, I came out of the bathroom and down the three steps into the living room. Randy turned and stood, that familiar impish grin spreading across his face.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, I do. I'm very lucky to have you on my arm tonight." I felt a surge of warmth, of confidence. This guy is way too slick for his own good. Not only that, but he is way too good for my ego, and that's just downright dangerous. I grabbed my keys and my purse. Together we left, opting to walk four blocks to a little Italian restaurant I adore. It's a pretty little place, with white linen table cloths and nice lighting. Our server was Chris, a really attractive young man. I think Randy felt a little jealous when the guy started flirting with me. Randy ordered a bottle of white wine.

"I really don't know if wine is a good idea," I told him.

"A glass or two will be fine. I won't let you get smashed, all right?"

"I'm supposed to trust you on that one?"

"I'm not a monster, Jessa." He laughed. "Besides, I prefer my women sober when I'm…"

"Oh, Jesus!" I put my head in my hand and started laughing. I burned red-hot with embarrassment. The waiter arrived with the wine and Randy poured the glasses. I fought the urge to drink it one gulp. I really can't believe I'm out to dinner with the enemy. I straightened up. "Are you normally so shameless about your exploits?" I asked. He smirked. The waiter came back around a minute or two later and we ordered. When the waiter disappeared, Randy turned his full attention to me.

"Jess, I want you to know that I didn't know anything about what was going on," he repeated to me. "If I had, I would have told you right away. I really wish I would have known earlier." I dismissed the talk with a wave of my hand. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just want to let you know that I had no willing part of it."

"I know. I appreciate that."

"I do have a way for you to get back at Callie, though," he told me. I looked at him, perplexed. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Is that why you came? You want me to start playing dirty with Callie?"

"She deserves it. She's played so dirty with you, Jess, and it's uncalled for. You….you have the patience of a fucking _saint_. You've kind of stayed on a higher ground than she has. She's hurt you so bad, Jess, and I hate that."

"Well, aren't you noble…"

"I'm serious, Jess. I know you've been through a lot, but you really shouldn't have to take this kind of bullshit lying down." I twirled the stem of my wine glass between my fingers, watching the bottom of the glass make circles in the table cloth.

"So what's this big news?"

"Before she left, Sabella was sleeping with Dave." My eyes snapped up. I couldn't keep the shock off my face.

"No way." He nodded. "Just how do you know that?"

"I saw them. I got kicked out of our hotel room a few times so the two of them could go at it."

"That really doesn't surprise me about Dave. Or Sabella," I added. Randy nodded. "Callie has no idea?"

"If she does, she's an idiot for sticking around, but I don't think she does."

"Power makes people stupid, Randy." He snorted.

"Please. Callie has no power. Hunter's the one pulling the strings in Evolution. She just likes to think she has some pull because she's been helping him rip your group apart." He shook his head. "I don't think she knows, because for one thing, she's acting like everything is great between them. Plus, Dave's threatened me a few times."

"You don't like Callie, do you?"

"Never have, never will. I'm glad you noticed. I think she's a selfish, immature, spiteful human being. I could never figure out how you put up with her, Jess. She's just so cruel and cold-hearted. How did you even meet her?"

"We had drama class together."

"What was she like in high school?"

"I'd say she was pretty much the same, except for the steel chairs and all the muscular men." He laughed. Dinner arrived, but I wasn't all that hungry. I ended up just picking at most of it, taking a bite or two to keep Randy from chastising me like a child. He was enjoying the fact that I was being nice to him.

"What were you like in high school?"

"The dateless dork."

"You were not."

"I was. I'm still pretty much the same person I was back then. Maybe I'm a little more outspoken, but that's about the only real change I've made." That and the sixty pounds I dropped.

"You really haven't spoken to anybody?" I shook my head.

"No. What happened with Sabella?"

"She had a meltdown on Halloween and went after Adriana."

"That doesn't sound like Sabella. I don't believe it." Sabella gets angry at Natalie and I, but never at Adriana. The whole situation seems so strange. "In all the time I've known Sabella, I've never even seen her raise her voice at Adriana. They're practically like sisters."

"Well, she did. Stephanie and Vince talked her into staying until _Survivor Series_. Then, less than twenty-four hours later, Sabella just up and broke her word. She left. Nobody's heard from her, and Vince is livid."

"I should call her."

"Fuck her!" he said. I looked at him. "Not literally, obviously. Jess, you really need to learn how to put yourself first. You try so damn hard to be everybody's friend, and maybe with the exception of Natalie, _none _of them know what they have. I can't believe how selfish some of the people around you are. It's just so fucking mind-numbing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Before she left, I heard Sabella all the time, bitching about you guys living your life. I'm not saying this to drive a stake into your friendship, because your friends are your friends. But I'm saying that _everyone _heard her and Adriana, and she came off as a selfish, spoiled child to everyone."

"That's so depressing."

"I don't mean to depress you, but I think it's important that you know what you're walking back into when you go back." He reached over and put his hand over mine. I moved it away. "Do you think we can improve our friendship after _Survivor Series_?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "I'm really, really confused right now. About everything."

"I admire your honesty." He smiled. "I'd really like to get to know you more."

"I don't buy that."

"I would! Then, maybe eventually…"

"See?"

"I really like you, Jess." I had no idea what to say to that. We finished dinner and left, taking a very awkward and stilted walk back to my place. I kept my arms crossed over my chest in case he wanted to grab my hand. He stopped me at my front door.

"I should go. If you need anything, call me, okay?"

"Thanks for dinner, Randy. It was nice to get out."

"I couldn't have asked for better company." He reached out and attempted to brush a strand of hair out of my face, but I moved his hand away from me. "Thanks for coming out."

"This was not a date." I don't know why I blurted that out, but I did. Randy smirked.

"Then what was it?"

"You are infuriating."

"Don't worry, Jess. We'll go on a date when all this blows over."

"You are _so _infuriating."

"Are you coming back any time soon?"

"I'll be back on Monday. I'll see you then." I went into my home and locked the door. I could hear Randy chuckling through the door. I threw my bag to the floor.


	67. Natalie Landry XIV

I was walking towards the Gorilla Position with John when I saw her. I dropped everything like I had just seen a ghost.

"Jessa! Oh my God, you're back!" I rushed to her and hugged her tightly, almost knocking her off-balance in her heeled boots. John joined in on the hug. It was a real family-like group hug, right in the middle of the hall at the Cow Palace in California. "I was starting to think we were never going to see you again!" I laughed. We rocked her back and forth in our joint embrace. We pulled back and Jessa smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her Word Life ringer tee.

"Oh, Natalie, you're so dramatic," Jessa laughed. She looked great. In the past two and a half weeks since I'd last seen her, it looked like she'd lost some weight, but it was replaced with more muscle. Her freshly dyed red hair was in braided pigtails. She wore a WWE baseball cap that cast a shadow over her eyes. She looked happy, relaxed and comfortable, but I could see in her eyes she was still stressed out. "John."

"Jess."

"I heard Evolution's recruited Christian as their fifth member." John nodded. Jessa turned her attention to me. "I heard Sabella quit." I nodded. "We'll be fine. We've got a great team. Is He still with us?" John nodded. "Well, how fucking noble."

"Still angry, are we?" I asked. Jess flashed me a tight grin.

"He's off doing some press conference thing for _Survivor Series_, Jess, so he's not here." I nodded. Jessa's shoulders slumped in what I assumed to be relief. "He took Kurt with him."

"Oh, God, even better," Jessa laughed.

"Did you want to go out with us after the show tonight? Natalie wants to hit the karaoke bar."

"Of course she would. This girl is freaking talented when it comes to singing." John stared at me, and I felt myself burn bright red with embarrassment. "You know what? I think that sounds like a plan. I think we should go out and tear up Sacramento." John and Jessa slapped hands, then we slapped hands and hugged.

"God, I've missed you back here," I told her. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I needed to clear my head," she confessed. "I'm still confused, but I had a…_someone…_who put me in perspective." John studied Jessa intently, then his eyes widened.

"He just won't leave you alone, will he?" John sighed.

"It's fine. He, uh, helped me put things in perspective, John. He's kind of the reason I'm here."

"I still don't like it."

"It's fine, John."

"I'm just glad Jess is here. I don't care who got her here." I smiled, prompting Jessa to smile. Ahead, I noticed Callie approaching. My shoulders slumped. She was flanked by Randy and Dave. I really wish I knew where Randy stood, especially because Jessa's already so hurt. I'd hate to see him kick her while she's down. Jessa turned to follow my gaze and she smiled. I was obviously missing something, but I did notice that she exchanged a knowing look with Randy.

"Well, look who came crawling back," Callie said to Dave, who smirked. He took off his sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses indoors anyway? Callie took a step to Jessa, who was ready to fight. "How can you even show your face around here after what happened? God, what a girlfriend you must have been, for your boyfriend to leave you for a woman twice his age."

"You'd better back off, Callie," I said. She put her hand on my face and shoved me into John. I was ready to strike, but John held me back.

"Keep the bitch on a leash, John," she barked. I felt my temperature rise. She turned back to Jessa. "Get used to having me up close and personal like this, Jess, because your team is going down at _Survivor Series_. This is _our _show. You're just lucky to be here." Jessa turned her head to the side, but Callie grabbed it, forcing Jess to face her. Jessa responded by pie-facing Callie down to the floor.

"Prepare to have your life changed at _Survivor Series, _Callie. Because we're coming," she said. She started to walk away, but stopped, turning to face Callie. Her face was stone, her eyes cold. "By the way: since you were _such _a good friend and let me know about Brock, I should tell you that Dave's been fucking Sabella," Jessa informed her, walking through the two men and down the hallway. Callie's eyes widened. I stifled my laughter as best I could. John was amused. He tugged at his shirt.

"A-ha!" he laughed shrilly, walking away from the two of them. I looked back at Dave, who had guilty written all over his face. Callie was throwing a huge tantrum on the floor. I cringed as she threw a mirror. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces. John grabbed me, leading me down the hallway after Jessa.

"Hold up, Jess!"

She stopped, turning to us. She was shaking with anger. With her emotions still raw, Callie knew exactly what buttons she needed to press. "That was hilarious! Where did you find out?"

"Can't name my sources."

"What kind of game is he running?" John asked, keeping his tone hushed. We stopped speaking to listen to Callie's screaming in the hallway. We all burst into laughter.


	68. Adriana Braxton XIV

"You should have seen the first-grade nuclear meltdown Callie had!" John laughed, clinking glasses with Rene and I. While I'm not impressed that Jessa put Sabella's personal business out there like that, I kind of feel like Sabella brought this on herself by sleeping with an attached man. I haven't spoken to her since she quit. She won't take my phone calls. I'm hoping her bitterness passes soon. I've never seen her in such a nasty mood.

"It's about time someone made that little brat feel stupid," Rene announced. "She has gone on far too long abusing everybody around her. It's just not right." I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think she's going to leave him?" Natalie asked.

"This close to _Survivor Series_? What are you, nuts?" Jessa laughed. A group of guys stopped by our table to take photos with John, Rene and Jessa. After signing autographs on their napkins and posing for photographs, the guys thanked them for their time and went back to their tables. "Callie is going to cling to the power for as long as she can, which means she's going to overlook _everything _Dave does."

"Well, she'll only have to hold on for two more weeks. Then Evolution is going to be rendered completely useless," John informed us. We clinked glasses and drank to that.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do on your night as General Manager, Jess?" She shook her head. I'd be surprised if she really thought about anything lately. Seeing Brock with Sable had been a horrendous shock to her system. Vince granted Sable her release after _Survivor Series_. Brock wants her to leave with him. Something Jessa refused to do. "I haven't really thought about it, either. But Vince was saying Rene's going to go first. I'm going to be the last one."

"That's great," Jessa said. I could tell she was distracted. Rene told me that John had mentioned Randy's been circling Jessa like a vulture. I just hope she can keep her guard up. This is the time where she's bound to do something stupid. I know she isn't Sabella, but even the sanest of people make mistakes sometimes.

"Who's the wild card on the Evolution side?" I asked. "The one that could potentially be the easiest to knock off?" Everyone looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Randy Orton."

"Who's the least trustworthy on this end?"

"Lesnar and Angle," Jessa answered. Everyone hated to agree, but they nodded.

"So what do we need to do to strengthen the team heading into the show? Because you know they're working up Christian right now as we speak." Jessa shrugged. For once, she didn't have the answers. She wasn't even trying to pretend to know what was happening. She only came back tonight after a two and a half week disappearing act. But she came back with a bang, first getting the one-up on Callie, and then attacking her after the show when she interfered on Dave's behalf in his match against John. It had been a nasty catfight between Callie and Jessa; Callie left the fight with a bleeding nose and a swelling lip. Jessa had pulled no punches – no pun intended – and had gone right for the throat.

"We'll sort it out by then," John assured me. Jessa didn't seem to care. She should; she's the one spearheading this entire match. Brock certainly succeeded in taking a lot of wind out of Jessa's sails. I'm just hoping she can get it back before the big match in two weeks.

"Natalie, how come you haven't gone up there yet?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Natalie's eyes widened. "She's a great singer, you know."

"So Jessa was saying," John said, turning his head to face Natalie, who was blushing. "I can't believe you didn't say anything, Natalie."

"She did a _lot _of musical theatre in high school," Jessa told him, prompting Natalie to shoot her a glance.

"What plays did you do?" Rene asked.

"I was Roxie in _Chicago_ and I did Christine for _Phantom of the Opera._" She shook her head. "It was a Broadway themed play my senior year, and I ended up getting double-casted when a few people dropped out."

"That's incredible, Natalie. It's obvious I still have a lot to learn about you," he told Natalie, draping an arm around her and pulling her close. "But, I agree with the girls. You should get up there!"

"I couldn't…"

"Why not?"

"I'm a little bit…"

"You do _not _have stage fright," I laughed. "You did acting in high school!"

"Doesn't mean I wasn't nervous then!" Natalie shot back.

"What if I went up with you?" John suggested. Natalie looked at him and smiled.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go." John grabbed Natalie by the wrist and led her up to the stage. The crowd cheered. I saw the flash of cameras. Rene and I nestled close to watch John and Natalie. I stole a look at Jessa. If she's jealous or bitter, I can't find a trace of it on her face.


	69. Sabella XIV

Callie's been calling me so much that I've had to change my number.

She found out about what I was doing with Dave. I don't know who told her, or why, but I don't care. I've been gone a week, and I already feel like I'm so far removed from that world that the drama is just staying there. It's not confining me. I feel liberated, happy to be away from everybody. None of my so-called friends have called me since I left the WWE. I didn't bother giving them my new number.

My mom's asking me if I'm going to watch _Survivor Series_. Why would I? Jessa hasn't called me once to check up on me. She's making it pretty obvious that my friendship isn't important to her. I think I'm the most upset at Adriana, who hasn't emailed me or done anything to even contact me. Since she got together with Rene, I've ceased to exist in her life. It's so frustrating. I shouldn't be too surprised, though, since this has been going on with her and I since we were in high school. But if I were to treat her like this, she wouldn't stand for it for a second.

I got home after registering for winter classes at OC. I felt free, like a new chapter of my life was about to be written. A life that involved me staying home, being around my family, having steady and meaningful relationships. Scratch that last one; I haven't had a meaningful relationship since I was sixteen. He was a loser and I was an idiot. Not a very pretty mix.

I haven't given Callie's threats a second thought since I got them. I mean, what's the worst she can really do? She lives in Langley, a good five hours away from me. She's never been here. She has no idea where I live. I was pretty much an acquaintance, only seeing her at work. I don't have anything to be afraid of. I cut my ties with the WWE, and I have no intention of ever going back.

It's going to be a quiet night. I have dinner to go to with my dad tonight before he leaves on his business trip to Israel in the morning. I'm happy that I'm going to be home to at least see him before he goes. In the past week, I've felt so great; doing all the things I've felt like I've had no time to do underneath the WWE umbrella. I went on a shopping spree; I went to the skating rink. I even accompanied my aunt Joanna to some speed-dating thing she's been trying out. I struck out, since the only guys that wanted anything to do with me were like double my age. Gross.

I'm not going to lie; it's been a little lonely since I left. The only one still in the vicinity is Natalie, and she's making it pretty clear that she did not appreciate my drunken rant a couple weeks ago. What kind of friend is she if I can't relay to her how I'm feeling from time to time? Natalie's become kind of stuck up since she started seeing John Cena. With his star on the rise, she's starting to feel like she's a big shot, I think. It's the only way to explain her cold attitude towards me as of late. Jessa has just outright ignored me, but Jessa tends to go off the grid with me from time to time. The only ones she stays on the permanent grid for is her aunt Marcie and Natalie. She trusts them with her life. I wish I was in that handful of friends. Callie was once there. Jessa always says when that trust is broken, that's it. If she ever makes up with Callie, it'll never be the same. I hope she never makes up with Callie. That's just going to make things so complicated for all of us.

I'll admit, I'm guilty of hopping onto the company website here and there to keep tabs on Jessa. I'm sure everybody's filled her in on what happened by now, and she's probably angry at me. She's never judged me, but I know she hates the fact that I sleep with everyone and everything. Batista was the big no-no. I mean, I'm sure it's great leverage for Jessa, considering what happened with Brock, but I just opened a horrible can of worms. Normally I go after unattached men. I have no excuse. It just happened. And it wasn't that great, in spite of doing it multiple times.

After I made myself a cup of coffee, I dropped down on the couch and debated whether or not I should go to _Survivor Series_. I quickly ruled it out. The girls are mad at me, and they're going to see to it that I'm the one that comes crawling back. I'm going to hold off doing that for as long as I can; I hate swallowing my pride like that. Besides, if I show up backstage, I can only imagine how Callie's going to react. She's going to demand my head on a silver platter. And considering the girls are so mad at me, I don't think they're going to do anything to stop her.


	70. Callie Berry XIV

_Survivor Series _is in three days, and my world is starting to crumble.

I didn't even have to look at Dave to know that he was guilty of sleeping with Sabella. Randy is swearing up and down that he didn't say anything to Jessa, but I don't think I buy it. Hunter and Ric certainly don't, but we can't afford to throw him out so close to _Survivor Series_. Besides, I told Triple H it's in his best interest to keep his friends close and his enemies even closer. Until we know where Randy Orton really stands, I'm telling Hunter not to let the guy out of his sight. Hunter agrees, but Randy has no idea that the ice he's standing on is cracking underneath his feet.

Dave and I are barely speaking, and he's sucking up to me like you wouldn't believe. Flowers, diamonds, candy. Love notes. I refuse to turn into Jessa, though. In public, when she's around, I act like what she said was a lie, but I know it's true. I've suspected him of sleeping with a few different women back here. Sabella McCann is the biggest whore of them all back here, so it doesn't surprise me that she would stake her claim on my man. I just thought she had more class.

Hunter, Ric and Randy are staying out of our business, which I appreciate. After _Survivor Series_, I'll decide where I stand with Dave, but for the moment, I don't even want him touching me. I just don't want to give Jessa the satisfaction of knowing she's right. She's been saying this about Dave from the beginning, but I'll never give her the pleasure of being right. I gave up John, I gave up my friends for this group, and I will fight tooth and nail to stay here because I have nothing left.

It's been a cat and mouse game all night. John attacked Christian and sent him to the trainer's room. Dave attacked John and sent him to join Christian. Nobody can find Brock Lesnar around. Kurt got the drop on Ric. I'm waiting to get my hands on Jessa, but I haven't seen her around. Three days to go, I want to leave her laid out in pain. It's what she deserves.

Hunter's scouting for Brock Lesnar. He wants to leave a big message to the idiot. I looked over at Dave, who was sitting like a puppy in trouble, his head down, lost in thought. "You want to help me?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I want you to come with me. You and I are going to give Jessa another present that she's never going to forget." Dave nodded and stood, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it over the arm of the armchair. His T-shirt was tight, black and mouth-watering. I might just be able to forgive him, if he keeps looking this good…

We found Jessa walking down the hallway with Shane McMahon. They were lost in conversation, completely oblivious to Dave and I strolling up behind them. I grabbed Jessa by the hair, enjoying the feel of the hair around my fists. She yelped and started swinging right away. She got a good shot in on my ribs, but I slammed her up against the wall. Shane ran in to give her a hand, but Dave hit him with something. I didn't see what, but I heard the loud crunch it made on his skull. I turned for a moment to see Shane crumple over the trunk before hitting the ground. He was down for the count. Jessa was busy fighting for her life, kicking and struggling. I threw her into Dave, who picked her up over his shoulder and ran her down the hallway, slamming her through the seamstress' table. Torrie Wilson screamed, and I came after her, begging her to intervene. She didn't. Jessa was groaning, rolling from side to side. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall. She hit it hard, landing limp like a rag doll on the floor. She was putty in my hands now. Down the hallway, I saw WWE camera crews running down the hallway to get in on the action. I picked her up again and threw her at Dave.

"Put her down, you son of a bitch!"

I turned to see John approach with Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar in tow. Natalie was down beside Shane McMahon, motioning for the medics. He still hadn't moved. Dave had hit him good. I don't think the poor bastard knew what hit him.

"You guys want her? Why don't you come get her?" I taunted. They advanced and Dave dropped her like she weighed absolutely nothing, like she was worth nothing. Jessa hit the ground with a sickening _crack_ that even made me wince. I stood over her, making sure the cameras got a good shot of Jessa's unconscious face.

"This is just the beginning, Jessa. I guess I'll see you at _Survivor Series_…if you can still stand after this." I slapped her hard across the face. Her head moved, but she didn't react. She was down for the count. Natalie came running at me, but John grabbed her around the wrist. I opened my arms wide. "What, Natalie? You want a piece of me? Why don't you let her go, John? Why don't you let her take a shot at me?" I approached with a bounce in my step. I grabbed Natalie by the face. She spit in my face! I reared my hand back and slapped her, the sound echoing off the walls. The cameras were gone. The show was over, and Kurt was leaning over Jessa crying for the medics.

"You'd better bring more than your saliva if you want a shot at me," I growled at her. She responded by scratching me across my face. I shouted in surprise. John turned away as I started beating at his back trying to get to Natalie. That's when the referees swarmed us and everybody was sent their separate ways. The paramedics were with Jessa. Kurt refused to leave her. As I took my place beside Dave, I noticed Randy down the hallway. His eyes were wide, his hands on his head.


	71. Jessa Bolt XV

_**Okay, guys, this is it. The final chapter. I'm brainstorming a sequel, so if you guys think I should continue with Jessa's story, let me know in your review. Without further ado, here is Survivor Series…**_

* * *

Always down, but never out.

_ Survivor Series _is taking place at the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. I arrived at the arena well after the show had started, my head throbbing and my ribs bandaged. I came with no luggage, knowing that I'm nothing more than ringside support tonight. I kept my clothing light, black slacks and a basic white T-shirt. The bandaging was pretty noticeable since the shirt was so snug, but I didn't care. I had my ass handed to me seventy-two hours ago, and I'm not even going to try and hide it. I caught the replay on Friday and winced when I saw my body go through the table. I've been trying to call Shane and see how he's doing, but he's been on the road all weekend, doing a bunch of press for the show tonight.

I made it to the Team Cena locker room. They had crossed out Cena's name and written Team Bolt. I smiled at the touching gesture. I knocked on the door and walked in. They looked at me, their eyes widening. I stopped, suddenly feeling like I had a big wad of gum in my hair or something. "Did I ruin the whole 'Win one for the Gipper' moment?"

"Jess, what are you doing here? The doctor said you should be at home resting for at least a week!" Kurt chastised, rolling his eyes at me, exasperated. He came to touch me, but I brushed him off. Nothing will ever be the same with him and I again. It sucks; I really thought I could trust Kurt. Shane came to hug me, but I brushed him off as well, cocking my head. He understood; I didn't want anybody hugging me because it was going to hurt my ribs.

I refused to make eye contact with Brock, but I could see him out of the corner of my eye, sitting with Sable, who was dressed like Sabella on a Saturday night. I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel Sable's eyes on me as well, but I refused to give her the satisfaction of being acknowledged.

"Kurt is right, Jessa. What are you doing here?" John asked. I wanted to sit down, but the plane was uncomfortable. Doing everything was uncomfortable these days. Even lying down made me ache.

"I didn't want to miss this. We fought too hard to get here for me to sit at home and watch this on TV," I replied. "I can handle a little discomfort. Are you guys ready to stomp some throats tonight?"

"We are," the room echoed.

"Good. Callie has a Bolt Cutter with her name on it. You can count on that much tonight." John chuckled.

"You should probably stay back here…" he started, but I brushed it off.

"Not happening, so don't even try suggesting it." I looked at the clock. "Should we go?"

Everybody stood. Brock came to me, but I made it clear I wanted him to leave me alone. He told Sable to stay in the room. "Jess, you should really listen to…"

"Shane, can I talk to you when everybody files out?" I asked over Brock's question. I'm sure it made the room feel awkward and uncomfortable, but I wasn't ready to deal with him yet. I'll deal with him after the match, when the stakes aren't so high and everybody has time to breathe. Brock sighed, murmured something under his breath that I couldn't make out, and then left. The others followed. Shane stepped to me.

"What's up, Jess?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past couple days. How are you feeling? What damage did they inflict on you?"

"A pretty nasty concussion," he confessed. "What about you?"

"Concussion, bruised and dislocated ribs, and I cracked a rib going through the table." Shane winced.

"You really should stay back here."

"I'm not hearing any of that. I'm just as much a part of this fight as they are, Shane." He nodded, and extended his arm to me. I took it, and together we went to meet the team at the Gorilla Position. Evolution had already made their entrance and they were waiting for us.

John's music played. Kurt grimaced at the rap music. John held open the curtain and I walked out first. I felt like death, but the anger and astonishment on Callie's face made the pain worth it. She started screaming at the referee, who really had no answers for her. As I stood on the ramp, the rest of the team filed out behind me, including Shane. Stephanie was scowling at her brother, the ultimate traitor. Shane didn't seem to notice or care. I could feel Brock's hand move to touch me, but I was already making my way down the ramp, desperate to not show any problems, but also desperate to make sure he doesn't touch me. I didn't get in the ring, instead just taking my place at ringside with Shane. Callie was screaming at me from the other side of the ring, but I tuned her out. I'd get my revenge on her in the middle of the match.

Christian and Rene started. I could feel Brock watching me. I wanted to look up at him and shout at him to forget I existed, but I didn't say a word. The feeling of bitterness scraped against my nerves like sandpaper. I'd hoped that the couple weeks of not seeing him would help the rawness go away, but it hasn't. I cringed when Rene was eliminated first with the Unprettier from Christian. He rolled out of the ring and I gave him a reassuring pat on the back as he made his way to the backstage area.

"We've still got this," Shane and I said in unison, slapping our hands on the ring apron. We looked at each other and giggled like a couple of first graders. The pain was becoming borderline unbearable, but I was stuck out here for the long haul.

About twenty minutes into the match, when we were down to Brock, Kurt and John, Callie interfered, tripping up John. I moved around quick, keeping low so nobody would see me. I grabbed Callie by the ankle and pulled hard, bringing her down to the floor. She hit hard and I reared back and kicked her as hard as I could in the ribs. She sputtered and coughed. "Doesn't feel so good now, does it?" Batista came towards me, but Brock was behind me, shouting at Batista to come forward. Dave got back on the ring apron. Brock said something to me, but I walked away from him, not even hearing it.

Forty-five minutes into the match, we were down to John and Brock. Edge was long eliminated, along with Kurt, which surprised everybody. Evolution still had Batista and Hunter. I have the sneaking suspicion that Randy threw the match, but I can't confirm it. He's so all over the place that I can't figure out what he's trying to pull. Hunter and Dave were livid about his elimination, but there was nothing they could do.

I don't know what quite happened with Brock and Dave, but it was a strange double-pin, eliminating them both. I couldn't believe it. Brock rolled out of the ring, not saying a word to me, just disappearing to the locker room. Batista stopped to throw a tantrum and assaulted John, leaving our situation in the air. Callie got ejected when she was caught trying to interfere for a fourth time.

John was exhausted. I could see it on his face. "Come on, John, don't you give up!" I shouted, banging on the apron. I was banging so hard I was bouncing from the force of it. It hurt, but I didn't care. It was down to Hunter and John and the place was absolutely electric. Shane was yelling and cheering as well. Stephanie got onto the ring apron and distracted the referee while Hunter went for his sledgehammer. I turned to Shane, who was already on it, running around the ring and diving onto Triple H, leveling punch after punch on him. I moved around to where Stephanie was distracting the referee, grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her off the apron. She smacked her face on the canvas and was out. I looked over at Shane, who flashed me a thumbs-up. We had leveled the playing field, and the feeling was great. Shane threw Hunter into the ring. John finished him off, and with the count of three, we had banished Evolution from _SmackDown_, effectively bringing their reign of terror to an end. It'll be nice coming to work knowing I won't be attacked. I got into the ring and rushed over to the exhausted and bleeding John.

"You did it!" I cheered. John grabbed my head and brought me close.

"Go talk to Brock, Jess. Don't let things end on this note," he told me. He was delirious. "You deserve some closure. Go say goodbye, get your issues taken care of. Go." I nodded and got out of the ring, moving as fast as someone in my condition could.

I made it down the hallway in record time, walking into the locker room the team was sharing.

It was empty.

Brock had left with Sable right after his elimination. Call me selfish and nonsensical, but a part of me felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart all over again. It was bad enough seeing him with her tonight, but the fact that he couldn't even stay around and celebrate with the team, to say goodbye to everybody. I felt a red-hot pain in my ribs and I crumpled to the floor in the empty locker room.


End file.
